The Adopted Brother
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Hyoudou, the adopted brother of Issei, had a relatively normal life, until one day it changed when his life was lost for unknown reasons, however that wasn't the end of his existence. Now reborn, he'll discover more about his past, searching for the parents he can't remember, all while traversing this new world with his elder brother!
1. Prologue!

**Hey everyone! So yeah, this is the story that won the poll that I had. For more details about that among other things, check out the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Highschool DxD, all rights go to their respective owners, I only own my oc, and any others that could appear!**

**Well, with that out of the way, it's time to start the story, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue!**

Walking through the streets of Kuoh, heading towards his home, was a lone boy.

He was of an average height, a gentle face with blonde wind swept to the right hand side hair with silver weaved in through his fringe only, the hair reaching just before his shoulders, the eyes seemed to be a different colour, his left eye was red and his right eye was green. Wearing the average uniform, with the blazer fully done up, a bag by his right hand side.

His name was Makoto Hyoudou.

After splitting off with his friend, he decided to walk home.

Since the sun was setting, he could still see what was before him, and also noticed the lights of the street were coming on.

However, as he walked alone, he noticed that the area was beginning to become less and less populated, though the road was a very busy road normally. Even when it was in the dead of night, it was filled with a number of people, so seeing that before him, and behind him, was beginning to be packed with less and less people, was quite frightening.

Placing a hand over his heart, Makoto's eyes went around, feel a chill going down his spine.

"...Not again...what is this..."

He didn't even want to think about it, he just began walking away from the area, attempting to get home.

Though as he turned towards his street, a figure came shooting down from behind Makoto.

The boy was oblivious to it since it was rather silent, but then as the figure went to grab Makoto...a bright white light shot from from behind, embedding their fist into the enemies body, and sent them flying into the air, with the sound of "Gwaaah!" escaping the enemies mouth, alerting Makoto to the noise, turning around quickly...

But he didn't see anything.

Looking up, down, right, left, and even behind and in front of him, he didn't see anything at all.

"...Thank you, Angel-san."

Makoto didn't know exactly what had happened, but he didn't want to stick around to find out either, so he quickly began running off home, while also feeling as if something had helped him. He wasn't sure what...but deep down, he felt as if something was there, watching over him.

What he didn't see was far above the clouds, was a man being strangled by a mysterious figure all in white.

"Y-You can't protect him forever..."

The man groaned, as the white light merely placed a hand out.

"Perhaps, but for him, I'll do anything."

The white light unleashed their energy, and completely annihilated the enemy, as their eyes went down to Makoto's fleeting form, a soft smile slowly growing on their face.

* * *

The next day, Makoto headed towards his school, walking beside his elder brother.

The other boy was a brown haired youth around the same height as the blonde, with his hair, unlike the blonde, was more spiked at the front, and brown eyes and compared to the blonde, he wore his outfit with a red undershirt, with the blazer being open to expose said shirt along with the white school shirt.

This boy was called Issei Hyoudou, and though they were brothers, Makoto was adopted into the Hyoudou family.

Ise's face curled upwards every time a pretty girl would walk on by, though they usually looked a little freaked out, or they seemed to quickly say "Get away from the Prince!" causing Ise to glare at Makoto.

"What are you glaring at me for?"

"You know why..."

Ise said through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, if you didn't spy on them while they were changing for gym, then maybe they'd not say these things. Same goes for your pervy friends too."

"Even then Makotooooooooooooooo! You've got to help me gain their affections!"

Makoto just gave him a curious look as they continued walking together.

However as they walked, a blonde haired young girl suddenly came shooting towards them. Wearing a gothic lolita dress, her finger extended to Makoto who looked on curiously.

"We are never getting back together again!"

Makoto glanced at Ise who shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh..."

"No, I wont hear any more of it! I don't want to be with you but I secretly do!"

"But..."

"No, I've made my decision! I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! B-But, maybe we could still go out sometimes!"

"We're not dating, I don't know who you are."

Makoto said dryly, bringing confusion to the young girl.

Her eyes flickered, then she slapped herself in the head.

"Shit..." The girls eyes went over the young boy, then smiled slightly. "So...shot in the dark, want to go out with me?"

"No, no thank you."

The girls eyes snapped onto his form, and gave an angry stare.

"Are you kidding me?! It's because of my breast size, isn't it!?"

"No, he's actually a Lolicon, so he probably-" Ise stopped when Makoto's dark eyes landed on him. "...ehehe, never mind..."

"We're actually late, so goodbye...good luck in whatever you're doing..."

Makoto grabbed Ise's arm, and began walking faster, and then glanced back to see the blonde looking on with a weird expression on her face, it looked to be a mixture of sadness and anger at the same time, it was hard to discern.

The young blonde haired girl was left behind in a state of disbelief, as a blue haired older woman with larger assets moved closer, and began laughing at the blonde who looked on with cross eyes.

"Hahahahaha, well that didn't go well Mittelt~"

"You shut up Kalawarner! I got confused! I was trying to play Tsundere wasn't I?!"

"Tsundere's don't say stupid crap like that, your Tsundere was just confusing. You broke up with him before dating him...how the hell does that actually work anyway?"

Mittelt's eyes dark eyes fell upon her.

"If you can do better, go right ahead you snarky cow!"

Kalawarner smirked, running a hand across her breast.

"With these, I can get any man to eat out of the palm of my hand."

"Oh yeah, then I bet you that he'll say no to dating you."

Kalawarner growled.

"Fine, you're on. When I win, you have to clean up after Azazel-sama's projects by yourself for a month."

"Same to you bitch."

Kalawarner and Mittelt shook on it, and gave off darker than average smiles.

* * *

Ise and Makoto continued walked towards the gates of the large school, and entered inside. As soon as they did, a bunch of girls crowded around Makoto's body, and each began to try and hug him, causing him to let out a little freaked out noise, pushing them away kindly, while Ise felt like shedding a few tears.

Ise's two friends strolled up, one which was bald, and the other had glasses. The glasses wearer pushed his glasses up, staring at the boy with blonde hair being dragged away.

"Damn it! He's going to have sex with those hotties!"

"While we're left with our virginity's intact..."

The bald boy cried out, Ise felt like shedding tears also.

"Even then...I can still have Makoto help me with girls...with him around, they'll speak to me~"

""Get lost Ise you bastard!""

The two male perverts yelled at Ise who smirked back towards them.

Makoto kept being pushed forward, feeling awkward by the girls doing things like this.

But then he passed a young white haired girl, who paused when seeing Makoto, so he quickly took out some food, and presented it to her.

"Want one Toujou-san?"

"...It seems you have come prepared, Senpai."

"Hehehe, when seeing you looking at the ones I had the other day, I thought you might have liked one."

The girl cocked her neck curiously, as she took one.

Makoto then gently petted the girls head while some girls cried "He's a Lolicon." causing Makoto to sigh deeper and quickly speed off towards his classroom.

Koneko's eyes went towards Ise, and then towards Makoto, and furrowed her eyebrows.

But then she shook her head, murmuring "Please don't let Buchou take that one." while glancing at Ise and walked off.

* * *

Makoto got towards the classroom of his, and found his male friend. A boy that was around his age, and a bit smaller than he was, with white hair, and red eyes. His expressions seemed to be frivolous, but he also seemed to be quite excited.

"Makoto-kyun! Geez, you look like death!"

"Ehehe, I don't look that bad Freed-kun."

Freed gave a mischievous look to his eyes as Makoto sat down beside him.

"So, are we still on for Sunday?"

"Sure, I'm free that day. Lets go around the arcades together."

"Hahaha, I'll show you my new skills in that driving game!"

Makoto raised a hand to his mouth, letting out a chuckle.

"So, you can crash the car like last time?"

"Hey! Don't say something like that!"

Freed snapped, but Makoto continued laughing a little bit.

While they talked, Ise and his friends came into the room, while a girl, named Kiryuu Aika, grinned at seeing them, loving a chance to mess with them, and strolled forward, leaning against Ise's desk.

"Oi, move it Kiryuu!"

"Ooh, touchy today Hyoudou, what's wrong with you exactly?"

Ise's eyes snapped upon Kiryuu.

"Nothing at all! Just you bugging me like always!"

"Don't say that, I only came here to tell you something."

"What Kiryuu?"

Kiryuu grinned, pushing both Matsuda, and Motohama, Ise's friends, backwards, and leaned closer to Ise.

"I heard a rumour that a girl likes you."

Ise's eyes widened happily.

"Really?! You're not kidding?!"

"Nope, I'm not kidding. I heard her name was Lefty."

"Lefty! Aah, Lefty! She sounds beautiful already!" Ise's mind began to work as Kiryuu grinned. "Wait, who the hell is Lefty?"

Kiryuu chuckled, grabbing his hand, and lifted it up.

"She's right here~"

"Fuck off Kiryuu!"

Ise growled at her while yanking his hand away from her, as Kiryuu laughed loudly.

"Sorry, I thought you already knew. It would give Righty a break, wouldn't it?"

"Grrr, I know a guy that wants to date you! Wait, no they don't! No one wants to date someone as vulgar as you!"

Kiryuu's eyes blazed with fury.

"I could get a boyfriend if I wanted! You'll never date anyone unless you paid a million for someone, and even that would be reluctant!"

"With those breasts, don't think so! And I don't have to pay for it! I have my Otouto to help me gain girls affections!"

"There's nothing wrong with my breasts! And yeah right! He wont help you when it comes to it due to your off putting perverseness!"

"You're one to talk! That's why guys stay away from you pervert!"

The pair continued to argue, while Makoto and Freed looked over to the pair arguing.

"So, when are they getting together?"

Freed snickered out, Makoto held a hand to his mouth.

"I think they'd be nice together, they match each other in perverseness so it would make sense if they dated."

The pair of boys laughed together, and spoke some more until the time for class was to begin.

* * *

At lunch, Makoto and Freed sat on the grass just outside of the school building, and nearby the old school building that was on a good size slope like hill. Makoto looked into the sky, as his eyes flickered between the sky, and then the buildings.

But then he stopped when he felt a creepy feeling run up and down his spine.

His eyes went towards the feeling, and saw in the old school building, there was someone at the first flood window, hiding behind a curtain. Makoto couldn't tell if it was a male or female, but he could see that whoever it was, they were looking in his own direction.

"Weird, have you seen that Freed-kun?"

Freed looked towards the building, as the figure hid behind the curtain.

"I didn't see anything. What was it?"

"Someone was stood there."

Deciding to tease him, Freed poked his cheek.

"Maybe it was a ghost~"

Makoto shuddered.

"D-Don't say that! I hate ghosts, just appearing out of nowhere!"

Freed rolled back onto the ground, chortling away.

"Hahaha, I'm sure some girls would love to see your worried face, they'd love you even more~"

Makoto tilted his neck towards the left hand side.

Freed's eyes went towards the Kendo building with his friends, Freed shook his neck side to side.

"But your Onii-sama is a scary guy anyway, if he keeps up his behaviour, he'll never get a girlfriend~ Spying on those girls like that~"

Makoto pursed his lips.

"Onii-chan might be a pervert, but he's always there for me. Even when he seems to be annoyed by me, I always can rely on him."

"Heeeh, is that so..."

Makoto leaned closer to Freed.

"Hmmm? Something wrong Freed-kun?"

"Aah! Nope, nothing at all~"

Makoto cracked an eyebrow at the boy before him, who showed a grin on his face.

They continued to eat, until Makoto's eyes caught the sight of Ise attempting to peak on the Kendo club, with his two perverted friends.

"Onii-chan..."

"Hehehe, look at him go! Is he fearless or crazy? He does realize that they have very strong weapons, right?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes I do wonder...I best go and stop him before they catch him..."

Makoto got to his feet, and went to move, when Freed shot up, and accidentally knocked Makoto backwards. Due to their placement on the hilly area, he lost his footing, and began rolling backwards after tripping, spinning faster and faster as he went.

"Damn Makoto-kun!"

Freed got up and watched as Makoto's body rolled down the hill, just as a black hair styled in a bob cut girl with rimmed red glasses, and violet eyes was just walking through the area, but that came to a halt when she saw Makoto rolling down the hill.

"W-Watch out!"

He warned, but the girl couldn't move out of the way in time, and collided with him in a heap on the ground.

Freed came running carefully down the hill while Makoto rubbed his head.

"Ow..." His eyes went to the girl, seeing that she was looking at him as his body was on top of her own. "Ooh crap! I'm sorry!" Makoto quickly got off the young woman, and bowed his head. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

The young woman composed herself, getting up to her feet, and then looked towards Makoto with sharp eyes.

Makoto recognized her as the Kaichou of the Student Council, though Makoto didn't know much about her apart from that. He knew that she was rather strict, and hard to approach, not that he had ever tried.

"Playing games like that is rather reckless. Especially near a hill, you could have broken your neck. Also, you could have endangered fellow students."

"Yes, you're right. I wasn't really playing though, I didn't mean to crash into you like that Senpai."

The Kaichou, otherwise known as Sona overlooked Makoto's appearance, then inclined her neck.

"I see, then I shall let it go this time." She began moving forward, while glancing between him and Freed, her eyes lingering on Freed questioningly. "However, be more careful in the future."

"Yes, Senpai."

The girl nodded as she walked off.

As soon as she had gone, Freed let out a small laugh.

"Wow, did you feel Onee-san's strong intense eyes on you? That could be your future girlfriend~ Kaichou-chan seems to be quite a mysterious woman, perfect for you~"

"Future girlfriend...eeh, I don't think Senpai would want to be my girlfriend. I heard that she only likes intelligent people. I don't know much about her but I heard she's super strict, and she follows school rules very seriously. Mehehe, approaching a Senpai like her would be difficult..."

"She seems to have that cold air about her. Onee-san is very scary after all hahahaha~"

Makoto gave Freed a curious look, before playfully rolling his eyes.

The pair of friends laughed together, as they walked off.

Sona turned back to Makoto walking off with Freed, curiously looking on, while a red haired girl came strolling over towards her, and saw the way that her clothes were disheveled.

"Geez Sona, what happened?"

"I got into an accident, that's all Rias."

Rias gave a cheery smile, looking behind Sona to see Makoto leaving with Freed.

"So, you're looking at that boy...erm, what's his name?"

"I believe his name is...that other boy said Makoto huh...Makoto…Hyoudou, I believe."

Rias glanced at the Kendo club, and saw Ise being hit with some wooden swords, making her laugh lightly.

"What a silly boy, peaking on the girls like that~"

"It's against school rules. It's a wonder he hasn't been expelled for his behaviour."

Sona said seriously while pushing up her glasses.

"Lighten up Sona, he's just rowdy, and harmless."

"Harmless, hardly. Setting a bad example for the school by acting in such a manner."

Rias rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyway, we've got sometime, want to go and eat?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Rias let out small laughs as they walked off together.

Sona's eyes glanced back towards Makoto, who walked off with Freed, and gave a slight intrigued look, feeling...something as they collided with one another.

* * *

Makoto and Freed strolled back to their classroom, but as they were, Freed noticed a certain girl walking closer.

Freed let out a small chuckle, pushing Makoto forward who hadn't noticed the girl.

"Here comes your girlfriend~"

Makoto became confused, looking towards Freed who extended his finger, turning to see Koneko walking through the hallway.

"Oh haha, very funny Freed-kun."

"Hehehehe! Well, I think you'd be perfect, have fun~!"

Freed pushed Makoto forward so hard that he nearly lost his footing.

His body pushed against Koneko's own, who let out a surprised breath.

"Ooh, sorry about that Toujou-san, Freed-kun's being an idiot again."

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"...Senpai, about that boy you hang out with..."

"Do you have a crush on him? Want me to set you up?"

Makoto chuckled out, but Koneko didn't look amused.

"No, I'd rather not."

Makoto cocked an eyebrow up curiously.

"Heeeeh, then what's wrong?"

Koneko pursed her lips, trying to think of how to say it.

"...I just wondered...how much do you know about him?"

"Erm...I'd say pretty well, he's one of my best friends. But why are you asking? Do you not like him?"

"...It isn't that, I just feel...he's...never mind Senpai, please ignore me."

Makoto found it odd, so he bent down towards Koneko, and gave a cheery smile.

"Is something the matter Toujou-san? Has he said something that offends you? I'll tell him off if he has. He can say things carelessly sometimes."

"...No, that's not it, I just was curious about how you thought about him."

"I see...anyway Toujou-san, I've got to get to class, see you later~"

Makoto gently petted her head, then walked off.

Koneko glanced towards him, and then down at herself.

"_...Senpai, I have a bad feeling about him...that Freed, he doesn't feel right...but I could be wrong...I don't know what to think...I can't feel any power from that Freed...but the way he looks at people...something isn't right..._"

While mulling it over in her mind, Koneko began walking away once more, while having in mind what she felt regarding Freed, and what, if anything, he could want with Makoto.

* * *

On their walk home together, Ise and Makoto chatted away as they usually would do, but then they were stopped when a long black haired girl with an impressive bust size came strolling up towards them, with Ise giving a scowl.

"Here comes one of your fangirls."

"But, I don't know who she is."

Makoto replied as the girl got before them.

"H-Hello there!"

"Hey."

Makoto replied, but the girl gave a shy smile, and glanced at Ise.

"I was...actually speaking to you." She turned to Makoto. "No offence."

Her eyes landed on Ise once more who's face turned brighter.

"S-Seriously, me?!"

The girl held an adorable smile on her face.

"But of course, I meant you silly." Her eyes went towards Makoto who felt a sharp pain in his chest when she did look at him. "So-Sorry if this seems abrupt, but I have been...this is going to sound totally like I'm weird...but, I've been seeing you around town...and I just think you're delightful!"

"M-Me? Not this one here?"

"This one has a name."

"Shhhh Otouto." Ise soothed while poking his fingers towards the girl. "S-So, I'm delightful huh? Hahaha, I've never been referred to as delightful before~"

"Really? That's hard to believe, I think you're quite cute~"

"Cute~ I'm cute~?"

The girl continued to giggle, while Makoto saw a weird look within her eyes, something that he didn't trust.

"Yes, that's right...s-so, I've got some tickets to a movie on Sunday...and I wouldn't mind going with you..."

"Y-You're asking me out?! Me, no one else?! Not this one here!?"

A tick mark appeared beside Makoto's head.

"Again, this one has a name."

"Shhh, Otouto." Makoto shook his head while Ise leaned forward with hope. "M-Me then?"

"Yes...ooh wait, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Yuuma Amano. Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah, my name is Issei Hyoudou, my friends call me Ise. This is my Otouto, Makoto."

Yuuma faced Makoto with a smile, but her eyes displayed something different, something more hostile but Makoto couldn't get why. Did she not like him? Was it something he had done? He didn't know at all.

"Ise-kun, that's just so adorable! S-So, do you want to go out with me?"

Ise's face curled upwards into a happiness like no other.

"Yeah! I'll go out with you! I can't believe it! You really mean me!?"

Makoto understood why he was asking the same thing again and again, why he was asking Yuuma if she was sure it was him. Despite him being an open pervert, he also seemed to be unsure about how to accept that a woman would like him.

But seeing this Yuuma, Makoto was happy, but also wary of her.

Something about the way that her eyes looked, he didn't like them at all.

"Yes, that's right. You! He-Here, is my number. I'll meet you at the park, with that big fountain at ten in the morning, okay?"

"S-Sure, see you then!"

Yuuma and Ise exchanged numbers, and she ran off while giving off a small giggle.

Makoto watched as Ise slyly moved closer to Makoto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Heh, look at that Casanova, seems like I'm the one who got a girlfriend before you! If you want any tips Otouto, come and ask me!" Makoto didn't say anything, and just stared at the place Yuuma was going curiously. "H-Hey, I was only kidding! Don't worry, you'll get a girlfriend! Maybe your loli!"

"Huh...o-oh, yeah, I'm sure one day..."

He seemed distant.

Makoto didn't even know why that was.

Just something about Yuuma Amano...

"Something...wrong?" Makoto gave him an odd look, while Ise came to a 'realization' and showed a grin. "I get it, you're jealous. It's weird, you're usually the one girls like due to your damn good looks, but now the shoes on the other foot huh, must be really weird~ Well, you should have picked a girlfriend when you had the chance. I guess now I'm the one with all of the charm~ Don't worry, when Yuuma-chan and I are on our date, I'll ask if she's got any friends for you, after I ask her to officially be my girlfriend of course~"

"Yeah...that would be great." Makoto smiled timidly, while his thoughts pertained to Yuuma. "_That girl...her eyes, something about her set off alarm bells for me. Just what was that feeling I got off of her? I should be happy for Onii-chan, but why do I feel a sense of dread? No, Onii-chan got a date, it is a bit weird that she just asked him out within minutes of meeting him...but Onii-chan looks so happy, I can't deny him his happiness now with my thoughts._" Shaking his head of the thoughts of Yuuma being odd, he slapped his cheeks and gave a bright smile to his elder brother. "I am really happy for you Onii-chan, she seems like a lovely girl."

Ise's face curled upwards into a happy expression.

"Isn't she just? And those breasts, damn Makoto! Did you see them? Huge!" Ise blissfully shook side to side, jumping up in place. "And they are so perky! While not Gremory-senpai level, they certainly have a charm to them like no other!"

Makoto gave him a tilted smile.

"Gremory-senpai? You like her?"

"Yeah! Don't you? W-Wait, actually! Don't like her!"

"I don't know her. I've talked to her...maybe once. She seemed nice enough. But you just got a potential girlfriend..." Ise showed a wide grin. "...ooh right, the harem thing."

"Yes the harem thing! Both Gremory-senpai and Yuuma-chan!"

Makoto slowly nodded, wondering if that actually could ever happen.

"Onii-chan, I know you like girls boobs, but you have to remember-"

"Don't worry, I'd only do it if she asked! A man can look, can't he?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, you've got a date Onii-chan, I'm sure our parents will be thrilled."

Ise thrust his hand to the sky with his face turning redder with happiness, excitement.

"Haha, yup! Aaah, I'm going to rub this in Matsuda's and Motohama's face! Even Kiryuu! Hahahaha! They'll be dazzled that I got a girlfriend...in fact, I'm going to go and do that right now!" Ise turned around and rushed towards his friends home. "Tell Kaa-chan and Tou-chan I'll be back later on!"

"O-Okay..." Makoto watched as Issei disappeared, leaving him alone. "_Onii-chan, you're so silly...but that girl...no, I can't think like that. If she's going to be Onii-chan's girlfriend, I'll have to try and forget those uneasy feelings...though I wish I could have asked her a question or two, just something about her is off...anyway, guess I'll go home._"

Makoto, not wanting to think about it anymore, turned back towards his house, and disappeared down the street, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

As he walked home, Makoto noticed that towards the right hand side of a shop, there was a young woman with long blue hair stood there, with very large assets, this was Kalawarner who wore a very revealing outfit, it didn't leave much to the imagination, Makoto could even see the top of her breasts, along with her long legs, and even he felt his face turning slightly red, but chose not to look.

"Hey, boy."

Makoto paused when he heard her voice.

Turning towards her, her eyes went towards his own, and she sent off a wink.

Makoto looked around, then pointed to himself, with the blue haired woman inclining her neck.

She then sultry began walking forward, but her heel broke and she ended up tripping while yelling "Ooh shit!" Makoto cringed, and ran over to help her up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The woman groaned and peered into his eyes.

"Aah shit...stupid heels are new as well..." She took Makoto's hand and he helped her stand. "Thanks for that...damn heels..." Makoto cocked his neck as she showed a calm face. "Anyway, that doesn't matter right now." Kalawarner ran a hand through her hair, and sent another sultry wink towards Makoto. "So, hey there~"

"H-Hey..."

He replied, seeing that Kalawarner was slowly moving her body towards his own.

"So, you know, I've seen you around town before, looking ever so cute~"

Makoto blushed ever so slightly, surprised by the woman's forwardness.

"T-Thank you..."

Kalawarner bent her body over, giving Makoto's eyes more access to her cleavage than before.

"So tell me something, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have one..."

"Want one? Because I've been looking for a cute boyfriend, and I think it could be you~"

Kalwarner posed, Makoto couldn't be more surprised if he had tried.

Indeed, Kalawarner was very beautiful.

When he went to comment, Mittelt came running over. Kalawarner looked livid at the appearance of Mittelt.

"Ooh I see, so you're now trying to date this woman my boyfriend?!"

Makoto turned to Mittelt, and began looking on with heavy eyes.

Mittelt went to speak, when Kalawarner tightened her hand.

"Get lost you idiot!"

Kalawarner snapped at Mittelt, who growled.

"Shut up, I can do what I want!"

"You're not even dating him you moron! No one would date you!"

Compared to how she was before, Kalawarner showed more of an aggressive side.

Makoto cringed, slowly pulling away from the women, as Mittelt pushed Kalawarner.

"What kind of dress is that? Showing off everything!"

"At least I have things to show off you loli bitch!"

Mittelt gasped, while Makoto thought "_It's best to get out of here...why do I keep attracting the crazy ones...?_" and quickly made his exit while the women continued arguing.

"Loli bitch!? I'd rather be that than whatever you are cow!"

"Don't call me a cow you little shit!"

Mittelt and Kalawarner continued their argument.

Until they realized that Makoto had gone.

"Great, he's gone...and now thanks to your performance Mittelt, he wont speak to me again. Guess we're not going to lure him with a date now. Well done Mittelt."

Mittelt wasn't pleased with the comment, but she snickered.

"Haha, I knew you couldn't do that~ Now you have to clean up after Azazel-sama~"

"You sabotaged me! I'm not doing anything for you, you failure!"

The two glared hard at the other, and looked ready to pounce on the other.

* * *

When Makoto returned home, he told his parents about what Ise was doing, and the fact that he got a girlfriend, leaving out his own encounters with...eccentric girls, then he went to his room, seeing a black cat laying down on the bed.

"Princess, I'm home~"

The cat, Princess, raised her head, and meowed adorably, as he got onto the bed.

Lifting her up, she purred and rubbed against his face.

"Princess, you're so cute~"

"Nyaaaaa~"

She sang out, as he laid down on his bed. Princess immediately hopped onto his crotch, and snuggled against said crotch, Makoto chortling lightly.

"Honestly, you're a weird cat Princess~"

He chortled out, as she purred when he stroked her back the ear.

While laying down on his bed, his phone began to ring. Giving it a look, he saw that it was Freed so he answered it.

"Ooh hey Freed-kun, what's going on?"

[Hahaha, nothing much. But, I just heard, your Onii-sama got a girlfriend? How much is he paying her?]

"Freed-kun, that's not nice." He berated with a small laugh, knowing Freed was only joking. "But yeah, he's got a girlfriend, well sort of anyway, they're going on a date anyway. How did you hear?"

[Walking out of school, he was yelling at his friends about it.]

"I see, that sounds like Onii-chan. His possible girlfriend, it's strange to say this, and I'm not saying it because she is his possible girlfriend, but I got a weird vibe from her."

[Weird how?]

He wondered over the phone, while Makoto pursed his lips in thought.

"I don't really know...she had this look in her eyes. It felt...cold. But she seemed so warm to Onii-chan. Maybe she just doesn't like me. Though even if she didn't, I wouldn't let that bother me if she makes Onii-chan happy."

[Haaaaah, maybe you're just worried that she might hurt your Onii-sama and feel protective over him.]

Makoto thought about that for a moment, and thought that it could be true, though he didn't know if that was true or not.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I do want Onii-chan to get a girlfriend, but I don't want this girl to hurt him...you're probably right, I'm probably just worried about Onii-chan and want to make sure that he's safe and happy."

[Yeah, it probably is. But aaah, now the world is acting weird! Pervy Onii-sama got a girlfriend! Right, you're getting together with a girl!]

"I-I will when I find a girl I'm interested in!"

[Well that's why you have me, Makoto-kyun~ How about Loli-chan?]

"Ehehehe, please, it's okay."

[Don't be shy, it's fine! I'll make sure you get the best girlfriend~]

"I-If you say so, I'll hold reservations about that."

Freed laughed down the line, and the pair talked for a good while after that.

As he was, Princess swayed side to side on his crotch, seemingly enjoying herself.

* * *

The next day, Makoto went towards the library to get some books for his class. Searching through the stacks of books, Makoto's eyes ran themselves across various different ones.

He then saw a book that he was particularly interested in, so he went to reach for it.

But then another hand came out, and grabbed said book, surprising Makoto.

He turned to see that it was Sona.

"Senpai, what a surprise. Hey, I didn't crash into you this time~"

Sona held a slight bemused look on her face.

"Yes, it seems we didn't crash into each other. Though that book, are you interested in those works as well?"

Makoto nodded, looking slightly shy due to the fact that this was Sona, a woman that no one could ever speak to. Even though she was very beautiful, Sona as a person was hard to approach.

"Actually, it's one of my favourite series~ I just love the murder mystery aspect of it. I like the challenge of being presented clues at the beginning of the book, and seeing how it plays out, seeing how the killer is revealed, their motivations, the rich deep side characters that add a good deal to the story, the red herrings. I must confess, half the fun of it is seeing if you're right or wrong near the end of the book."

Sona cocked her head.

"Yes, I'd tend to agree, I also enjoy the challenge of seeing if I was right or wrong towards the end, and this writer is able to keep my thoughts changing through the story with new evidence, character motivations being revealed among other things, I do immerse myself within the world these characters live. I tend to find time to read the newest ones when they come out. Though if you're currently going for it, then..."

Makoto, shaking his head, offered the book towards her, being a good junior to her, plus it was nice to see Sona being so social.

"Here Senpai, you can have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't mind, I've got some other books to occupy my time."

Sona held onto the book, and gave a thankful nod.

"I assure you when I'm finished, I'll give the book to you, and I wont spoil any of it."

"O-Oh, thanks Senpai, that's really nice~"

Sona raised an eyebrow.

"Is it weird for me to be nice?"

Makoto's face dropped as Sona's face didn't change to either negative or positive, it seemed to remain neutral.

"Eeh, no, I wouldn't say that...it's just like, seeing you...how to say this without it sounding rude..."

"I assume that you're speaking about how I interact with other students."

"Yes...that's right Senpai. I don't mean it's a bad thing, everyone does their own thing after all, and people should respect that..."

"I...yes, I couldn't have put it better myself. I tend to find speaking to others I'm unfamiliar with to be difficult."

"Same here."

Sona looked mildly surprised.

"I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Hehe, I'm just naturally more...reserved I suppose, which I am working on...but Onii-chan's the one with the more...energy I guess, he's able to strike up friendships with different people...for better or for worse with his friends..."

Sona held back a smile that threatened to grow on her face.

"His friends...yes, I can see why that's for worse."

Makoto let out a small laugh, he never thought he'd be able to enjoy his time with Sona like this.

He never thought he'd speak to Sona like this at all honestly.

"Exactly, those two are like...they share his interests, but they're rather asshole like to him as well...I don't get it myself, but he seems to like them..." Makoto then realized what he had said in front of Sona, and bowed his head immediately. "...Ooh crap, I just said a swear in front of you Senpai...I'm so sorry..."

Sona held out her hand to stop him.

"Relax, I wont say anything about it, considering...who we're speaking about. I can let it go this time." As she said it, the bell for class rang. "Seems like our conversation was cut short. About this book, I'll be able to read it in a few days, so I'll meet you here on Monday if you wish so I can give it to you."

"Y-Yes, thank you Senpai!"

Sona nodded with her usual stare, but it held something...else within her stare as well.

She felt something...interesting about Makoto.

But with those thoughts in her mind, she walked off and left behind Makoto.

"Wow...Senpai's unexpectedly easier to speak to than I had imagined..."

"Young man, you have class to attend."

Makoto's eyes widened when the librarian said that.

"Yes, going now!"

Makoto quickly grabbed his stuff, signed out the books he wished for, and began running away towards his classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kalawarner and Mittelt were sat within a Church, and had their heads bowing down. Yuuma was sat there, as well as a man who's name was Dohnaseek.

"So, let me get this straight..." She began, peering between Kalawarner and Mittelt. "...neither of you could get a date with him?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was that damn Mittelt! I had him in the bag, and then she came along and started all this crap business!"

"It wasn't my fault! Kalawarner pissed me off before, and confused me! If she didn't get in the way then I could have gotten him!"

They argued separately, but Yuuma didn't want to hear anything of it.

"Seriously...I got Issei...is it because of her? Are you afraid of her watching over him?"

Dohnaseek snorted as Yuuma said that.

"Yeah right, I'm not scared of her at all."

Yuuma's eyes snapped upon Dohnaseek.

"Do not be a fool, you know that she could kill us if she was so way inclined! But if we got Makoto out of the way...then her fighting spirit would go down quite a bit."

"You're the foolish one! You're simply scared of her!"

"So should you be Dohnaseek!"

Yuuma argued, with Kalawarner and Mittelt nodding.

Dohnaseek shook his head in disappointment.

"Clearly, I'm dealing with morons. I'm not afraid of her, and I'll kill that damn boy myself. It doesn't bother me. Even if she shows up."

Kalawarner snorted.

"Your funeral then."

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, he's just a human, how tough could he be?"

"He's got her protection you fucking idiot!" Kalawarner snapped. "If you want to die by that, then you go right ahead, but I'm not going to perish because of it. Seriously, you speak as if you've got this wrapped up in the bag, but you don't. You're going to fail like the rest of them that tried it with that boy, you wont be able to do it."

"Just watch me then Kalawarner! You just watch me! And the rest of you as well!"

Dohanseek was assured of himself.

He felt as if he'd be able to fight, and kill Makoto before...any intervention could happen.

* * *

Sona walked into her student council, and saw another young woman with long black hair, glasses like Sona's, but with a bigger bust size. Seeing the slightly amused look on Sona's face, the black haired woman pulled closer.

This woman was called Tsubaki Shinra, someone Sona considered a close friend to her.

"Kaichou, you seem rather, in thought. Has something happened?"

Sona ran a hand through her hair, as she walked to her desk.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Hyoudou-kun...the blonde one." Tsubaki slowly nods as Sona continues. "I also felt the presence of something inside of him. Conversing with him was rather, interesting. Hearing his thoughts on certain matters...it was something I did find myself wishing that it wasn't restricted with time."

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows as Sona sat down at her desk.

"I'm surprised Kaichou, you usually don't converse well with others."

"I concur. Though we did have a similar interest, which seemed to help. Besides, he's a bit...different to most students. Not bad...but, something about him intrigues me."

"Intrigued Kaichou?"

Sona waved Tsubaki off as she took out some papers.

"It's just a refreshing change of pace to speak to someone like him. I think I might find out a bit more about that boy."

Tsubaki cocked her head right, while seeing Sona's eyes seemingly looking a bit more happy than usual.

"I see, are you considering asking him to join your peerage?"

Sona shook her head, then paused before furrowing her brows.

"I don't know yet. From what I can tell, he isn't aware of the supernatural world. For now, I'll see a bit more about him before making any kind of decisions."

"Yes, Kaichou."

Sona looked over her papers, but she was distracted about thoughts from Makoto. She didn't know what it was, but she did find it quite...fun to speak to someone about an interest that she had, someone new, and quite...different to her, it did feel quite refreshing.

* * *

When Sunday had arrived, Ise was running around the kitchen like a headless chicken. Makoto sat at the table, watching the events transpire as Princess sat down on the table, and was being stroked by Makoto.

"Wow, he can run fast huh Princess..."

"My phone! Where the hell is my phone?!"

Ise panicked as he ran, Makoto raised his finger, pointing to the table.

"It's there. I've not seen you like this before Onii-chan."

Ise turned to Makoto as he picked up his phone.

"I'm like this because of my date! Makoto, I'm nervous! What if she thinks I'm weird?! What if I wear the wrong things?! What if I mess up!? What if I say the wrong-"

"Breathe." Ise inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Don't worry Onii-chan, you've got this. Don't think you'll mess up, just be you...maybe tone down the perverseness, unless she really likes that then...ugh! P-Point is, remember to compliment her, and make sure she's comfortable. Also, laugh at the right moment if she tells a joke, or make her laugh with a joke. Things like that, and it should be fine. She must already like you since she approached you, so just be yourself Onii-chan."

"Make her laugh with a joke...check. Being myself, I can do that~ Aaah, I bought some new clothes just for this, I hope she likes them..."

"You're going to the movies, right?" Ise nods. "Then I'm sure that you're going to have a good time with Amano-san. I'm going out today myself."

Ise became intrigued, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh? With a girl?"

"No, Freed-kun."

Issei shook his head.

"Freed huh? Well, he's a little weird for my tastes in friends, whatever makes you happy I guess."

"Freed-kun might act a bit weird sometimes, but he's been really great. Anyway, good luck on your date~"

Issei thanked Makoto with a large smile.

Makoto himself, while feeling a bit off about Yuuma, truly did wish Ise the best with her, and hoped that he was just thinking too much about it, and she was naturally someone that did give off a cold look.

Ise then saw Princess giving off a slight smirk.

"S-She's doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Makoto wondered, looking at Princess who shook her paw at Makoto, who chortled lightly.

"She smirked at me!"

"Cats smile Onii-chan, it doesn't mean anything."

Ise wasn't so sure about that.

His finger darted at Princess who continued looking towards Ise.

"You weird cat, I'm seriously going to..." Princess narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, shocking Ise. "S-She's looking at me dangerously!"

"Onii-chan, she's a cat, I don't know what you've got against her."

"She's the one who's got things against me! Ever since we met, she's always been weird! I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that cat!"

Ise began turning, when he saw Princess wink at him dangerously, causing his heart to stop for a moment.

In that moment, Ise panicked, before Princess turned and snuggled against Makoto's chest.

Shaking his head, Ise walked out of the room, unable to take what she was doing.

Makoto gave him an odd look, before turning down to Princess.

"Well, seems like Onii-chan's being a bit weird huh Princess?"

"Nyaaa~ Nyaaa~"

She sang out happily, all the while Makoto gently petted the top of her head, showing a soft smile on his face.

* * *

When the time arrived for Makoto to go out, he took his bag with him, in case he was going to buy something that he wished to have and place it in there.

Leaving his house, he traversed the town towards the arcade area.

Upon entering the town centre, he went towards the arcade, and waited for Freed to show up.

He usually was the first one to get there, though he had accepted long ago that he would be the first one there.

While waiting for Freed, Makoto saw Yuuma strolling across the arcade, showing a calm expression on her face.

But, he couldn't get out of his mind that there was something off about her.

Her eyes turned towards him, and a dirty smirk began to show itself on her face.

"What the..."

However, his thoughts were interrupted when Freed popped up behind him, and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Aah!"

Freed yelled out, but Makoto just rolled his eyes.

"You can't surprise me Freed-kun~"

Makoto's eyes went to Yuuma...but she had already gone.

Freed laughed out loud, while sticking out his tongue.

"I still have to try. So, ready to go?"

"Sure, lets go."

With that, Makoto and Freed spent the day together, having a good time as friends.

Makoto and Freed went through the arcade, and played most of the games.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Makoto watched as Freed played a gun wielding game, Makoto gave him a curious look.

"Maybe you shouldn't shout out "Die!" over and over again."

Makoto spoke quietly to Freed who paused, glancing towards Makoto.

"Eh? Why not? I want them to die."

"Yes, but people are getting worried about your...enthusiastic nature."

The blonde haired boy replied in a calm manner.

Freed shrugged, and continued on.

Shaking his head, Makoto played with a racing car type of game.

After that, they went to get something to eat, and then went towards different shops.

All in all, Makoto definitely had some fun with his friend.

* * *

Before they knew it, the day was coming close to an end, with Makoto and Freed looked at the orange sky, seeing that the sun was beginning to set as they walked through a nearby garden like area.

Freed raised his arms up into the air, and yawned.

"Damn, I'm tired."

"Me too, it was quite a long day huh."

Makoto chuckled out happily, the same could be said for Freed.

"Hey Makoto-kun, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

Freed's hand slowly went to his hip, while Makoto gave him a curious smile.

He paused when seeing Makoto's gentle face.

"...Sorry that we didn't meet earlier."

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"Ooh, it's nothing~ I was just thinking that you're really cool~"

Makoto found it odd that Freed was suddenly saying these kind of things.

"Hehe, thanks, so are you~ But you're acting weirder than usual, something wrong Freed-kun?"

"Nope, nothing wrong with me~ But you know, it's alright sometimes. To not know what's happening around you."

Makoto became more confused than before.

"What do you mean Freed-kun?"

"I was thinking more about your status, as someone that's been adopted."

Makoto's face began to fall slightly.

"Oh...that. Yeah, I mean I really wish that I could find my parents...but, why are you bringing it up now?"

"I was just thinking about it, I didn't have any parents either you know? I guess that makes us similar after all~"

The way he spoke, Makoto had to wonder what Freed was trying to get at. Sometimes, he didn't understand Freed.

"I suppose so...hey, we could find our parents together? I've always wanted to ask my real parents...why they left me. If they didn't have a choice...if they loved me...or if they hated me. I don't know what I'd say if they did hate me...but I've had a good life with the Hyoudou's, I love being with Onii-chan and everyone else."

"Yeah...then if you di..." Freed paused when looking over Makoto's kind smile. "...if you didn't get to be with the Hyuoudou's, we might have never met~ Well, I'm gonna head off home. Goodbye, Makoto-kun."

That sounded...a bit off.

Though Freed was usually off, so Makoto put it up to that.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Freed-kun."

Makoto waved, and walked off, with Freed going in the other way.

But as he did, Makoto felt something going up and down his spine.

It felt like a cold shiver.

When he looked around, he couldn't see anyone following him, but decided to pick up the pace.

Going faster and faster through the street, he suddenly noticed that the lights from the street were being blackened out one by one, in the same direction that he was going.

So he began running, feeling danger entering him.

But when he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone that knocked him back.

"Ow...sorry about that."

"Oh don't be sorry, you're who I'm looking for, Makoto."

Makoto's face dropped as he looked up.

Seeing before him, was an elder man, around his thirties wearing a long coat, and fedora.

But the most distinguishing thing about him was spreading out from behind him, were two large black bird like wings.

The man's face curled into a disturbing smile, one that Makoto thought for sure he was going to die from...

* * *

Meanwhile, a little bit before Makoto met with the man with black wings, Issei and Yuuma had a fun day together, going through the different shops, and the arcade, having stayed quite close for most of the day. Now that the day was winding down, Ise had to wonder if they were going to do anything...more on the date that couples did when they were alone together.

"S-So Yuuma-chan, I think the date went pretty well..."

Yuuma showed a bashful smile.

"Yes, you're right about that. I've never had so much fun Ise-kun~"

Ise chortled, moving towards the park together.

A large fountain was before them, Ise's eyes went towards Yuuma who kept her hands together, and saw the scrunchy that was on her wrist.

The one that he had gotten her.

He thought "_She kept it on!_" with a happy smile on his face.

Yuuma herself couldn't hide her smile.

"Ise-kun, you know, sometimes when you go out with someone..."

"Y-Yeah..."

Ise continued, with his breath catching in his throat, thoughts running through his mind.

"...It's just, I feel kind of silly now, how I approached you. Maybe I should have been a little more tactful in my approach."

"No, no! I don't mind it at all! I'm glad, I've never met anyone like you before Yuuma-chan!"

Yuuma giggled as they got to the fountain itself.

"This fountain, is it true that you can make a wish here?"

"Yeah, you can make a wish."

"Then Ise-kun, what's your wish?"

Ise showed a nervous smile.

"Well, my wish is..."

"You're gonna say something cheesy about me being your wish, right?"

Ise let out an awkward laugh.

"Well...eeh, I can't say my wish yet, it would be embarrassing!"

Ise couldn't speak about his harem dream, there would be no way.

"Embarrassing? Then, can I tell you my wish?" Yuuma saw Ise nod, so her hand placed on his flushing cheek. "My wish is...to have more competent underlings."

Her tone suddenly got sinister, Ise felt his body tensing as her fingers began digging into his face.

"W-What..."

"My underlings, they couldn't seduce your Otouto, so it seems that we have to just do the direct approach, stupid Dohnaseek's gone for it himself. Seriously, can't find any good help, can you?"

"Yuuma...what do you...w-why do you want Makoto?!"

Ise switched to being a defensive elder brother, demanded from Yuuma who clutched at Ise's throat with one hand, and suspended him in the air.

"What I want is for both of you to die."

Ise began to panic, and tried to get away, but Yuuma's grip was simply too strong.

He couldn't get free, as Yuuma took her spear of light, and rammed it right through Ise's stomach.

"If you want to blame anyone, then blame God for putting that Sacred Gear inside of you."

Those cold words echoed within Ise's mind.

He couldn't forget them, along with the coldness to the woman's face.

* * *

Makoto, face to face with the man before him, tried pulling away, but he simply laughed at Makoto.

"Don't run away boy, because you wont get that far."

He sneered out, while the young boy tightened his hand.

"...What are you? Those wings..."

Makoto was trying to make sense of it all.

Though the man tipped his fedora to Makoto in a faux kind manner, displaying his darker intentions with a grin on his face.

"My name is Dohnaseek...and as for what I am, that doesn't matter since you're going to be dead in a minute anyway."

Makoto wore worry on his face as he began stepping backwards faster and faster, but Dohnaseek walked forward towards him.

"S-Stay away from me! I don't know what you are, but..."

"As I said, it doesn't matter what I am, what matters is that you're going to be executed."

"But...why would you do that?"

Dohnaseek laughed.

"Why huh? I've got a few reasons as to why, but that doesn't matter to you. What does is that you're in the way, and once you're gone, then that person is surely going to become depressed, aren't they?"

Makoto had to wonder what this man was talking about.

But then he saw from his hand, light energy was gathering, forming what seemed to be a spear. The light was a blue colour, and it seemed to shimmy.

Makoto felt his heart race, the spear looked deadly.

It didn't feel real at all.

It just couldn't be real.

Then, Makoto knew it was a fight or flight situation, and with those wings, he doubted he'd get far without damaging Dohnaseek first and even then that seemed difficult considering what he was witnessing, so he rushed towards him, the only tactic that he could realistically do.

Dohnaseek laughed, and readied to throw his spear, when Makoto threw his bag at him.

"What nonsense!"

Dohnaseek sliced the bag out of the way, only to see that Makoto had gone low, sliding across the floor, and got behind Dohnaseek.

"Have this!"

Makoto raised his leg, kicking Dohnaseek in the head, and while as a human he didn't have the supernatural power others did, the kick knocked off Dohnaseek's fedora.

From the kick of Makoto's, it did make Dohnaseek feel the impact, but it didn't stop him from turning around, and swinging his arm at the young boy, who received a cut on his arm jumping backwards. The blood ran down his arm, but it wasn't unusable either. He could still move his arm around.

"Little shit..."

Dohnaseek complained, taking aim once more at the young boy, but he didn't allow the spear to be thrown, getting in close, and went to punch Dohnaseek, but the man reacted faster than Makoto could, grabbing the boy by the throat, and suspended him up in the air, strangling him, with his grip getting tighter by the second.

"L-Let go..."

Makoto tried peeling off Dohnaseek's fingers, but they seemed to be too strong for the current boy.

However, he wasn't about to give up either.

He had to think of a way out of this.

He didn't want to die for...he didn't even know why Dohnaseek wished to kill him.

But as he felt his airway being compromised, Makoto felt the red liquid from his arm dripping down.

"Well, it seems that you aren't so tough. What does she see in you anyway?" Dohnaseek raised his spear to stab Makoto. "Now boy, it's time to-" Just then, Makoto flicked his hand, and the blood went into Dohnaseek's eyes. "W-What the fuck!?"

While distracted briefly, Makoto kicked out, ending up hitting Dohnaseek's lower body, his eyes popping out while murmuring "My balls...", loosening his grip on Makoto's throat just enough for the boy to slide rout of his grasp, and while coughing, he brought up his leg, and kicked Dohnaseek's face down into the ground, who let out an annoyed cry.

By the time Dohnaseek recovered from being kicked down below, Makoto was already running away from the area.

"You little bastard! I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

Dohnaseek took off on his wings, and shot for Makoto.

Makoto, trying his best, went towards the park in the hopes that someone on the way could help him.

He couldn't see anyone out at all, he found it odd.

Though he presumed it was because of Dohnaseek somehow, after what he saw, he'd believe anything.

Dohnaseek caught up with Makoto in a matter of half a minute, and smirked as he tightened the hand on his spear of light.

"Now it's time to-"

"Die."

A mysterious voice came out from behind Dohnaseek, shocking him.

Turning around...Dohnaseek saw his worse nightmare.

"N-Not you!"

Dohnaseek tried his spear of light attack, but the figure batted it away with a single finger, destroying it instantly.

"It seems like my Makoto got away from you. Dohnaseek, your cockiness is the reason you lost him, and because of that, you're going to die."

"N-No! You can't do this to me! Please don't do this to me!"

Makoto had heard the cry, and turned to see Dohnaseek...and a figure.

He couldn't see who it was, the dimming suns rays were in his eyes.

But he felt something...oddly familiar.

He didn't know what it was...but it felt as if he had seen whoever this person was before.

While looking on, the figure grabbed Dohnaseek's throat, stopping him from attacking, then turned to Makoto.

"It's better if you leave this area. Don't worry, I'll deal with this man."

Those words, coming from a voice that sounded gentle yet strong at the same time.

Makoto didn't have to be told twice, and he quickly began running away from the area, but he had to wonder what had just happened, and who had saved his life.

But as he was running away, the white light noticed that a large barrier was forming around the place he was going, with a number of people appearing between him, and her. They all had an aura surrounding their bodies and various weapons within their hands.

Then she heard a disgusting voice call out "One way or another, it ends today." causing a rage to build up within the young woman, who shot forward, and began blasting enemies out of the sky left and right, nothing could stand in her way, besides the barrier that seemed to be rather sturdy, so she tried to teleport inside...

But to no avail.

"Damn it...Makoto..."

She grimaced, and unleashed a large amount of aura, attempting to get to Makoto before something could happen to him...

* * *

Despite not knowing what was going on, Makoto continued running through the area, but as he was, suddenly some kind of darkness shot out, and stopped him from progressing, Makoto pulled away before it could touch him.

"W-What the hell...it feels hot...yet, not at the same time...I don't..."

The darkness was wispy in its movements, as if it was dancing through the air, blocking his path, so he turned left, but that also erupted with the darkness as well.

Attempting to corner him with the darkness, Makoto wasn't going to take it, so he quickly turned left, and saw that was unoccupied by the wispy like darkness, so he rushed that way, jumping just as the darkness tried to touch him, landing on the other side, and he groaned at the feeling, but didn't stop moving, and rushed forward, as a figure followed behind him.

As he ran, he found himself entering a familiar park.

It felt as if he was being lead here for some reason.

But he didn't know what that could be for.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something flapping.

Like wings.

But louder than wings, coming from behind him.

Turning around, he thought that it would have been that man once more...

But no, it was Yuuma Amano who had the black wings as well.

Yuuma's eyes narrowed at the sight before her.

"...You, how did you escape? It couldn't have been, her, could it?"

Makoto looked at the wings, and then towards Yuuma.

"Where is my Onii-chan?"

"He's indisposed at the moment."

Yuuma snickered, looking towards the fountain.

Horror overcame Makoto who rushed to the other side of the fountain, seeing that Ise's body was lying there, with a pool of blood around him.

"O-Onii-chan..."

Makoto wanted to scream.

But his voice failed him.

He was in too much horror right now.

"Trash, that's all he was."

Makoto's angry eyes went towards Yuuma who was giving off a small laugh.

"Shut up..."

He growled at her, Yuuma raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up you heartless bitch!"

Yuuma paused for a few moments, before an evil smile spread on her face.

"Heh, calling me heartless. I have a heart Makoto-kun, it's just that I don't really care about you. But...since you got away from Dohnaseek...it had to be her, didn't it? She appeared, and then you...shit, it means that I am going to...d-damn it! I knew that this would be a bad idea!"

Suddenly, it seemed like Yuuma was scared for her life, for reasons Makoto didn't know, nor did he care.

She quickly spread her wings, and shot off into the sky, leaving the boys alone.

Pushing down his thoughts about that for the moment, he ran forward towards Ise, but due his mental fatigue of the situation, he tripped and skidded across the floor.

But still, he pulled himself to his feet, and walked over to Ise on hobbling feet.

Looking down at his brother in such a state, Makoto bent down, but the feeling of his wounds ended up having him collapse onto his knees.

"O-Onii-chan, it's okay...I'm here."

His eyes looked towards Ise, and saw how bad his condition truly was.

He was bleeding so fast, that he'd be dead in a minute if he was lucky, he knew that, but still he made a futile effort by throwing off his coat, and pressing it against Ise's wound, while taking out his phone, calling for an ambulance, while looking around for anyone to give some help, but no one was around at all. He couldn't even see a car nearby.

"H-Hello...I-I need an ambulance...m-my Onii-chan was stabbed..."

It was futile, he knew that.

But if there was something he could do, then he was going to do.

While he was talking, Ise looked up at Makoto with his eyes losing their light.

"Mak...Mako...to..."

Makoto's eyes shot for Ise's, and bent down towards him.

"I-It's okay, you're going to be okay..."

"I...I'm dying...Makoto...my girlfriend...killed me..."

Makoto continued to cry, shaking side to side, and continued trying to stem the blood flow, but knew that it wouldn't be any good, that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"O-Onii-chan, I'm sorry, I felt like there was...s-something weird with her...b-but, she made you happy, and I didn't want to make you sad...I-I didn't know this was going to happen…"

Ise, with his remaining strength, placed a hand on the crying Makoto's cheek, giving off an elderly brother smile, despite the pain he felt.

"No...this isn't your fault...I'm sorry Makoto for endangering you...tell Kaa-chan...and Tou-chan...I'm sorry..."

Makoto watched as his hand slowly fell down, so he grabbed onto it, holding it to his chest.

He watched as Ise's light was being extinguished and he couldn't do a thing.

As he did, he felt something within Ise's hand.

Plying open his fingers, he saw that it was a weird design on some paper.

"What's this…?"

He didn't know what it was.

But he saw Ise's eyes flickering, while muttering "I...don't...want to...die..." over and over again, as if he was making a wish.

But then his eyes closed, and Makoto had realized something…

Ise had died.

He didn't have the energy to scream.

He didn't have the energy to do anything other than sob quietly.

Seeing his brother die before his eyes, it broke him.

It ran through his mind how he was even going to explain this to his parents, how he could even begin to explain this to the ambulance and police, even he didn't know what had truly happened. A man and woman with black wings, it just didn't make sense in normal life, and if he told people that, they'd think he was crazy...

"It seems that he died, pathetic boy."

But suddenly, a figure appeared from behind Makoto.

Turning to see it, Makoto was caught by a hand wrapping around his throat, suspending him into the air.

"W-What..."

"Shhhhh, it's alright." The cold voice rang out, Makoto's face lost its colour with the fear entering him. "I had to come out myself, just to get rid of you. We even had to sacrifice a good number of people just to kill you. Your guardian truly is trying to get here, so take comfort in that."

Makoto tried to force the hand off him, but it was simply too strong, he couldn't move it. Stronger than Dohnaseek, he tried flicking blood into this persons face, but some unknown to Makoto energy came out and took it away before it could touch him. Makoto couldn't even see his face, it was covered in that same darkness as before that was chasing him.

"W-Why...?"

Makoto demanded for an answer, but all he heard was laughing.

"If you want to blame anyone for your death, then blame the person who fell in love with you."

"W-Who fell in love..."

Makoto suddenly felt something sharp piercing his stomach.

A hot burning sensation ran through his torso, while Makoto met with the eyes that had stabbed him.

Though he couldn't see the face...he definitely could see this man's eyes, as if this man wished for this to happen.

Cold...bottomless...lacking any kind of sympathy, empathy.

It was nothing but evil.

Makoto was then tossed down to the ground, as a peace sign was sent his way.

"Haha, goodbye, Makoto-kun."

Makoto could only see the man's figure disappearing all together in a bright light, but couldn't forget that cold callous voice that was being sent his way.

Once he was gone, Makoto placed his hand to his stomach in an attempt to stem the bleeding, but it was already coming out of him faster than he could stop it.

The ground around him was being stained in the deep crimson colour.

His vision was becoming blurry, his body felt like it was on fire.

But then he felt his head being left up, his eyes meeting with another set of eyes.

He barely could see the face, but he did feel long hair tickling his skin.

Along with something that felt like rain hitting his face.

"...You came...my Angel..."

Makoto murmured, his life slowly leaving him.

"...I'm not an Angel...I'm sorry I couldn't..."

The voice sounded beautiful, and also full of regret.

Makoto's hand reached upwards, being cupped by a females soft hand and held to their face.

"...You...have been there...for so long...haven't you...? When...When I was in danger...you protected me...didn't you...? F-From...the shadows...I felt like...someone was always...there...watching over me...my own guardian Angel...protecting me..."

"In the end...I failed you...it's because of me that you're..."

She couldn't finish her sentence.

Makoto could feel the wetness falling onto him, was coming from her face.

"...Crying...for me...No, don't cry...you protected me...I lived this long...because of you...protecting me...I was there...for Onii-chan when he died...I wish...I could have...known who you were...and thanked you...for protecting me..." Tears began to come out of Makoto's eyes, as he thought about what could have been. "...I never...got to find out...who my parents were...my birth parents...if they...wanted me...or they tossed me away...I never got to...get married, and...have children...I wish I...I could have done more...but...please stay...with me...until...until I've...I don't...want to...die alone..."

The young woman bent down, and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I'll always stay with you."

She whispered, those comforting words allowed Makoto to smile, despite the pain.

"Thank you..."

His head slowly fell into the crook of her neck, and his breathing slowed.

There was nothing she could do, as he held onto her and she held onto him.

Eventually, after half a minute, he passed away within her arms.

Makoto...was dead.

The young woman didn't let out a sound, and merely cried silently, hugging him to her body.

Emotions threatened to burst from her, she wasn't usually emotional like this...

But seeing this, it was crushing for her.

However, as she was, a new light was shone on the ground, and she knew who it was.

It was...a chance.

Quickly placing Makoto on the ground, the young woman hid herself a good distance, and watched as a red headed young woman appeared due to the paper that Ise was carrying. It seemed to have been delayed by something, the woman suspected it was due to the killer of Makoto's, or some other reason that she wasn't aware of.

"...Damn it, both of them are dead...but, I sense both are rather strong...there's no way that I could resurrect both of them with my current pieces..." Her eyes went to Makoto, recalling something. "...that boy, wasn't Sona...yes, Sona, she'll reincarnate you...don't worry boys, we'll pick up your lives."

As she went to contact Sona, the woman in the shadows watched on.

Knowing what was about to happen next, if he was going to be okay...in his new life, as a Devil.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So yeah, here we go! This is the story that won in the poll!**

**The younger adoptive brother of Ise, and when I say younger, he technically is younger since his birthday is after Ise's, but he's also of a similar age to be in the same class as him. It seems that he has someone watching over him, trying to protect him. He was also seemingly killed by someone different than the Fallen Angels, and who that is shall be revealed down the line.**

**So yeah, as guessed by the events of the chapter with Sona for those who didn't see the poll, Makoto's gonna be taking over Saji's role in Sona's peerage, and using his Sacred Gears, which I think are pretty good and could be used quite well in conjunction. He wont start with all of them, but he will be gaining them as the story goes, perhaps even before Saji got them in canon.**

**Also, it seems that he's friends with Freed, why Freed and Makoto are friends, will be explored, and will lead into a plot later on as well which will help Makoto develop more and is apart of his growing story.**

**Also, as for Makoto's place in Sona's peerage, and I've been thinking about the position he could fill. I was thinking either seven Pawns, a mutated Rook piece, or be all eight Pawns, and have Ruruko be the Rook, or perhaps have Makoto be Sona's Queen, and have Tsubaki be a Pawn worth, three to four pieces. As for Sona's other peerage members, I am thinking of adding and detracting certain people like Reya so if you have any suggestions, always welcome.**

**Of course, this is also going to be a harem, naturally, so suggestions are always welcome with some already set in stone.**

**So yeah, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko,**

**Issei; Rias,**


	2. The newborn Devil!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Yeah, Freed's gonna have a role to play as we go through the story. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, I did as well, they always seemed interesting to me, what kind of combinations that could be used.**

**Anime PJ; Thanks! Yeah, surprising huh? Freed's got a good role to play in the development of Makoto among others. Yeah, the Fallen Angels tried their best, but in the end they couldn't get a date, for various reasons. They did yeah, Sona and Makoto are going to be building their relationship as we go on. Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, that's true for Kuroka haha~ Thanks for the vote! Yeah, three people, unless there is some safe way to do it, probably did die in canon for that. We'll see which gears Makoto has in the future~**

**Vizard Masky; Thanks! Yeah, Makoto's gonna have the Vritra Sacred Gears, I always felt they were pretty cool powers, and could be used in a number of unique ways. Could be, I can't reveal much, but it is a character that's gonna be appearing more as we go on. Freed, I can't reveal much about, but there will be hints and other things about what he's truly after. If that's a good thing or bad, then we'll see. Thanks for the votes!**

**Andrew123456; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, maybe he could be turned on like that, we'll have to wait and see~**

**Crenin; Thanks for the vote! Saji's not here, since Makoto's gonna get the Vritra Sacred Gears.**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, he's not much younger, they're about the same age. Haha, she surely does~ Yeah, Freed will be explored more as we go through the story, and what his real motivations are. Thanks for the vote! He might do, we'll find out more about them as time goes on. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, Makoto and Sona's romance is going to be quite interesting to deal with. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**phelipebr; It's gonna be a harem story, Sona and Koneko are gonna have good roles within it. And thanks!**

**InnocentxPsycho; Haha, I suppose that he is like that huh~? Yeah, I could see that appearance.**

**Oblivious IJ; Freed is a confusing kind of guy haha~**

**Unzueta; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, he'll have Koneko there. Thanks for the suggestions! Purifying her is right haha~ Could be, we'll soon see about that~**

**darkjason78; I don't know, anything's possible~**

**yogaratw607; Makoto's gonna have Vritra's Sacred Gears. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Silver crow; It was yeah. I think it did, and here it is now~ It could be her, or someone else, who knows~ That's Ise for you, he's quite like that in canon. Mittelt thought it would be best, then she messed up, and just continued on. Koneko and Makoto do have a good relationship~ Freed, I can't reveal about right now, but it will be shown more about what he's truly after, good or bad. Makoto and Issei have a good relationship, they're like normal siblings after all. Sona and Makoto are going to have a fun relationship. He could tell something about Raynare wasn't right. Haha, Kalawarner and Mittelt surely did yeah. Princess is back~ We'll see what he does with Dohnaseek. She likes that he's intelligent, and he's different to others. Yeah, we'll see who that is later down the line. I can get that. Even if it did, Makoto's peerage can be filled differently. Thanks for the harem suggestions! Makoto is going to be Sona's raw power, along with some others, like Ise is in Rias' peerage. We'll see him get them as the story goes on. They are cool Sacred Gears. Makoto wont be dealing with Riser, he'll be dealing with something else during that arc, since Riser is more to do with Rias, and she's with Ise so he'll deal with that. Kokabiel, maybe he will do. Who knows if Lint is or not haha~ We'll have to wait and see what happens in their Rating Games. He wont need to do that, Saji did it because he's not good with demonic power. I've got a teacher in mind for that time. Maybe he will be~ He'll get it earlier than Saji gets it. We'll find out if he has any lineage or not in the coming chapters. Makoto wont get Ascalon, he'll get something else, he could be a swordsman. Yeah, maybe someone could get it. They could be~ Makoto's gonna be affected by it, his life has just changed, and he'll need to process it. We'll have to wait and see what happens with that.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

**Dx; Lint do you mean? She could be.**

**Highschooldxdfan; Thanks very much, and thank you for the votes! Sona will be a main girl yeah.**

**Guest 2; Thanks very much! Yeah, they'd be cool, though has Amatersu been introduced in DxD?**

**guest; Eventually yeah. I will be.**

**Robobot; Thanks very much! Sort of yeah, but taken in a different direction. And thanks for the suggestions!**

**HeroZero00; Thanks very much! I couldn't reveal that right now, it will be shown who they are in the near future.**

**Skull Flame; They surely do huh~? She did yeah~ He's friends with Freed alright, we'll see where that leads. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Diobrando44; Something like that. I don't think it will be.**

**RedBurningDragon; As of the current volume, she doesn't anymore.**

**Tree Licker; Yes it is.**

**helios darkus; Thanks very much, I'm glad you like the story! It seems that he does yeah, we'll be seeing how he gains them as we go through the story. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, Delete Field is pretty good, it can be used in a number of ways, I've got plans for all of the Sacred Gears to be used in various ways. Looks like a good peerage. Yeah, he's not gonna need Ise's blood for that, he'll be contacting Vritra in his own way. Yeah, that looks pretty cool to me! I could see Makoto's peerage being something like that. Thanks for the harem suggestions!**

**Morregen; I couldn't reveal that just yet, but we will find out in the near future. Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story so far! He does yeah, we'll be getting more information on them in the future. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Kamen Rider W; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 3; Yeah, I probably will.**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; It is quite different huh. She is kind of like that, she's cold, but she's also got a good heart in her. It surely will be haha~ **

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The newborn Devil!**

Practically crawling into the area the Fallen Angels occupied, was Dohnaseek himself. Wounds appeared on his body, his eyes looked to be dipped into fear. Yuuma, Mittelt, and Kalawarner noticed that he was banged up, and when Kalawarner went to see what was going on, his eyes shot for her, and yelled "Get lost!" causing Kalawarner to huff, folding her arms.

"You have some mouth on you. Look what you did, as predictable as it was, you got your ass kicked by her!"

"F-Fuck off Kalawarner!"

"I'm surprised you're not dead...why aren't you dead?"

Yuuma asked, brushing a hand across her skirt.

"I got...I got lucky, it seems that someone else got in her way and she dropped me. But if they hadn't...then I would be dead by now...that damn Makoto, because of him I'm like this..."

Mittelt rolled her eyes.

"This is your own damn fault, you did it against our suggestions."

Dohnaseek glared hard for Mittelt.

"Tch, coming from someone who's the weakest here? Shut the hell up Mittelt, if you want to be useful, go and sacrifice yourself as a meat shield, or something. You're useless anyway. Got it?"

Mittelt pulled back with heavy feelings building up inside of her.

Useless...

Her eyes went low while Kalawarner folded her arms.

"Nice Dohnaseek, you're taking out your pathetic defeat on others again."

Kalawarner seemingly defended Mittelt from Dohnaseek who huffed.

"Shut it you bitch, I'll deal with Makoto himself."

"Good luck trying that."

Yuuma warned, Dohnaseek turned his neck away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You literally just got your ass handed to you, and you're going to go and do it again? Are you a glutton for punishment or something?"

"No...but, if I could take that damn boy, then she'd surely fall into despair...haha, all I have to do is get that boy. I'm gonna gather some Exorcists, perhaps I could use them as distractions long enough for me to grab the damn boy and take him out."

Yuuma shook her head.

"Good luck with that you idiot. You got lucky once, don't get cocky about it."

Kalawarner agreed with Yuuma while Mittelt watched Dohanseek stroll away.

"Don't look down on me Raynare, Kalawarner, negligible."

"Negligible!?"

Mittelt snapped, with Dohnaseek snorting.

"Right, that's what you are."

Dohnaseek quickly departed with Mittelt giving scornful eyes towards Dohnaseek.

* * *

The sun peaked through his window, and Makoto couldn't forget about the night before, or rather, what he thought happened. It felt like a distant nightmare that he hadn't thought about for a while. He just remembered being chased, being shot and being killed, and he remembered someone else as well...

It just didn't make sense.

Makoto felt the sun on his skin, and it felt as if his energies had been draining.

"...What's going on…?"

He wondered, remembering his dream, or what he thought to be a dream.

Quickly getting dressed, and exiting the room, he glanced at Ise's bedroom, as flashes of his death entered his mind by Yuuma. Fear overtook him, and he knocked on the door.

"Onii-chan, are you in there?"

No response.

More worry overcame him, and he knocked a little louder.

"Onii-chan, please answer me."

[...Ngh...I'm already awake…]

Ise groaned from the other side of the door.

Relief came over Makoto, placing a hand on his chest, and breathed slowly.

"Thank God..."

But despite being thankful, he also had to wonder what kind of dream he had experienced at that moment.

Shaking his head, he walked down the stairs, and went to eat breakfast like normal, speaking to his Mother, and Father normally, he couldn't even begin to think about what had truly happened with his day previously.

He even contemplated bringing it up with Ise...but he wasn't sure what Ise would think of it. If Ise would be annoyed that he had a 'dream' that Yuuma was some kind of evil Angel that came down and shot him with some kind of power, he didn't see Ise being stabbed but it was obvious that he was stabbed.

But as Ise came down, Makoto saw that his elder brother looked...different. He looked a little more pale than he usually was, and most of all, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. On his face, Makoto could see the very small differences that told him something was wrong with Ise.

"Onii-chan...is something the matter?"

"Eeh? N-No, not really...damn the suns bright today..."

Murmuring that out, Ise went to the fridge while Makoto watched him.

He couldn't see anything majorly wrong with Ise, apart from the sun being something that caused him irritation.

But even then, Makoto felt like he had to say something.

"Say Onii-chan...about what happened yesterday..." Ise stiffened, with his face draining of colour. "...something on your mind Onii-chan?"

"N-Nah, nothing at all. But yeah, nothing happened yesterday, lets not talk about it."

Ise was dodging Makoto's question, which seemed to be a big indicator that something was going on that Makoto didn't know about.

"Onii-chan, about Yuuma-san...maybe this might sound strange but..."

When trying to approach the subject, Ise seemed to be rather dismissive about it, and turned away from Makoto's face.

"I don't...I don't want to talk about Yuuma-chan…"

"Onii-chan...did she do something...did she say something? Because I had this really weird dream about you guys..."

As he was speaking, Ise began looking back towards the exit.

"I...I don't want to discuss about her. Everything's great, but I'm gonna head off to school. Tell Kaa-san and Tou-san about it."

"But, it's really early..."

Makoto pondered to Ise, who seemed to be looking everywhere other than at him.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with my...eeh, friends. Yeah, gotta go! See you later!"

Makoto watched as Ise turned and quickly exited the kitchen.

Makoto found that really odd, it seemed as if something was going on that Makoto wasn't sure of.

As he went towards the door, he paused when seeing Princess sat on the stairs, looking towards him.

"Nyaaaa..."

Ise felt his breath hitch in his throat, as Princess leapt off the stairs.

Landing on the floor before her, he almost was startled. But he was getting used to this cat doing unpredictable things. It didn't mean that he wasn't scared though.

"P-Princess, don't do anything..."

"Nyaaa~"

Ise didn't trust the cats meowing.

It seemed as if she wasn't pleased for reasons unknown.

"...I'm going now Princess. I know there's something wrong with you, and I'll find out what that is..."

Princess' eyes slit themselves at Ise, who quickly bolted for the door. She then merely waved her tail as she went towards the kitchen, seeing Makoto sat there.

Jumped onto Makoto's lap, she then nuzzled against Makoto's hand kindly, showcasing her affection with that simple action.

"Nyaaa~ Nyaaa~"

"Princess, you're so sweet..."

While saying that, Makoto kept going back to what happened the previous day.

It felt so real, and with how Ise was dodging his questions, he'd wager that he also had some knowledge about it. It gave Makoto worry that something truly was happening at this moment in time, and he knew that he'd have to find out what was happening.

* * *

Making his way to school, Makoto felt the suns rays beaming down on him harshly. The sun made him feel weaker than as if he had just done a five mile jog. It felt like he had been running for several hours, when he was only walking for several minutes.

The usual stuff happened around him, like with girls cheering at him, but he didn't even register it. Instead, he was thinking about what happened with Yuuma, and with Ise, and how he had met that girl…

That woman that had a face that was so beautiful.

"You're thinking about a girl~"

Freed came in beside him, but Makoto didn't look surprised.

"Hey Freed-kun, seems like you're as lively as ever."

Freed overlooked his friend, seeing the change in his usual demeanour.

"But, you're not. What's going on? Last time I left you, you seemed to be quite happy. And now, you're looking sad~" Freed quickly twitched his left arm, as he swung it around. "So, what's going on?"

"...You're not going to believe me."

Even Makoto had to admit what he was thinking about seemed outlandish. It didn't seem real in the slightest.

"Try me~"

Makoto inhaled slowly.

"...Well, I had a...no...Freed-kun, when you left me yesterday, did you see anyone that was dressed in a long coat, and had a fedora? Or see...this is going to sound strange, but did you see anyone that was flying?"

As he spoke, they walked into the school yard. Makoto's eyes drifted off to the Occult Research club building (Makoto wasn't sure why the club warranted an entire old building that had a good amount of space, but no one seemed to question it), and saw the same shadow once more.

Peering out of the window at him.

It gave him shivers.

Makoto couldn't see who it was once more. Even now with his eyesight seemingly becoming better than before...they hid themselves within the darkness, and it felt creepy that someone was watching him specifically.

He thought that it might be others around him…

It definitely felt like it was him personally.

But while he was thinking about it, Freed chimed in with his thoughts.

"Hmm, people flying? You've not been hitting the bottle again, have you?"

Makoto twitched his eyebrows, and pulled on Freed's face.

"Don't say it like I'm addicted to alcohol! I've never even had a drop in my entire life!"

"Sorry~ Sorry~"

Makoto shook his head, letting go of Freed's face.

"I'm being serious Freed-kun, something happened to me yesterday. Onii-chan's acting weird...if I bring up his girlfriend, he freezes...this morning, he looked as if something heartbreaking happened. I wanted to know more, but he bolted to school. The only times I remember seeing him move that fast was when one of his new porno mags came out, or when Kaa-chan went towards his room to find said magazines."

Freed snorted.

"Yeah, that sounds about right~ But, if you say it happened, then it happened. How did you get away?"

"I...I didn't. I know it sounds odd, but I got into some kind of confrontation...got strangled a number of times, kicked some guy in the balls, then kicked him in the head."

"Sweet."

Freed chortled out.

"Thank you~ But yeah, after that, some kind of shadows kept erupting around me, and forced me to Onii-chan, like I was being lead there intentionally. I saw him...bleeding on the ground, he had a hole in his stomach...but he's alive now. Then some guy strangled me, and stabbed me also. A woman...that beautiful face appeared, and embraced me...I felt so warm in that embrace...but then everything turned black, until this morning. I woke up, and the sun...its hurting me...I don't get what's happening...you probably don't believe me, right? Even I don't believe it...I died, and now I'm alive...what the hell has happened? If I was more into more out there concepts, I'd say I've been resurrected by some kind of magic, and now I'm some kind of being that has an aversion to the sun...but, that doesn't happen in real life, does it?"

Seeing his inner turmoil, Freed pulled closer, and took his hand.

"Come with me. If you're experiencing weird things, lets go and see those people at the Occult club. They'd know about these things, right Makoto-kyun?"

"Well..." Freed regardless of Makoto's thoughts, began dragging him there. "Wait a second, we can't just go in."

"It's alright, the schools open to all students. Besides, they're weird anyway, so lets find out why they're so weird."

Makoto had to admit that maybe they could help. He couldn't exactly go and speak to his parents about it, Ise was being usually quiet, and then there was the fact that even if he told anyone else, they'd probably think he was completely nuts.

"...Alright, we'll go and speak, hypothetically to them, but lets not say it's real. I already think I'm nuts, I don't need anyone else thinking I'm crazy. Lets say we heard rumours or something and are curious about it."

"Can do~ Lets do this~"

Makoto took his hand back, and walked beside him.

They walked towards the Old School Building, and knocked on the door, Makoto didn't want to be rude and barge in.

But there was no reply.

He looked for any kind of buzzer, or any sort of comm system.

"Maybe we should just leave Freed-kun? I don't like the feeling to this place...it's creepy."

"Naah, I know that red heads here, lets go and see her directly."

"How do you know?"

Makoto questioned.

It seemed like an odd thing for Freed to know about that.

"She's always here in the morning. Come on, lets see what Onee-san has to do with this. Maybe she has some information about this."

"...Alright, but we'll leave if asked, okay? Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't do this...but this isn't normal circumstances anyway...alright lets just do this." Exhaling deeply, Makoto and Freed walked inside as he spoke up. "Excuse me, the door was open...Gremory-senpai, I want to ask you something..."

Makoto called…

But he didn't get a reply.

Makoto went into the building, and felt the creepy atmosphere within. He knew that Rias' club was here, so it was pretty reasonable to suspect that she'd be there. Though he honestly wasn't sure what to expect when seeing this kind of situation with the Fallen Angels and the Devils.

"Freaky isn't it Makoto-kun? Can you feel the vibes coming from here? It feels pretty intense, like something is there, huh~?"

"...Yes, there's definitely something odd about this place...why don't they have the lights on? It's really dark in here." Moving through the area, he saw that the ground was pretty clean, though it still was quite dark. "Gremory-senpai, are you here?"

He called out a little louder this time…

Then he heard the sound behind him.

Quickly turning, he didn't see anything.

Makoto pulled his hand towards his chest.

"Gremory-senpai, I've recently been through a trauma, don't jump me."

"Yeah, don't frighten my Makoto-kun you weird red headed woman!"

No response.

Though he did hear a few sobbing sounds.

He wondered who it was, it sounded like a young girl, but he couldn't be sure.

"H-Hello...is everything alright?"

He called, but he didn't move forward.

He still didn't know if he could trust anything that was currently happening.

"Freed-kun, lets get out of here, maybe we could see her later."

"Sure, I don't mind~"

With that, they turned and began walking away.

He glanced back at the darkness...and saw something moving again, he definitely saw something there.

Shaking his head, he opened the door.

But as he stepped forward, while looking back, his chest hit something that was big, and soft, accompanied by a cute sounding moan.

"Ara ara, I didn't know that we were going to have a cute boy here~"

He heard a beautiful voice, then he turned to see an equally beautiful woman. With long hair that was tied into a ponytail, a large bust size, probably the largest he had seen before, and a beauty that couldn't be surpassed so easily if at all.

He knew this woman was Akeno Himejima, third year, and very beautiful, graceful, and kind.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry."

He apologized respectfully, bowing his head a single time.

Akeno raised a finger to her soft looking lips, and showed an elegant smile on her face.

"No, no, I'm sorry for spooking you. But, what are you doing here?"

She spoke with a graceful smile, Makoto couldn't help but find himself blushing ever so slightly.

Freed took Makoto's hand, and waved his other one.

"We've been interested in joining the club, but we just came in~ It seems like no one's here, we should go~"

Akeno overlooked Freed, then slowly inclined her head.

"...I see, if that's the case, I could speak to Buchou about it?"

"That's great Onee-san~ See you later~"

Freed quietly dragged Makoto away, who looked back at Akeno who gave him a cheery smile.

Once getting far enough away, Makoto folded his arms.

"There's got to be some plausible explanation for that...the shadows...maybe Gremory-senpai is simply playing a prank...or maybe something else that's...I don't know, but whatever it was, I didn't really feel threatened by it..."

"Hmmm, who knows. Right now, we should just stay away from that group. We'll find out what's going on with you from a different source, they're clearly into something they shouldn't be in."

"Yes...ooh, wait, I have to go and speak to Kaichou-san about that book...maybe that will help keep my mind off it. Anyway, catch you in class Freed-kun."

Freed smiled as Makoto ran off, what wasn't known however was that someone was listening and having heard everything, developed a dark smirk on their unseen face.

* * *

Makoto traversed back to the library, going to meet Sona for the book that she had first.

When he got there though, when he saw Sona, who looked to be calm and collected. As usual. Which he was thankful for right now.

Moving closer to Sona, she pulled out the book, and went to hand it to him.

"I wont spoil it, but this book has many different characters that, I at least, found to be rather rich and fulfilling as characters."

"Huh...a-ah, yeah right...thanks Senpai."

Sona noticed a change in his demeanour compared to before.

She didn't know him that well of course, but even she could tell something was different than before.

"Is...something wrong?"

"No...not wrong...nothing's wrong Senpai."

Breathing in slowly, Sona folded her arms, making sure that no one else was listening to their conversation before continuing.

"Hyoudou-kun, it seems that you might have...noticed something different about this morning than all of the other mornings that you have had this far. By the way that you're acting, I'd say that something is currently going on with you."

Makoto cocked his head sideways.

"Excuse me? But why would you say that?"

Sona was new to doing this.

She usually didn't have to speak to people she hardly knew, and now she had to tell Makoto that he was a Devil. In their location, she didn't think it would be best, so she decided to try and bring him to a more natural place.

"...Hyoudou-kun, I think we need to have a conversation. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Erm...actually, I'm not sure...but what's going on Senpai? How could you possibly know about..."

Just as he spoke, Freed came shooting into the library.

"Makoto-kyun, Sensei wants you."

"A-Ah...I see." Makoto turned to Sona and bowed his head. "Thank you for the book."

"Yes...but, Hyoudou-kun, I'd like to continue our conversation-"

"No time, we need to go Makoto-kyun!"

Freed practically pushed Makoto out of the library.

Sona's eyes met with Freed's, who gave her a slight smile.

It wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't friendly either.

It was a smile that Sona didn't trust, and made her wonder about Freed...why did he smile at her like that?

* * *

After that, Rias met up with Sona within class. Sona seemed to be deep in thought about something, while Tsubaki, and Akeno sat close by, seeing Sona's serious expression, more serious than it usually was, an expression that they weren't sure about.

"Sona, is something going on?"

Rias decided to ask Sona straight out, with the glasses wearing girl looking on with an unsure look to her.

"With the recent events of the Hyoudou siblings, I'd like to coordinate our efforts."

Rias began understanding now why Sona wished to see her, and pulled forward.

"Aah that...yes, it seems that Fallen Angels had targeted the elder one, though the younger...as you're aware, seems to have been killed by something other than light. But, what it was...I couldn't identify it."

"Speaking of, the younger one was within the Occult Research Club building not long ago."

Akeno confessed, surprising Rias and the others.

"I wasn't aware...why didn't I sense him..."

Sona glanced at Rias, then at Akeno.

"Was he with that other boy? Freed...Sellzen I believe his name is?"

Akeno inclined her neck, and then tilted her head curiously.

"Yes, but why did you want to know?"

"...It might be nothing, it might be something."

"I didn't even get a chance to change this morning, with searching for the killers of the boys...I can't wait to go to bed later on."

Rias joked with the others, earning a light smile from Akeno.

"Now that we have a new peerage member Buchou, seems like you can sleep with him~"

"Akeno, I don't even know him."

Rias replied with a cute smile on her face.

"Even then, Rias. What are you planning to do about the elder Hyoudou?"

Rias gave a tilted head as she responded.

"I've been thinking about how to approach him myself. What about you?"

"I did attempt the direct approach this morning since we were to meet anyway due to our shared love of a certain author, I thought meeting in a natural sense would be best than me forcing myself into his home...but I was blocked by Freed Sellzen-san. I don't know if it was intentional or not. But I do advise that you shouldn't leave it alone. We don't know what's going on currently with the Fallen Angels, and this mysterious person that killed Hyoudou-kun, the younger one."

Rias rubbed her chin.

"I guess that you're right. I'll contact him after school."

"I've asked Hyoudou-kun to come to the Student Council. But when I spoke, it seemed that he was a little...distant about coming, probably due to the new ways his body has changed. From what little I know about him, he's probably attempting to understand what is going on...I just wonder why that Sellzen-san blocked me like he did..."

Tsubaki exhaled slowly.

"Kaichou, I've received some reports from our peerage about the incident, and indeed it seems that days prior, a woman with long black hair did approach Hyoudou Issei. Though we're attempting to confirm if it was a Fallen Angel or not. Most likely with the evidence of her presence being erased, along with how we found him, it most likely was a Fallen Angel."

"And the other Hyoudou-kun?"

Tsubaki looked slightly hesitant to speak.

"...We can't find anything about that."

"Nothing at all?"

Akeno pondered, Tsubaki nodded, and explained.

"We've attempted to find any trace evidence. He wasn't killed with light from an Angel or Fallen Angel. He wasn't killed with demonic power, at least from what we can determine. So it had to be a weapon of some sort that didn't have an aura...or maybe it was made from demonic or light power, and they hid their powers so well that they couldn't be determined who it was by any type of search."

"But...why go through those lengths? What could killing him discreetly mean?"

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Sona?"

Sona looked towards Rias dryly before answering.

"The Fallen Angels didn't even bother to cover up your new servants death...so, why has my new servants death been covered up this well? If it was the Fallen Angels...why bother? They didn't for his Onii-sama, so it doesn't make sense to do it for the younger...unless it was someone else that killed him."

"But, he was an ordinary high school student before. Who could possibly want him dead? And for what reasons?"

At Tsubaki's question, Sona didn't have an answer.

"I intend to find out. If it wasn't the Fallen Angels...something about Hyoudou-kun must have been worth killing. Is it his Sacred Gear? Or is it for some other unknown reason? We will find out about this Tsubaki."

"Understood, Kaichou. I'll have the peerage redouble their efforts."

Sona nodded.

"That would be for the best. Until then, I'll have to refine my approach and see if I can see Hyoudou-kun without Freed Sellzen being around. There's something about him...I don't know what it is. He doesn't feel supernatural...unless he can cover that up somehow...I don't know, but either way, it would be best if we see him today."

Just as they spoke, Sona continued thinking about Freed, what could have happened with him, why he was smiling like he was. It could be completely innocent...but, it could have also been something else entirely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto and Freed got to their classroom, and casually spoke together. Though it was in the back of his mind about what happened in that morning, with Ise, with the Occult clubs shadows, with Sona. It was as if his world had been turned upside down and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

When he saw Ise moving into the room, he waved Ise down, but Ise stopped, and just smiled with an awkward look to him, before he turned his neck, and went to go and sit down with his friends.

"See what I mean?"

"He's totally being odd alright. Maybe he doesn't remember what you're remembering? Or maybe that girlfriend of his dumped him or something, who knows. But don't worry about that, we'll deal with that. Lets solve the mystery of what happened to you."

Makoto showed a soft smile.

"...I hope that we can, because I'm not sure what's going on right now...either way, thanks for believing me Freed-kun. I don't even know if I believe myself right now...it just seems so surreal..."

"Naturally, I'd always believe my friend~ Even if it is outlandish kind of stuff~"

As they spoke, Makoto's mind kept being drawn back towards what happened the previous night, he just hoped that everything would work out for the best, and it was just some kind of dream, and nothing more.

But then, he saw Ise slam his hands down on the table.

"You've got to remember her, right? She had long black hair, good breasts, remember?"

"No, you're making up your fake girlfriend again!"

Matsuda laughed off Ise's worries, while Motohama chortled.

"He's right, we don't know any Yuuma. Are you sure you're not making her up?"

Makoto thought about what theyt were saying.

They didn't even remember Yuuma at all.

Of course it was Ise's friends, and they tended to mess with Ise (Makoto questioning why he was friends with them in that case) but if they were being completely serious, then they also had reasons to believe that something was happening.

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and Makoto found himself going towards his usual meeting place to eat some lunch with his friend. Freed had gone to do something before meeting him, so he was left alone while walking through the area.

However, as he did, he saw that Koneko was walking in the opposite direction to him, and gave a raised eyebrow when she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

"Toujou-san, did you have a good weekend?"

Koneko glanced at Makoto, and he saw something...weird was within her eyes.

It looked as if she had some kind of sadness about her.

Becoming concerned for his junior, he bent down to her level, as she attempted to pass him.

"Toujou-san, is something wrong?"

"...No, Senpai. ...Nothing is wrong with me."

Though she said it normally, Makoto wasn't particularly convinced by that either.

"Toujou-san, did something happen at the weekend...wait, I'm prying. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your life...it's just..."

Koneko paused, looking at her Senpai's face.

"...Just, what?"

"Hehe...today's not been exactly normal for me. So, when seeing your sad eyes, I wondered if something happened to you as well."

Koneko's eyes slightly broadened when he had said that.

"...Has Kaichou not contacted you yet?"

"Kaichou? What's she got to do with this?"

Koneko pursed her lips.

"...Senpai, please speak to Kaichou, I'm sure that she can answer any question you have."

Makoto registered what she had said, and if he was right…

"...Do you know what's happened to me Toujou-san?"

"...Senpai, I...I'm sorry Senpai, I really am..."

Makoto became confused as to why she was apologizing.

"Why are you sorry? It isn't like you've done anything."

"...That's exactly it Senpai, I didn't do anything...I knew something was off...and because of that...because of me...Senpai ended up..."

Koneko couldn't speak anymore, and began walking away.

Makoto attempted to stop her, but she was pretty fast, and ended up getting out of the area quickly.

"_Toujou-san...what the hell...Kaichou, she mentioned Kaichou all of a sudden...is Kaichou involved...I have to find out._"

Makoto decided to make a detour from going to meet Freed to meet Sona and get some answers from her.

Thoughts swam through his mind as he neared the Student Council.

* * *

When he got there, he went to knock, but something stopped him.

It sounded as if a conversation was going on.

He wondered if he should listen in or not…

[Kaichou, I'm sorry, we haven't found the reason why Hyoudou-kun was killed.]

Makoto paused when hearing his name being called.

It sounded like Tsubaki Shinra.

"_They...know about it? ...Just what the hell is going on…? How did I hear through that door...it should be impossible at the distance I'm at..._"

Makoto thought, feeling panic entering his body.

[Don't worry Tsubaki, we will find out who killed Hyoudou-kun in time.]

Makoto kept wondering what was going on.

Makoto's hand went to the door handle to open the door, when Freed came strolling along.

"Aah, Makoto-kyun, what are you doing?"

Makoto glanced at the door, then at Freed.

"I...I'm going to speak to Kaichou Freed-kun."

"Ooh, so you can make her your girlfriend?"

Makoto gave him a strange look.

"No, nothing like that. It seems that she might know about me."

"How do you know?"

Freed posed, so Makoto exhaled slowly.

"I heard them mention Hyoudou-kun, so that could be me or my Onii-chan...they know about what's happened to us. But I don't know how to approach this..."

"It does seem confusing. Makoto-kyun, don't worry about those things. We'll go and confront her together if you'd like?"

Makoto smiled at the fact Freed wished to help him out this much, he was very grateful.

But at the same time, he also felt worried that if he was involved with something...dark, then he didn't want his friend to be involved to get hurt.

"I've already involved you enough, if this is some kind of mystery...I don't want anything to happen to you as well Freed-kun. If I did die...I'm sorry that I involved you at all. I was just so...I needed to speak about it, and Onii-chan was blanking me, I couldn't say anything to our parents..."

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it~ I'm glad you told me, you shouldn't have to go through things alone, you taught me that Makoto-kyun~"

Makoto gave a kind smile, something that caused Freed's face to begin looking...different than usual.

Freed, slowly exhaled.

"Makoto-kyun, I know about..." Before he could continue, Sona opened the door to her Student Council room. "...Kaichou, pleasure to see you~"

He finished off, Sona glanced at Freed who's face looked to be different than normal.

"...Hyoudou-kun, it seems that you've come here, may we talk?"

Makoto as he was going to speak, Freed stood up, and faced Sona seriously.

"Look Kaichou, I don't know what you want with my precious friend, but if you try anything weird, then you'll deal with me. If this is some kind of sick joke to torment Makoto-kyun, then leave it alone. He hasn't done anything to you people."

Sona couldn't get a good read on Freed, it was as if he cared about Makoto...but had some kind of intention. Whether that was for good or bad reasons, Sona didn't know, but she didn't trust it, and faced Makoto seriously.

"...That's not it, I want to speak to him regarding a situation he is currently in."

"...What situation am I in?"

Makoto wondered, wanting more information.

"I'd..." She paused, glancing at Freed. "...I'd prefer if we spoke alone. It is a sensitive matter."

"...You can't speak in front of my friend? Why is that?"

"As I said...it's a matter that's quite sensitive. I'd prefer if we spoke alone. I understand that this is a difficult time for you, and I can answer any questions that you have. If you please come to the Student Council after school."

Makoto ran a hand through his hair, before staring her deeply in the eyes.

"...You know about what's happened to me, haven't you? I heard you just then, speaking about the death of Hyoudou-kun. Or if not me, then my Onii-chan, right?"

Sona looked surprised, then glanced at Freed.

"...I can clear that up at the end of the day. I know that it is confusing, and I have answers that I can provide to you. If you allow me."

Makoto needed answers, so he agreed with what Sona had said.

"...Yes, I'd like to know so I'll be there."

Freed turned to Makoto with questions.

"Are you sure? I mean, she did speak about you dying..."

Sona raised an eyebrow at that, while Makoto bowed his head.

"I need answers, she has the answers I require. There's something going on with me that she know about, I have to find out what's going on with me. Freed-kun, trust in me, I can handle it."

Freed sighed, weighing up his hands.

"If that's what you want, then go for it. Just be careful~"

"Yeah, I'll be careful, Freed-kun." He turned to Sona who was waiting patiently. "Kaichou...I want to know what's happening with me. Whatever it is, I just need to know. Not just for myself, but my Onii-chan as well. He's in denial about it, I know there's something's going on. Will you give me the answers?"

Sona liked that he wanted to be direct. Rather than panic and scream, he was taking it on and wanted the answers to what his life had become now.

"I understand completely. Then I'll be expecting you in the Student Council right after school. Shall I send someone to collect you?"

"No, I'll be there, definitely Senpai."

"Then, I'll see you there, I'll answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability."

Sona glanced at Freed once more, before leaving the area.

Freed looked to Makoto who furrowed his eyebrows.

"It seems that you're going to a private area with a woman! Kaichou is scary, but she also holds a certain beauty to her! So, go for it Makoto-kun! If you ask her out, then maybe she might give you lots of cuddles~"

"C-Cuddles? I-I'm not even thinking about such things right now..."

"Fufu, you should listen to me though, it would be best~"

Makoto gave Freed a strange look, but he dismissed that and quickly ate his food, his mind on the event that was going to take place after school.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl with dark purple hair, and a small body slipped into Makoto's bedroom. Her hazy golden eyes went around the room, taking in the various different things that she could see.

Seeing pictures, posters, among other things, the young girl placed her hands on her hips.

"I was hoping to find out more about this new member but I can't see anything..."

As she looked, she saw a picture of Makoto, with Ise, and their parents together.

She smiled at the picture, she found it rather sweet.

The girls eyes stopped when she saw a cat stood by the door.

Princess then sat down, her eyes not leaving the new intruder into her home.

"Aah, a little kitty. You look adorable..."

She went over to Princess who stared at her.

As the girl got close, Princess hissed at the girl, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Shit...Alright, calm down."

The girl ordered, but Princess slowly stood up.

She stood until she was on her hind legs.

"Y-You can stand on your back legs...?"

The girl murmured, as Princess moved through the room.

Her paw touched a chair, and pushed it with enough force that it slid under a desk, the girls eyes widening in shock.

"Y-You're strong...how can you be so strong...?"

"Nyaaaaa..."

The girls face turned pale as Princess hopped onto the bed.

She pulled back until she hit the wall, with Princess staring on darkly.

"Your eyes...w-what are you...?"

She asked, but she didn't receive an answer.

Princess' eyes narrowed, lifting up her body, and looked ready.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Princess pounced so the girl rushed for the door.

Princess turned towards her, and gave chase, forcing the girl to run out of the door, using her fast speed to get away.

When getting outside, she placed a hand over her heart, only to feel a chill down her spine.

Looking for the source...

She saw Princess sat at Makoto's window, just staring at her.

Eyes like a blizzard, a cold look that could freeze even fire.

The small purple haired girl breathed hard through her nose, feeling a little more worried each time she saw Princess staring at her.

"O-Okay, I'm not going back in there...there's something wrong with that cat...it's not normal..."

Using her incredible speed, she got out of the area before anything could happen to her.

* * *

After school that day, Makoto saw Ise was heading out the door. Remembering that he also was involved, he went towards Ise's side, and placed his hands out before him.

"Onii-chan, I'm going to go to the Student Council room now."

"Eeh...that's great, but why are you telling me?"

Ise seemed confused, so Makoto exhaled slowly.

"Because, Kaichou said that she's going to tell me what's been going on. I know you felt it also. Something happened yesterday with us. I know you don't want to talk about it, but no one remembers Yuuma Amano-san, do they? I heard your friends and you speaking this morning."

At that, Ise's face turned grimmer than normal.

"...Makoto, maybe I had imagined it..."

"You don't have to rationalize it like that with me. She did exist, I met her. I saw her yesterday, and she was there, with black wings coming out of her back. I'm convinced that she was there, so please come with-"

"She didn't exist Makoto..."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Makoto didn't say anymore right now, until he got the information.

Ise placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look...just forget about it, I'm going to go to Motohama's for a bit. Tell Kaa-san and Tou-san that I'm going to be late."

"But Onii-chan..."

Ise seemed to have some regret on his face as he bolted through the door.

Makoto was left stood there, wondering what was going on with Ise.

If he had experienced the same thing as Makoto did...was it because of Yuuma doing it?

Makoto felt like he'd have to find out, Ise was acting quite unusual.

Makoto steeled himself.

"_I'll find out from Kaichou, then I'll tell Onii-chan myself._"

He decided it like that, so Makoto went through the door after dismissing the girls concerns around him.

* * *

Getting to the Student Council, Makoto felt his heart beat increasing, his palms sweated, and his eyes met with the door several times. He went for the door, when it opened by itself, revealing Tsubaki stood there.

"Hyoudou-kun, we've been expecting you."

Makoto bowed his head, and was drawn inside by Tsubaki.

Looking around the council room, he only saw Sona and Tsubaki stood there. He was surprised when he didn't see some other members. He knew other members existed, but they weren't there. So Makoto looked towards Sona.

"Kaichou, I'm here."

Sona clasped her hands together.

"Please, sit down. Would you like any tea?"

Makoto politely declined, sitting down on a chair nearby the front desk. Tsubaki sat down beside Sona, as the young blonde looked around.

"Is it usually this quiet?"

"After what's been happening, I thought a more...private conversation should happen. You'll meet some other members in time, but for right now, it will just be Tsubaki, and myself. Is that alright with you?" Makoto didn't have a complaint and gave his consent. "Then, we should begin. Since you want to get right to the point, I will as well. Hyoudou-kun, last night you came across beings you'd not be familiar with, correct?"

"The people with the black wings, yeah."

"So, you did come across a Fallen Angel?"

Tsubaki interrupted, Makoto glanced at her.

"As in, fell from Heaven?"

"Essentially yes." Sona continued after gaining Makoto's attention. "But ignoring that for the moment, Hyoudou-kun, I'm sorry to say that last night, you had a confrontation with some kind of enemy, didn't you?"

"It strangled me, then stabbed me...I don't know who it was, why it happened...all they said was that I should blame someone who fell in love with me..."

"Someone that fell in love with you...either way, this confrontation, you suffered major injuries last night, and when I arrived, thanks to Rias Gremory calling me, I was met with your deceased body."

"De-Deceased...I really died after all...but how am I alive?"

Sona lowered her eyebrows.

"...Yes, that is the reality of what happened last night. You died, and as a result, I decided to bring you back, as a Devil."

Makoto blinked as she said that.

Trying to process the information, Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"By chance, you didn't do a bunch of drugs, did you?"

Tsubaki's mouth became agape, while Sona fluttered her eyebrows.

"E-Eh...I wasn't expecting that as a response...n-no, we didn't do any drugs. What I am saying..."

"I certainly heard you...but, how does that even make sense? A Devil…I'm a Devil? How does that work?"

Makoto tried to wrap his head around it, and subconsciously...it did make sense from what he had experienced.

But even then, accepting that he was a Devil, he had so many questions and didn't know where to start.

Sona also could see the conflicting emotions on his face, and wondered what he must be thinking right now.

"Yes, you're a Devil Hyoudou-kun. You will have noticed some signs today. The sun is an enemy now, it makes you feel weak." Makoto did notice that. "That will go in a few days as you get used to it. As it is approaching the night, you'll be renewed with energy. Your senses have also been enhanced, with your eyesight, and your body being able to move better than before."

Makoto placed a finger to his lips.

"Then...say I believe you, why me?"

"Why you? Could you be a bit more specific?"

Sona's question was met with a curious expression from Makoto.

"Why...did I get targeted? Who'd want me dead? I'm some average kid with an average life...yet, someone wanted me to die?"

"...I can't tell you why right now Hyoudou-kun, we are investigating. It is where the rest of the Student Council are right now. They're searching for any reason why you were targeted. We believe it could be due to your Sacred Gear...but, whoever killed you, was able to hide their presence from even myself, and other members of the Devils race in this town. As soon as I have any information for you, I'll inform you myself."

Makoto slowly nodded, placing his hands on the side of his temple.

"...Yesterday, I was a normal student, today I'm a Devil...c-can I have a drink of water please? Because my head right now is...there's so much in my head, that I don't know what to ask first..."

"Of course, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki inclined, stood up, and went to get some water.

"Here."

Makoto smiled at Tsubaki.

"Thank you, Shinra-senpai." Tsubaki didn't say a word, as she sat back down. "...Right, I think I understand. I suppose it makes sense...so, if I'm a Devil now, and I was...brought back to life...geez this feels like some Manga or something..." Makoto murmured that last part to himself. "...then, does that mean anything about my life now? What is different? Besides the obvious like the sun draining my energy and being supernatural..."

Sona pulled forward, her fingers pressed together.

"Different...there's a fair few things that will be different. For one, I'll be having you join the Student Council. You see, the Student Council is a base of operations for myself, and all of the members are Devils like yourself, but are also under me personally."

"Under you? As in, you're the leader of this Devil group?"

Sona was astounded by how together Makoto was right now. He was absorbing the information, and asking the right sort of questions. She was glad about that. She couldn't see many others being able to keep their thoughts together. But she could also see that it was something that was affecting his emotions, so he wasn't being emotionless about it either, which she had to admire as well.

Sona continued after nodding her head.

"Correct. I am something that is called, a King. And Tsubaki here, along with other Student Council members, are apart of my group, and as of last night, so are you. I know that it is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry about what's happened to you. It wasn't our intentions, but in the end, you had died, and I brought you back."

"...Okay, can I just have a moment to...think about what's happening?"

"Of course."

Makoto stayed silent while thinking about everything that Sona had said.

Being a Devil, being under Sona. He didn't even know what that could mean. Was he a follower of hers? Or was it something deeper than that?

He was dealing in the realms of different types of species like Devils and Fallen Angels, possibly others that he didn't know about, it wasn't something most normal people could suddenly just become accustomed to either.

After a minute had passed, Makoto rubbed his hands together.

"Kaichou, why did you decide to resurrect me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"My Onii-chan...he also died, didn't he?" Sona confirmed it with a single nod. "Then, why did you choose me over Onii-chan?"

"Rias had already chosen your Onii-sama."

Hearing that, Makoto believed he understood where she was going with this.

"I see...so I was second choice..."

"No, I would have chosen you regardless. If I had gotten there first, then I would have chosen to bring you back. Not to say I wouldn't also try your Onii-sama, but I'm more interested in you, and what you could achieve as a Devil, I believe we'd be more compatible than your Onii-sama. Though I am sure he also will do well under Rias."

Makoto's face lifted up.

"R-Really? I would have been chosen first..."

"Yes, really. I would have chosen you. To be honest, I was going to get to know you before asking you to join my group. It was...I didn't plan for it to happen like this, but I would have offered you a place beside me regardless. Because I do believe you will thrive as a Devil. You're intelligent, you're able to adapt to situations, like now that I can see you adapting, taking in everything, but not also just accepting it blindly either. That's a quality that I do have to admire about you Hyoudou-kun, you have a good mentality."

Makoto scratched his cheek.

"T-Thanks, I think..."

"Now that you are beside me, I will have to go over what that means."

"...I understand, but you didn't answer why, me? Am I special in some way?"

Sona's lips curled upwards ever so slightly, as did Tsubaki's.

It was rare to see these two smiling at all, but they were.

"Yes, you are special. You have something called a Sacred Gear."

"You mentioned that before. A Sacred Gear, what is that...? It's worth killing me for?"

Just before he could ask the question, Sona's phone rang.

"One moment."

Sona stepped out of the room, while Makoto looked towards Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked back with her stare. It wasn't cold, or warm, it just felt like he wasn't getting much from Tsubaki.

"Shinra-senpai, were you also human at one point?"

"I was, but I chose to live under Sona...under Kaichou."

"You chose it? Why would you choose that?"

"...That is something personal, that I'd rather not share currently."

Makoto inclined his neck, understanding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I'm just...hehe, it feels like a dream right now, I understand what's happened to me, but it feels surreal that I...died yesterday, I was actually dead."

"It's perfectly understandable to feel lost at this moment in time. You've been thrust into a life you don't know anything about, a life you might not have chosen. To me, I believe you're doing remarkably well. You are able to access the situations, and begin understanding while attempting to learn more, Kaichou is impressed, I can tell." Makoto was surprised, but also oddly happy that she was. "Hyoudou-kun, may I also extend my sorrow about what happened to you? I wish...that we could have caught the person that did this before it happened to you. I know Kaichou, and this isn't the style she likes to gain new members of her group. She likes conversing with potential members, explain what it means to be in her group, and then come to some sort of deal. So being forced to become a Devil, isn't something that Kaichou would have wanted for you."

Makoto was grateful that Tsubaki had told him that.

"...Thank you Senpai, that's really nice."

Tsubaki overlooked the smile on his face, and could feel her heart increasing ever so slightly.

It was abnormal for her.

A simple smile made her heart beat go faster.

Tsubaki pulled backwards, pushing up her glasses, and retained her stern expression.

"Yes...anyway, I can say that Kaichou can be strict. But she also is a good Master, and she will help you achieve whatever goals you have in mind. She allowed me to live normally...it was a gift that I don't think I could ever repay. She decided to take a chance with me, and I am grateful."

Makoto was surprised that Tsubaki was speaking to him, at all. But sharing this with him, he was grateful.

"Senpai, it might take me a while...but, I will try my best to wrap my head around this. I'm just so confused...this isn't normal stuff to someone like me. Devils, Fallen Angels, and Sacred Gears...whatever they are."

"Kaichou will explain in full detail when she returns. Until then, I can answer any questions you may have about your new role. Kaichou also mentioned you joining the Student Council."

"May I become the Fuku-kaichou? I've thought about joining before."

Makoto became more light hearted, something that Tsubaki did quite like to see.

Tsubaki raised the corner of her lips ever so slightly.

"Perhaps next year. This year, I'm the Fuku-kaichou. Though you can help me with my work if you wish? To prepare you for this kind of role."

"S-Sure, that would be good. Though, if magic brought me back...can I learn that?"

"I do not see why not, it can be difficult depending on the individual, but I believe it should be achievable..."

Suddenly, the phone in the corner began to ring. Makoto glanced at Tsubaki who looked pale.

"Are you going to get that?"

"No."

Makoto was surprised that she answered it so swiftly.

"O-Oh...s-should I get that?"

Tsubaki looked at her hands, and began fidgeting for unknown reasons.

"...You can do so if you wish. But it will be an...experience. Be prepared."

Makoto didn't get that, but he shook his head and went to the phone.

"Hell-"

[SO-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!] Makoto pulled back at the sudden screeching sound, Tsubaki cringed. [So-tan! It's been a day, why didn't you answer immediately?! Your Onee-sama became worried about you!]

"O-Onee-sama..." He muttered, then coughed into his hand. "Hello, this isn't Kaichou...this is-"

[Who are you?!] The voice sounded accusing, Makoto cringed as was Tsubaki still. [My Sona-chan doesn't have such a voice! It sounds cute blended with adorable! Sona-chan's is cute blended with seriousness! So, who is this…? Is it Gabriel? Gabriel, if you've hurt my Sona-chan, I'm going to come after you, you little….]

The menacing words caused Makoto to wish he didn't pick up the phone now.

"N-No, this isn't Gabriel-san...whoever that is."

[Who is this? Is it money you're after? I'll give you anything in the safe return of my Sona-chan!]

Makoto looked at the phone with a slanted neck.

"Who do you think I am?"

[Someone who kidnapped So-tan! I know every member of Sona-chan's peerage, and you don't sound anything like them! So, you've kidnapped my Sona-chan! Please don't harm her! She's beautiful and cute and I love her! Please tell me what you want, and I'll give it you! Are you related to Gabriel by chance!?]

"N-Now, please calm down. I haven't kidnapped Sona-kaichou, I don't want anything like money. I'm new to this...so, if you could please tell me what you want, I can convey that to Kaichou, okay?"

A hiccup came down the phone.

[...Is this Sona-chan's boyfriend?]

"B-Boyfriend!?" He spluttered, Tsubaki turned to hide her growing smile. "N-No! We're not dating! Please don't jump to conclusions!"

[If you're not Sona-chan's boyfriend, then who are you exactly?]

"I'm Makoto! My name is Makoto!"

[Makoto...awww, that sounds like a cute name~ Are you cute too~?]

"I-I don't know...erm...s-so, can I pass on a message…?"

[Tell Sona-chan I'm gonna ring back in an hour...please don't hurt Sona-chan, she's got a very fragile and adorable heart.]

"S-Sure...thank you, and goodbye..."

Makoto put down the receiver once the phone call ended on Sona's sisters side.

He then turned to Tsubaki who faced back while holding back her smile.

"S-So, that's why you didn't answer?"

"...Serafall-sama can be hard to deal with after all."

"And she's Kaichou's Onee-sama? She seems...different to how I'd imagine an Onee-sama of hers being."

"They're opposite in personality, but they both share a common love between them."

"I see..."

Makoto had to wonder about that.

But then the door opened, and Sona looked serious.

"Hyoudou-kun, do you know where your Onii-sama currently is?"

"W-Why? Has something happened?"

"Rias...she was going to go and see your Onii-sama, to have a conversation very much like we were having, however he wasn't in class. And she doesn't know where he's gone. She's also sent her peerage to go and check on different locations. For some reason, his location can't be sensed, that's why we're worried right now."

"Onii-chan...he's gone to his pervy friends house. I could take you...but he can't be sensed?"

"Correct, we aren't sure how, we're thinking it is some sort of magic that's doing it. But if a Fallen Angel finds him, and assumes that he's either a Stray Devil, or someone that wishes to damage Rias personally, then..."

"Then we have to go and make sure he's okay!"

Makoto quickly stood up, and went towards the door.

"Hold on, where are you going-"

"We have to find Onii-chan, right? Come on, lets go!"

Sona saw the passion in his eyes, it was something similar to how she'd wish to protect her own elder sister, so she was quite pleased to see that.

"Alright, then we'll go. Though we don't have a reason to believe he's in danger, please stay with myself at all times. Tsubaki, contact Rias, and explain the situation, then meet up with the other members of my group to come to our assistance just in case."

"Understood."

With that, Makoto and Sona took off together.

* * *

Makoto and Sona were running towards the place that Makoto believed Ise to be. Going out of the school, and running down the street, it felt weird for Makoto. Since the sun was going down, Makoto did feel as if his body was rejuvenated.

"It seems that you're right, as the sun goes down, my energies are being replenished."

"Indeed, that's how it will be for a few days. Do not worry though, your body will get used to this. I can see that you're still thinking about what I told you, if it was myself, then I'd also be skeptical and question everything that's currently happening. I couldn't explain everything here, but I will explain once we find your Onii-sama about what's currently happening."

Makoto was relieved.

He thought Sona was someone he couldn't trust.

But so far, he was being treated with respect, and wasn't being looked down upon by her. She was answering his questions, she wasn't hiding anything, nor holding back her own thoughts on the matter, to the point that he did respect her all the more for it.

But then they both paused when feeling a chill down their spines.

Along side that, the area around them began to fill with darkness, as if they were in a prison of darkness itself.

"So, look who it is, Sona, the Sitri Clan heiress. Are you as frigid as I've heard?"

Both Makoto and Sona were stunned by the new voice. Sona quickly turned to see a number of light rising out of the ground, and came at them at like spears, so she summoned a magical shield, and blocked off the light attacks before it could reach her body.

Makoto pulled back as he saw from the distance, saw who it was…

Makoto recognized who it was as well.

"Shit...Kaichou, that man..."

"You recognize him?"

"...He's one of the people that tried to kill me. His name is..."

"Dohnaseek."

The man himself revealed, showcasing a dark grin on his face.

"A Fallen Angel...but you weren't killed by..."

As she spoke, Dohnaseek continued to move forward as lights around him danced.

"Makoto Hyoudou, come with me."

Makoto and Sona both glared on.

"...Why do you want him?"

Sona demanded, but Dohnaseek just smirked.

"That's my business little girl. Don't become involved."

"Little girl, huh. Clearly you are underestimating your opponent."

Dohnaseek clapped his hands together, and allowed the light to surround his body. They formed spears, along with other Exorcists coming towards them from the shadows. It seemed like Dohnaseek could summon them somehow, or they were already in waiting.

"And you're underestimating my power Devil girl. My light will vanquish your body. If you don't want to die quickly, then I suggest moving out of the way and allowing me access to that boy right now. I don't want to fight you but I will if you don't move."

"Again, you didn't answer why you wish for this boy."

He leaned forward with a sinister expression on his face.

"So be it girl."

As soon as he said it, the Exorcists went at Sona at a good speed. Makoto who wasn't used to it seemed surprised, but Sona didn't even seem to be worried, and placed her hands outwards, Makoto seeing a watery aura gathering around her palms.

"So be it, Fallen Angel."

Sona responded to the Fallen Angels presence, gathered the water from all around them, even using her demonic power to create some water, which began to form shapes of their own, lions, and birds that flew in the sky.

"So you can create things out of water? What's better, water, or light?!"

The enemy yelled, increasing the aura around his body.

Sona responded by also using her aura to increase her power.

"I don't know why you wish for Hyoudou-kun, but he's currently under the protection of myself, so do not attempt to come closer."

Makoto was in awe at what he was seeing, Sona had created a number of animals out of water, and with a flick of her hand, she sent them to confront the warriors, with the lions pouncing upon the warriors, and tore through them, and the birds flew high to attack Dohnaseek up close and personal with their talons.

"Yeah right! As if measly water can get through my power!"

However, the moment they got near, Dohnaseek hauled a sword of light on his shoulder, and slashed down the water animals. But even then, the lions she had pounced towards him, forcing Dohnaseek to dodge out of the way, but received a large gash to his leg, cutting deeply into his body.

"Damn...Kaichou is awesome..."

He murmured to himself…

But then saw that from behind her, a light was flashing, revealing someone's body.

"Kaichou, there's someone coming up behind you!"

He warned just in time, Sona quickly dodging out of the way of a quick stab of a sword that an Exorcist was wielding. Continuing on with the swing, the sword neared Sona, but she created a wall of water, blocking off the attack, along with using said water to spin rapidly around her, cutting the sword that the Exorcist was using, only for the Fallen Angel himself to laugh, summoning spears in the sky, and forced them to rain down upon Sona's water barrier, taking a piece of it along with it as the attacks rained down.

"...What a troublesome group. But even if that's the case, I shall still defeat you all. I wont allow you to attempt anything with my new servant."

Sona swiftly dodged by extending her Devil wings, flying up into air, only to see that Dohnaseek had gathered many light spears around his body, sending them towards Sona in many bursts that could easily kill a Low Class Devil, with ease.

But for Sona, it wasn't that hard to handle.

Sona quickly summoned a barrier around herself to defend against the light spears, which stabbed into several different parts of the barrier, but it held strong and wouldn't allow the light to get anywhere near her body.

Dohnaseek clicked his tongue, and sighed.

"Seems like this Devil bitch is going to be troublesome after all. Good thing that we brought a good group with us."

Makoto who was nearby, wondered how many people actually were here.

But then from behind Sona, several bullets of light were coming for the young woman. Makoto could see the light bursts, and wondered if Sona could hold the shield against light attacks along with the spears of light from Dohnaseek.

But then, he saw that other Exorcist's were also releasing other kind of attacks towards her. Magical attacks, and bullets, even some seemed to be some kind of equipment that fired off different types of elements.

Tightening his hand, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

This person wished for him, and if Sona got hurt because of that, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

So he dashed for Dohnaseek who was bombarding Sona with many light attacks, who kept up the barrier and reformed it time and time again with the light spears and bullets at the same time all slicing through the water shield that was being formed. She managed to take down a wave of Exorcists, but more would appear to take their place.

Makoto went to get near Dohnaseek, when an Exorcist appeared beside him, and slashed his blade for Makoto. Makoto retreated backwards, but received a hard cut on his arm, and with the light, his arm began to burn.

"...A-Ah, what the hell...this hurts even more than when I was cut yesterday..."

"Devils are naturally weak against this kind of power, after all. Light will kill you. Dohnaseek-sama said that taking you then killing you would be best. It seems that he really doesn't like you at all."

"Why doesn't he like me?! I don't know him!"

"Shut up, Devil scum!"

The Exorcist came at Makoto with his sword in a stabbing motion…

But in that moment, Makoto dodged out of the way, and skidded across the ground. The Exorcist gave chase, and came slashing towards the right. Sona saw that, and attempted to move closer, but she was stopped with the onslaught of attacks coming for her.

Individually, they weren't powerful, but together, they could continue an assault that didn't allow her a moment to breathe. Eventually she'd defeat them all, but it came down to time, time she didn't have.

The Exorcist's blade went to slash Makoto's body, but the moment that it was, Sona yelled "Hyoudou-kun! Here!" and though she couldn't directly attack the enemy, she was able to whip around an Exorcist's blade of light, Makoto quickly grabbed it, and parried the sword users attack.

The Exorcist took a step back, and growled.

"Lucky, but you're not skilled with a blade, you can't fight me."

The Exorcist growled out, and shot for Makoto at a good speed. Makoto turned right, when the Exorcist got there, so Makoto leapt backwards, going higher than he thought, he presumed it was due to being a Devil now, but when he landed, the Exorcist was already on him, and stabbed towards his upper body, Makoto winced, but managed to move the sword in the way just in time, parrying the blade towards the right hand side.

Taking up a stance, Makoto's eyes went towards the Exorcist, who smirked at the sight before him.

"You're a newbie Devil, you can't hope to fight me at all. Even though that woman thinks you're special, you're really not. I mean, if you can't fight against me...haha, then again, maybe we should help you watch your Onii-sama's death."

"Onii-chan..."

"Right about now, one of our Fallen Angel-sama's should be with him, stabbing into him again and again. Stupid Devil shit, did you see his face...oh wait, you weren't there. He looked so betrayed when Raynare-sama plunged her spear of light into him. His date killed him, then she laughed at him! Because, who would want to date-"

"Shut up!" Makoto snapped, thrusting his blade forward. "You know nothing of my Onii-chan! And even if Raynare...wait, who the hell is Raynare...I thought her name was...Yuuma's real name is Raynare..."

"You catch on quick. But it wont save you."

The Exorcist charged for Makoto, and got in close. The sword came at Makoto's chest area, who managed to hold up the sword, and stop the attack reaching him, but the force of the swing knocked him down onto the ground.

At the same time, Makoto felt his arm bleeding more with the blade cut he received.

The Exorcist got above Makoto, and stabbed the sword downwards several times, Makoto was forced to roll several times. The blade of light pierced into the ground as the Exorcist laughed at Makoto.

"Come on Devil, give me some entertainment!"

Makoto continued to roll until he reached a wall, a place he couldn't roll anymore.

The Exorcist got close, and readied to stab Makoto in the chest area.

Clenching his hands, Makoto heard the sound of explosions going off. Looking, he saw Sona continuing to try and block off the powerful attacks. Each time she tried to make some water to help her, it was taken down by powers that seemed to destroy the water.

It was as if they were prepared to take down Sona.

They were countering Sona's water, but she still was stronger than them, and could take down their numbers quickly.

"_...She's really trying to protect me...is it because I'm just under her…or maybe, she really is a good person… I don't know what it means to be a Devil, but I'm not dying today...I still have things I need to do, even as a Devil...I wont die here..._"

Having decided deeply within his heart, Makoto's eyes shot for the Exorcists, who was coming for his body.

He didn't have a talent with a blade right now, so even if he tried to engage in a sword fight it wouldn't work.

But Makoto still had a way to use the sword.

Taking off his jacket, Makoto launched it at the Exorcist.

"I saw you do this with Dohnaseek-sama, you're going to try and get under me somehow, aren't you?!"

The Exorcist slashed at Makoto's jacket, cleaving it in half, and thought he'd go low…

So he was surprised when Makoto's sword came stabbing right at the opponents body…

No, at his hand.

At the sword handle in his hand.

"Shit!"

The blade pierced the sword handle, and Makoto swung upwards, shattering the metal with a single slashing movement, the Exorcist looked visibly stunned as Makoto balled his hand into a fist, slamming it against the man's face which contorted around Makoto's fist, sending him flying down into the ground.

Makoto looked at his fist, and murmured "I guess Devils have enhanced strength..." before running towards Dohnaseek to stop him from attacking Sona.

Getting to the right hand side of Dohnaseek, Makoto took the blade, and pierced Dohnaseek's wing with it, the only thing he could do as Dohnaseek had noticed him, and had tried to attack, but with his wing pierced, he managed to stop him from attacking both himself, and Sona as well.

"Aaaah!"

He let out a small cry, as Makoto withdrew the blade, and shoulder barging Dohnaseek down into the ground.

"Kaichou! Do it now!"

Sona looked stunned for a moment, before turning around to quickly use her water to dispel the light bullets coming for her, as Dohnaseek quickly turned his light spear onto Sona once more to attack her from behind, but Makoto got above him, and slammed his fist into his face, his head bouncing off the ground and caused a wound to appear.

"You little bastard..."

Dohnaseek growled out.

"I don't know why you're after me, but I wont be dying again, Dohnaseek."

Dohnaseek went to attack Makoto with his light, when Sona appeared before him, and created a wall of water to block off the attacks, and sent the Exorcists that were attacking away with a good deal burst of water.

"Hyoudou-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks for the assist Kaichou."

Sona nodded.

"You handled yourself well, playing on expectations of the enemy as you did."

Sona looked between Dohnaseek and the Exorcists that were on the ground, then towards Makoto who's eyes kept on the Exorcists and she couldn't help but admire his determination, she definitely could see a good deal of potential within him already.

But it also had her wondering about what had just happened, why the new enemies seemed to be after him of all people.

"_What could they want with Hyoudou-kun? He's a Sacred Gear wielder sure...but, is that what they're after? What Sacred Gear does he have? And why do they wish to have it? Or, could it be Hyoudou-kun himself? Could he be special in some other way? As far as I was aware, he was a normal human...but, it seems that he's anything but a normal human, before becoming a Devil...at least in the eyes of the enemies...they want him for something, I'll have to find out what that thing is._"

Sona didn't come to a conclusion within her mind as Dohnaseek got off the ground, showing an angrily glare towards him.

"That wasn't nice. Stabbing my wing!"

"Why...why are you here? What are you after exactly? Is it just me, or is it my...Sacred Gear you're after?"

Makoto demanded angrily from Dohnaseek who let out a small laugh.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just come with me, it would be better if you did. These Devils are only going to try and get you for your power. All of these disgusting creatures are after one thing, and that one thing is the power of humans. Why do you think that she is protecting you? She doesn't care, she just wants you for your power. All Devils are the same."

He spat out, Sona narrowed her brows.

"That's nothing to do with anything. Even if I did, I still wouldn't want anyone to do something that they didn't wish to do. That is not my style. Besides, you came here, and launched an assault on this town."

He snorted, finding it rather ridiculous.

Then he took to his wings, and began flying up into the air.

Though the damage from Makoto's stabbing his wing was present, and blood leaked down onto the ground, causing Dohnaseek to become even more angry than before.

"It seems that I underestimated you guys, I wont make that mistake again. Goodbye heiress of Sitri, Makoto, you'll soon be dead. Maybe I'll take your Sacred Gear after all before killing you, that would doubly break her, wouldn't it? She already witnessed your death once...again she truly would break."

Dohnaseek took off flying. Sona went to pursue, when more Exorcists jumped Sona, who quickly sent off a good sized wave of water, washing them away.

"He just left his subordinates, and yet they're still fighting?"

"It seems he's the type to truly not care about others existences other than his own."

Sona responded as a flash of light came down from the sky, shattering the darkness that had been surrounding them beforehand, standing before Makoto as if it was protecting him.

"S-Shit, it's her again!"

An Exorcist announced, firing off many bullets of light at the light.

Sona glanced, and saw a flash of light shooting at the enemies. It looked so fast that even she had trouble keeping up with it, while it tanking the bullets of light as if they weren't even a thing, getting before the Exorcist who growled.

"Get away from me!"

He attempted to slash the mystery figure, but the mysterious figure embedded a fist full of aura into the man's torso, releasing a good deal of power into the man's upper body and destroyed him, along with a good number of Exorcists that were around in a single flash of power.

"...Who is this, that kind of power is..."

"W-Wow...she's strong..."

Sona and Makoto both looked baffled by what had just happened.

Sona and Makoto glanced at the new comer, who was able to release some kind of light that was blinding Sona and Makoto from seeing who it was. For reasons, neither actually knew, though Makoto was quite grateful.

"Excuse me...but you saved me again...who are you?"

The figure turned back to Makoto, and a hand extended outwards.

The hand gently went across Makoto's face, feeling the tender sweet touch, causing a warmth to build within Makoto's chest at the female feeling hand.

"...That doesn't matter, just know that I'll be watching over you. I'm sorry for being late, I had something to take care of. You did well, become stronger, my Makoto. I know you can."

The sound of the feminine voice made him blush ever so lightly, as the light shot into the air, disappearing all together as it zipped through the town. Sona wasn't sure what to think about this, placing a hand to her forehead, as another placed itself on her hip.

"I don't know what that was, but it seems to want to protect you, Hyoudou-kun."

Makoto nodded without thinking, attempting to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"Kaichou... These people are after me, I need to learn how to defend myself. This Sacred Gear thing...if I have one, I need to begin learning how to use it, along with anything else I can do now."

"Yes, it seems that this might be more complicated than we initially assumed...just, what did the Fallen Angels wish for you? They covered up your death...no, maybe it wasn't the Fallen Angels, but they wish for you. Dohnaseek implied that it wasn't even to do with your Sacred Gear... Can you think of a reason at all? Before yesterday, did anything ever happen to you that you couldn't explain?"

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.

"...Yes, it did." Sona became more suspicious. "I never knew why, even now I don't. But that figure...that light then, for years now...every so often, I felt as if something was following me, but then I felt like someone was protecting me. It's hard to explain...but it felt like a guardian Angel was watching over me. Maybe that's what it was...maybe it was an Angel. They exist as Fallen Angels do, right? That was a woman's voice...her touch...I remember seeing a beautiful face..."

Sona rubbed her chin.

"I don't know, if it was an Angel, then why would they protect you now that you're a Devil? Though if could be a number of things. Whatever the case, from what I saw, it seems that they aren't intending to harm you."

"Yeah, she wouldn't hurt me...but the Fallen Angels would. Fallen Angels are after me now, along with my Oni-chan, even as a Devil they wish for my death...seriously, I was a normal guy two days ago, and now I'm involved in a murder mystery plot with weird Fallen Angels."

Sona glanced towards him, and rather than being frightened...it seemed that he was more wondering by what was happening. Naturally, he did hold worry within his eyes, but he wasn't running away either, something that she had to admire about him, but also something else that she quite liked, and she also saw his bravery, though he was a human that had been thrusted into this world, he defended Sona by attacking Dohnaseek, despite his limited power at the moment, it took guts to even do something like that, along with fighting off an Exorcist.

In the end, Sona was quite pleased.

The servant that she got, could handle himself, and could think pretty quickly, and make a plan. While unorthodox at some points, she couldn't argue with results, and wondered what it would be like when he begins using his powers.

But then those thoughts went out of the window when Sona's phone rang.

"Yes, Rias. Is everything..."

[We've found him, he's been attacked by a Fallen Angel.]

"A Fallen Angel..."

Makoto felt his worry come over him.

The Exorcist was right.

He was attacked by a Fallen Angel again.

"Did you see which Fallen Angel? We also were attacked. But we're alright."

[No, but he's definitely been stabbed with light, I'll be taking home right now. I'm relieved you're well.]

"Understood." She turned to Makoto once hanging up the phone. "It seems your Onii-sama had been attacked by a Fallen Angel. Rias is there, and she's going to be taking him back home. When we get there, we'll see the extent of damage that he's received."

Makoto clutched his hands together in a worried pose.

"Onii-chan got hurt...damn Fallen Angels...damn it all..."

Sona pulled closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rias will be able to heal him."

"Even then...This has just left me with more questions...questions I intend to get answers too."

"Yes...it also has left me with a number of questions."

Makoto turned to Sona once more.

"Kaichou, help me defend myself, okay? As a Devil, I have powers, right? I don't care how hard the work is, I don't want to be helpless, or a liability in battle. I want to find the person that killed me, and...well, lets just say it wont be pretty that's for damn sure. But I'll need your help in getting stronger Kaichou. I also have Freed-kun to think about, I can't let the same fate befall him that did me as he also knows stuff is going on and wont let it go either so I have to protect him, and I can't have my Onii-chan killed again either."

Sona's lips raised up.

Seeing this determination made her happy.

He was passionate about what he wanted, he wasn't about to be a victim if he could do something about it.

He was accepting his situation, however crappy that was, and wanted to do something about it.

Perhaps he might not have chosen this kind of life, but he was in this life now, and while it might take sometime to come to terms with it, he was striving forward, understanding that he simply couldn't relax just yet.

It was admirable in her eyes.

"Understood. Then Hyoudou-kun, I'll train you, along with my peerage members. We'll also unlock your Sacred Gear, and see what kind of power it is, so we can adapt that into a unique fighting style all your own. I might push you hard, but you will see results, and I'll make sure that you can defend yourself and overcome the enemies, and track down your killer."

"Yes, Kaichou!"

Sona nodded strongly, understanding exactly what type of person Makoto was, it was one that she did quite like to see.

"Then, I'll take you home to check on your Onii-sama, then get some rest, because training starts tomorrow."

"Right."

Makoto and Sona both headed back to the Hyoudou household, with Sona beginning to think of a training schedule, along with thinking about who had killed Makoto.

Though for Makoto, he was glad that he was saved by his guardian Angel once more…

He truly wished to know who that person was.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Makoto was introduced to the Devils world, by being attacked by Dohnaseek along with some Exorcists he managed to fight off with Sona, and at the end of the chapter, Makoto understood the situation he was in, while still difficult for him to come to terms with, he knows he needs to become strong so asked Sona outright to train him, which she agreed to, while admiring the kind of person Makoto was. **

**Koneko seems to feel some kind of regret about what happened to Makoto, along with him meeting Akeno for the first time. Makoto's guardian Angel came to protect him again, after seemingly dealing with something else. Freed also is seemingly looking out for Makoto's best interests, for what reasons we'll see in the future. Tsubaki and Makoto had their first interaction and seemed to begin striking up some sort of friendship between them, while also he interacted with Serafall, who was less than thrilled right now due to believing that Makoto was either an agent of Gabriel, or Sona's boyfriend. Bennia (who's in the group right away as we'll discover in the coming chapters about why) went to find out some information about Makoto, from his room, only to have a confrontation with his cat.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who gave votes/suggestions, it seems that all 8 Pawns was the most voted for, so that's what Makoto's gonna be, as for Sona's other peerage members, obviously Tsubaki and Bennia are the Queen and one of the Knights, I'll probably have Ruruko as one of her Rooks, as for her other Rook, I thought about having Rossweisse or having Gasper as her Rook in it thanks to a few suggestions, Loup Garou would go in Rias' peerage in that case. As for the Knights, Bennia is one, for the other, I thought about having Irina join, or Xenovia with the other joining Rias' group. Keep in mind, some of these would eventually join Makoto's future peerage as well.**

**Finally, I've been getting some questions about Asia, and who she should be with, Ise or Makoto, and I'm fine with either, but I'd like your opinion about that. If she's in Makoto's harem, she'll be Sona's second Bishop, with Momo being the first, if she's in Ise's, then she'll be in Rias' like canon. Rossweisse could also become her Bishop if Asia doesn't become the other one.**

**Any other suggestions for peerage members/harem members, are always welcome.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome,**


	3. Learning the ropes!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the vote!**

**The Soldier of No Sorrow; Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the votes!**

**Crenin; Lint could be in the harem, we'll have to wait and see~**

**Cloud4012; Yeah, they could be~**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks for the votes!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Yeah, I wanted to go for something that was less over the top and more realistic, he's not going to shout and scream about it, yet he's not going to take it so easily either, and still has questions about it. Freed's intentions, they will become more clear as we go through the chapters. Hey, that's a pretty cool name for him~ Haha, yeah seems like she has a special phone for Serafall~ And she did admit that in a way huh~? Thanks for the votes! Sona is going to develop more techniques than she did in canon, I have a form for her to use in the future. And thanks!**

**Anime PJ; Freed is certainly a mystery huh~? For the moment it seems to be yeah. We'll have to see what's gonna happen next~ And yeah, we'll be seeing a number of things happening now.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Freed's got his own agenda, that's all I can say. If that's good, or bad, we'll have to wait and see. He is yeah, he's not acting irrational, he knows that his situation isn't great, but he's not going to lash out because of it, he's going to try and accept it, so he can move forward. He did yeah, he knows he needs to become stronger, so asking Sona made sense to him. Thanks for the votes!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Well, he could be a mixture of a swordsman and hand to hand, we'll just have to wait and see. She is, and Bennia's reasoning's wont be too different to canon. Sona's peerage will be alright, she's got Makoto along with some other powers coming in and boosting it up. Yup that's right. They probably would yeah. He's doing his best in a situation he didn't ask for. He does trust his friend. Seems like Gasper did yeah. No, it seems that don't know much about him. Koneko's feeling down about it. Because he knew he'd get the answers from her, if she had been dismissive then he would have been more insistent. He learns about Sacred Gears this chapter. It's been a week since last update. He was joking with Tsubaki. Serafall and Makoto's meeting is going to be rather, interesting. Seems like he's able to fight huh. If I gave a description it would be a giveaway to who it is. He'll be unlocking a Vritra Gear. Well, Issei's a dragon as of vol 12 and has a Sacred Gear with a Dragon, so who knows what Makoto could be. Angel, Fallen Angel, Dragon, apart of some important family, who knows. It wouldn't make sense for the story for Makoto to beat Riser, he'll be doing things in that arc that are also important. Makoto and Ise are brothers, they have respect, and love for one another. Yeah Makoto will be stronger by that point. Who says that Issei vs Makoto will happen before Sairaorg happens? I might be shaking a few things up there. I don't know if Ravel's going to be in Makoto's harem yet. He'll be getting a different kind of weapon around the same time Ise gets Ascalon. We'll have to wait and see what happens with Dohnaseek. Thanks for the votes. The lines could be fast yeah. I don't know about a future poll options will be yet. Makoto will be doing a number of things with the flames of Vritra. Makoto's going to use the Vritra Sacred Gears in a number of ways that I believe could be quite useful and showcase a good deal of power. Yeah, that could be a cool Oc to do.**

**DxdFan; I had stories in the poll that would have ended up with the Oc not being a Devil, but this one won so this is the one I did~**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 2; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 3; Thanks for the votes!**

**Skull Flame; Freed seems to at least care about Makoto in some capacity, if that's for friendship or something else, we'll find out~ That's Serafall for you~ It was Bennia.**

**Guest 4; Thank you for the vote!**

**Valtryek-sama; Thank you for the votes! Makoto would have male friends, like he does with Freed, and later on people like Sairaorg, of course with Ise since they're brothers. Sona is going to have a power up in the future that her canon self didn't gain, she'll also be able to unleash some more cool techniques as we go forward.**

**lord web of life of destiny; Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and thanks for the votes!**

**Neonlight01; Thanks! Glad that you like it~ Yeah, they can be rather cloe together~ We'll learn more about the motives of Freed as we go forward, if he's genuinely friendly or if it is an act. Sona explained quite well, and Makoto, while not accepting it completely, knew he couldn't change it so decided to take advantage of his new situation. Haha, he surely wont forget that~ He did yeah, Makoto did his best, and he'll keep doing his best. Thanks for the votes. Sona's going to be developing some new moves that she didn't in canon.**

**helios darkus; Thanks! Yeah, he's attempting to adjust to his new life now, and Koneko's feeling guilt about it, which is addressed here. Arondight does exist in DXD, but if it has any special abilities we don't know yet. Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me~ The reign of terror is right, Princess is very particular about who she likes and dislikes. Yeah, we'll be seeing the Sacred Gears being used in different ways than in canon, I've got some ideas, the wings seem cool. Haha, Serafall and Makoto will have a...interesting relationship. I don't know if Millicas will appear as a girl in this fic yet. Thanks for the votes! Yeah maybe he could do that~ Yeah, it wouldn't be complete if it happened like that.**

**Guest 5; Haha, it surely would be like that~**

**Guest 6; I don't know yet~**

**darkjason78; Thanks for the vote!**

**Tree Licker; Probably yes.**

**guest; Thanks! Competing them is going to take a long time. I follow the novels when writing DXD stories.**

**Guest 7; He's going to be able to use a sword quite well~**

**Guest 8; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 9; Thanks very much, I try as hard as I can to make it as good as it can be.**

**Guest 10; Thanks very much for the vote! Yeah, I could see Fafnir and Vritra making a good combo.**

**dxdfanficfan; Thank you for the vote~**

**Guest 11; They'd be cute together alright, thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 12; I haven't watched those films in years, so I don't know if I'd do a story for them, I liked them well enough when I watched them.**

**Blackjack123; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 13; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 14; Thank you for the vote~ Haha, Asia being an otaku would be quite funny to see.**

**Guest 15; Yeah, they could be~**

**AlphaOmega; He's trying his best to deal with the hand fate gave him. It's gonna be hard, but he's trying hard. That's Serafall for you, she jumped to a few conclusions~ Freed's got some motives, if good or bad we'll be finding out in the coming chapters. Thanks for the votes~**

**Guest 16; My favourite DXD character changes from time to time, right now I'd probably say favourite male would be Azazel, and my favourite female would be Akeno.**

**Guest; 17; I couldn't reveal about the origins just yet, it will be different to those two.**

**Andrew123456; I don't know yet, maybe~ And thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 18; Yeah, that would be pretty cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

**SenpaiMAN46; There might be another story one day with an oc being Serafall's Queen. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**haibara-san; Thanks for the vote.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Learning the ropes!**

Dohnaseek, having suffered his second loss due to either people protecting Makoto, or the boy himself getting in a shot, was becoming more and more frustrated as time was going on. His anger couldn't be contained.

He was feeling rather pissed by what had happened.

Mittelt happened to see what was going on with Dohnaseek showcasing his rage, by hitting one of the pews, which exploded with his light crushing it, and sent a few fragments towards her, forcing her to dodge out of the way.

"Geez, I mean are you serious right now?! Doing things like that?"

"What's wrong with you Mittelt? Don't get involved with me, I'm already annoyed enough."

"Why what happened?"

"You don't understand anything you failure!"

Mittelt scrunched her eyebrows up.

"...Speaking to me like that, you're really rude, aren't you?"

"Tch, I'd rather be rude than whatever you are Mittelt. Honestly, you're not useful, go away and be a shield or something. Maybe we could have won if you had come with us. If you had shielded us from their attacks, then we would have been able to fire off attacks that killed them."

"S-So, you're blaming me for your failure?! How it is my fault that you failed exactly?!"

Mittelt angrily yelled, but Dohnaseek smirked at the sight.

"I didn't say it was your fault, I said that you'd be a good shield to use. It doesn't matter though, next time I'm going to be ready. I'm going to fight, I'm going to be able to win as well. You wont be able to stop me from winning...no one will."

Dohnaseek said it with a strong stare in his eyes.

It seemed as if he truly was focused on the task before him right now.

Mittelt turned her head away, and walked away, while silently shedding a tear.

Being looked down upon wasn't what she wanted.

She felt as if she didn't deserve something like this.

Dohnaseek though sat down and panted while examining his wing.

"...Damn it, that boy...that damn Makoto..."

As he whispered that, he was more determined than ever to kill him. All he had to do was know how he was going to do it.

Then he saw the Exorcist that Makoto had briefly fought against, and recalled something about him.

"Hey you."

Dohnaseek called, with the Exorcist turning to him inquisitively.

"Dohnaseek-sama, is something the matter?"

"It seems that the newly born Devil beat you in that fight."

The Exorcist tightened his hand.

"...Yes, I lost in that fight, but if I had another chance...then I could beat him, I know that I could! If I could use my full abilities..."

"Then why don't you? Show him what you can do?"

Dohnaseek's words seemed to fill the mind of the Exorcist with a new concept.

* * *

Waking up the next morning in his bed, Makoto thought about the previous day. The realization that he was a Devil now, he was on the hit list for Fallen Angels now, and seemingly, he also had to think about his elder brother being a Devil now.

While within his bed, Makoto looked down to see Princess crawling up the sheets. Showing her usual expression which displayed affection and warmth. His hand went towards the young cat, allowing his fingers to gently run themselves through the cats fur, allowing said cat to snuggle against his fingers.

"Princess, it seems that you're looking so cute this morn-"

[GET READY QUICKLY!]

Makoto's words were cut off by Mrs Hyoudou yelling that out.

Curiosity got the better of him, and wondered what had happened with Ise so early in the morning. As far as Makoto was aware, Ise had been treated by Rias hours ago, so it couldn't be her being there, right? Nor could it be him being injured since he had seen that she was healing him...so he didn't know what was going on with that.

Makoto raised an eyebrow as his door was knocked.

[Makoto, y-you aren't also in bed with a girl are you?!]

"E-Eh, no I'm certainly not."

Makoto replied as his door opened, revealing his Mother looking as white as a ghost.

"Ooh, I knew my Makoto wouldn't be naughty like Ise is right now..."

"What's going on?"

"I-Ise...he's in there...a-and he's...he's..."

"Ooh God, you didn't catch him...doing stuff with himself, did you…?"

"No, thank God I didn't! But Makoto, he's in there right now! With a girl! A real one!"

"A real...ooh, red hair? Big...erm, breasts? She probably smiled and waved?"

"Y-You know her?"

Makoto inclined his neck.

"Yeah, I know her...sort of, she's a Senpai at our school. I wasn't...aware that she would be sleeping in his bed though. W-Well, I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation for what's currently going on here...right?"

"I-I don't know Makoto! B-But, she was there...h-he better have a good explanation for this! I hope nothing bad happened between them. Though she seemed happy enough...anyway, I wouldn't worry Makoto dear~"

Mrs Hyoudou skipped off, Makoto giving a curious look before getting up, and getting ready for the day.

Princess watched with half lidded eyes as he took off his shirt he wore to bed, revealing his torso. A soft purring came from the cat as the shorts he wore came off as well, revealing his underwear which showed off a good deal of his hips area.

Princess leaned back, and began to purr more deeply.

But then as he was getting dressed, he noticed that there was a note wedged within his window.

He only noticed it due to Princess leaping up to said window, and continued her purring.

Curiously, he went over to the note, and read it to himself.

[Dear Makoto. I'm sorry about what happened to you, that I couldn't protect you. But know that I'll always keep you safe. If you want to become stronger, remember there are many paths to power, and you have the ability to become very strong. If you let me, I'll try and find any information to help you out. Leave a note in your window if you want, but if you don't, then I'll understand and stay in the shadows. But know, I'll always try and keep you safe.]

Makoto smiled at the note.

Makoto knew who it was...rather, he knew at least the sender of the letter was an ally, someone that was protecting him.

Taking out a notepad and a pen, he quickly wrote a letter back, and left it in his window, then quickly got dressed. Glancing at the note once more, he knew that this would be for the best, so he could eventually meet the person that had been watching over him.

* * *

Once getting ready, Makoto went downstairs, and helped his Mother prepare breakfast. Seeing his Dad at the table, he addressed him "Good morning Tou-san~" which Mr Hyoudou smiled at, and greeted back Makoto kindly.

"Good morning Makoto. So, did you hear about Ise?"

"Yeah...seems like he went to bed with a lady last night."

"Can you believe it? I'm shocked. Perhaps this girl is the type to be into perverted boys, and if that's the case, I hope Ise never lets her go, like I never let go of my wife~"

Makoto showed a slightly disturbed smile as Mrs Hyoudou blushed.

"Ooh dear, Makoto doesn't need to hear our escapades when we began our relationship~ Though Makoto, when you get a girlfriend, allow me to evaluate her, okay? I can't have both of my boys being stained after all. It's too late for Ise, but for my adorable younger son, it simply can't happen."

Makoto smiled wryly at the words his Mother used.

But, he was also glad that she was being so kind as she was.

It always felt good when both of them simply just stated those things, that he was their son, regardless of if he wasn't biologically their son.

Soon, Ise came down with Rias. Ise looked awkwardly at Makoto, who simply cocked his head.

"Nice sleep, Onii-chan?"

"Mehehehe, ca-can we not talk about that right now…?"

Makoto shrugged, glancing at Rias who elegantly waved a hand through her hair.

"Of course. And good morning to you Gremory-senpai~"

"Aah, good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, did you?"

Rias let out a small giggle, glancing at Ise who couldn't look at her, his cheeks adorning a small blush. Clearly, something had happened between them. He didn't even want to know what was going on between them, he couldn't even begin to imagine Ise and Rias doing...anything together.

But like that, they sat down together at the table, and began eating their breakfast. Makoto could see that Mr and Mrs Hyoudou were staring at Rias as if she had two heads. They wanted answers clearly, though Makoto simply just looked on as Princess came into the room.

Ise placed his hand on his forehead, murmuring "Great, just what I need." while Rias showed an innocent smile.

"Is something the matter Issei-kun?"

Hearing her speak so cutesy was rather cute, Makoto thought, but it also felt as if she was forcing herself to be more cute than normal, due to the atmosphere within the air right now. Ise simply shook his head but jumped when Princess hopped onto the table.

"Princess..."

He whispered with fear, while Princess smirked towards him.

He looked towards anyone else, but everyone simply was eating.

Princess then went towards Rias, and sat down on the edge of the table.

"Awww, this cat is so precious~ What's her name?"

Ise gave a dramatic look to his face, staring at Princess who showed a hint of a smirk, that terrified Ise more than he thought it would, especially with everyone else seemingly not noticing it.

"Demon..."

"Ise! Don't be rude to Princess!"

Mrs Hyoudou reprimanded, so he sighed.

"...Her names Princess..."

"Princess, huh? She looks like a cute Princess also~" Rias cooed, and went to pet her, when Princess growled and showed her claws, Rias retracted her hand panicking at the sight of the young cat. "Ooh crap..." She murmured, seeing Princess glaring at her. "...w-what's the matter girl? Don't worry, I'm friendly~"

She said with a chipper look, but her breath caught in her throat when seeing Princess' eyes on her.

Cold, unforgiving.

Scary.

That's the only way she could describe Princess right now.

"Nyaaaa…."

"C-Calm down Princess..."

Rias laughed awkwardly, seeing nothing wrong with either of the adults in the room. They seemed rather happy about the situation all together.

Ise slyly looks to Princess who was in the middle of intimidating Rias it seemed.

"She's a mastermind, don't be fooled by her Gremory-senpai. She's evil..."

"Onii-chan!" Makoto this time reprimanded, taking Princess and held her in his arms. "That's very insensitive. It's a good thing she doesn't understand what you just said to her."

"She understands Makoto, she really does. There's something wrong with that cat."

Princess glanced at him, and waved her claw at him. Ise breathed slowly, as Rias budged her chair away from Princess.

"A-Anyway, thank you for this meal Okaa-sama...v-very good. Delicious even..."

Rias tried to stay composed, but in the end she failed to do so due to Princess giving her dark looks, so Mrs Hyoudou gave an awkward stare.

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" Rias yelled, then pulled backwards. "O-Of course not, Okaa-sama...nothing is wrong at all..." Her eyes went to Ise, and tapped him. "You should eat it, quickly. So we could go...to school, and..." Her eyes darted to Princess who smirked at her. "...that cats smirking at me, what's wrong with her…?"

"If you just ignore her Gremory-senpai, then you can live normally, probably."

Rias didn't like the sound of that.

But she continued eating, while Makoto could see the tension building on Mr and Mrs Hyoudou's faces. So rather than have to worry them, he simply poked Rias' shoulder.

"They want to know why you're here. In bed with Onii-chan."

Rias chuckled awkwardly, before turning back to the others.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I've brought shame to the House of Gremory." She began, bowing her head. "Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as your boys. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mr Hyoudou's lips curled upwards.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you a foreigner? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I've been living in Japan for a long time."

Though Mr Hyoudou seemed alright with her, Mrs Hyoudou still wasn't convinced by her act.

"It's Rias…san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

Makoto had to wonder why she seemed to be so relaxed. If it was him and he was in a strangers house, he definitely wouldn't be as relaxed.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

"We're just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!" Makoto cracked up when she snapped at Rias like that. "Be, be, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

Makoto looked on and thought "_Does she think my Kaa-san will believe that load of crap?_" but then he saw that her eyes began to change a little bit, as did Mr Hyoudou's. It was as if something was happening to them.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked nowadays."

Makoto looked towards Rias, and moved closer.

"Did you just do something to them?"

"I'm sorry, I used my powers on them, I thought that would be the best way."

Makoto wondered it it was that necessary to do something like that.

Princess also glared upon Rias, so Rias smiled at the cat, who frowned in return.

"S-Seriously, what's wrong with your cat?"

Makoto glanced at Princess, who shook her paw at Makoto with a smile, so Makoto gently stroked behind her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gremory-senpai."

Rias looked towards the cat who smirked at her.

Rias definitely felt worried about the cat.

* * *

Walking to school was no easy thing for Ise that morning. While Rias and Makoto were considered popular, Rias more so than Makoto, seeing Ise walk beside both of them, wasn't something that they liked, and they threw slurs towards Ise, while Makoto noticed that Ise was staring at Rias, seemingly looking on with an expression that displayed his pervy feelings for her.

"Fufu, Issei-kun, looking at me like this..."

Makoto looked at her, seeing that despite her apparent shyness, she seemed to be rather pleased with it.

"Gremory-senpai, are you going to explain to Onii-chan today about him being...what he is?"

Ise glanced at Makoto in mild surprise, while Rias gave a sideways smile.

"Yes, I presume you're also going to Sona?"

"I am, I've asked her to make me stronger."

"W-Well, if it is Sona, I'm sure she'll be putting her heart into making a training regime for you. Though are you sure you wish to be trained so early? Since you've only just become a Devil, aren't you worried about-"

"I'm worried about many things. But I can't simply sit on my hands and do nothing. Even if it is hard, I will still put my all into it."

"Alright, if that's how you feel." Rias turned to Ise, and gave a smile as they got to the gates of the school. "Then, Issei-kun, I'll have someone pick you up at the days end. So, please wait until then, and goodbye."

Rias quickly smiled, and left the area.

Makoto saw that Ise's face was growing with his confusion, and went to speak when Makoto placed his finger out.

"Onii-chan, I know what you're going to say, so I'll say the quick bits. Yes, like you, I'm a Devil. Not under Rias Gremory-senpai, I'm apparently under Kaichou. I've known since yesterday, Yuuma was a Fallen Angel apparently, I believe her real name is Raynare, and...well, we also have something called a Sacred Gear."

Ise tried to process the information about what Makoto had just said.

He then blinked several times, turning to Makoto wonderingly.

"R-Right...s-so, that happened...d-did...did Yuuma-chan also..."

"No, I didn't die because of her. It was...something else."

"Another...eeh, Fallen Angel?"

"I don't know what it was. But whatever it was, wanted me to die...eeh, Onii-chan, it's so confusing, yesterday we tried getting to you, but we were also attacked by a Fallen Angel...and well, it's all so just..."

"Hahaha...so confusing huh? Makoto...because of me, a Fallen Angel..."

"Because of you...what about the Fallen Angel? It isn't like it's your fault."

Ise clutched his hand tightly.

"But...if I didn't agree to that date with her, then maybe you wouldn't have..."

Makoto shook his head, knowing where Ise was going with it.

"Onii-chan, she was gunning for you. So regardless if you did agree or not, she eventually would have tried to take you out. There's nothing that you did was wrong. If anything, it was the Fallen Angel that did this to you. That's why, Onii-chan, make sure that Gremory-senpai explains everything, okay? I was told we have something called a Sacred Gear...from what I can gather, it's some kind of supernatural power that we possess, but they're different I believe. I'm not sure what either yours or mine does, but make sure that Gremory-senpai tries to find out for you. The Fallen Angels are still out there, and if they find you again..."

Ise lightly tapped Makoto's head, causing him to stop all together.

"Hey, I'm the Onii-sama around here. Don't worry about me. I'll make sure to find out what's going on around here. With...everything. But, can you believe that we're...Devils? Gremory-senpai told me this morning...it's so bizarre, I don't even know what to think about it. I guess we've got some supernatural powers now huh~?"

Ise played it off light heartedly.

But Makoto could see that something was on his mind, and if he had to guess, then it was Yuuma, or more rather, Raynare.

"Onii-chan, what Yuuma did...you know, she..."

Makoto tried to connect with Ise.

He didn't want Raynare to cause Ise anymore hurt than she already had done.

"Y-Yeah...s-she's totally nuts huh...w-well, I guess it makes sense that she'd pick me..."

"Onii-chan, it isn't like that. She did it to mess with your mind, or maybe she gets off on torturing others mentally and emotionally before killing them. But there's plenty of wonderful women out there, don't let Raynare deter you from finding happiness. She might have done this...awful thing, but that's not to do with you, that's because she's twisted."

"Haha...yeah, maybe you're right...but, you know...it's like...she chose to do it to me...was she going to do it to you as well…?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she was, we don't know what their angle was. But they still tried to kill me regardless. Perhaps Raynare's plan was to kill you, then use that to kill me, and use us both like that because she likes seeing people being in emotional turmoil. We just don't know Onii-chan."

"...Maybe you're right yeah. Either way, I'm sorry Makoto...you didn't deserve to die..."

"Neither did you, Onii-chan. I'm sorry that she did this...I truly am."

Ise smiled lightly, and gently petted Makoto's head.

"Lets get to class, then at the end of the day, we'll deal with being...Devils."

Though Ise seemed cheerful, Makoto could tell that something was clearly wrong.

He guessed that what Yuuma had done to Ise mentally, did more damage than Makoto had thought, and wondered how he could make it right. Though he thought about at least making sure that Yuuma, or Raynare couldn't do anything like this again.

* * *

Later on, at lunch Makoto was walking down the corridor to get towards the lunch room, with various students passing by and waving, being polite, things of that nature. Makoto had thought back to Freed, who had asked about what had happened with Sona, but he wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't want Freed to be dragged into this kind of life, he didn't want his friend to suffer, so he put it off for the moment while attempting to think of something to say. As hard and painful as it was...he didn't want Freed to suffer.

But while walking, he happened upon Koneko who was walking towards him, seemingly going in a different direction. However, the moment that Makoto saw the young cat girl, he waved towards her, but she looked hesitant.

She seemed to be unable to meet with his eyes.

"Toujou-san, is something going on…?"

"...S-Senpai, I...erm...I heard about last night..."

"Yeah. Listen Toujou-san, I remember you saying you felt guilty, and..."

Koneko felt her guilt coming back, especially with Freed moving up from behind him.

"...Senpai, I'm really sorry about...everything."

Makoto reached out his hand to stop her, but she swiftly retreated in the opposite direction, confusing Makoto even more. Freed got to the right hand side of the young boy, and showed a cheery smile.

"So, what's wrong in paradise huh? You and your loli having issues?"

Makoto gave him a curious look, before gently pulling on his cheek.

"Honestly, she's not my loli, people keep thinking I'm a lolicon because of those things you say."

"What's wrong with it? Even they have their charms." Makoto rolled his eyes, shaking his head as they continued walking. "So spill, what happened with Kaichou anyway? You never called me so I got worried about it. Did she give you any answers?"

Makoto remembered the events of the previous two nights. With the Fallen Angels, the Exorcist, among other things. Makoto knew that if Freed continued to get involved, then it would be dangerous, and he couldn't endanger his friend like that.

"...Well, it seems that I was just imagining things, she...yeah, I was thinking irrationally after-"

"I know you're lying." Makoto cringed as Freed bent his neck down. "You don't have to lie to me. Whatever it is, doesn't matter to me."

"...Even if I was...say that I had...been turned into something else, wouldn't it make it different now?"

"Turned into something different?"

Freed confusingly asked, but Makoto just couldn't involve Freed.

"It doesn't matter, I promise that I'm alright."

"Hmmmm...if you're sure...but, whatever it is, that you're thinking or feeling right now, then you don't have to worry about it. Whatever has happened with you, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Makoto gave him a curious look while Freed just gave a large grin on his face.

"Freed-kun, it would be...it might be dangerous around me. What I am now...what's happened..."

"Haha, like I care about that. Makoto-kyun, you don't know how happy you've made me in the time we've known one another~ You might not understand yet, but you've done more for me than...anyone else ever did...so, whatever Makoto-kyun is now, doesn't matter to me. As long as you're still Makoto-kyun, I couldn't care if you were someone who had two heads, or was a rabbit creature, or even a Devil." Makoto's eyebrows raised when he said the last part. "As long as you're Makoto-kyun, I'll always support you~"

Makoto was glad that Freed had said that he wouldn't care what Makoto was, he'd still be his friend, that gave him more relief than Freed could have known about.

"Thank you, Freed-kun."

Freed waved his hand side to side.

"Naah, don't worry about it. Now, lets see if we can help you make up with your loli."

"People call me a lolicon because of you!"

Makoto said while pulling on his cheek, Freed laughed despite the pull.

"It's fine, don't be so worried about it~ The loli's need love too~ Not to say you can't have big breasted Onee-sama's too~"

"S-Seriously...saying things like that...a-anyway, lets go and get some lunch."

"Now you're speaking my language hahaha~"

Freed and Makoto walked off to eat lunch together, reiterating Freed's friendship with Makoto by standing by him no matter what.

* * *

After school that day, Makoto saw that Ise was being taken away by a member of Rias' peerage, something Makoto knew that Ise would have to deal with. He had to go and deal with Kaichou right now as well, so he stood up from his place, and began making the trek to the Student Council room.

He was sure that Ise would learn from Rias, this time it seemed that she was being serious with him. Makoto knew that he'd also have to begin getting stronger, and making sure that he'd be able to actually fight and defend himself.

So going to the Student Council, he arrived at the door, and silently knocked on the door.

The door opened, and revealed Tsubaki.

"It seems that we keep meeting like this Senpai."

"Yes. Please, come inside."

Makoto bowed his head, and walked inside. When he got inside, he was greeted to a few new faces. One was a purple haired small girl that was around the size of Koneko. Another was a beautiful young woman with white hair that went down past her shoulders, with blue green eyes. Another, was a young girl, a first year, with twin tails brown hair, green eyes, and striped green stockings.

Makoto recognized them as Bennia, unknown last name, Momo Hanakai, and Ruruko Nimura.

Immediately, Bennia walked over to Makoto and hugged him around his waist, while uttering "Lolicon-senpai is the best~" Makoto's face curled downwards while Sona slapped herself in the forehead.

"Bennia, what are you doing?"

Sona looked on with a tired expression as Bennia stuck out her tongue cheerfully.

"Kaichou, didn't you hear that this boy is a lolicon? It's the best for a girl like me who is-"

"Lolicon bait! That's all you are Bennia!"

Ruruko shouted with a gruff voice.

Bennia stuck out her tongue, while Momo sighed.

"Hyoudou-kun, I'm sorry about this. These two usually have weird back and forth."

Makoto glanced at Momo, and rubbed the back of his head "No, no, it's alright~" but Ruruko then began nodding her head slowly.

"Violence is the answer after all. Damn loli~"

Ruruko said with a smile, Makoto grimaced while Sona sighed.

"Forgive them, Hyoudou-kun, please come inside and sit down." Makoto tried, but Bennia kept a hold on him. "Bennia, let go, now."

Bennia huffed, and moved backwards.

"But, why is it that I don't get to hug Lolicon-senpai when everyone else gets to hug him? I've seen the girls, I've always wanted to see what Lolicon-senpai would be like~"

Ruruko gave a frustrated look on her face.

"Stop calling him Lolicon-senpai you weird Grim Reaper! It's people like you that give those others bad reps! But Senpai clearly isn't a Lolicon! An-And even if he is a Lolicon, it doesn't matter at all! Because he might even like others!"

Makoto mouthed "Grim Reaper?" to Sona, who inclined her neck.

"Yes, as she has said, Bennia is a Grim Reaper. I'll explain more about that at another time. For now, I'd like to finish my explanation of current events from yesterday. This time, I thought about having my peerage appear. Clearly, that was a mistake."

Ruruko looked at Sona who shot her a stare, so she quickly sat down, as did Bennia when she received the same stare. Makoto then sat down beside Momo (who honestly seemed the most normal out of the three newly introduced people) and looked towards Sona while bringing out a book…

No, not just a book.

It was a Death Note.

"...Death Note...who's name are you going to be writing in their Senpai?"

Ruruko whispered with surprisingly a good deal of fear.

"What is a Death Note?"

Tsubaki wondered, while Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"It's a Death Note, it's able to kill people with names written there. But it's fictional, this is just a mere notebook, that's all. I thought about taking notes."

"I hope that's all you're going to do..."

Makoto's face paled, seeing Ruruko wasn't seemingly acting at all.

"E-Eh...so Kaichou, can we begin now?"

Sona glanced at Ruruko who kept staring at the Death Note.

"Yes...we can begin again. Introductions can be saved until later on." Makoto was glad about that. "As we discussed yesterday. You were turned into a Devil, under myself. Your Onii-sama was reborn under Rias, this time it seems that the Fallen Angels have been taken an interest in you both. Or perhaps it was coincidence that he was targeted. But for you, it was no mistake that they targeted you."

"Yes...The Fallen Angels targeted me. Since they've waged this war on me, would it be alright if we fought back against them? I recall you speaking about Fallen Angels and Devils as enemies, correct?"

Sona inclined her neck, continuing as she placed her fingers together.

"Correct. Together with the Angels, we're in a three way war." Ruruko raised her head to speak, only to see Bennia sticking out her tongue, stopping her all together. "But currently, we're in a stalemate situation. The Underworld is comprised of two factions, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils, and we sometimes have disputes, that can lead to fights, and the Angels also attempt to put a stop to it."

"That's rather fascinating. But since you're supposed to be in a stalemate, these Fallen Angels have been acting to attack the Devils side like myself, and even yourself since you're a Devil...King or something, right?"

Sona couldn't help but slowly nod in agreement.

"Again, correct. These Fallen Angels are most likely acting independently. Even though Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels is eccentric from what I've heard, he also is someone that's supposed to be opposing another war between us all. But the Fallen Angels actions contradict this. This could also be simply Azazel being someone that's being two faced. But everything I've heard points me to the direction of the Fallen Angels being an independent group, therefore allows us to take action."

"...Then, the Fallen Angels killed myself and Onii-chan due to the Sacred Gears, right? But why did the Fallen Angel pretend to be Onii-chan's girlfriend? She could have killed him at anytime she got him alone...was it to mess with him or something? That's the only thing I can think of...and if she did then..."

Momo glanced at Makoto's hand, seeing that he was becoming angry at what he said.

It was quite understandable why he would be angry right now.

"Most likely, we can't be sure what her motives were. Perhaps she thrived on the despair of others."

"Then when we find this Fallen Angel, can we make sure she gets what she deserves? I don't usually like the eye for an eye type mentality, but for this situation...toying with peoples emotions like that, it's too cruel."

"I agree, it is unusually cruel to do something like that. As you said, the Fallen Angels could have simply killed him without being intimate like this. If we find her, and meet her, then I'll ask for her fate from your Onii-sama, I'm sure that Rias would say the same thing. Now, onto the Sacred Gears themselves."

As soon as she said that, Tsubaki began speaking up.

"Sacred Gear are an irregular power that's bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gears to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of them possess a Sacred Gear."

Momo continued after Tsubaki with Sona then finishing.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in human society, but there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Now, Hyoudou-kun-"

"Eeh, before you say that. Everyone...just call me Makoto. Since we're in the same group now and all...it would be best if we got along. Plus with Onii-chan being a Devil and we will interact together, it might be confusing if you refer to us as our last names."

The girls began to smile, even Sona was beginning to smile.

"Then, Makoto-kun. You wish to unlock your Sacred Gear?"

"I do yes."

Sona nodded as demonic power began to spread around them. The lights of the demonic power surrounding them lit up the mostly dimly lit area, casting the light down onto them created shadows around them as well.

"Then, please raise your left hand." Makoto did as she had asked, wanting to have his Sacred Gear unlocked. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

"Strongest being…? Erm, I'm not really sure what to imagine..."

"It can be anything that you believe in strongly."

"...Well, I suppose that I could imagine that person..."

Makoto wasn't sure if it would work, he decided to imagine the person that had saved his life. The person that had been following him and keeping him safe. Though he didn't know who that person truly was, he still knew he could count on that person.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Makoto got off the couch and did as she said. "Now mimic their pose."

"They don't have a pose that I know of..."

Sona didn't let that deter her, and continued on regardless.

"Then imagine their form strongly in your mind."

"That I can do."

As he said that, Bennia began to take out her phone, only for Ruruko to snatch it away.

"Oi! Give me my phone!"

"I know what you're going to do you prankster, don't even try anything with Senpai."

Bennia growled, while Ruruko stuck out her tongue.

"Makoto-kun, are you imagining it hard?"

"Yes...I can see it vividly in my mind..."

"Then open your eyes. Here, which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

As soon as he opened his eyes, Makoto saw what had formed on his hand. It has the appearance of a small black bracer in the form of a small and cute black Chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face.

Makoto looked down at the creature like item on his hand, and murmured "So, what's this?" but Sona didn't have a clue what it was.

"It seems to be your Sacred Gear...but, I don't know what it currently is. But I am sure that it holds a good power, due to the Fallen Angels becoming interested in it. However, I will research and tell you the details when I can."

"Right, thanks."

Makoto looked at the deformed cute lizard on his wrist, and kept wondering what this Sacred Gear did.

He felt though that it was going to be something good, and if it wasn't immediately, then he'd make it something good. He wouldn't stop until it could be used in a different kind of way.

"Now, onto the training..."

"Geez Kaichou, he's only just joined, and you're putting him through the ringer already?"

Ruruko complained, but Sona simply fixed her glasses.

"It was his idea that he should begin training immediately."

"O-Oh...then I retract my previous statement."

Sona slowly nods, while Momo looks towards Makoto.

"Makoto-kun...why do you want to train so suddenly? If it is protection then surely we could provide that to allow you to get used to this new world..."

"Thank you for the concern Hanakai-san, it really is touching. But, I became a Devil, not of my choice. So, I want to become stronger so what happened last time, doesn't happen again this time. I'm gonna show these Fallen Angels not to mess with me or my Onii-chan again."

Momo looked astonished for a few moments, before giving a small smile.

"I see, that's quite the response-"

"He wants to become violent. As I said, violence is the answer. Fighting off what you need to gain the desired result, it is the best."

Ruruko said it with a gangster like stare.

Sona raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head. She then produced what seemed to be a list of training schedules. They even were laminated, showing how far Sona actually went to make sure that they wouldn't be damaged.

"Now, I've prepared a number of different training sessions. To introduce your body to basic combat, I'll be having you run around the field for a time, this will strengthen your ability to not only run away from battle, but also run towards opponents. Next, I'll be having Momo teach you about the basics in demonic power. Along with that, Ruruko will be teaching you the basics in hand to hand fighting. Though she doesn't use a sword necessarily, I'll also be having Bennia teach you how to wield a blade. Along with that, I'll be having Tsubaki be your partner in learning various different topics that you'll need to proceed in this world of the Devils. I have a number of books I'd like you to study, and you'll be quizzed at the end of the week on the topic of Evil Pieces, along with what piece each of my peerage in this room are among other questions I'll have for you. Finally, after this first quiz is over with, I'll begin having you deliver leaflets out to the public. I'll explain more about this side of Devil works, along with contracts at the end of the week."

The peerage of Sona's were blown away.

Most thought it was rather harsh to throw someone into a life like this.

Even Tsubaki was stunned that Sona was going this far this fast.

But Makoto seemed determined.

"Yes, Kaichou! I'd like to begin immediately!"

The peerage were equally stunned by Makoto's determination.

Definitely, it seemed that Sona did find someone that was willing to work hard.

"Good response. Then, Ruruko, please take Makoto-kun here to the field, and run fifty laps."

"F-Fifty? As always Sona-kaichou is scary to the newcomer~"

Bennia chuckled nervously, but Makoto simply smiled.

"Ready, Nimura-san?"

Ruruko cocked her eyebrows up curiously, before simply nodding.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready Senpai. O-Oh, call me Ruruko as well, as like you said, we're in the same group now~"

"Then, Ruruko-san, I'm ready when you are."

"Great, then lets go!"

Ruruko took Makoto out of the doors, while Momo looked concerned towards Sona.

"Kaichou, I don't mean to question your methods, but isn't it a little...harsh to go this hard so fast? He's only just become a Devil, what if it is too much for the current Makoto-kun?"

Momo expressed her worries, but Sona seemed to be rather ready for this.

"No, because I believe he's capable of achieving these goals. I might be putting a lot on him so quickly, but he asked to be trained, and I wont fail my new peerage member. He said he didn't want to be weak, so I'll make sure that he's strong. If anything he's got a good mind set. He knows what he wishes for, and isn't afraid to ask for assistance in getting his desired goals. No, I believe that this is the best for the current Makoto-kun. In fact, I'm proud that he acknowledges his current weaknesses, and wishes to do his best."

Momo hoped that's what it was.

But she wasn't sure.

* * *

Outside, Makoto and Ruruko began training together, with Makoto running around the track several times.

Ruruko ran right beside him, and could see the determination on his face, how he was truly trying hard.

She actually did admire that he was trying so hard already.

He wasn't giving up either.

Even after they had passed ten laps, he still was going.

Of course he was getting tired, but he still was doing his best, and running, pushing himself harder and harder.

But as they ran, she saw that he fell face first into the dirt.

She gasped "Senpai..." but she saw that he was standing up once more, his face covered in dirt, which he wiped away instantly, and cleaned his face. He then pulled himself to his feet, muttering "No problem." and continued running.

As he ran past her, Ruruko saw the strength within his eyes, and she smiled at the sight.

"Lets keep going Senpai!"

Ruruko cheered, and began running after him once more.

Towards the end of it, Makoto collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

Ruruko bent down towards him, and lightly poked his cheek, as he looked up towards her.

"Senpai, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm good...all good..."

Ruruko cocked her head curiously, but then smiled, and sat down near him.

"Alright then Senpai, I'm glad that you're okay~"

Makoto couldn't speak, but he still looked on with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

A small time later, he met up with Momo, and began learning about demonic power. Standing within a certain space that was cut off from the outside world, Momo cupped her hands together, and began summoning some demonic power.

"See this Makoto-kun? Though I'm not an attacking type person, even I can summon demonic power, and can do things like this."

Makoto looked in awe at the demonic power.

"That's pretty cool, so how do you do it?"

"Well, it's a simple fact of summoning your demonic power. I can feel from here that you already had a good flow of demonic power despite being a newborn Devil. Perhaps you're talented in the usage of demonic power? I don't know yet, but it would be pretty interesting to see if you are quite talented. Anyway, to summon your demonic power, you have to allow the aura to surround you, imagine it like...a cloak around you. Something that coats your entire body. Then allow that to focus into the palm of your hands."

Makoto believed he understood what Momo was saying, and began cupping his hands together. Then his eyes closed, and allowed his imagination to think what Momo had said. With the cloak around his body, the power surrounding him coming from within.

Momo watched with intrigue as an aura began to gather around his body.

Momo was rather impressed.

She then saw that a sphere was forming in his hands, and took form, creating a ball that looked rather strong.

It was about the size of a golf ball, and it looked to be a beautiful golden colour.

"Amazing, you did it Makoto-kun~"

Makoto opened his eyes, and saw the sphere.

"W-Wow, I did that huh~?"

"Hehe, you surely did~ But now, with summoning it, this ball of demonic power can be turned into different elements, like this." Momo flung her hand up, creating some beautiful fire in the air, Makoto was in awe. "Though right now, making an element will be difficult. But, controlling different elements would be fine...lets see..." Momo looked around, and saw some water in a bottle, so Momo directed her hand that way, sending off demonic power. "Here, see this?" Momo used her demonic power to allow the water to rise up out of the bottle, and twirl within the air as Momo waved her fingers. "We'll start with this, using demonic power to control different elements. When you master this to a degree I think is easy for you to do without thinking about it, then we'll begin making elements of demonic power, okay? Also, you can just shoot off that demonic power, and cause some damage regardless if you change it or not."

Momo's words did make Makoto understand what kind of situation he was in right now.

He then placed his hand towards the water bottle as Momo placed the water back in.

He then went to try and manipulate the water, but as he did, it suddenly exploded in his face, drenching him from head to toe.

Makoto looked down at his body, then looked towards Momo, who placed a hand to her mouth, and began giggling quietly.

"Awww, seems like it didn't work~"

"Y-Yeah, that wasn't how I thought it would go..."

"Even then, all you can do is your best, Makoto-kun."

"Exactly, I'm gonna do my best!"

Makoto grinned, which spurred Momo to smile even more.

* * *

After that, Makoto could see that the sun was slowly going down, but it didn't deter Makoto who went to meet with Bennia, and begin understanding the ways of the blade. He was thrown a wooden sword, with Bennia using the back of her large scythe.

"W-Whoa, that's a huge scythe..."

"And yet I'm still this small and cute~ It's hard to believe, right~?"

Makoto gave a light hearted smile.

He definitely did find Bennia to be the carefree girl that he'd get along with rather well.

"Haha, you're right~ Now, to deal with a sword..."

"Though I don't wield a sword myself, I do know how to move with a blade like that. I'll teach you the basics about it, and if you want to know more sword styles, then you should up hit Rias Gremory's Knight."

"Oh, does her Knight wield a sword?"

"That's correct Lolicon-senpai~"

Makoto's eyebrows twitched when she said that.

"D-Do you have to call me that?"

"But, if it is Lolicon-senpai, then I don't mind at all!"

"But I mind!"

Bennia cocked her head at his sudden yell.

"I don't get it Senpai, what's wrong with being a lolicon?"

"...Yeah, what is wrong with it?"

"Aaha!" Makoto jumped at the voice, turning to see Koneko stood there questioningly. "W-Where the hell did you come from?"

"...I came when I heard your lie."

"M-My lie?"

Makoto murmured, Koneko's eyes sharpened ever so slightly.

"...You say you're not a lolicon, yet I feel that you appreciate the loli's."

"Eeeh...I don't know how you feel like that but..." Koneko and Bennia's eyes sharpened. "...eeh, ei-either way Toujou-san, I'm glad that you're here, because..."

"...I only came to say that about your feelings...also, if you could, trade with Buchou to join her group."

"But that would leave us with the other one!"

Bennia argued, Koneko hid her growing smirk.

"...I'd be alright with that."

"I wouldn't be, I want Lolicon-senpai!"

"...I also would prefer Senpai over the pervert. ...I'd prefer many things over that pervert...leering at Buchou as she was explaining about his Devil status...he makes me ashamed to be in the same group that I can't fathom what to think next about him..."

Makoto could only imagine Ise doing that.

It wasn't hard to imagine him doing anything other than that.

"Then, join Kaichou's group! I'm sure that Buchou would be fine with it?"

Bennia offered.

Koneko let out a cute humming sound before she began walking off.

"H-Hey, Toujou-san..."

"...Sorry. Senpai. I've got things to do…"

Koneko walked off, leaving Makoto to wonder what was going on with her.

Bennia quietly turned her scythe around, and turned it onto Makoto himself.

"Then, lets begin Senpai."

"W-Wait, you didn't teach me anything!"

"Well, you learn through doing rather than anything else!"

Makoto muttered "What kind of logic is that?" before Bennia disappeared all together.

"E-Eh, what are you doing?"

Bennia appeared before Makoto, and swung down his scythe towards the young boy himself, Makoto raised his sword, but the force of Bennia's swing knocked him down onto the ground, only for Bennia to swing down her scythe at the downed Makoto.

Quickly moving, Makoto dodged out of the way, and got towards the right hand side, Makoto quickly thrusted his sword at her, but she parried it, and got closer towards Makoto, showcasing a sleepy yet endearing smile on her face.

"Come on Senpai, you gotta do better~"

"S-Seriously...a-alright then! Here we go!"

Makoto got off the ground, and charged for Bennia, and swiped at her, but she disappeared with a burst of speed.

She then got behind him, and showed a smile as her scythe hit Makoto's back, sending him flying down into the ground.

But even then, he still got off the ground, something Bennia liked to see, and charged for her once more.

Bennia let out a small laugh, as they continued their training together.

* * *

Later on into the night, Tsubaki sat down within Makoto's room, with Princess looking towards her. Glancing at the cat, Tsubaki shrugged, not seeing what Rias or Bennia had said about it, before continuing to teach Makoto about various topics related to the test.

But she could see that he was also yawning.

Even then, she continued.

"Now Makoto-kun. As Kaichou has instructed me, there are a number of things to know about Devils, but what we're going to be focusing in on is the Evil Pieces. Evil Pieces are what High Class, and above Devils are capable of gaining after they either reach a certain age for pure blooded Devils, or when reaching that rank if they are Reincarnated Devils, or if the Devil was a low class to begin with, regardless of being pure blooded or not."

"...That sounds good...so, what are the Evil Pieces?"

"Evil Pieces, are chess pieces that hold special properties. For example, the Bishop piece enhances magical capabilities. The Knight increases the users speed. The Rook increases the users physical offence and defence, and the Queen piece has all of them. As for the Pawn, like in the actual game of chess, they can promote to different pieces, including the Queen piece, but cannot become the King piece this way."

"Is there a King piece?"

Makoto wondered, with Tsubaki furrowing her eyebrows.

"In a sense, there's a monument you register yourself as a King on, so in a sense that is the King piece from what I know. But it doesn't offer any kind of power, besides recognizing you as the King. Good question Makoto-kun."

Makoto smiled softly, while continuing to yawn.

"Then Senpai, the pieces of the group we're in..."

"Right. Myself, I am the Queen, Ruruko is the Rook, Momo is the Bishop, Bennia is the Knight, and you, are the Pawn."

"The Pawn...huh..."

Makoto thought about it, and what he could potentially do with that kind of power.

How he'd apply his powers to it…

Though he didn't know much about his powers right now.

He at least could summon energy.

"Is that something that you didn't expect?"

"Well, I didn't really know about it until now. But as you said, the Pawn is basically the Queen but having to promote to gain that power, right?"

"That's exactly it. Within the territory of the enemy, or with permission of the King, in this case for you, Kaichou, then you'd be able to gain the powers of these pieces. Each offer something's that are interesting. The obvious choice might to promote straight to Queen, but promoting to the other pieces still have something to offer so don't think that any piece is not worth promoting to. You can focus your power into that single piece and allow it to flourish, and then you could promote to Queen to take advantage of all pieces. Either way, there will be a fighting style that you will be able to come up with and be able to fight strong enemies. Now, here's something's about the Devils history that Kaichou wished for you to go over."

Makoto thanked Tsubaki with a smile, then took the book, and began reading it, while jotting some notes down.

Tsubaki sat down and merely drank some tea as Makoto read it to himself, questioned Tsubaki when he didn't understand a certain aspect, which Tsubaki thought was rather a good thing to do, if he didn't know, then asking would be better than not asking that.

Tsubaki could see that the time had gone past midnight, and yet he still was studying.

But she also knew that sleep was needed, so she stood up.

"Then Makoto-kun, study session is over for tonight."

"Aah...alright then Senpai, thank you for staying so long."

He bowed his head towards her, causing Tsubaki to lightly smile at the sight.

She then bowed herself, and left his room, leaving Makoto alone who collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly once she was gone.

Princess meowed, and went towards the window, and pulled the window open with her claws.

Looking out into the town, she continued to meow adorably.

* * *

After a few days of training hard, Sona suddenly called Makoto into her office, and gave him some papers to his confusion.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you deliver this to Rias in the Occult Research Club." Makoto looked apprehensive about that. "Is something the matter?"

"There's...something there, in the shadows. I've also felt like something watches me from that place..."

"Something...oh, you don't have to worry about that. The person you're referring to is friendly, but also extremely shy. I'm sorry if that person gave you a worry."

"O-Oh...so who is that person anyway? A Vampire?"

He joked, not believing that it could be one.

Though Sona's eyebrows broadened.

"How did you know it was a Vampire?" Makoto paled as Sona pointed to the papers. "Now, please take these, then continue training. I'd take them myself, but there's a few important duties that I have to attend to."

"I'll get right on that."

Makoto took the papers, and began walking away.

Going out of the Student Council, and through the school, he could feel a slight hesitation. It was a Vampire after all. Though he heard a girly like voice, and it didn't sound threatening, so he hoped the Vampire was rather friendly.

Getting to the Occult building, he inhaled slowly, before marching inside.

"Erm, Gremory-senpai, I'm here to deliver some papers..."

Makoto announced as he stepped inside.

Looking left and right, he couldn't see any sign of life.

So he went towards the stairs.

But as he did, he felt something moving behind him, his hand clutching the papers.

"...Alright, I heard you're a friendly Vampire..."

"...Sob sorry..."

Makoto got an answer.

He turned around, and saw the shadows having some kind of form.

"Aah...you don't have to say sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He spoke gently, trying to convey a message of kindness to the Vampire.

"...A-Are you a Devil under Kaichou?"

"That's right, I'm her new servant now...being a servant, weird thought to have...I don't know what to think about that right now...but regardless, you're a Vampire, right?"

"Y...Yes, I am...I used to be..."

"Used to be? So, did you turn into a Devil too?"

The Vampire's voice went to answer when the door opened.

The Vampire let out an "Eek!" sound and rushed away, as Akeno stepped through the door.

"Ara, it seems that we've met again. Did I hear talking?"

"Y-Yeah, I was speaking to the Vampire...but the Vampire let out a cute sound, and ran off...I think."

"Fufu, that kid usually is a shy one so even the slightest movement would cause a relapse into said shyness."

"Aah, I understand...oh, while you're here, Himejima-senpai, I'm sorry about the other day. Running off, and acting all weird. Being a Devil can be kind of confusing, so if I offended you, then please accept my humble apologies."

Akeno raised a finger to her cheek, and let out a small giggle.

"Fufufu, you are adorable after all, saying those things. You know, your Onii-sama truly is a bad boy, does that mean you're a good boy?" Akeno lightly teased, poking his cheek. "You are adorable up close~"

"O-Oh erm...t-thank you..."

"Ara, you are so humble and cute huh~? Your Onii-sama is quite different to you, but I think you're quite cute after all~ Especially to tease, I wonder what kind of reactions you'd have if I ended up flirting with you..."

Akeno let out a small laugh, indicating that it was a joke...at least Makoto thought it was.

She then looked at his hand, and saw the papers there.

"Are they for Buchou?"

"Yeah, Kaichou asked me to deliver them to Gremory-senpai."

"Then I can do that from here if you want? Rias is...she's a little busy right now. Inducting your Onii-sama into a few different things. Apparently he's going to be doing a contract. Have you done one yet?"

"Eeh...no, I haven't. I've been focusing on training myself."

"I see, so you're quite determined to become stronger, is that right?"

Makoto nodded, tightening his fist.

"I...I want to become strong yes. So nothing like what happened...happens again. Onii-chan and I died...so, I don't want anyone else to suffer like that. I know I've got a long way to go, but I'm going to keep trying."

"Then, I'm sure you will. Though don't push yourself too hard~"

Makoto smiled, nodding kindly.

"Yes, I'll remember Himejima-senpai."

"Fufu, call me Akeno, I don't mind at all~"

He was surprised that she wanted that.

He knew that she didn't allow many people to call her that from what he could see.

"A-Akeno-senpai...a-are you sure?"

"I think it will be alright."

"Then, please call me Makoto!"

"Makoto-kun, that's a cute name~ Alright, I'll call you that~ Oh, I'm also sorry about what happened. With the Fallen Angels."

"The Fallen Angels huh..."

Akeno bit her lower lip, seeing his face scrunching up.

"...Do you hate the Fallen Angels?"

"Well...I don't really know the Fallen Angels to say yes or no to that. The Fallen Angels are people that I haven't really interacted with besides my death, and the attack. There might be some good Fallen Angels out there, right?"

Akeno let out a small laugh, while also feeling a slightly bit warm inside of her.

"...Yes, there might just be, Makoto-kun. Well, I've got to go and deliver these to Buchou. If you feel like a break, how about drinking some tea with me sometime? I wouldn't mind the company of a cute boy like you~"

Makoto blushed even more as Akeno gently petted his head, then walked off.

Glancing at the beautiful elder woman, Makoto truly did feel complex about her, but knew that she was a rather kind person.

* * *

Later on, after finishing another training session, Makoto managed to get away early, so he decided to head off home.

However, as he was walking towards his home, he caught the sight of Koneko moving away from the school. Deciding that he'd ask her right out, he began going towards her, but when she did, she began moving away from him.

"Wait, Toujou-san!"

Koneko glanced back towards him, seeing that he was running towards her at this point.

She felt the guilt growing inside of her.

She wasn't sure on what to think about him coming this close now.

"...Senpai, I'm-"

"You've been avoiding me ever since I became a Devil...why? What's going on? Don't I deserve to know at least what's going on?"

Koneko couldn't refute that.

She simply began feeling deeply saddened within her body.

"...Senpai, you're right. I should..."

"Toujou-san, I don't know what's going on, but it seems like something has upset you. I remember you muttering about guilt...do you feel guilty about something? If it's about me turning into a Devil..."

"...Senpai, not here. At...the park, I'll tell you there."

Koneko said it, knowing that others could listen in.

Makoto shrugged his shoulders, and simply followed her to the park.

As they got to said park, Makoto sat down with Koneko sitting close by. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Makoto gave her the respect she deserved, waiting for her to start the conversation off.

Then, when she built up the courage, she turned to Makoto while giving off a sad look to her face.

"...Senpai, I've been...feeling guilty of...when Senpai...no, I can't say. Because I don't know..."

Seeing her struggle, Makoto tried to connect the dots as much as he could, with the limited knowledge that he had.

"Toujou-san...if this is about my death at the hands of the Fallen Angels, then that's not your, or anyone's fault. No one could have predicted it..."

"...But I could Senpai...I felt as if something might happen...yet I didn't...I didn't do enough to make sure that Senpai stayed alive..."

Makoto's face softened for the young girl, his hand gently placing itself on top of her head.

"The Fallen Angels didn't kill me Toujou-san, it was something else. Even if you had been there, the outcome might have been the same. And being a Devil..yes, to be honest, I'm not sure if I like the idea of it yet. But I can't complain about it now, because I am a Devil, and that's not your fault...seeing your face like this, you're not wicked Toujou-san, you didn't have any malice in your heart. You're simply a cute girl that's blaming herself too much. I don't blame you for my death."

Koneko's eyes began to shed a few tears.

Makoto could see that it truly had been bothering her.

He wondered more about why she thought he would be in danger.

But right now, his junior needed him, so his arms went around her body, Koneko gasped when feeling it.

Her eyes met his own as she looked up, feeling a small amount of redness on her cheeks as he embraced her.

"...Toujou-san, don't cry. This isn't your fault."

"...But Senpai, the reason I thought something might be wrong is...Senpai, your friend..."

"Freed-kun?" Koneko nodded. "What about him?"

Makoto didn't get it.

Did she know something about him that Makoto didn't?

Koneko placed her fingertips together, showcasing a worried look on her face.

"...Maybe this isn't my place to say...but there's something about him...I don't know if he has a Sacred Gear, or if there's something more to him...but, I feel as if there's something about him that could have attracted danger to you."

"...Freed-kun huh. I...Freed-kun is my friend. Maybe...Maybe he does have a Sacred Gear, I don't know if he knows about it...or maybe he's related to some supernatural stuff. I can understand that to others, he might come off as...strange, but he's been nothing but helpful to me, he's been trying to help me, even when I explained about this strange stuff...but, sometimes, I do see this look in his eyes...as if he's...keeping something from me."

Revealing that to Koneko, she wondered if her own thoughts about him had been validated if Makoto also felt as if something was wrong with Freed. Since he knew Freed better than Koneko did, it made her question what was going on with him.

"...Senpai, I don't want to be the reason you suspect a friend...I understand you and he are close friends...I just didn't want Senpai to get hurt...because I like Senpai...Senpai's often nice to me...and so much better than that damn pervert..."

Makoto sweat dropped as he saw Koneko tighten her hand, probably thinking about hitting or at least telling off, Ise for his antics.

"Toujou-san...thank you for worrying, it means that you do care. But, it isn't your burden to bear about my death. One way or another...I probably was going to die at one point. If not that day, then maybe down the line."

Koneko wore a complex expression on her face.

"...I don't understand Senpai."

"Truthfully, it seems like I might have been under attack for years now, so I was always in danger. That isn't your fault, you know?"

"...But why would anyone want to hurt Senpai? I get the pervert because...it's him." Koneko once again tightened her hand and let out a small growl to Makoto's amusement. "...But with you Senpai...you're not a bad person, so I don't...is it for Senpai's power…?"

"I don't know Toujou-san, but I do know that now that I'm in the know of this supernatural world, I'll do my best to become strong enough to fight for myself. So, don't worry about it, okay? I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself either. Besides, I've missed speaking to Toujou-san~"

"...It's because you're a lolicon, I understand." Makoto's brows furrowed as she looked at his eyes. "...Senpai, please call me Koneko-chan from now on. That pervert also calls me that...so, I find it strange that someone I immensely prefer doesn't call me that."

Makoto chortled, gently petting Koneko's head, giving her a light dusting of redness on her cheeks.

"Then call me Makoto okay?"

"Makoto...Mako-senpai is best."

"M-Mako-senpai is best...alright then, call me Mako-senpai~"

Cheerfully saying that, Makoto smiled at Koneko who also allowed the corner of her lips.

* * *

But then she stopped when she smelt something...holy approaching them.

"...Senpai, we're in danger."

"Koneko-chan, what do you mean…?"

"...Someone's approaching us directly."

Koneko's words were cut short when a laughing could be heard.

"Awww, it's so sweet that the Devil lovers are making up~"

Makoto twitched his eyebrow, while Koneko whizzed around to see the man himself, the Exorcist that Makoto had managed to fight off. Makoto turned towards him as well, seeing his face, recalling that he was the enemy that had attacked with Dohnaseek, and who he had knocked down before.

"Not you again!"

Koneko looked straight ahead at the enemy.

"...Why are you here? Is it for Senpai?"

"I came to kill him yeah. After suffering a humiliating punch the other day, I couldn't get it out of my head about this damn Devil. A newbie Devil besting me in a fight...it really did piss me off after all. Damn it all to hell!"

Makoto saw that he was raging, so he took Koneko's arm and went to run away from her.

But the Exorcist raised his hand, and shot out what seemed to be some darkness that formed a wall, blocking his path all together.

Makoto turned back to see the man looking on with a wild grin on his face.

"Not this time. I didn't get to show it off last time, but this is my power."

"Then the one who made the shadow dome like prison last time was..."

"Yup, I couldn't display my full power last time since Dohnaseek-sama tasked me to keep the darkness prison up, but this time, I'll kill you with darkness."

"...You'll kill me with darkness?"

"That's right, I'll use my powers to destroy you, and your little girlfriend too!"

Makoto tightened his hand as Koneko stepped forward.

"H-Hey Koneko-chan..."

"I couldn't protect Senpai last time...but this time, I will defend Senpai."

"Awww, sending in your loli to fight for you. Truly-"

"You shut up!"

Makoto cut him off with a small bullet of demonic power, forcing the Exorcist to cut it in half. But that gave Koneko all the time she needed to get in close, and tighten her fist, slamming it forward for the Exorcist.

But the Exorcist raised his arms, and used the darkness to form some kind of shield, blocking Koneko's fist enough for him to leap backwards. He then took out a gun, and aimed it towards Koneko, who saw it as the darkness wall went down.

"Koneko-chan, look out!"

Koneko leapt forward, as the Exorcist shot off the bullets for her body. But to Makoto's surprise, the bullets merely bounced off her body as if they weren't even there. He could see that little red circles would appear each time the bullets were to impact her body.

It was either a barrier, or some kind of trait.

He presumed that she might be the Rook of the peerage based on how she was moving.

Or she could have been a Pawn.

He didn't know.

But it was good enough to see that she was tanking the bullets rather well.

When she got close to the Exorcist, her fist tightened, aiming the strong fist forward.

But the shadows erupted upwards once more, becoming a wall, and blocked off the heavy duty punch. But Koneko's fist was stronger than he had anticipated, and the fist ended up smashing right through the darkness barrier, but before it could get to his body, the Exorcist took out the light sword he had, slashing her arm with it, causing her to back off ever so slightly, enough for the Exorcist to twist the shadows around, and began swirling around her.

"Koneko-chan!"

Makoto called, seeing the shadows forming a dome of some sorts around her, which began wrapping around her, binding her as if they were some sort of prison.

Not able to see her become hurt, he rushed forward towards the Exorcist in an attempt to stop him, but he turned the gun towards Makoto once more, and pulled the trigger, shooting off the bullets of light.

Perhaps because of his training with Bennia, and Ruruko, the man's movements seemed to be slower than when he first encountered him. Though it had only been a few days, the first volley of bullets he managed to dodge out of the way of.

But one did pierce his arm, causing him to wince at the feeling.

"Senpai!"

Koneko yelled, trying to fight off the shadows that bound her.

Makoto felt the light circulating his body from the piercing bullet. He did feel weaker than before. He felt like his arm was going to drop off and his body would crumble down. Since he was still a newbie, he wasn't as used to it as other Devils would be.

But he wouldn't allow that to stop him as Makoto clutched his bleeding arm, and said "I'm alright Koneko-chan." to relieve her of her worries and concentrate on her own predicament as the Exorcist began laughing.

"Without protection, you're a helpless nothing! You can't beat me! There's nothing about you that's special at all!"

"Speaking like that, do you get a kick out of belittling others to make yourself feel better?"

The Exorcist's hand tightened even more, and began moving forward with his blade of light.

"You cheeky shit! I can't believe a Fallen Angel like Dohnaseek-sama had any trouble with you! I'll prove how weak you truly are by slaying you by myself!"

He rushed Makoto and attempted to slash him, but thanks to the training, he could see the Exorcist unlike Bennia who he couldn't, so his reflexes allowed him to dodge out of the first slash, then cock his head backwards as he raised his gun, the bullet going over his body.

Koneko looked amazed that he managed to do that.

He then put distance between them, while the Exorcist attempted to fire off a bullet of light towards him. But Makoto recalled the lessons he had with Momo, remembering about demonic power, and though it might not be all that strong right now, he put his hand forward, concentrating on the aura around him.

To Koneko's amazement, he managed to create a sphere of demonic power, which he clutched in his hand, and launched right at the Exorcist before he could fully aim his gun.

"Shit!"

The Exorcist's gun was blown out of his hand thanks to Makoto's well timed demonic power blast. The gun shattered onto the ground thanks to the demonic power, with the Exorcist turning back to Makoto who was rushing forward.

"I might not be a powerhouse yet, but don't assume I'm a nothing you asshole!"

Makoto got in close, and saw like how Ruruko had done before, take a hard stance on the ground, and swung his leg out, which the Exorcist ducked.

"Yeah right, you can't-"

"You didn't think I saw that coming!?"

Makoto had anticipated that, swiftly bringing down his foot heavily on top of the man's head, with his full force, smashing his head deeply into the ground itself, blood erupting out of the man's mouth due to that fact.

Koneko saw that because the shadows were binding her, his combat ability up close had become weakened probably due to overuse of the Sacred Gear of his, therefore allowed Makoto to get in a strong hit.

Even then, it was also thanks to Makoto's training sessions that he even had the opportunity to pull this off.

"Gwaaah..."

He spat out blood onto the ground, while Makoto put his hands into a fighting position.

"I told you, don't underestimate your opponent."

The Exorcist breathed deeply on the ground.

Feeling his face bleeding from the impact, angered him.

He hated Makoto even more than ever.

Last time he could say it was a lucky hit.

But this time, it was Makoto simply being able to improve himself, and fight harder.

His eyes shifted to Koneko angrily.

"You little bitch! This is your fault! If you hadn't of been here, then he'd be dead right now!"

"...No, Senpai is resilient, even if I wasn't here, he'd still have thought of something to get by you. You're very confident in your abilities yet your close quarters combat is..."

"Shut up, and die already!"

The Exorcist took his blade off the ground, swinging it for Makoto.

Makoto saw it coming, jumping back, but received a small cut to his stomach.

Because of the light power, Makoto's movements were stunned for a few seconds.

But that's all the Exorcist needed to rush to Koneko.

Koneko attempted to get out of the shadows, but he bound her as strongly as he could within the weaving darkness.

Makoto looked on with horror filled eyes, stuck out his hand to try and reach Koneko as he took off running.

But the Exorcist was already there, with the light blade above Koneko's body.

She struggled even more, and she was succeeding in breaking out of the shadowy aura.

But it also was too late for her to defend as the Exorcist's sword came down onto her.

Makoto couldn't take it.

He couldn't have Koneko get hurt.

He was there for him…

Now Koneko was getting attacked…

Deeply inside of his heart, he called for some kind of help.

Something that he could do to stop this person hurting, potentially killing, Koneko.

That's when, as his hand reached out...the deformed cute lizard appeared on his wrist, and opened his mouth.

Makoto watched as a line shot out of the lizards mouth, moving at a good speed, and quickly wrapped around the man's throat, Makoto didn't take even a beat to continue on, yanking his hand backwards, forcing the man's body backwards also, just enough for Koneko to slide out of the full stabbing, which pierced the ground near her, as he strangled the Exorcist.

"G-Get off..."

Makoto looked down at the lizard.

"_Damn...seems like you can create lines huh...do they do anything…? Even then...it helped me save Koneko-chan, and that's enough for me..._"

He didn't know exactly what the line was doing, if it did anything he wasn't sure.

Though he did feel...a bit stronger by the second.

However, he didn't have time to focus in on that as the Exorcist raised his blade to try and cut off the line, so Makoto grabbed the line with both hands.

"Get over here!"

Makoto, with all of his strength, yanked the Exorcist back towards him.

While he wasn't as physically strong as Koneko, it was enough for the Exorcist's body to be brought off the ground and sent towards Makoto himself.

Balling his hand into a fist, Makoto aimed it forward at the incoming Exorcist.

By the time he reached Makoto, the shadows binding Koneko were broken through by her strength, allowing her to see Makoto looking towards her.

"Koneko-chan, here's an Exorcist!"

Koneko nodded as Makoto slammed all of his strength into the Exorcist, the Exorcist's eyes popping out of his head as he was flung back to the white haired girl.

"...This is for attacking both myself and Senpai."

Koneko with a dull sound, embedded her stronger fist into the Exorcist's body, and since she was currently physically stronger than Makoto, the Exorcist's body received more damage, being sent smashing deeply into the ground several times over, before hitting a bench, breaking it in half and continued eating the ground for a good distance, before coming to a complete halt.

Looking towards the Exorcist, it seemed as if he wasn't going to be moving for a while, so Makoto went towards Koneko, overlooking her cut, and making sure that she was going to be alright. Though despite that, he felt dizzy from the light still in his system.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?"

Koneko felt his fingers gently brushing against the cut on her arm, causing her face to heat up even more.

But she shook her head of that for the moment, turning towards Makoto with a nodding head.

"Affirmative."

"What are you, the terminator?"

He joked, only for Koneko to show a strong stare.

"I'll be back."

Makoto placed his hand over his mouth, and let out a small laugh, but he couldn't focus straight.

Because of the cuts, and gun shot, his body felt rather weak, and in the end, collapsed to his knees.

"...Senpai, you did well in that battle. Even without your Sacred Gear, Senpai's training allowed him to survive and help me out. I'm glad you're okay Senpai..." She paused, and sniffed the air. "...but it isn't over yet."

"W-What do you mean?"

"...A Fallen Angel is coming here as we speak..."

"Then lets leave in the opposite direction Koneko-chan. If we can avoid another confrontation, then it would be best."

"...I agree, lets go."

Koneko, and Makoto began running away together. But as they did, Makoto's steps became more staggering and his body became wobbly due to the amount of light inside of him, so Koneko grabbed his hand, and helped steady him as they managed to escape the area together.

As they exited the area, Dohnaseek came flying down.

Seeing the state of the Exorcist, he shook his head in disappointment.

"Clearly, you weren't able to win against a newbie Devil, you are worthless."

"D-Dohnaseek-sama...I-I'm sorry...please help me...Dohnaseek-sama..."

Dohnaseek just looked down without any remorse, or willingness to help in his eyes.

"A human asking for the assistance of a Fallen Angel, it seems that we are the superior ones around here. But, your power is wasted on you, human."

The Exorcist's eyes became wider than before, seeing Dohnaseek's growing smirk.

"W-Wait, what are you..."

"I wanted to see what kind of ability you actually had. But you're worthless...but the power you have, used in the right hands, definitely could be useful. Hahahaha...how about it human? Give your power to me, and you'll be able to at least have some worth in your life?"

"N-No! P-Please Dohnaseek-sama! D-Don't do this! Please I'm begging yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Dohnaseek paid no heed to what the Exorcist was saying, and leaned down towards him with his hand overshadowing his face.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt that much, I promise. Controlling shadows huh...seems like quite the power."

The Exorcist's eyes became dragged into fear.

Dohnaseek wasn't messing around.

He was being truly serious.

He...was going to die.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Makoto began his training this chapter, learning from Ruruko, Momo and Bennia, along with Tsubaki about various things. His concern for Freed was quite evident along with Koneko's guilt being more prominent. Makoto also summoned his first Sacred Gear, with Absorption Line. Makoto and Ise also discussed about Raynare, and since he's known Ise for a really long time, Makoto could see that Raynare's actions caused more of an effect on Ise than he was willing to reveal. Also, Makoto and Koneko spoke about what had been bothering her, and seemingly got a bit closer, until the Exorcist from last chapter appeared, and showed off that he indeed has, Shadow Prison with the ability to use the shadows to restrain opponents, I also gave it the ability to form a shadow wall and domes like a prison of sorts as hinted at in the previous chapter and shown here, something that Makoto will be using in the future, also something to make it a bit more unique since Absorption Line can also restrain with the lines it creates, so I thought that Shadow Prison could also be used in some different ways. Thanks to the combined efforts of Makoto and Koneko, he went down. And by the end of the chapter, it seems that something is going to happen with that Sacred Gear.**

**Anyway, onto the harems/peerages! **

**It seems the vote for Asia was quite even, some wanted her with Ise, and in Rias' group, and some wanted her with Makoto and in Sona's group and in the end, ended up with a split evenly between the brothers. Counting several times through the reviews and PM's, they matched evenly. My idea was for whichever brother had Asia in their harem/future peerage, the other would gain Valerie since they're both healers, they'd serve that role in the peerage so that's why they'd not be in the same harem for those curious. So yeah, please vote with that in mind, as I'm fine either way, I could see both Ise and Makoto being able to do things with Asia or Valerie in a fight.**

**Also, it seems that pretty much everyone was alright with Irina being in Sona's peerage, so that's what's going to happen! Irina's gonna take the second Knight piece, and eventually become Makoto's Knight. She might even gain more upgrades besides her holy sword to make her more formidable.**

**As for Sona's Rook, that depends on who Asia joins. If she joins Sona, then I thought about Rossweisse joining Sona's group as the Rook or Xenovia becoming the Rook, and if Asia doesn't join, then I thought Rossweisse could become the Bishop, and have either Xenovia of Gasper become the Rook. I also know who'd join Rias' peerage to replace any of these in any scenario.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome,**


	4. Passing the test!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the vote!**

**yogaratw607; Thanks for the votes! I have a few ideas on who's going to replace who on Rias' peerage.**

**darkjason78; Thanks for the votes!**

**Crenin; Thanks for the votes! Ophis being his familiar huh? I don't see why not. Maybe she could do something like that, though I doubt Rias would stand in Koneko's way if she wanted to join Makoto's peerage like she didn't with some of the girls who joined Ise.**

**ericsofly2; Thank you for the votes!**

**Nirvash Neo; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, fem Vali might be in Makoto's harem. Tiamat as a familiar huh, she could be interesting~**

**Clarent excalibur; She does tend to fit the Rook role, though she's also a good Knight~**

**kurenai lui; Thanks for the vote!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Haha it surely is thanks to him and some others~ He surely has, he doesn't want anything bad to befall him or others again. He does know Ise quite well, and can tell something definitely is wrong with him, even if Ise's trying to convince him otherwise. Yup, he's able to work with the other members of Sona's peerage quite well~ Koneko and Makoto had a small heart to heart moment huh~? He surely isn't going to take anything from anyone, and will fight when he can do. Thanks for the votes!**

**Jack Gold Sword; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the votes!**

**Silver crow; Yeah it could be a response like that. We'll see how well, or not, Dohnaseek can use the Sacred Gear. Thanks for the votes! She could be in Makoto's harem. Yeah, that's Dohnaseek for you~ Princess can be quite, scary to a few people. Makoto is quite a mature person, it will be more elaborated on exactly why he's like that. Freed does seem to be supporting him quite a bit. Bennia and Ruruko just have a fun banter with one another, but generally are friends. I thought it would be a fun dynamic considering how their personalities are in canon. That was Makoto's Death Note, not Sona's. Yeah, he's training quite well. Koneko and Bennia had a little fun time huh~? Akeno tends to call people cute. Together, they managed to take down that Exorcist huh~? We'll see how Dohnaseek uses it. We'll see what he comes to be. You never knowe what he could be. He didn't start as that, but ended up as that. I can't reveal what's going to happen with that. Makoto will still struggle with the fights. Maybe they could be there to keep peace. I think Princess could handle herself if she's being attacked haha. She wont be in Sona's peerage, but she will be in Makoto's. Yeah, they'd be cool, I also thought about one of the Sterling Sacred Gears, so she'd be able to shoot out light arrows and such. I heard about David Cerro, and as for Galatine, it's just a very durable sword. No, I wouldn't be doing anything with that. Maybe it could be a duel holy/demonic power.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, why he took so many shall be explored as we go forward. Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 3; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 4; Fem Vali could be in Makoto's harem.**

**Guest 5; That sounds like a pretty fun story, thanks for suggesting it!**

**Guest 6; Gasper yes, Kiba I don't know yet. Thank you for the vote!**

**Crimson green flame; Thanks! And thank you for the vote!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote! Eh, I hadn't considered them before honestly.**

**Unzueta; Thanks for the votes! Ise's got his friends.**

**Whintney chan; Thank you for the vote!**

**dxdfanficfan; That would be pretty cool, we've seen Saji use it to drain blood, so why not poison too? Thanks for the vote!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! He does yeah, he isn't someone that can just sit there and do nothing, he wants to make sure that he's strong enough to protect himself, and others as well. Haha, Bennia and Ruruko will have a fun back and forth with one another. Thanks for the votes! Maybe it will be a scenario like that, either way Makoto's gonna get all the Vritra gears eventually~**

**helios darkus; Yup, it's Freed that's been spreading it around inadvertently. That's Bennia for you~ He is very determined, he doesn't want to be weak. Yeah, that looks like a cool peerage to me~ The same with Makoto's future one~ Thanks for the votes.**

**makotoxvalerie; Thank you for the votes!**

**SenpaiMAN46; You never know, he could receive some kind of blessing. And thanks for the votes!**

**Valtryek-sama; Thank you for the vote!**

**Blackjack123; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 8; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 9; Yeah, it would be nice to see them together~ He could do that when Ise unleashes that~**

**Guest 10; If he got his hands on Night Reflection then he could do that. Yeah, Makoto will be coming up with some moves revolving around his Sacred Gears, and perhaps some other things as well.**

**Guest 11; Thanks for the votes!**

**pettersson003; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 12; I don't know, since we don't know much about Trihexa apart from its really strong. And thanks for the vote!**

**Skull Flame; For some people it just might~ Yeah, he's going to be showing a few things with that power. Yup, it was Shadow Prison.**

**Berseker-kun; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 13; Maybe he could have a show~ And thank you for the vote~**

**Neonlight01; He's trying his hardest huh~? Sona does find it quite appealing yeah. Makoto's going to try and help him out yeah. He's going to be showing a few fun ways to use that. They did yeah, Koneko and Makoto managed to speak together. Yeah, he'll be getting it eventually~ Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 14; I've got some plans for Makoto's future peerage, some are set in stone, some aren't yet. Thanks for the votes!**

**umarahmed1323; Those look like good choices, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 15; Freed's role will become quite apparent soon. Maybe he is, or maybe he's there for another reasons. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 16; They always could do, there are sub species that gain additional abilities. He could do that~ Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 17; Thanks for the votes, and yeah Xuelan is pretty cool looking.**

**Guest 18; That would be pretty interesting, I could see that happening. Thanks for the votes!**

**haibara-san; Thank you for the vote!**

**Guest 19; Akeno is a pretty fun character~ Thank you for the vote~**

**Guest 20; Haha, he seems to have that rep now~ And thanks for the vote!**

**Dark lord; Thanks for the votes! He wouldn't have to take it off Kiba, he could get Gram 2, like there's a Durandal 2 that Vasco gets later on.**

**AlphaOmega; Yeah, he's got the Sacred Gears of Vritra. He is yeah, he's trying his best. I wanted to give Shadow Prison a bit more, always seemed like it didn't do much in canon that Absorption Line couldn't already. Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 21; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, I could see Serafall doing that, after she's convinced he's not working for Gabriel.**

**Guest 22; Maybe he could become a character like that in the show~ Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 23; That would be a pretty cool idea to explore. I could see Akeno being like that about her brother.**

**Guest 24; I don't know yet~ Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 25; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 26; That's a hard question, I wouldn't know how to answer that. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest1323; I suppose that he does yeah. Thanks for the votes! Generally they do, Rossweisse hasn't been shown to really do that, but she could do since other Valkyries have been shown to fight with swords. Yeah, maybe they could~**

**Guest 27; I dunno, perhaps, I'd have to think about that. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 28; It seems that some loli girls might yeah, thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 29; Yeah, he'll be able to Vritra Promotion. Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 30; Fem Arthur, maybe~**

**Guest 31; It will be explained why he took that many in the future. Thanks for the votes! Chelia, might or might not appear.**

**Cyberse king; Thank you for the votes!**

**Andrew123456; Thank you for the votes!**

**Guest 32; I can't reveal anything about that yet~ Thanks for the votes~**

**Guest 33; Makoto will get a familiar yeah~ Thanks for the votes~**

**Lightwave; Thanks for the votes! He's trying his best yeah~ Yeah, he's the replacement of Saji. Makoto will receive it somehow, that's all I can say~**

**Guest 34; If she challenged him right now, then he'd lose that fight against her. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 35; I know, the news about Bleach is great! I can't wait to see the arc being animated, I wonder if anything is going to change since it's no secret that the author was rushed for that ending, maybe it will be changed, and if not, I hope that it's shown more epic.**

**Red Bolt; Thanks for the votes, and harem suggestions!**

**Guest 36; One Piece might end in a number of years, so I might do a story before it ends.**

**Guest 37; I don't know about two of three of them, but Gasper will be. Eh, in that scenario, she'd probably be apart of Makoto's.**

**Guest 38; That would be an interesting idea, I might end up doing something like that in the future.**

**Guest 39; Yeah, that would be an interesting idea, thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 40; I could see Sona being like that, and definitely Serafall being like that, thanks for the vote!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Passing the test!**

Having managed to escape the Fallen Angels, and the Exorcist for the moment, Makoto and Koneko went back to the school, as Koneko said "Kaichou should still be there." so he didn't disagree, knowing that this situation was escalating, though he could see that he himself was able to fight and defend himself pretty well considering everything that had been happening.

Though as they kept going forward, Makoto could feel his body becoming heavier. Perhaps it was due to the light that had entered his system, now that he was a Devil and a new one at that, he was feeling the effects quite horribly.

But he didn't want to fall behind Koneko, so he kept moving forward. Koneko on the other hand, glanced at Makoto, and recalled how he managed to fight the Exorcist, how he was able to win against said Exorcist with Koneko's help.

He was glad that he was able to improve.

Even if it was just enough to finish off the training, he was glad that he could make it.

When getting towards the Student Council room, besides Bennia and Ruruko, the other members of Sona's peerage as Makoto knew them were still there.

Sona looked over Makoto's wounds, as well as the cut on Koneko's arm. Expressing concern on her face, Sona went to approach, when Momo came out from the side, and looked over Makoto's body.

"Makoto-kun, are you okay? Whats happened?"

"Besides the obvious?"

He lightly joked, earning a soft smile from Momo.

"Besides the obvious, yes."

"...Right, basically, we were attacked by an Exorcist with some kind of shadow based Sacred Gear, I think. He said something about it, but he was a little unhinged so it's hard to discern if he was or wasn't crazy."

"...Senpai managed to beat him just enough for us to deliver the final attack. Though a Fallen Angel also was there, so we had to escape before they made their attacks known against us. Somehow, we got lucky, and the Fallen Angel didn't follow us, or they weren't after us in the first place."

Koneko said it while looking on seriously.

"It was no doubt a combination of luck, and skill that you both managed to get away."

Tsubaki injected with Sona agreeing.

"Indeed. But if the Fallen Angels, or Exorcist's are becoming this serious, then we'll also have to step it up a notch. We'll have to make tracks, and hope that we can locate the Fallen Angels soon. However, being able to edge out a victory after only a few days of training, I'm quite impressed Makoto-kun."

Sona said it while looking as her normal self.

But Tsubaki could see the pride within Sona's eyes, she was happy with what Makoto had accomplished, and Tsubaki also had to admit that he did rather well from what Koneko and he had explained about the situation.

"But still, to attack in broad daylight Kaichou..."

Momo murmured, Sona furrowed her eyebrows.

"It is true that it would have been daylight, the motives behind that are unclear to me. However, the fact remains that we still have a Fallen Angel problem to deal with. We'll double our efforts on getting to the bottom of these Fallen Angels."

"That's great...but eeh, I just wanna go home...I don't feel so good..."

Koneko glanced at him, seeing his body moving side to side.

"...Kaichou, he took a number of light attacks. It's amazing he hasn't fallen over and fainted by now, most ordinary Devils would have collapsed by now, along with fighting and running away. It would be best if Senpai is healed before tomorrow."

"Healed...so, healers exist as well huh..."

Makoto murmured, while Sona's face turned ever so red.

"...But the process for healing is...skin to skin contact...Rias is comfortable with doing that, I myself am a little more..."

Sona didn't say anything else other than that, while Momo looked between Tsubaki, Sona, and Koneko, seeing that none of them were going to do it, either to embarrassment, or simply being unable to do it good enough.

So she raised her hand.

"I'll...I-I mean, it might be embarrassing, but Makoto-kun also needs assistance so..."

"But, Momo, are you sure? It means that you'd have to do skin to skin contact..."

Tsubaki wondered, while Makoto cocked an eyebrow up.

"What's so wrong with it? I mean, can't we just hold hands or something?"

Momo blushed a little bit, biting her lower lip.

"...For greatest effect, we'd have to...I'm sure you also saw Rias-buchou doing it...it would mean that we'd have to also...erm, get...eeeh..."

"...She wants to jump into bed with you Senpai."

Makoto did a spit take, while Momo blushed heavily.

"K-Koneko-san! Y-You can't suddenly say things like that!"

Momo complained while Makoto chortled awkwardly.

"N-No, that's alright. I don't want to cause embarrassment or anything, I'm going to be fine, right?"

"In theory, you seem to be coping rather well. Though if you aren't healed, you'll be feeling the effects for a few days...since I am your King, I should take responsibility and make this kind of sacrifice..."

"Could you not call getting into bed with me a sacrifice? It makes it sound really bad."

Sona's face scrunched up apologetically, but Tsubaki placed a hand on Sona's shoulder.

"For my King, I shall make the sacrifice."

"Again, not a sacrifice."

Tsubaki's face didn't change, while Koneko looked down at herself, then at Makoto.

"...Since I wasn't able to protect Senpai, I'll get into bed with Senpai."

"Great, just fuel the fires that I'm a lolicon even more..."

Koneko gave him a dry look.

"...Senpai is a lolicon, so don't deny yourself."

Makoto slapped himself in the head while Momo frustratingly pushed her hands down, a big blush on her face.

"I WANT TO GET INTO BED WITH MAKOTO-KUN!" Realizing how she yelled it when she didn't mean to, she clapped her hands over her mouth, embarrassment spreading all over her face. "….W-What I meant was, I want to make sure Makoto-kun is fine! S-So, we should g-go! Kaichou, don't worry, I'll make sure that Makoto-kun is healed!"

"Are you sure you want to make this sacrifice..." Makoto's dull eyes fell on Sona who corrected herself. "...make this decision? Rias could be called..."

"Eeh, if I got into bed with her, Onii-chan would try and kill me."

Makoto interjected, Sona raised her eyebrows curiously.

Momo then wrapped an arm around Makoto's own, and held onto him, as a small blush went across his face, feeling the softness of her large chest pushing against his arm.

"It's fine, we should go! O-Oh, Makoto-kun we need to stop by my place first before going to yours. I need to get some clothes for tomorrow."

"Sure...alright, lets go, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, I don't mind at all."

Momo strolled out of the room with Makoto, leaving behind the others.

Koneko turned to Sona while cocking her neck to the right hand side.

"...He's right though, you shouldn't call getting into bed with Senpai a sacrifice, that was quite rude."

"Oh...I didn't realize. I don't know much about the social norms, as they're called I believe, between the relationship of men and women. Onee-sama said it was a sacrifice to get into bed with a man...then again, Onee-sama says a lot of weird things that aren't true."

"...Getting into bed with the other Hyoudou would be a huge sacrifice."

Koneko said it with a knowing look and nodding head.

"You really don't like the elder Hyoudou, do you?"

Koneko gave darkened eyes.

"...No, I despise him."

Tsubaki folded her arms.

"If he wasn't such a pervert, then I could see him being a decent student. Though...the way that he spies on girls...Kaichou, have I mentioned that I am grateful you reincarnated the blonde Hyoudou?"

Sona's lips curled upwards ever so slightly as Tsubaki pushed up her glasses.

* * *

Getting back to Makoto's house, he sneaked Momo into the house, knowing it would be so difficult to explain about why Momo was going to be spending time in his bedroom. As he went towards his room, Ise's door began to open, so Makoto gently pushed Momo into his room, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"A-Ah, Onii-chan. You're still awake..."

Makoto trailed off, not sure what he was supposed to say as a response to this.

"Yeah...couldn't sleep. I was waiting for you to come back."

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Eeh...but, why?"

"Because I was worried bonehead!"

"Did you just call me a bonehead?" Ise shrugged, so Makoto gave a curious look. "A-Anyway, I'm back now, going to bed." He did a fake yawn, stretching his arms up. "I'm so tired..." He said with a yawning voice. "I should be getting to bed."

Ise gave a curious look towards him, seeing that his face was beginning to fall from a smile to a slightly worried look on said face.

"Y-Yeah...alright. Hey by the way, did you have your Sacred Gear unlocked?"

"Yup...dunno what mine does yet though. Some cute lizard firing a line. What about you?"

"Eeh, some cool red gauntlet, dunno what it does either. By the way, you've been training hard, hardly seen you for the past few days."

"Yeah...training to make sure that the Fallen Angels don't try anything with me if they do find me. Anyway, good night Onii-chan~"

Makoto waved him off, and went into his room.

Ise glanced at Makoto's door, curious about why he seemed to be in a rush.

He briefly thought that Makoto might have a girl in his room...

But waved those ideas off, and head into his room, unaware that he was exactly right.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, he exhaled slowly, only to see that Momo had already taken off her skirt, revealing a cute pair of white panties. Also, she had a matching bra that barely could contain her assets.

Princess was also sat on the bed, looking towards Momo with a hard stare.

Momo also noticed it, and began to feel a little nervous.

Makoto's face turned instantly red, his head whizzing around while announcing "S-Sorry Momo-san!" but she just blushed, looking down at her chest, her state of dress and then turned towards Makoto.

"S-Sorry, I thought I'd be fast enough to get changed before you came inside...guess not huh..."

She laughed awkwardly, Makoto merely signalling with his thumb up. So she quickly got out of her clothes, and put on a cute pink negligee, something she had to do so she could have as much skin contact as possible.

She wasn't as comfortable as Rias would be doing something like this.

She then got onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"Y-You can also get undressed now...until you're in your...underwear...promise, I wont look..."

Makoto didn't even dare to turn around right away, wanting to give her the privacy that she deserved. But then he worked up the courage to turn to see that she had her hands covering her eyes.

So, he began peeling out of his shirt, and his pants, allowing them to drop to the floor.

Momo's face began burning at the thought of being in bed with a boy. A boy her own age. A boy that she did find pretty cute.

Makoto then went towards the bed, and called "I'll get in then..." Momo made no effort to stop him, so he slipped into the bed, and got beside her. Momo turned towards him, seeing the covers over his body, but also saw his chest, and began blushing at his body.

Without uttering a word, she clung to him, and accidentally pushed her chest into his own.

"M-Momo-san...t-this is..."

"I-It's fine...if I think you're a cuddly teddy bear...then I'm fine..."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at that.

But he rolled with it for the moment.

"By the way...I'm sorry Momo-san, I didn't think that this would happen...if I embarrass you or anything, then I'm sorry."

"No...it's fine, I'm just sorry that things keep getting like this for you. Trust me, there are things in this world that are good. Being a Devil isn't really that bad at all. There can be downs of course, but there's ups as well."

"Hehe...can't wait to see the ups of being a Devil."

Makoto whispered, Momo glanced up to see his eyes diverted.

A small smile appeared on her face.

"_Quite a gentleman, he's not even attempting to look down at my body._" She giggled to herself, before shaking her head. "By the way, Makoto-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

"I just wanted to know...how are you adjusting to being a Devil?"

"Eeeeh...that's something I...honestly, I'm taking it day by day. I haven't seen the better parts of being a Devil yet, though the otaku in me is calling to the demonic power that can be used. I have to admit that's rather awesome to do."

Momo snickered lightly.

"Yes, that is pretty cool."

"Apart from that though...eeh, I'll get back to you. Also Momo-san, you don't have to answer me, but how did you become a Devil anyway?"

"If you mean, was I killed?" Makoto nodded, so Momo smiled. "No, I wasn't killed. I also chose to become a Devil under Kaichou. The reason why I decided to become a Devil under Kaichou is...well, my Tou-san is a member of a company that is connected to Sitri, so I've known about Devils for a long time now. One of my earliest memories is seeing a Devil displaying their powers."

"Wow...so you've known most of your life then..."

"Right, I've known for years now about Devils and other things. Truthfully, I want to start my own company one day."

"Y-Your own company? You became a Devil to start a company?"

Momo snickered lightly.

"Not just for that, but it's a reason I chose to become a Devil. Another reason was, because I believed in Kaichou's dream."

"Her, dream?"

"Yes...I'm sure she'll inform you eventually. But I liked her dream, I wanted to be apart of that. She told me about it one day, and I became enamoured with it, it sounds wonderful to give opportunities to the less fortunate than others are, and allow them a chance to shine. Also with the company I wish to make, I want to have it filled with all sorts of people. Ranging from humans, to Devils, to Youkai and other types of people out there. Maybe it's a hard dream, but like my Tou-san, I also want to be at the top of a company of mine...maybe it's a weird thing to say but..."

Seeing her face slowly turning embarrassed, Makoto merely shook his head towards her, showcasing that he wasn't about to mock her for her dreams, and decided that he'd do his best to support her instead, however way that he could do.

"Hey, I wont knock that dream of yours Momo-san. If you want to build a company with different factions, then you go for it, do your best, and when you prevail, maybe I could work at your company~"

Momo's face curled upwards.

"I'll make you second only to me Makoto-kun. How about it?"

"Haha, then I'll be looking forward to it, Leader-sama~" Momo's face turned into a bright smile, but also a blush on her cheeks as well. "By the way, what kind of company do you want to have anyway?"

Momo poked her fingers together shyly, looking on with a tilting neck.

"...Don't laugh, but I want to make a media company..."

"A media company...huh."

Momo nodded with slight embarrassment.

"...Yes, a media company. To be the boss of that, bringing all sorts of entertainment...maybe it sounds weird, but that's what I wish to do."

"Sounds good Momo-san, and giving others a place to work would be good. Relations between different species is a good goal. From what I can tell, factions are formed, and that others would find it hard to interact. A lovely space like a media company could allow ties between different races to be formed."

"Exactly! That's why I want to add many races, regardless of who they are!"

Makoto smiled at the sight of Momo's excitement.

She really was a cute girl but had a good dream of bringing people together in a company.

"Then I'm sure you'll succeed Momo-san!"

Momo continued to smile, but she felt a small pulse from her heart.

Feeling the heat growing on her face, she decided to change topics.

"B-By the way Makoto-kun, do you have a dream yet?"

"Right now...I dream to not die again..." Momo lightly laughed. "But erm...long term goals, I haven't considered them yet. I'd have to think about it. I don't know if being a Devil limits my future career, or it expands it. I'll get back to you, Momo-san."

Momo lightly smiled, as he leaned back onto the bed.

She held onto him, allowing her demonic power to come out, and begin healing him.

Makoto felt quite good within her aura, so much so that his eyes began to close, and drift off to sleep.

Upon realizing that he had gone to sleep, Momo's face overlooked his sleeping one, and gently poked his cheek.

"Makoto-kun is quite cute up close like this~"

She sang to herself, as she hugged onto him, allowing herself to heal him as he slept.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto's eyes slowly opened to the sun.

Now that he was beginning to get used to the sun, which he was grateful for.

However, as his eyes opened, he heard the sound of a sweet voice that was snoring ever so lightly.

Quickly turning, he saw Momo cuddling against him. He could see through her rather revealing negligee, her breasts were quite visible to his eyes. Blushing at the sight, he quickly turned away from her, not wanting to embarrass the girl anymore than she could be.

But then, he noticed that a slip of paper was within the parted window.

Becoming happier by the second, Makoto rushed to the paper quietly getting out of his bed, and opened it, to reveal that it was from who Makoto was hoping it was for.

It was that person once more.

[Dear Makoto. After searching, I've found out your Sacred Gear, is called Absorption Line, it is a Dragon type Sacred Gear, and it has the ability to drain energy out of targets or objects from the lines created out of its mouth, and transfer that back to yourself. I believe it can be used in other ways, but the information I have is scarce, so I'll let you know if I find out more. Use your will to activate the power of it, it will do as you want it to. I hope this helps you out as you grow stronger. Also, I saw you taking care of that Exorcist, I am glad to see you're progressing rather well.]

Makoto smiled at the letter as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

Looking down at the cute deformed lizards face, he couldn't contain his happiness at the sight before him.

"Absorption Line huh...hell yeah, stealing energy from my enemies, and giving it to myself! That's awesome!"

Makoto smiled to himself, as he thrust his hand outwards.

As he did, the mouth of the lizard opened, and shot forward, with Makoto noticing that the line seemed to move according to Makoto's will. It stretched further if he wished it, or it retracted as he wished it as well.

"Awesome...now, with this power, if I could use it to siphon off the opponents powers...then I could strengthen my demonic power, and unleash a good deal of power...yes, that sounds amazing...thank you, my Guardian Angel."

Makoto smiled as he continued looking at the deformed lizard on his wrist.

Though it wasn't a direct attacking type, Makoto already was forming ideas in his head on how to use it.

But then he heard a small sound from the bed, turning to see that Momo's eyes had drifted open.

"Momo-san..." Her face turned bright red as she overlooked his body. "Something, wrong?"

"...I can see your near naked form...Makoto-kun, you're quite...erm...erm...n-no, I can't say it at all!"

"You're hot Senpai!"

""Aaaah!""

Makoto and Momo jumped at the sound, seeing that Bennia was pressed against the bedroom window, her mouth on said window, and opened quite wide. He covered his crotch with his hands, but Bennia smirked happily.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Makoto yelled, only for Bennia to grin.

"I heard that Lolicon-senpai was hurt last night, so I came to see you. It seems that you were busy with Hanakai-senpai~?"

Makoto and Momo glanced at the other, before blushing brightly.

Princess rose her head up off the bed, glancing at Bennia, and sharpened her eyes.

But then a yell "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI!" was heard from outside, followed by Bennia being smashed through the window, tackled down to the floor by Ruruko herself, as Bennia screamed.

"D-Don't do that you freak!"

"You're the one spying on people!"

Ruruko said it with a strong look on her face.

Makoto looked at his window, with a ghostly white face, while Momo placed a hand over her mouth.

"M-My window..."

Princess' eyes went towards Bennia, and became deadly sharp.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Bennia screamed at Princess, and began running behind Makoto while Ruruko gave a questioning look.

"Geez, what's wrong? This cat is just so adorable~" Ruruko went over, petting the head of Princess who showed a boss like look, so Ruruko slowly nodded. "This cat gets it, so awesome." Ruruko's eyes went towards Makoto, and more befitting a girl her age, she blushed bright red at seeing his near naked body. "Senpai's bodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! A naked booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!"

Ruruko showed a mixture of embarrassment and excitement on her blushing face while she checked Makoto out from different angles.

Momo shook her head, while Bennia hugged Makoto from behind.

"Lolicon-senpai, please don't let your psycho pussy get me! She's got a vendetta against me!"

Bennia cried out, but Makoto kept looking at his window.

"...My windows broken..."

Momo looked at the window, then towards Makoto's white pale face.

"Ooh Makoto-kun, we can fix that with demonic power. Don't worry-"

"Senpai help me!" Bennia yelled, jumping into Makoto's arms as Princess glared. "T-That cats got it out for me! She's coming after me!"

Ruruko nodded again and again.

"This cat is boss, it knows that violence is the answer. Senpai, what's this cute cats name?"

"P-Princess..."

Makoto let out, trying to put Bennia down but she wouldn't get out of his arms.

"Princess...yet she acts like a Queen. Love her so much. She knows what she wants in life, someone I have to admire greatly."

Makoto glanced at Ruruko who was giving a knowing look to Princess who folded her arms like a Yakuza boss would, something Ruruko seemed to really appreciate.

"_She's got a cute face, but Ruruko-san is definitely...a very strong willed person, and also very dramatic with how she just busted into my room..._"

While Makoto thought it, he heard [Makoto dear, what was that banging noise? I also heard yelling, what's happening?] coming from his Mother, who's voice sounded very close.

Panic came over him, seeing his window, and seeing three girls in his room, one of which was quite under-dressed, rushed to the door as it was going to open, shutting it so his Mother couldn't get inside.

"I-I'm fine, just fell out of my bed, that's all!"

"That's a lame excuse."

Bennia commented, leaving Makoto with a hanging head, Ruruko sharpened her gaze.

"You're lame."

Bennia glared at Ruruko who did the same thing.

[O-Oh, is that so? Are you alright?]

"T-Totally fine, I'll be out soon Kaa-chan, promise!"

[Okay then. Ooh, Ise said he had to go in early today, something about that Gremory-san asking him to come early. He wanted me to tell you.]

"Thanks for letting me know!"

Makoto sighed as he heard footsteps leading away from the room.

Looking back to the others, he saw Ruruko apparently conversing with Princess, Momo had gotten dressed (Makoto assumed it was magic or Devil powers) and Bennia was looking at a picture that had fallen to the floor when they crashed in.

Makoto went over, and picked up the picture, dusting off the glass shards remaining on it, placing it back on the table where it belonged.

"Who's that brown haired boy?"

"That's a girl."

Makoto replied, but Bennia shook her head.

"Senpai, I think I can tell someone's gender from a picture, and he's clearly a brown haired boy."

"She's a girl." Ruruko said, pointing at the skirt. "She's wearing a skirt for Maou's sake, how did you miss that?"

"Cross dressing maybe?"

"Or the more logical conclusion is that she's a girl." Ruruko murmured, seeing how the girl, and a young Makoto were in the picture, rather close. "So, who is this girl anyway? You seem rather close at such a young age."

"Yeah...she's called Irina Shidou-chan, she moved away a good number of years ago, I haven't seen her since."

Momo pursed her lips.

"First crush?"

Makoto blushed lightly, and shook his head.

"N-No, just friends."

"He's lying."

Bennia added, with Ruruko surprisingly agreeing.

"Yeah, totally. She's his first crush."

Makoto gained a tick mark by his head.

"Alright, time to fix my window Devil girls. I'm your Senpai, so one of you fix it, the other can...I don't know, but I'll think of something."

""Senpai...""

They complained in unison.

But Makoto raised an eyebrow, so the pair bowed their heads, and did what they were asked.

Momo gained a little cute smile.

"My, I haven't seen them doing anything like that before, simply amazing Makoto-kun~ They listen to you. The two rowdy students reigned in by their Senpai, I'm sure that would be a lovely tale to tell Kaichou."

Makoto glanced at Momo who smiled sweetly. Somehow, he truly had become apart of a weird group after all.

* * *

After that, Makoto, along with Momo, Ruruko, and Bennia (who was holding Makoto's hand for unknown reasons) walked towards the school. Makoto couldn't have his parents see the girls, so he made an excuse that he had to go as well early, so he left without having breakfast.

He looked down at Bennia who didn't say a word.

"Eeh...is there a reason why you're holding my hand…?"

"Because Senpai needs a loli at all times. I'll fulfil that role."

"Geez..."

Makoto murmured, while Ruruko smirked, and pulled up her phone.

[Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S HERE!"

Bennia began running away as Ruruko laughed.

"Hahahaha, seems like that cat noise app came in handy after all~"

Makoto lightly shook his head at their antics, as they continued on.

However, while they did, Makoto saw something that surprised him.

It was Ise.

But he wasn't alone.

He was walking with a girl that had long blonde hair, and a nun's outfit.

"_...If she's a real nun...Onii-chan, are you in danger right now? If you're caught now, then you could be hurt..._" Makoto glanced at the other two, and chuckled awkwardly. "Hahaha, I just remembered, I've got something to do~ See you both at school!"

With a dash, Makoto shot off in a direction that Ise wasn't in so Momo and Ruruko wouldn't look towards him.

They cocked their heads, with Ruruko asking "What was that about?" but Momo didn't have an answer, and merely continued on to school.

* * *

Once they had gone, Makoto was able to circle around, and stick close by to Ise, knowing that he could be in danger and also wasn't sure how Rias or Sona would take it if it was an innocent thing, he didn't want anything to happen to Ise, so he stayed at a good distance, watching as Ise was speaking to the nun girl, with a shy expression on her face.

He hoped that nothing was going to come of this.

That this nun was simply a good person.

But with the recent events, Makoto had to make sure that Ise wasn't being lured in like what happened with Raynare.

"_Though she seems like a sweet girl...so did Raynare...but, unlike Raynare, I'm not feeling anything off about this girl. She seems to be quite the cute girl...but, I wonder if she realizes that Onii-chan is a Devil? I've heard that the Church don't like Devils existences from Kaichou, so maybe if she found out...well, she wont find out from me..._"

While thinking about it, he saw that the nun girl suddenly took off towards the park.

"H-Hey, wait!"

Ise called loud enough for Makoto to hear.

He quickly followed after Ise, and stuck behind a tree.

He saw from the distance that she had some weird looking rings on her fingers, and the small cut on the boys leg was being healed.

"_Amazing...a power to heal...is that what Momo-san did...? No, this girls seems to be faster than that...an incredible power to heal...fantastic._"

Makoto had to admit that his inner fascination couldn't keep his gaze away.

He also saw that Ise seemed pretty bewildered.

"There, there. Now boys shouldn't cry with minor injuries like this~"

She said with a kind smile, Makoto seeing that Ise was blushing a little bit.

He gave a curious stare, Makoto whispering "Now why couldn't he have met this girl before that damn Raynare?" and watched as the boys cut was fully healed, the girl gently petting the boys head, as the Mother stormed over. Her eyes shot for the girl, and gave a horrible stare, before dragging her son along without a word.

"Thank you Onee-san!"

The boy shouted, the girl seemed confused, so Ise repeated it "He said, thank you Onee-san." which she smiled at, while Makoto thought that because of the Devils ability of Language, they were able to understand other languages from around the world, so it was clear that Ise was able to translate that for her.

Then they exited the park, so Makoto swiftly followed behind.

As he did, he couldn't find anything negative about her.

He couldn't see any evil within her, nor could he see any motivations she'd have for him doing, whatever it was that he was doing.

Continuing to follow them down the road, Makoto stuck close by to different trees.

As they walked towards a Church however...

Makoto and Ise both got chills.

Due to being Devils, it wasn't a comfortable place for them.

Though Makoto noticed that the Church was rather run down so he had to wonder what she was doing there.

Makoto couldn't hear at the distance their conversation, but he could see that they both were smiling and that Ise didn't seem to be in any danger.

"_Maybe I was just worrying for nothing...seems like he's alright. But still...he went with this girl...good thing nothing came of it. Better to be safe than sorry._" As he thought it, Ise bowed his head to the girl, and began walking away, so Makoto hid as Ise walked past, not realizing Makoto was there. "_I wonder what Onii-chan's going to do now...? That girl, she's from the Churches side...and he's from the Devils...heh, forbidden love Onii-chan? That does sound like something you'd do after all..._"

Quickly glancing at the Church, he felt uncomfortable, before leaving the area itself, glad that Ise was safe.

* * *

At lunch, Makoto and Freed sat down within the cafeteria, and casually were eating their lunch and discussing various things. Though each time Freed asked about Sona, or about something else to do with that, Makoto tried to steer the conversation away from that.

He knew that if Freed got involved…

No, he didn't want his friend to be hurt, so he wanted to keep him as far away from the supernatural as possible. Even attempting to help Freed think of other things. He also wondered if he should tell Freed about the supernatural.

But if he did, then knowing Freed, something Makoto thought he did rather well, then he'd want to either get involved himself, or help out in some fashion. Makoto just couldn't allow Freed to put himself in harms way for him.

"By the way Makoto-kun, I heard a rumour today~"

"Oh? What's that?"

Makoto smiled slightly as Freed continued.

"It's a rumour about a club out there, making naughty Manga about you and me!"

Makoto did a spit take.

"W-What!?"

Freed jabbed his finger forward, showcasing a grin.

"Hahaha! Just kidding~" Freed laughed out, then developed a slightly serious face. "...Probably kidding." Makoto chuckled awkwardly, knowing that he could be pretty right. "Anyway, I knew that would snap you out of your troubled face~ So, tell me what's wrong~?"

"Eehe, it's nothing at all."

"Ooh, that thing you're hiding from me." Makoto stiffened as Freed continued. "Whatever it is, you must have reasons to do it, so don't worry about me like hating you or anything. When you wanna tell me, tell me about it~ Until then, I'll just have to keep guessing. I presume it's because you've made the Student Council into a harem~"

Makoto sweat dropped, he thought Freed would come out with something like that.

"N-No, it's nothing like that."

"You should do though, they're pretty beautiful women~ Onee-sama types, loli's which are your type." Makoto yanked Freed's cheek who stuck out his tongue. "Just kidding~ But yeah, you should be living it up with the Student Council girls~ Though I guess they're hard to approach, aren't they?"

Makoto lightly laughed.

"I guess that some are. Though they're quite nice as well. Kaichou is also unexpectedly rather, interesting to deal with. She might be strict, but if you give her enough room, then you can see that she does have a good heart, and she deeply cares about the school, and its students. If nothing else, then that's the thing I've seen from her."

Freed, gaining a teasing smile, pulled forward.

"So, it must be love~"

"L-Love? I don't think it's something like that..."

"But, but! It would be fine, right? Then again, she isn't really a loli, so she might not be your type..."

"I-I'm not a damn lolicon Freed-kun!"

"I don't get why you're getting so hyper about it, it isn't that bad at all. You can be one if you want~"

"I'm not one though!"

No sooner as he said that, Koneko walked seemingly out of the shadows, a questioning look on her face.

"...Senpai, did I just hear you weren't a lolicon?"

"O-Of course..." Koneko's eyes sharpened. "...n-not. Of course not!"

Koneko slowly nodded.

"...I thought that was the case Senpai, no need to lie about it." Her eyes went to Freed who cheerily smiled towards her. "...Then I have to take my leave. Goodbye Senpai, have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too Koneko-chan."

Freed held a hand over his mouth with teasing eyes as Koneko left.

"First name basis? And you keep saying you're not a lolicon. You totally are! You are going to be dating that loli soon enough~"

"Ugh..."

"Hahahahaha~ Don't worry about these growing emotions inside of you~ It's alright if you're a lolicon and into that Toujou-chan, she's like really cute as well. So, I think that you should totally go for it~"

Though Makoto wasn't thrilled about being called a lolicon, Makoto could always have a good time with Freed.

He was able to make Makoto feel at ease about many different things.

Even if he was worried, even if he had things going on inside of him, Freed seemed to be able to make a light hearted approach to many subjects.

* * *

After school that day, Makoto went towards the Student Council room, he saw that Sona was handing him something that appeared to be leaflets.

He also saw the other members of the Student Council stationed around.

Looking down at them, he saw the Sitri symbol on them.

"These are for?"

Sona folded her arms, as she began explaining.

"Delivering them out to the general public. As a Devil, a new one at that, your duty is to hand out the leaflets, until a time where you're able to begin contracts. Your Onii-sama also began this with Rias a few days ago, so I thought that for today, you'd deliver leaflets, then tomorrow back to training, and so on and so forth until the end of the week."

Makoto looked down at the leaflet, then at the large bag he was given.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, this is all apart of being a Devil."

Makoto didn't complain, though he hoped that he didn't have to do it that long.

"I see...ooh, I found out what my Sacred Gear does!"

Sona wore surprise on her face, as did some of the others.

"You...did? Was it your...as you call her, Guardian Angel?"

Makoto inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes...she was able to give me information about it. Apparently, it's called Absorption Line, and it's ability is to absorb power from my enemies, and give it to myself. It might even be able to do more than that from what I've read, so I can't wait to see what kind of stuff I can do with it~"

"I'm sorry, but who is this 'Guardian Angel'? Is this person dangerous?"

Tsubaki wondered, Sona didn't really have an answer for her.

"...I don't know yet, but they're helping Makoto-kun here out, so I want to say that they're good. Either way, it's best to remain cautious. Makoto-kun, deliver these leaflets, then you can head on home for the day. Call my phone when you've done, and also when you return."

Makoto didn't have a problem with that, and simply went along with what she had said.

"Oooh, sounds like someone wants to speak to Senpai alone~"

Bennia sings out, but Sona shoots her a small look.

"...It's to make sure that he finishes, and gets home. I'll also be using this time to look into possible sightings of the Fallen Angels. Since they've been moving...we thought that we had them cornered in an old Church, but by the time we arrived, it seemed that they had moved on."

"So they're evading even you Kaichou?"

Makoto wondered, Sona let out a slightly annoyed breath.

"Yes...though they'll eventually make an attempt again, and I want to be ready."

Makoto nodded, but then heard the phone ring.

It was Serafall's phone.

Sona looked pale as she turned to the other peerage members.

"...Who's answering it this time?"

"Ooh, would you look at the time? Got...things to do..."

Momo murmured, as Sona looked towards Ruruko, who held up her hands.

"I-I have to go!"

Ruruko shot out of the room as Bennia gave the peace sign.

"See ya~"

Bennia used some sort of teleportation circle to disappear, while Tsubaki hastily bowed as Sona turned towards her.

"Aah, Kaichou, I'm busy right now..."

Tsubaki left, as Sona looked towards Makoto...

But he was already heading for the door as fast as he could.

"Makoto-kun." He froze, turning to see Sona's tired looking face. "As my Pawn...would you like to answer the phone?"

"N-No, that's fine~ I've got leaflets to deliver~"

"But, I'd consider it a personal favour."

"B-But, it's your Onee-sama, she wants you..."

"Makoto-kun...please."

Hearing her say 'please' was astonishing for Makoto.

She must really feel strongly about this.

"E-Even then Kaichou...I-I can't, I'm sorry..."

Sona watched as Makoto left out of the door, leaving Sona with the phone ringing.

Sona's eyes turned to the phone, steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have...

* * *

Meanwhile, Dohnaseek had locked himself away for several hours, something that Mittelt had noticed, while Kalawarner didn't seem to care, as she was busy eating some bonbons as she watched some reality television.

"Don't date him you fool! He cheats!"

Kalawarner yelled at the screen while Mittelt shook her head.

"By the way, where is Raynare-sama?"

"I don't know, and I don't much care about her anyway right now."

Kalawarner didn't even look at Mittelt as she replied.

She then saw the door opening and revealed Dohnaseek. A fat smile spread on his face as Mittelt noticed that around him, a number of shadows were slowly growing out of the ground. She knew that wasn't his power, but it seemed to be following him around.

"That power...didn't one of the Exorcists have that?"

"Wasn't his name Daisuke or something?"

Kalawarner paid attention and questioned like that.

Dohnaseek showed a sadistic sneer on his face.

"Naturally. He was a weak human, so I took that power for myself."

"So, you stole the Sacred Gear?"

Dohnaseek drilled holes into Mittelt's head when she said that.

"No shit, really? I of course did. He didn't need it, since he was deceased and all. I couldn't let his powers to go waste. So, I'll be using them to kill Makoto, and obtain his power as well. Haha, it seems like it could be a decent power so why not..."

"But even then, to steal a Sacred Gear. Are you that desperat-"

Before she could continue, Dohnaseek launched a spear of light at her.

She saw that it was going for her chest, and she couldn't pull away in time…

But Kalawarner got before her, slashing the spear out of existence.

"What the hell Dohnaseek?! She's apart of this group too! Yes, she might be kind of weird in the way she acts-" Mittelt frowned. "-but that doesn't mean that she's useless and needs to be attacked! So what are you thinking?!"

"What I'm thinking is, I've had enough of her speaking out of term all of the damn time. As you said, she's useless."

"I said that she isn't useless."

"Whatever. Either way, she's not that handy around here, she's a mere nothing. Besides, that wouldn't have killed her, it was just to knock her back a bit, I wouldn't kill another Fallen Angel, no matter how much I dislike them. But now with this Shadow Prison Sacred Gear, I'll gain that damn Makoto's Sacred Gear, and show everyone how powerful that I really am! I wont hold back at all! I will become all mighty! Now, witness my power!"

Mittelt watched as Dohnaseek attempted to make a shadow wall, but the shadows got under him, and shot up into the air, bringing Dohnaseek with them who screamed "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" but his screams were cut off when he smashed into the roof as he spat out blood, earning a laugh from Kalawarner.

"Holy shit, that's awesome...he attacked himself with the shadows..."

"So, he couldn't control the shadows?"

Mittelt wondered as the pillar of shadows remained, pinning Dohnaseek to the roof who flailed his arms around.

"Either that, or he hates himself so much that the Sacred Gear responded by trying to take him out. Which, I'm alright with."

Dohnaseek's shadows slowly disappeared as he came back down to the ground, flying on his wings, and seemed to have a bloody nose from the impact of the shadows.

"D-Damn bastard shadows!"

Mittelt and Kalawarner couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Awww, seems like you failed~"

Mittelt snickered, but Dohnaseek glared for her.

"You, are more of a failure than anyone else. So don't even show me that shit Mittelt. It is just going to take practice, is all. Besides, I don't recall even allowing you in here. So, why don't you go and do something useful, and, scout out our potential targets. At least you can handle something like that, can't you?"

Mittelt's face scowled while Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"Picking on her because of your own failures. You are sad Dohnaseek."

"I'm the one who's sad? I'm not the one who's consistently failed while on this group! I mean, when was the last time she actually did anything right?! I might not be doing so great lately, but we've all had to pick up after her for years. She's the most useless, and she acts all high and mighty about herself as well. Honestly, she's a joke of a Fallen Angel."

Mittelt's face dropped instantly.

The words ran through her mind, her heart felt heavy with sadness.

It was nothing new that Dohnaseek would say these things.

But Kalawarner hadn't said anything to deny it either.

Mittelt thrusted her hands downwards, and yelled "I hate you!" and took off from the area, leaving the pair behind. Kalawarner bit her lower lip, while Dohnaseek just rolled his eyes, and got back to practicing with his newly acquired Sacred Gear.

* * *

Having been sent out by Sona to deliver the leaflets, Makoto did just that. Handing out the leaflets, he had to admit that he felt slightly foolish. Some people looked at him oddly as they awkwardly accepted it, or denied him and left without a word.

"A Devils life is difficult indeed..."

Makoto muttered, trying to think of a few ways to use his new powers.

However, while he was delivering the leaflets around the town, he heard the sound of sobbing.

Stopping just outside of an ice cream stand, he turned to see that it was Mittelt who was sat down on a bench, and she had tears running down her face. Makoto recognized her, as the girl that had approached him days before he became a Devil and was acting odd.

He wasn't sure if he should approach her or not.

But in the end, he couldn't see a girl crying like that, so he walked towards her, and bent down towards the young woman.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

"D-Do I look okay to you?! Get lost!" Makoto cringed, turning his neck, and went to leave, when Mittelt reached out her hand. "W-Wait, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you...another failure of mine huh..."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"...It's nothing. You can just leave me alone."

"If that's what you want then I can oblige. I couldn't help but notice that you were crying...has something happened? Is it about your...boyfriend maybe?"

"My boyfriend...heh...no, nothing like that. Don't worry about it, you can just leave me alone."

Makoto shrugged, and began leaving.

Though he wasn't sure if he should leave her alone, if she didn't want him around, then he couldn't force her to allow him to stay. They didn't even know one another, so he didn't want to intrude in her life.

Mittelt overlooked the young boy, then she looked down at herself, with a small smirk growing on her face.

"W-Wait a second!"

Makoto paused, turning towards her.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

Mittelt hid her smirk, and let out a few sobs.

"A-Actually, I could use, someone to talk to."

Makoto walked back over, sitting down near her as she looked over the young boy.

"Then, do you want to talk to me about what's going on?"

"...Well, I guess that I could...you know, have you ever tried so damn hard to be someone that tries to please everyone? But it gets on top of you, and you can't keep up with it? I try my damn hardest, but all everyone ever focuses on is my failures. Maybe I do fail sometimes, but I'm not that bad, I'm telling you!"

Makoto blinked at the sight of the young girl.

"Failing someone huh...well, I suppose everyone has a small fear of that, failing someone you care about..."

"I care about a few people in my career."

"Your career?"

Mittelt froze under the sight of the young man's question.

She knew that she had messed up with that.

So she tried to smooth it over while letting out small laughs.

"Mehehehe...w-well, I am a working girl and all~ But yeah...that's it. My co-workers are always down on me. I try my hardest...I'm sick of it, being worked like this...and for little attention. I feel as if I'm not moving forward in my life."

"I see...so you feel like your efforts aren't appreciated?"

"Right! That's it! I feel like I'm not appreciated at all! But, yet I still feel as if I could...do better, and be more appreciated. Maybe I'm just kidding myself. I'm not really that important after all, to anything. Even with what's happening...at work, I'm sure they'd be fine without me."

"Hey, don't say that..."

Makoto tried to connect with her, but Mittelt shook her head, showing a genuine sadness in her eyes.

"I'm a loser...I know that I am a loser."

"You're not a loser."

Makoto comforted, but Mittelt was sure about this.

She looked sure about it anyway.

"You don't know me, so you can't really say that to me, you know?"

"Maybe not, but just because you mess up sometimes, it doesn't mean you're a loser. Even if you mess up most of the times, you always can learn from your mistakes."

"...People learn from mistakes huh?"

"Isn't it obvious? Time, effort, is what you can do. I mean right now, in my situation. I'm in a group, and I'm the weakest, but I'm trying my hardest. Can't you also do that?"

Mittelt genuinely wasn't expecting any kind of helpful advice.

Though it was simple, she had to admit that it was rather...intriguing for her.

"...Maybe I could try harder. But I wouldn't know how to start..."

"Being down on yourself, wont help you. Just, take sometime to think about it, see what's gone wrong, and try to work around that. If you need help, there's no shame in asking for it. I asked for help, and it allowed me to become stronger than I could do on my own. Allowing me to know more about the world I'm in than I would do alone. Sometimes, people need help, and it's not something to be ashamed of. It's something to do to make yourself happier, to make your life a bit easier. Struggling can only get you so far, is what I believe anyway."

"So...asking for help, will help me do better?"

"Right."

"And...it's not shameful to ask for help?"

Mittelt wondered, as Makoto nodded strongly.

"Hehe, no, it's not shameful at all. Everyone needs help sometimes. Even the most together person in the world will need at one point in their lives, someone to lean on. Someone to ask for assistance. Everyone should be able to rely on others."

Mittelt looked down at her fingers, and began pushing them together.

"I-I see...so, I can become strong too…" Mittelt's eyes went towards Makoto, and she began withdrawing her phone. "...then maybe I should call for some help..." Before she could dial any number, Makoto grabbed her wrist, smiling as he stared into her eyes. "...w-what are you doing?"

"Did you think I didn't know you were a Fallen Angel?"

Mittelt gasped.

She had no idea that he had worked it out at all.

He hadn't even said or shown any indication that he knew about her.

"W-When did you figure it out!?"

Mittelt snapped at him, only for Makoto to put on a thinking pose.

"Hmmm...about the time you began speaking about your 'employment'. I felt something was off when I came here, but you just confirmed it for me. You are a Fallen Angel, aren't you?"

"E-Eh….ugh shit…"

Mittelt didn't know what to say.

She felt afraid.

Also curious.

She didn't know what to feel.

"I thought so." Makoto let go of her wrist. "Besides, my guardian Angel is allowing me to know that she's here. If she's doing that, then she's basically telling me that danger is around me. So putting two and two together, you're a Fallen Angel. I must say, you look less crazy than that Raynare girl. Though you did break up with me before even attempting to try and date me. A tactic to lure me into a date like Raynare huh?"

Mittelt hung her head in shame.

"...It was something like that. So, what now huh? Are you going to let your Guardian Angel kill me? Because she will, you know? If I die, then my death will be on your shoulders! I'll be there, in your nightmares, haunting you!"

Makoto rolled his eyes at her dramatic ways.

"Yes, if given the chance, my Guardian Angel would probably get rid of you." Makoto explained, but then he leaned closer. "But I'm not going to let her kill you."

"B-But why?!"

"Usually, people say thanks for that. Or at least are happy that they aren't going to get killed." Makoto chuckled out, Mittelt furrowed her brows angrily. "But I want this resolved, so you're going to be coming with me to my King, and telling me where your Fallen Angel friends are."

"Why would I do that!?"

"Because as you said, my Guardian Angel is right there, maybe you could get pass me...but could you get pass her?"

Mittelt growled, and bit her lower lip.

"...F-Fine, it seems that I don't have a choice...b-but like...what you said to me...do you think I'm useless?"

"I don't know you, but no one is useless. Find something you're good at, something you enjoy. I don't know. Try and be good Fallen Angel-san~"

"T-The names Mittelt you blonde haired weirdo!"

"And my name is Makoto, Mittelt-san~"

Mittelt ground her teeth as Makoto lightly chuckled.

"Seriously...i-it's weird...you're a weird Devil, you know that, right?"

"I'm alright with being weird. Now it's time to go, perhaps you wont be punished for all of this. My King will contact your leader if I asked."

"...E-Even if your King did, for what we've done, we'll be punished for it...we could even be killed for it..."

"Then why did you do it?"

Mittelt widened her brows ever so slightly.

That question...

"Why I did it...I went along with the others, because they're apart of our group...sure, Raynare can be a bitch, and Dohnaseek's a bastard, and Kalawarner can be lazy...but, they're the only friends I've got. Maybe that's mundane for you, but it's hard making friends when you're like me...they're not perfect, but they're better than..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence.

She didn't know how.

Makoto went to speak, when he saw that a light was shining down on towards him..

Turning up quickly, the young boy gasped at the devastating burst of light coming down, and grabbed Mittelt who began saying "What the hell-" but was cut off when Makoto, using his strength, threw her as safely as he could a good distance away so she wasn't killed in the blast.

But he saw the light was going to hit his body, and he wasn't fast enough to dodge…

* * *

Suddenly, he was lifted off the bench, and brought high into the air within a second.

His eyes adjusted to what had just happened, looking down to see that the place he was sat in, had been destroyed. It had been the light that had destroyed him, Makoto's eyes went towards the person holding onto him...and couldn't see who it was once more.

"W-Who attacked?"

"Need to get you out of here, that's all."

Makoto heard the reply, but looked down to Mittelt who looked bewildered by what had just happened.

"B-But that Fallen Angel girl..."

"They'll chase us, they wont care about her."

The mysterious light revealed, then quickly shot through the air, as Makoto saw a number of lights shooting towards them. Wrapping his arms around the woman's neck, he held on as she flew at speeds he couldn't even think about, while also dodging all of these lights.

"This has never happened before...t-they're attacking directly..."

"Yes, it seems that now you're a Devil, they don't care about revealing themselves."

"But...why is this happening to me…? The person that killed me said it was because someone loved me...that's you, right?"

"...Yes, it's my fault that you're being attacked. I'm, sorry about that."

Though it should be a bad thing that he was being attacked.

He couldn't help but remember the reason why he was being attacked.

"...But, you love me, right? That's why...they're attacking you...to hurt you...by killing me?"

Makoto's question sounded innocent, with the woman having a very small amount of red on her cheeks, though Makoto couldn't see due to the amount of lights surrounding her body.

"...Yes, I do."

Makoto felt his heart skip a beat.

It was so weird.

Someone he didn't know loved him.

Yet, deep inside…

He felt as if he knew who this was, but couldn't understand why he felt like that.

Before he could speak, another flash of terrible light shot forward, the woman grimaced, while Makoto saw it coming very near.

"S-Shit...a-alright, what can I do to help out?"

"Aren't you angry that I'm the reason you're being attacked?"

"...It isn't your fault that they're attacking me, right? It isn't like you can control them."

"No, I can't control them."

"Then don't worry about it, lets just work together to get out of this."

The woman glanced at Makoto, who seemed rather together right now.

Rather than panic, he was showing that despite his situation, he wasn't going to allow his emotions to get the better of him, he was going to show that he wasn't going to bow down to his enemies, and try anything that he could do.

"Hmmmm...if you transfer your power to me then I could..."

"Transfer my power…?"

"Right, like you can absorb, you could absorb your own power, and give it off to others. You'd also be able to absorb the power of others, and give it to your comrades as well, though I'm not sure if you could right now since you just awakened it. But since you're here..."

"T-Then if I can help! Allow me to do it!" Makoto stuck out his hand, and summoned his Sacred Gear. "Alright you cute lizard, it's time to take my power, and give it to this girl here! I heard you Sacred Gears respond to the wielder, so lets do this!"

Makoto allowed the line to wrap around his body, then the end of it went towards the young woman's body, sticking to her body.

Makoto concentrated hard, hoping that it would work.

While he did, a shot of light came from the right hand side, with the woman activating a barrier, but the barrier shattered, so she raised her arm, blocking off the shot all together, but then incredible amount of power was released towards them, so the woman created many shots of power to combat it.

Makoto opened his eyes to see that fact, seeing all of the attacks being matched.

But then he saw that there was some mysterious fog that was spreading before him, and the moment the girls attacks got close, the aura was crushed under a strong burst of energy, cancelling the aura of the woman out.

"This person seems strong..."

"Yes, but he's still beatable. If I can fire off a powerful enough attack, the enemy would have to focus in on defence. Plus with all of the other beings that are attacking, it's hard to charge up my aura to fire off this kind of shot."

Makoto didn't even realize it until she said it.

The woman was shooting off so many different powers, that were piercing different weird looking creatures. Shooting them down as if they weren't anything to worry about. Yet he also knew that she was probably being overwhelmed quite a bit due to the amount of things appearing.

So he used his power to transfer his own power to the woman, allowing the power to grow within the young woman, who's aura attacks were getting stronger as time went on, enough to force back the assassin to the point that she had a chance to breathe.

"Yes, this is it..."

The woman flashed forward, flying at an immense speed, getting before the assassin, grabbing them by the head, and unleashed a large volume of power. Makoto didn't close his eyes as she completely obliterated the body of the man in a single shot, surprising Makoto.

But then she quickly flashed out of there with him in her arms.

* * *

Getting back to his home, she went into his room, placing the boy down on the ground.

He looked towards the mysterious woman, and saw that she was leaving.

So, he reached out towards her.

"W-Wait, please..."

He grabbed her hand, and stopped her from going.

"...Is something the matter?"

"I just...is it over now? That man...you killed him, right?"

"It's over, for now."

Makoto didn't like the sound of that.

It meant that he was still in danger.

"Is someone else going to come and try to...kill me?"

"That man, was merely an assassin sent to kill you. More than likely, it was simply to toy with us."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.

"But...why would someone do that?"

"If it's the person I think it is...then it's because he's a loser."

"A loser..."

"He's the type to simply do as he likes, and whenever he's got it into his head to do something, more times than not he'll do that thing. I am, sorry for bringing your life into this."

"Are you...sorry for loving me too?"

"...No, though because I do...this has happened to you. You became a Devil...I am sorry that I couldn't..."

Makoto shook his head, holding onto her hand gently.

"I don't blame you for that, you were always there, watching over me. You protected me as hard as you could, I know it. Though, I wish I knew who you were...I'd like to know about the person that loved me...I mean, do we know each other? Rather...have I met you before? As in a casual meeting or something, not a life and death situation like this."

"Yes...we've met before. Now, I've got to go and clean up any strays that stayed behind."

Makoto wondered who she was, if they had met before.

Though there was something else on his mind, so he asked that directly.

"You...do all of these things, yet you never complain about it...isn't it hard doing this?"

"Maybe...but, I get to see you happy, that's all that matters to me."

Makoto felt his face flushing.

He felt as if he was beginning to fall for this girl.

But he didn't even know what she looked like.

It was very odd.

"I...I'll become strong! So, you don't have to protect me anymore!"

"Heh...yes, I'm sure you will become very strong, my Makoto."

"Hehe...then watch me just a bit longer, I'll master this Sacred Gear of mine, and use it to protect myself, and find the person that's trying to kill me, together with you."

"And the others as well."

"Others? As in, Sacred Gears?"

"Yes...you'll learn in time, you've already encountered one of them. I found out recently, seems like you have some others out there for you. Waiting to come together, with you. I'm sure with them as well, you'll become quite powerful."

Makoto didn't quite understand.

But then he felt lips touch his cheek.

It happened so fast that Makoto didn't even get to see who it was that had kissed him.

Placing a hand on his flushing cheek, he looked to the light that was moving to the door.

"Honestly...and I didn't even get to see who you were."

"A little mystery isn't a bad thing. Don't worry, I'll reveal myself in time."

"...Alright then, though one last question?"

"What?"

"Kaichou...no, Sona Sitri you'd probably know her as...she can't fight this person, can she? Otherwise, you'd ask her for help, right?"

That's what Makoto thought about it anyway.

It did make the most sense to him.

"I'm not sure I could fight this person, so I'd say she couldn't."

"I see..." Makoto watched as the lights shot out of the window, so he rushed and saw the dazzling lights flying across the sky like a shooting star. "So beautiful..."

He smiled out, watching as the light disappeared all together, leaving Makoto to wonder what was next in store for him as a Devil.

* * *

Days past, and Makoto, had a relatively normal few days. He trained, he delivered leaflets (thankfully without any attacks), and did his daily life of school, friends, and spending more time with some of the Student Council members to get to know them more.

But by the end of the week, Makoto had a test with Sona, who sat down within the Student Council room, and wrote it out quietly. Sona had done a number of questions about the peerage as well, as long as the Evil Pieces.

Ruruko and Bennia sat in the background, and watched on curiously, while Momo could see the determined look on Makoto's face. Even Tsubaki had to admit that she was seeing Makoto in a good light, that he wasn't someone that slacked off, nor was he complaining either.

He was getting on with it, and doing his best.

Sona had seen his progress through the days. Going from being able to barely fight, to being able to fight a good deal. While he couldn't be compared to other peerage members just yet, he was slowly but surely getting there, and Sona was rather grateful that he had the time and patience to put in the hard work.

Then, after finishing the test, he gave it to Sona, and sat down while she marked it.

Bennia tapped her foot on the ground after several moments passed by.

"Don't keep us in suspense Kaichou! We wanna know what's going on!"

Bennia yelled, but Tsubaki silenced her with a look.

"Allow Kaichou to continue."

Bennia stuck out her tongue at Tsubaki, who raised an eyebrow curiously, so Bennia coiled away with Ruruko snickering.

"Serves you right loli Grim Reaper."

"...You'd be a loli too if you were just a bit smaller. Though your bust size doesn't leave much to the imagination anyway, you might as well be a loli there too. In fact, you are a loli in a big girls body."

Ruruko's eyes shot for Bennia angrily while Momo shook her head.

"Be quiet you two, I want to see what happens next."

Both gave stone glares for Momo, but she brushed them off.

Sona continued marking the papers for a good twenty minutes, before finally finishing off the final question.

Placing down the papers, Sona exhaled slowly.

"This is..." Makoto and the others leaned forward as Sona's lips curled upwards. "...amazing work Makoto-kun." Makoto and the others, even Tsubaki, breathed a sigh of relief. "Taking into account your comrades abilities, along with your own can be a good way to work together with others. Seeing you recognize the fighting styles of your comrades, is the reason I added questions about the peerage, also knowing about the Evil Pieces, among the other questions. I'm impressed Makoto-kun, you pass with, as they say, flying colours."

""Yeah alright!""

Ruruko and Bennia cheered while Momo clapped her hands together.

"Amazing Makoto-kun~"

Tsubaki nodded with a small smile growing on her lips.

"Very good Makoto-kun, it seems you absorb information well."

Makoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"T-Thanks everyone for assisting me. I have a long way to go, but I'm glad I'm progressing."

"Yes, and since you've worked so hard, I'll allow you this night off. Go, and have some fun."

"Alright Senpai! Lets go and get some ice cream together!"

Bennia cheered, with Ruruko flashing a grin.

"Ooh yeah, now you're talking~"

Momo posed her neck in a cute way.

"I wouldn't mind that also, what do you say Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, sure! Sounds good to me!"

Makoto bowed his head to Sona, as he, Ruruko, Bennia, and Momo left the council room. Tsubaki stayed behind, and looked towards Sona as she placed the papers away.

"Kaichou...Sona. It seems that he's progressing rather well."

"Yes, I'm rather impressed. Though we haven't found out why he had died...it seems that he's determined to not be weak. Steadily progressing rather well, taking into account his, unique situation at being attacked, it is quite admirable that he's able to concentrate this well. I'm sure that if he keeps this up, he'll become rather strong."

Seeing the slow smile that was growing on Sona's face, Tsubaki was glad that Sona seemed to be rather content with Makoto being on her peerage.

Seeing the progression that he had made, she couldn't deny that she was rather pleased about it.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, after a little back and forth, it was decided that Momo was going to be the one who heal him, while Makoto learned a bit more about Momo personally (I thought that since it wasn't stated why she became a Devil in canon, I'd give her some motivations that would make sense with what bit of backstory is revealed about her), with Makoto fully supporting her. Ruruko and Bennia are continuing their little rivalry with one another, while Makoto saw Ise with Asia, naturally worried about him, but nothing happened so he was quite happy for Ise. Then he came into contact with Mittelt, and talked to her a bit about the stuff she was feeling, also revealing he was fully aware that she was a Fallen Angel. Finally, after escaping the assassin, and helping out his Guardian Angel, he finished the test that Sona put for him, passing with flying colours as Sona said.**

**So, thanks for all of the votes! It seems that, Asia with Ise, and Valerie with Makoto won out in the end! Sorry for those who voted the other way around, but after counting, that's how it ended up. As for the other peerage members, Rossweisse will be joining Sona's peerage, as for the Rook, it seems that a good number want Xenovia, and a good number want Gasper, so I'll leave that till next chapter to decide fully.**

**I also thought about, maybe making Makoto seven Pawns (since it's not been stated in story yet how many Pawns he's taken), Gasper a mutation Pawn, and having perhaps Ravel be Sona's, eventually Makoto's, Bishop, with Rossweisse being the Rook, regardless Rossweisse is in the peerage. Or having Xenovia has the Rook, Rossweisse as the mutated Pawn, and Ravel as the Bishop.**

**So yeah, let me know what you guys think, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo, Ruruko, Valerie, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome, Asia, Elmenhilde,**


	5. My First Contract!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Ricc850; Yeah, Dohnaseek surely did~ He got beat by his own powers~ It is quite suffering for him huh~? And thanks!**

**Vizard Masky; He'll be using it in those, and some other unique ways as well~ He is yeah, he's resolved to become stronger, and doesn't want anything bad to happen to himself, or his brother. Makoto tolerates what they say about him being a lolicon. Yeah, it tends to be like that. And thanks!**

**weslyschraepen; Yeah, that would work, thanks for the votes!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; I thought it would be fun to shake things up like this. They were rather shy about it, but they managed to get through it and heal Makoto~ He is quite the gentleman about these things. It surely will yeah, the shadows hate Dohnaseek, and wish for him to be stopped by them. He's quite smart enough to recognize the signs. Yup, thanks to her, he's able to understand what's currently happening. Thanks to Freed yeah~ He's doing his best yeah~ And thanks for the votes!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Thanks for the votes! It would have to make sense why they're seeing him, but yeah I suppose they could do. He'll progress and eventually become a top tier fighter. Haha, yeah he told them straight about that. Momo seemed to be eager about it huh, and yeah, Tsubaki seems pleased enough. Yeah, I thought I'd give Momo a bit more depth, and more to her backstory. He'll support Sona's dreams yeah. Yup, he knows a good bit about it now. Irina and Makoto are childhood friends~ Freed and Makoto have a rather, unique friendship, huh~? Makoto and Serafall will have an interaction quite soon. Hehe, Dohnaseek seems to not have a handle on his new Sacred Gear. I can't reveal about them just yet. Could be, or could be someone using magic or something. No, he wouldn't since he is the one being attacked. Makoto aced the test haha. He'll always try his hardest in whatever he does. I know, Princess would take care of things herself. That would be pretty funny~ Touki could be an interesting thing for Makoto to have. I haven't decided about Kiba yet. Makoto will get more forms as the story goes on. Yeah, he could move like next door or something. Haha, I'm sure Serafall would want it to be good for her little sister. I don't know about Grayfia yet. Makoto's studying quite a bit, so he'll have some knowledge on different subjects, but there would be some he'd not naturally know about. Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, seems like we're getting details now which is quite great~ Sona and Seekvaira could do yeah. The Sacred Gears could evolve yeah~ Freed's a complex person, that's all I can say right now. We'll see what happens with Dohnaseek and Makoto as we get to the climax of the arc. Yes, Makoto's apart of the Student Council now, he doesn't have an official role yet, but he most likely will be the secretary. Irina's going to be showing her stuff soon enough. They could be yeah. Yeah, seems like we have huh~**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the votes!**

**Tree Licker; There's a number of things I wasn't happy with the old story and wished to change things around.**

**Valtryek-sama; Thanks for the votes!**

**HolyKnightX; Thank you! Yeah, I wanted to give them a bit more than they had in canon so far, so I'm glad it's being received well~ Haha, Bennia is quite the girl huh~? The shadows really don't like Dohnaseek huh. He did yeah, he's becoming more knowledgeable, and is able to recognize the signs of his situations. Thanks for the votes! And yeah, Ravel and Koneko's interactions are always fun~**

**helios darkus; Thanks! Yeah, Ruruko seems to be quite taken with Princess. Yeah, they were curious about Makoto and Bennia's relationships huh. Haha, it seems that Bennia and Koneko are all for it. He is quite concerned yeah, he doesn't know Asia yet but he could see that she at least didn't do anything that could hurt him. He did yeah, he could see that something wasn't right, and deduced that she was a Fallen Angel. Well, Serafall could be...showing up rather soon. He could use them that way yeah. Thanks for the votes.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, maybe she could be. I'd have to think about why they'd visit him before it would happen.**

**Skull Flame; It is yeah~ Makoto and Mittelt seemed to have a rather, interesting interactions. Koneko gets triggered quite well haha~ Glad that you liked it~**

**Blackjack123; Thanks for the votes!**

**Berseker-kun; Thank you for the votes!**

**Guest 3; Yeah, maybe she could be, thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 4; Yup, Valerie is going to be with Makoto.**

**Andrew123456; Thanks for the votes, and harem suggestions!**

**Unzueta; Thanks for the votes!**

**Cyberse king; Thank you for voting!**

**Nirvash Neo; Just DXD characters mostly.**

**Exodus12345; We will be finding out who that was through the story, and what purpose these people are trying to kill him, and it means that there could be more to Makoto than simply his Sacred Gear.**

**makotoxvalerie; Yup, it won! Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 5; Yeah, her fate could be different if I do a story for it.**

**Guest 6; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, seems like people call Makoto that haha.**

**Guest 8; I don't know who I hate, it depends if they're characters meant to be hated, or characters that are supposed to be liked but I personally don't like them.**

**haibara-san; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 9; I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far! And thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 10; Thank you for the vote!**

**Neonlight01; Thanks for the votes.**

**AlphaOmega; It seems so yeah, Shadow Prison doesn't like him~ Seeing how Rias got back Twilight Healing from Raynare, I don't think it will be that much of a problem. He did yeah, he's growing and being able to recognize the signs that he's in danger. He did yeah, Makoto's growing quite well~ He did yeah, shows how hard he's really trying. Makoto respects Sona, he's not really afraid of her. Thanks for the votes.**

**Guest 11; Thanks for the vote.**

**Lightwave; Thanks for the votes. Loup will probably go to Rias' peerage.**

**Guest 12; Thank you for the votes!**

**Guest 13; Those would be pretty cool for the harem, and thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 14; Thanks for the votes!**

**SenpaiMAN46; Yeah, she could do something like that, thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 15; Thanks for the votes.**

**Kurenai lui; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 16; Yeah, I'd have to think of a reason why they'd do that, but they could do~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**My First Contract!**

After celebrating for the evening for passing the test from Sona, Makoto had returned home when he saw Ise stood in the kitchen, seemingly eating a piece of toast. Makoto cocked an eyebrow up, as he moved forward, going towards him curiously.

"Good evening Onii-chan, what's going on?"

Ise jumped, turning to see Makoto giving him a strange look.

"E-Eh...I'm fine. Say, Makoto. You have been training right?"

"Yes, I've been training as hard as I can, how about you?"

Ise rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Mehehehe...maybe I should be, but I haven't had the chance to do something like that yet. Either way, I just came back from a contract. Have you done some contract yet?" Makoto shook his head. "At least you didn't go to someone that's a body builder that's obsessed with magical girls, and says weird things..."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Eeeh...that doesn't sound great to me Onii-chan. But maybe he's a good person."

"M-Maybe! But why aren't I getting the girl clients! Damn it...seriously, this is a bad situation...ugh, whatever. It doesn't matter!"

Makoto had to wonder about that.

"Anyway, did you discover what your Sacred Gear does?"

"Eeh, not yet. You?"

Makoto nodded, and began explaining about what he had.

"Actually, I did find out what mine does. Seems like I can steal opponents energy and give it to myself, so it's like a transfer ability. Giving off ones power to someone else or myself. Though maybe I might be able to do other things with it as well."

Makoto replied with a chipper smile on his face.

"D-Damn, that seems cool! I wonder what mine does though..."

"Ehehe, I don't know. Isn't Rias-senpai on the case?"

"Haha, she is yeah..."

Makoto saw that he looked rather...distracted about something.

"Nii-chan, something on your mind?"

"Well...I was just thinking of a girl..."

"What's new about that?"

Ise shot a look to Makoto who chuckled lightly.

"I meant to say that...she was a rather beautiful...nun. Buchou said that I can't see her anymore...it was really sad. She even had a beautiful smile, and she also had a Sacred Gear like us Makoto! She could heal people!"

"Yes, that would be quite useful."

"Yeah, right? I thought it was beautiful anyway. She was...but, I can't see her anymore."

Makoto could understand that dilemma.

"I heard that people from the Exorcists side are our enemies."

"Yes...but she was..."

"A kind girl, right?" Ise nodded slowly. "Then, she can't be a bad person. From what I know, we're told to stay away from Exorcists and the likes, but I can't help but think that it can't be all bad if they're a good person."

"Exactly! Ugh…I wish that I could go and see her, just once to explain about...me. Though if I did, she probably wouldn't want to be around me. She was really sweet and kind Makoto. You should have seen her."

"I did see her."

Ise's face turned confused.

"E-Eh? When?"

"When you were walking with her the other day. I didn't tell anyone about it. Don't worry Onii-chan, I know that it might be difficult...but, maybe you'll meet again. She seemed pretty nice from what I saw."

Makoto gave a chipper smile.

"...Hmmm, maybe I could meet her without Buchou knowing..."

"Wouldn't expect you to say that. Seems like you're a little infatuated with this girl."

Ise scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I-I suppose so...she was a beauty alright...but, I don't know, I felt a sadness from her...when she talked about her Sacred Gear, she seemed really sad."

"Maybe she had a bad time with her Sacred Gear, or maybe she didn't like the power. Or, maybe she simply was forced to use it against her will."

"Maybe you're right...and if it is that last one..."

"Hehe, I was just throwing that out there, I want to hope no one forced her to do anything like that. But Onii-chan, don't give up, I'm sure that you'll meet again. Even if you're a Devil, and she's a nun...I suppose it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers that couldn't be together~"

"Didn't that end in tragedy?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"This could end in happiness."

"Ehehehe...I hope so. Anyway, I'm going to get to bed, night."

"Yes, goodnight."

Makoto watched as Ise went towards the stairs…

But his heart stopped when seeing Princess stood there.

"Ooh no..."

"Nyaaaa…."

"P-Princess, y-you're looking great today…."

Princess narrowed her brows, instilling fear into Ise.

But then she showed a mischievous smirk on her lips, something that Ise was sure she did to make him feel afraid, and paranoid.

She then strolled past him, going to Makoto's leg, and rubbed against it.

"Ooh Princess, there you are~"

Makoto bent down, picking up the cat, and held her in his arms, while Princess wagged one of her claws at Ise, who felt his heart skip a beat in a very bad way, every movement the cat made, Ise was sure she'd do something dangerous.

Then, deciding to not get involved with her, Ise shot off up the stairs, while Makoto cocked his head.

"Very strange..."

Makoto shook his head, and began walking away.

* * *

The next day, as the school had finished for the day, Makoto sat within the Student Council room, with Sona stood before him, while Momo took his hand, and began drawing a circle onto it. Makoto wasn't sure what was going on, so Sona explained.

"Now that you've passed my test, it's time to begin forming contracts."

"...Contracts, I read about that in one of the books. A Devil...lets see...A Devil goes towards a human, and does a certain thing for them in exchange for a reward, is that right?"

Sona slowly nodded.

"Correct. Humans, are beings that Devils have to rely on for a number of things. This is also one of those things. Contracts are used to help Devils progress in a number of areas. It also helps by doing contracts and getting a good rating with the human. It increases power and standing within the Underworld over time. It is essential that you also get good marks, reflecting well on yourself, and also on Sitri."

Makoto could see that Sona was being serious, so he had to match that seriousness.

"Right, I get it. I'll try my hardest."

"Good. Now that you're doing a contract, Momo is weaving my magical seal within your palm, so you can use the magical circles inside here to teleport to, and from, the locations that you'll be sent. This time, I'm having you go towards a regular of ours. He usually asks for mundane stuff such as playing video games, or conversing about different topics. Ether way, I thought that this would be the best one for you to do."

"Sure, I don't mind. As long as I can do well."

Sona slowly nods as Momo finishes drawing on his hand.

"There that should do it Makoto-kun, you're all set."

Makoto looked down, seeing the circle glowing in his palm, a beautiful blue colour, before disappearing all together.

"Thanks, Momo-san!"

Sona then directed her hand towards a magical circle within the corner of the room.

"Then please step onto the magic circle. Since it doesn't take much demonic power from the Devil to use the transportation circle, all you have to do is stand there, and allow it to do the rest. Once you've done the contract, stand back on the seal, and it will teleport you back here once more."

"Right...then lets get to it!"

Sona inclined her neck, so Makoto walked over to the circle.

Bennia who was in the corner showed a peace sign.

"Good luck Lolicon-senpai!"

Ruruko lightly tapped Bennia's head, with the young Grim Reaper sticking out her tongue.

"Don't listen to her Senpai! Show them your strong side, and if at all possible, defeat the opposition! Don't let them grind you down!"

Makoto glanced at Ruruko who was nodding her head strongly.

Makoto smiled as he stood on the circle, with it beginning to glow beneath him. His eyes went to the peerage members, who each gave him encouragement in their own way, even Tsubaki seemed to be encouraging him rather well.

"It seems to be responding to you. Good luck Makoto-kun, do my peerage proud."

Makoto gave a strong nod, as the teleportation circle lit up, lights dancing all around him, as he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Makoto blinked at the sights before him, as the lights began dying down. He saw...very little.

Even as a Devil, he knew he could see in the dark, but this was so dark that he could barely see anything. Seeing that there was a table before him, like a dining table. Some chairs were around it. He also saw a lamp that was flickering on and off, revealing a figure in the distance.

Makoto felt a little worried about this.

It didn't feel right.

But still, he didn't feel danger…

It felt like there was an atmosphere around though.

"E-Eh, hello there. My name is Makoto Hyoudou, and I am a member of Sona Sitri's peerage...I have responded to the contract…"

He didn't get a reply.

Makoto could hear breathing though.

It was as if it was coming from all around him.

"R-Right, so if you could show yourself, then that would be..."

"So, you're the new member."

Makoto didn't hear any giveaways in that voice.

It neither sounded masculine or feminine.

Makoto placed a hand on his chest, and breathed out slowly.

"Y-Yes, that's right. I heard you like playing video games. Is that right?"

Makoto waited for the answer.

But when he attempted to get close, he suddenly felt very cold.

Like ice was growing across Makoto's skin.

He looked down to see that the floor was freezing ever so slightly.

"E-Eh...it's alright, please don't freeze the floor...t-that's pretty cool though...no pun intended..."

Makoto added, hearing the sound of a chair moving.

Makoto placed his hand on the table, seeing that it had become overgrown with a sheet of ice.

Makoto didn't like the look of that.

"Sob..." A small crying sound could be heard, confusing Makoto even more. "...I came here, wanting to know something."

Makoto didn't like the sound of that, pushing his body backwards.

"L-Like what?"

"...Are you an agent of Gabriel?"

"Agent of..." Makoto then realized what kind of trouble he had actually just gotten himself into. "...ooh no! Y-You're…"

The lights came on as if by magic, revealing a young woman sat there in a magical girls outfit, a pink one, her long black hair tied into twin tails. Her beautiful blue eyes displayed tears. Her wand that had a star at the end was spinning dangerously.

Makoto recognized the voice, and now had a face to the voice.

The woman who was before him had to be her...

"...Are you her Onee-sama?"

The woman gave a cheery smile, but also a deadly stare into the soul of the young man before her, even sending a cheery wink towards him.

"Sona-chan's Onee-sama! Serafall at your service, Gabriel's agent~"

Makoto's eyebrows twitched.

"I'm not her agent! B-By the way, what are you doing here?!"

Serafall jumped up from her seat briefly, Makoto pulled back as the ice began to dance around them beautifully. Freezing the walls, freezing the floors all the way to the stairs in the hallway, and even created some ice statues that looked a lot like Sona and Serafall embracing one another.

Makoto didn't know how to feel about that, because it looked very...suggestive, but Serafall snapped him out of his thoughts when she sat back down, thrusting her staff at Makoto, with ice growing across the staff, shooting for Makoto and stopped short of his chest, giving Makoto a fright.

"I came to see who was trying to steal So-tan away from me!"

She said that in a cutesy voice that attempted to appear intimidating.

"I-I'm not trying to steal anyone!"

Makoto argued, but Serafall was determined.

"But you were with Sona-chan and she seems to really like you! She even told me that's she's impressed with you! Sona-chan's never been impressed with a boy before, and now you're here, threatening to take her from me when you're an agent of darkness from Gabriel! She's been horrible to me you know?!"

Makoto sighed deeply, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Alright...lets just calm down."

"I can't calm down! Are you, or are you not, involved with Gabriel!?"

"I thought we settled this last time!"

Serafall pulled backwards, showcasing a cute bottom lip quiver, something that Makoto had to admit was rather cute.

"But...you could be lying to get close to Sona-chan, to get close to me, and then...sob, poor Sona-chan's cute heart is going to suffer...and if Sona-chan suffers, then I'll have to glitter..."

Makoto's face dropped at her cutely dark eyes on her.

"Geez..." Makoto walked over, and pointed his finger at her. "Please listen to me!" Serafall blinked as Makoto continued with a stern voice. "I am not an agent of Gabriel….whoever that is...the Angel Gabriel maybe…? Regardless, I'm not her agent, I don't want to steal anyone from anyone, and it is really mean to accuse people you haven't met of being a bad person!"

Serafall blinked several times at what he had said.

It took a lot to stand up to a Maou like her.

If he knew or not, she didn't know.

But at least, he could feel the waves of her power being above his own, so it took a lot of guts to stand up to someone like her.

Serafall relented, and threw her head back.

"I'm sorry..."

Makoto gave a thankful nod, sitting down beside her.

"Good, now just to make sure. You know that I'm not an agent of Gabriel-san, right?"

Serafall showed a cute pout, but she inclined her neck.

"...Yes."

"And you're not going to...glitter, whatever that means?"

Serafall gave a weird thumbs up as sparkles went around her body.

"Yes, I wont glitter~"

"Good. Also, I take it the man that's supposed to be here is..."

"Safe~ I paid him to go out for a bit~"

Makoto curiously looked at her.

It seemed that Serafall went quite far for this.

"...Alright, but I still need a good contract, so if you'd please sign it for me."

"But, I'm not your contracted person~"

Makoto sweat dropped.

He knew that this was going to be highly difficult for him personally.

"I do something for you, and then you can sign the contract in the humans place, okay? I don't want to let Kaichou down after everything she's been doing for me and still continues to do for me."

Serafall saw that he looked rather genuine.

"...I don't know if it works like that, but I guess~ Prank call Gabriel for me~"

"A-And say what?"

Makoto didn't want to do that. But he also had to wonder what it was about Gabriel that Serafall didn't like.

"Just, generally say cute things like she is trying to copy me, and how she's got the face of evil~"

"F-Face of evil?"

Serafall pursed her lips.

She looked deep in thought for a few moments, before she showed a thumbs up.

"Hang on." Serafall went into her outfit, and produces a picture with a beautiful blonde haired woman with very large assets wearing some kind of white robes. "Here, look at this. This is Gabriel, my arch nemesis."

"You carry a picture of her around with you?" Serafall gave a dry look towards him, so he chuckled awkwardly. "She looks...well, she seems to be really beautiful..."

"Beautiful!?"

Makoto winced at Serafall's snap.

"I-I mean, she is...b-but, you're cuter..."

Makoto whispered, believing that would be the best way to get out of this situation.

Serafall allowed the words to sink in, before gaining a childlike cute smile that spread all over her face.

"Awww, you're just being kind~ Me cuter than Gabriel~ Well, it isn't like you're lying~" Makoto sweat dropped as Serafall jumped up, twirling around and Makoto could see her panties as she did, so his eyes averted themselves. "Now, agent...what was your name again?"

"M-Makoto Hyoudou, and I'm not an agent..."

"Ooh, Ma-tan is adorable~ Alright then Ma-tan, I've got a contract for you~"

Makoto wasn't even going to question why he was called 'Ma-tan' and decided to just go along with it.

"Eeh...nothing to do with Gabriel-san, right?"

Makoto didn't want to get involved with, whatever Serafall was doing with Gabriel.

It seemed rather scary if he was honest with himself.

"Nope, because lets not think about her~ No, what I want from you is to make sure that no one dates my Sona-chan! She's got an innocent heart of a maiden! So, if some weirdo comes close to her, she might even be stained, so I have to make sure that she is protected! It will be an ongoing contract, so I'll pay you~ We don't even have to tell Sona-chan about it~"

Makoto overlooked Serafall's cheerful nature.

He wasn't sure what to think about this woman.

She was rather odd.

Yet, he was rather pleasant when she wasn't threatening him.

"S-Sure...if you sign the contract."

"Yup! Leave it to me! Yay!"

Serafall cheered, with Makoto leaning back in his chair while Serafall bounced up and down.

* * *

A short time later, Makoto returned back to the Student Council, with Serafall stood beside him.

Besides Sona, only Tsubaki was in the clubroom.

Tsubaki saw Sona's face drain of colour as Serafall showed a wild grin.

"Ooh no..."

"So-tan! Found you!"

Sona was then jumped by Serafall, hugging her tightly, while she tried to fight off her elder sister.

Makoto walked over to Tsubaki, watching as Serafall bounced with Sona.

"Sona-chan! I'm so glad you're here!"

"O-Onee-sama...w-why are you here? What's going on?"

"Ooh, I came with Ma-tan!"

"M-Ma-tan?!"

Sona yelled, trying to comprehend what kind of situation she had just gotten herself into.

"Yes, Ma-tan! I came to check out your new Pawn! But, I thought he was going to be a meanie, but he totally told me that I was being bad for making assumptions. I give a seal of approval Sona-chan, at least for now~"

Makoto glanced at Tsubaki who simply nodded as if Makoto should accept that as the best outcome.

"B-But Onee-sama, you're the..."

"It doesn't matter what job I have! As long as I can make sure that Sona-chan is fine! I am going to do that! But I spoke with Ma-tan and cleared the air~ Seems like he doesn't like Gabriel either~"

"I-I never said..."

Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning to his ear.

"Sometimes, it's better to just agree with Serafall-sama."

Makoto slowly nodded, learning a bit more about his world around him.

"I could have told you that Onee-sama. My Pawn isn't affiliated with Gabriel-san."

"How was I meant to know? You gained this new Pawn without telling me. So, I got worried. But it's all good now Sona-chan~ Either way, lets go back to your place Sona-chan~ I have to go in the morning so I have to make sure that I get my dose of Sona-chan cuddles~"

Sona's face contorts into a mixture of a cute and sad look on her face.

"N-No Onee-sama..."

"Then maybe we could even have a bath together!? Imagining you and I in a bath together Sona-chan! No way, I can't help but feel as if it could happen! We could even do amazing things together So-tan!"

Sona didn't know how long she could handle this.

Serafall was something that Sona found very difficult.

Some tears formed in her eyes.

"O-Onee-sama, stop acting like this..."

"But Sona-chan! If I come here, then we have to at least cuddle! Please don't let me go alone!"

Makoto watched as Sona continued beginning to tear up. Her body was shaking ever so slightly, it seemed that Sona truly was going through something.

"Onee-sama! Y-You're insufferable!"

Sona turned and began running away, something that caught Makoto off guard.

"So-taaaaaaaaaan! Don't leave me! I'm coming for you now!" Serafall went to run, when she turned to Makoto and winked. "Remember our agreement sweetheart~" Makoto simply nodded without saying anything, so Serafall turned back to the fleeting Sona. "Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee! So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I love yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Sona yelled "Leave me alone!" from down the corridor, while Serafall shot out of the room.

Makoto had to wonder what was happening with the sisters.

"It seems that Kaichou and her Onee-sama have a...interesting relationship."

"Though Kaichou is often embarrassed by her, she does care about her Onee-sama. Serafall-sama does also have Kaichou's best interests at heart."

Tsubaki commented, giving Makoto a new perceptive on Sona.

While she was strict, and hard to approach, it seemed that she also had a side to her that could be embarrassed.

Unexpectedly, he had seen a rather...new side to Sona that he hadn't ever expected she'd have.

* * *

When Makoto returned home that night, he laid down on his bed, with Princess curled up on his lap. The young cat purred affectionately while he simply stroked the back of her head gently.

But it wasn't long until he received a knock from the window.

Believing it to be his Guardian Angel, Makoto's eyes expectingly went towards said window, only to see that it was Serafall pressed against the window. Makoto could even see that her chest was pressing against the window, as she jumped up and down.

"E-Eeeeh?! W-What are you doing here!?"

Makoto yelled, as Serafall casually lifted up the window so she could get inside.

Floating into the room, she perched herself at the end of Makoto's bed.

"On reflection, maybe I might have scared Ma-tan so I came to make amends."

"N-No, that's fine, I'm completely fine."

Makoto denied her worries, but she shook her head side to side.

"No it's not! Though I am worried about So-tan being in a relationship..." Makoto had to wonder if she had listened to anything that he had said. "...but, it seems that So-tan is also taken with the new Pawn. So I have to make sure that this new Pawn isn't a bad boy, and that he's a really good boy that's going to make Sona-chan happy~"

Makoto sighed deeply.

He wasn't sure how to handle something like this.

"I'm not...I don't want to be with Kaichou in that way. I mean...I respect her, and she's really beautiful...I only feel admiration for Kaichou, and respect for her..."

Makoto's words caused confusion within Serafall.

"Eeh...so, you don't want Sona-chan?"

"N-Not currently..."

Whispering that out, Serafall jabbed a finger at him.

"But she's adorable! You should want to be with my adorable Sona-chan!"

"E-Eh...I'm sorry, do you want me to be with her?"

Serafall pursed her lips, and got into a thinking pose.

"No...maybe...I don't know! But all I do know is that So-tan is a catch for any man!"

"Y-Yes, I'm sure that she is. Since we haven't known one another for that long, I don't know what to feel about her..."

"Aah, I see. Well, Sona-chan is a good girl really~ She might appear cold, but she's like a defrosting ice queen~ You have to unravel her, but she's got a good heart, and she's really adorable, especially when she's cuddling up to you~"

Makoto could only imagine Sona doing that with anyone.

Let alone someone she ran away from like Serafall.

"Anyway Ma-tan! I should evaluate you before anything happens..."

"E-Evaluate me? What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means just that, I need to make sure that you're Sona-chan's best choice for a Pawn!" Serafall pushed Makoto down onto the bed, overlooking the young boys body. "Fueeee, you do have a natural cuteness to you~ Or maybe it is handsomeness~ Either way, Sona-chan would be happy visually with you~"

"B-But, I'm not attempting to date her..."

Makoto whispered, not sure what he could do against this woman.

She truly was someone that he couldn't fathom.

"Now, Ma-tan. What are your career goals? Sona-chan only wants someone with a bright future. I also want to make sure that Sona-chan is well protected, even if I have to get involved~ I wont allow anyone to hurt my precious So-tan!"

Makoto just looked on, trying to understand this woman.

"E-Erm...my future goals aren't...what I meant is...I haven't decided about them yet...maybe I'll have to think about it a little bit more..."

"Understandable, since you're so cute~ Now, Sona-chan has several things she needs, like someone to beat her in chess~ If you do that, then she's all yours~"

"I'm really confused, do you want me to be with her, or not?"

"Eeeh...I don't know yet~ Maybe you could be with her, but I'd have to make sure you're good enough for her~ Though I think you're delectably adorable~ So, why wouldn't Sona-chan want to be with Ma-tan too?!"

Makoto blinked rapidly as she hugged onto him tightly.

He didn't know what to feel about it.

But he had to listen Serafall speaking for over an hour, and in that hour, he unexpectedly learned a good deal about Sona, some information though like when she first learned to walk he thought was rather unnecessary.

* * *

Mittelt was sat in her room, and kept thinking back to what had transpired the other evening. With Makoto helping her out, saving her from being attacked, and also gave her some advice about how she should do her life, and what she could potentially do in the future.

Maybe she could do amazing things.

Perhaps she could be amazing.

She wasn't sure what she could do to reach her potential.

But then as she was thinking, Kalawarner walked into her room.

"Oi! Privacy!"

Mittelt growled, but Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say you weirdo." Kalawarner replied without a care in the world. "So, what are you doing in here anyway? You seem to be rather...distracted about something as of late. Something going on?"

Mittelt huffed, shaking her head side to side.

"Not at all!"

Kalawarner leaned onto the bed of Mittelt's, peering into her eyes, and stared into her soul.

Mittelt shrunk under the gaze of the young woman.

"...Hmmm, I'm not sure about that. You've been acting different since Dohnaseek snapped at you. It isn't your fault, you know? Screw what Dohnaseek says. He's just pathetic anyway who likes to think he's better than what he is."

"M-Maybe..."

Kalawarner's eyebrows raised with more suspicious feelings than before.

"...But, that's not what's got you all bothered like this. It's something else, isn't it?"

Mittelt's face turned slightly red, giving a denying shake of her head.

"N-No! It's nothing at all! I didn't do anything!"

"Mittelt? What are you not telling me sweet girl?"

Mittelt had to wonder why she was being called sweet girl, but let it go for the most part.

"C-Could you just let it go? Also, don't call me sweet girl either!"

"But, you are a sweet girl...well, you're also a sour girl. You're sweet and sour~ I hate that you're so adorable sometimes." Kalawarner gave a teasing look. "But ignoring that for the moment, I know something's going on. You're never happy like this! Tell me, what's going on!?"

Kalawarner suddenly got angry, surprising Mittelt.

"I-It's nothing! W-Why are you suddenly being like this?!"

"Just tell me what's going on. I don't know why you're being so damn mysterious...is it because of..." Kalwarner paused, when seeing Mittelt attempting to crawl backwards, seeing something on her arm. "Alright, what's with the arm? You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not!"

Mittelt snapped, but Kalawarner lunged forward, grabbing the young woman's arm, and pulled her sleeve up. Seeing that there was a light mark there, no doubt that happened when she, and Makoto were attacked, Kalawarner became suspicious.

"Who did this to you Mittelt?"

"Geez, it doesn't even matter, does it?!"

"Was it a Devil?"

Mittelt flinched.

Not because Kalawarner guessed.

But even Mittelt didn't know what it was.

"...I don't know if it was a Devil or not."

"But how did you not know? What were you doing exactly?"

Mittelt chortled awkwardly.

"I-I was just sat there, alone, and I was suddenly attacked, when I was...alone, and for some reason, the enemy went off to chase...something else, while I was completely alone. I was alone Kalawarner, why are you questioning if I was alone or not!?"

"I wasn't, but now I am." Mittelt slapped herself in the head. "It was a Devil you were with, right?" Mittelt showed a sheepish smile. "...Seriously, you hung out with a Devil? What were you thinking Mittelt?"

Mittelt felt sheepish as she saw Kalawarner just staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I...I met him there, and I was going to take him down...I was, but then he spoke to me…he said that I could become a better person if I learned from my mistakes...maybe I could learn more and do better..."

"Yeah, and if you do that, then it's going to be...damn it Mittelt, I'm going to have to sort this out. If the others got wind of you interacting with Devils, then they'd turn on you. I'll have to make sure that he doesn't talk."

"B-But, Kalawarner, you'd be in danger doing something like that..."

Mittelt saw Kalawarner shaking her head several times.

"No, Mittelt. I have to make sure that this threat is dealt with. I know that we, as in you, me and the other two aren't the most conventional group, but I do like being in this group, despite the faults of the others. So, to maintain it...I'll take out this Devil. Then we wont have to worry about him spilling the beans to the others. I might be forgiving, but I know that Raynare and Dohnaseek wont be as forgiving."

Mittelt knew that she was right, and simply bowed her head as Kalawarner stood up.

The blue haired woman turned for the door.

"Mittelt." Gaining the blondes attention, Mittelt lifted her head to meet Kalawarner's own. "For the record, you might be a failure in many things, but I still think you're rather entertaining so I wouldn't want you to disappear."

"K-Kalawarner..."

Mittelt gained teary eyes, as Kalawarner gave a strong nod, before she left the area.

* * *

The next day, Makoto was walking towards the school once more, when he caught the sight of the old school building.

Remembering the Vampire that was there, something Sona had told him about, Makoto went towards the building, intrigue having come over him all the more, and wondered more about the Vampire.

He had to admit that while he wasn't sure about his life, the meeting of different races did intrigue him. So he walked towards the old school building, lightly knocking on the door, but didn't receive an answer.

Even then, he opened the door, and walked inside.

"Hello, Vampire-san...are you here?"

Makoto announced, glancing left and right, but couldn't see anything there.

He looked towards the shadows, and had to wonder even more about what the Vampire was like.

As his eyes went around the area, he saw a bunch of shadows moving, so Makoto directed his smile towards them.

"Hello there, I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I just had to come and...ehehe, I guess I was just curious about you since I learned about you...maybe you don't wanna speak to me but...I noticed a bunch of times, that...was it you that was watching me? I wasn't making that up, right?"

"...Sob...I'm sorry..."

Getting a response, Makoto went deeper into the building, coming towards where the moving shadow was.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I was just curious as to why you were...watching me."

"I-I didn't...I mean, I wasn't...it was...I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything like this! I-It's just I f-felt t-that you were...erm...S-Senpai was...I-I just saw S-Senpai on-one day and I-I felt...I don't know...it was a weird sensation..."

"A weird sensation...don't think I've been called that before." Makoto pulled forward, but the Vampire scampered backwards, so Makoto stopped in track. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not angry at you or anything. If anything, I'm just more curious than anything else. I couldn't help but become curious. Meeting a real life Vampire, you don't sparkle, do you?"

Makoto joked, earning a mixture of a hiccup and a laugh from the Vampire.

"N-No...I don't sparkle..."

"I see, then as a Vampire, is it a deal where like you can't go into the sun or something? Is that why you're staying in the shadows?"

"...I hate the sun...b-but, I can go into it...t-though, I'm scared...I'm scared of everything...the outside...being near people...i-it's so scary! E-Even now, I'm scared..."

"Scared of everything...huh. I can see why that would be a bit of a problem. You don't have to be scared of me. I know that we've only just met, but...maybe we could get to know one another? Or maybe you wouldn't want to know me..."

"N-No...Senpai is...I want to know Senpai..."

"Haha, that's good~ Though it would be good if I could see your face as well."

"...I'm really shy..."

The Vampire admitted, Makoto could get that, so didn't want to push anything.

"Aah, then I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. But, how about a name? My name is Makoto Hyoudou. Please call me Makoto~"

"...Gasper...Gasper Vladi...call me Gasper S-Senpai..."

"Gasper-san, it's a nice name~" Makoto heard the bell going, so he chortled awkwardly. "Guess that I have to go. Maybe I could come back sometime, and we could speak?"

"Y-Yes, I'd like to speak to Senpai more!"

Makoto let out a small laugh, and waved as he went towards the door.

"Then I've got to go, goodbye Gasper-san! Maybe I could bring some sweets with me next time? Do you like sweets?"

"I love sweets Senpai!"

Hearing the slightly growing confidence, he was quite happy to hear it.

He then bowed his head, and left the area, leaving Gasper alone who couldn't help but hold a small smile.

* * *

Rias, having just entered her clubroom after morning classes, saw Akeno sat down looking casually on, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hello Akeno. I'm surprised that you are here."

"Ara Buchou, did you know that Gasper-chan and Makoto-kun were having a conversation?"

"A proper conversation? Not a fleeting one?"

"Ara, it seems that the Vampire quite likes the blonde haired boy."

Rias curled an eyebrow upwards.

"I see, that's rather interesting. I'm sure that it would be good for Gasper to..." Rias trailed off, when she looked at her window, and saw Princess leaning against it, staring at her with cold eyes. "She's here! The cat that's evil!"

"Did you say the cat that's evil?"

Rias placed a hand over her mouth, the other hand jabbing forward to the window, while turning to Akeno.

"It's that weird cat of Hyoudou-kun's, she's here again!"

Akeno casually turned.

But when she looked, Princess wasn't there.

Rias blinked several times, it seemed as if Princess had disappeared between the blinks of hers.

"B-But, she was there Akeno."

"Alright Buchou, I believe you."

Rias tried to compose herself, not wanting to be afraid of a cat.

"Akeno, I'm not being weird, but she was there, she was staring at me with those cold eyes..." Rias felt Akeno place a hand on her shoulder once walking over to her. "...Akeno, don't worry about me, I'm alright..." She paused when she looked out of the window, and saw Princess stood there once more, causing Rias to turn away. "...Ooh crap, she's there again!"

Akeno shot her eyes to the window.

But she didn't see anything at all.

"Buchou, there's nothing there."

Rias turned back to see that she wasn't there at all.

"B-But she was there...she was Akeno, she was..."

Rias didn't get how Princess was doing this. She considered Princess being supernatural...but she didn't get anything that could point to that from the cat. She didn't feel supernatural to her. Unless she was good at hiding it.

"Ara, it seems that you're a little bit tired today, why don't you go and lay down in a dark room for a bit?"

"N-No, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just working myself to a tired situation, I'm alright I promise."

Rias looked towards the area that Princess was in, wondering if she had imagined the cat being there. And if she did...why was she imagining her at all?

* * *

For the remaining of the day, Makoto went about his normal daily routines, going to classes, training among other things. However, he noticed that Freed was mysteriously absent, he had attempted to call him, but all he got was that he didn't feel well, so Makoto had to take him at his word.

Even then, Makoto was slightly worried since Freed didn't usually take time off like this, and wondered if he should go around to make sure that he was alright.

"...Then after the previous days events...with Onee-sama, that contract doesn't count..."

Sona looked ill as she said it, confusing some of the peerage members that weren't aware of what had truly happened.

"Kaichou, I got it signed from her. Since she's your Onee-sama, I thought that maybe I could..."

"Yes, but Onee-sama is...Onee-sama. I don't know if I could count it...but, with Onee-sama gone...thankfully, I was able to rearrange your contract, so you can go to the actual person this time."

Makoto clicked his tongue.

But he didn't have a reason to go against it for now. He even suspected that it would be a long shot for him to win like this.

"I suppose that you're right...though Kaichou, your Onee-sama is rather..."

Sona placed a hand on her forehead, and exhaled slowly.

"...Yes, she's rather...I'm sorry about this Makoto-kun, Onee-sama can be quite difficult to handle. I didn't think she'd abandon her job to make sure that you were...not an agent of Gabriel."

"This Gabriel-san, what has she got against her?"

Sona shuddered, while Tsubaki stepped forward.

"Serafall-sama's antics usually include having a...rivalry with Gabriel-sama from Heaven. She's someone that Serafall-sama has proclaimed is...against her. I'm not sure why she feels like this, but she has mentioned that Gabriel-sama talking to her gives her hives."

Makoto had to wonder about that.

Serafall truly was someone that was hard to understand.

But then he shook his head.

"R-Right, then I'll go and do my contract, Kaichou."

"Yes, please do."

Makoto nodded, turning towards the magical circle on the ground, before moving forward, and showcased a smile. Finally, he was going to do his first contract...

* * *

Later that day, Makoto was on his way home from doing a contract once more, the one he was supposed to do but Serafall interrupted.

He had a...very weird customer, though he had heard that Ise also had weird customers as well. He wasn't sure what to make of them.

But shaking those thoughts out of his head, he pressed forward, and walked at a quickened pace.

He didn't like being outside with the knowledge that he could be attacked at any time. Also, he didn't feel his Guardian Angel around, he presumed that she was dealing with something else that could be attacking.

So he didn't wait around, and simply ran forward as fast as he could.

However, the moment that he made it towards in viewing to his house, he saw that the blue haired woman he had encountered before he became a Devil was stationed nearby, Makoto looked towards his house, and then the woman.

He felt vibes coming off of her.

If he had to guess, she was a Fallen Angel and if that was the case, then it was...troubling.

Attempting to move forward, Kalawarner stood tall, and moved forward.

Makoto stopped, pointing a finger at her.

"Don't you dare."

Kalawarner gave a faux shocked look.

"Something the matter?"

"Quit the games, you aren't even hiding the fact that you're one of them. At least the last one did hide herself somewhat."

Kalawarner gave a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted. I came here with the intention of you knowing this."

Makoto looked around, seeing that there were no humans around, so he summoned his Sacred Gear, and aimed the cute lizard at Kalawarner. Kalawarner herself looked on towards the lizard, and showed a wide smile.

"Don't move any closer. I'm getting sick and tired of you attempting to attack me."

He said seriously, showing that he wasn't going to be a punching bag.

"I see, so you're going to attack me with that cute lizard?"

"If it comes down to it."

Kalawarner snorted, summoning a spear of light to her hand.

But rather than point it at Makoto, she pointed it towards the house of the Hyoudou's.

"I did some research, seems like you have a nice house. It would be too bad if your parents happened to die because of you."

Makoto's face darkened.

"...Do not threaten my parents."

"Then, if you could just allow me to kill you, then I'd leave you alone. I don't really care about your parents, but I've heard you can be tricky, so rather than do a song and dance about it, I simply decided to go for the ease route and threaten you like this."

Makoto ground his teeth.

Immense worry came over him.

He couldn't involve Ise's and his parents.

"So, you're going to kill me. How would I know that you wouldn't kill my parents afterwards? How could I trust your words!?"

"You can't. But, I assure you, I have a very honest face."

Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Honestly...you can't expect me to just give in and be alright with this."

"You will have to be. I'm giving you ten seconds, if you don't make a decision, then I'll kill your parents."

"Don't involve them!"

He snapped, but Kalawarner snickered at the sight.

"Sorry, but that's going to be up to you, if you do as I ask, then no one else has to be involved. I don't want anyone to be hurt, I just want to have a good time, and kill you. Maybe it might be weird coming from me, but I simply can't let you ruin it."

"Ruin, what exactly?"

Makoto demanded, not sure what the hell was going on with her.

"Ruin Mittelt. She interacted with you, she told me that you saved her. Do you know how dishonourable that is for Fallen Angels? If the others find out about that, then she'll be shamed even more. She might even be killed by...Dohnaseek at least."

"So, I interact with her, and save her, she's going to be killed for it? What kind of logic is that?!"

"It's the ways of those two. Raynare and Dohnaseek aren't exactly bright up stairs."

Makoto didn't like the sound of that.

He also knew that he couldn't involve his parents.

But he didn't want to die either.

If it came down to it…

He chose neither of them.

"Have this!"

Along with shouting it out, Makoto thrust his hand out, shooting off a wave of demonic power. Kalawarner was mildly surprised by it, as she took a large swing with her spear, cleaving the demonic power in half.

But as she did, she saw that he was running towards the park.

Perhaps it was to gain an advantage.

Perhaps it was because he wanted to escape.

But either way, she wasn't playing cat and mouse, so she aimed her spear towards the Hyoudou household.

"Then if you choose this, then they go bye bye!"

Kalawarner launched her spear of light towards the Hyoudou household.

Makoto gasped, and didn't know what to do.

He honestly thought that she'd attack him.

But she went right for the Hyoudou's instead.

"No!"

Makoto thrust his Absorption Line outwards, shooting out the line for the spear, attaching it to said spear, wrapping around it, as he called "Absorb the power!" which began the transfer. The power from the spear flowed right into Makoto's body, while weakening the spear more and more.

Kalawarner looked stunned as the spear shrunk within the sky, until Makoto yanked the line, which fully wrapped around the weakened spear, shattering it upon impact, followed up by using the power he received from Kalawarner's spear, along with his own power, to create a demonic ball.

But it was bigger than before.

"Converting light into demonic power?!"

Kalawarner snapped, attempting to launch another spear…

But she hesitated when Makoto thrust his line for her.

She avoided it, getting her angelic wings out, flying up into the air, and stayed up high, fluttering them around as she took a stance towards Makoto, but the line was following her once more, so she swung out her spear, cutting the line away from her.

But the line just kept going, even when she cut a piece of it off.

It was like never ending.

Seeing Makoto's hand coated in the demonic power, Kalawarner threw her spear of light towards Makoto's body, but he allowed his line to go back, attaching it to the spear once more, and began absorbing it right into his body, powering his demonic power while weakening the spear.

As the spear got close, Makoto stuck out his demonic sphere that was half of his body, which tanked the spear that shattered due to being weakened, Kalawarner gasped at the sight, turning her spear right onto him once more, a new one at that, channelling power more into her spear…

But then she stopped.

If he did something to the spear, absorbing the power, then she'd only be giving him the edge in power.

So she changed the spear into a majestic looking blade, launching herself forward at a high speed.

"Perhaps you can absorb my spears when thrown, but how can you handle up close and personal enemies?!"

Kalawarner got near Makoto, the boy thrusting a line for her but she sliced it in half, allowing her to get in close to the young boy. Makoto tightened his hand, with his other controlling the enlarging demonic power, using the hand that was free of demonic power in a straight punch.

But Kalawarner flapped over the fist, getting above Makoto, and turned her blade downwards, attempting to stab him.

So Makoto didn't have a choice, but unleash the power he had built up already, unleashing it high into the sky, and allowed it to blast Kalawarner upwards. She crossed her body with the sword she had, but when the demonic power hit it, the demonic power shattered the sword after resisting her a little bit, and overcame Kalawarner's body, blasting her high into the air, while he backed away from the impact zone, seeing Kalawarner's body spinning higher into the sky.

Makoto panted slightly, glad that she didn't manage to pierce his body.

It seemed crazy for someone like him.

But then he saw that from the smoke into the sky, seeing that she had some wounds across her body. She was bleeding from the impact of the power that he used, and glared on harder than before, thrusting her hand outwards, summoning a sword of light.

"No more absorbed power now!"

Makoto took a step back, but Kalawarner wouldn't allow him forward, allowing a spear of light to erupt forward, along with her blade, changing the spear into a broadsword, getting in close, and came at him from the right hand side.

Makoto ducked under the blade, but she changed direction mid swing, with the sword twisting to become like a spear that shot downwards, which allowed her to attempt an attack without changing the momentum of her swing to give it away.

Makoto jumped backwards just in time, flinging out his line at close range.

Kalawarner moved her blade out of the way, but the line kept going forward, wrapping around her form, and began absorbing some of her power, along with Makoto showcasing an angry look on his face.

"As I said, I'm getting tired of being attacked like this!"

Using his increasing strength that he required from training, he hauled the young woman upwards, and then launched Kalawarner up into the air.

"You little bastard!"

She had attempted to cut through the line, but Makoto shot off a number of spheres of demonic power towards her, forcing her to deal with them while they themselves were being empowered by Kalawarner's, and Makoto's power, which shattered parts of the sword each time they hit, and some even reached her body, punching small holes into Kalawarner's body.

"Get lost!"

Makoto threw her away from him, and with a flick of the line, she went further than he could have thrown her alone, sending her hurdling into a nearby wall, smashing right through it in an instant, as Makoto continued off to the park.

He figured if he could anger her, then she'd forget her plan on attacking the Hyoudou's, and concentrate on her. So far, it seemed that while she indeed was tough, she also was someone that tried to overwhelm with force, which he thought he'd use quite well against her.

Kalawarner pulled herself out of the wall, wincing at the wounds she had received, turning around to see Makoto fleeting away from her.

"Damn you Makoto! Get here now!"

Makoto glanced back, and showcased a small smile.

He knew that he had to antagonize her in anyway that he could to keep his parents safe, so he attempted to look cocky, as if he didn't have a care in the world, and that Kalawarner wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than him right now.

It appeared to work, seeing that Kalawarner's rage was growing stronger and stronger.

"Don't you dare run away from me!"

Kalawarner spread her black wings, and flew for Makoto. Makoto glanced up to see that Kalawarner was raining down a number of spears towards him, so he took his Sacred Gear, shooting out a line, but rather than simply absorbing their energies, he moved their trajectories so they'd intercept one another.

Kalawarner watched with shocked emotions, as the spears clashed with one another, destroying each of their attacks within an instant, along with Makoto cupping his hands together, forming what seemed to be a good sized sphere of demonic power, shooting it off into the sky for Kalawarner's body.

Kalawarner forced her eyes down, seeing the sphere, so she stuck out her hand, and created a shield of light. But Makoto, using his Absorption Line, shot it off for the barrier, sticking to it, and began draining the power out of the shield.

"N-No! Your Sacred Gear can even do that?!"

"It's all one ability after all! It just depends on how you use it!"

Makoto absorbed as much power as he could from the shield, but when the demonic power hit, they cancelled one another out, Kalawarner smirked, and readied herself with a spear, only to see that Makoto had a shining light in his hand.

Made of demonic power, he concentrated it forward, and took aim at the enemy.

"Now, have this! Bullet barrage!"

Makoto, using a makeshift technique, fuelled by the power of Kalawarner and himself, shot off a good decent sized barrage of bullets. They all went towards her at a high speed, shooting at Kalawarner who was shocked by what she was seeing.

She took out a sword, and swung it forward, cleaving through several of the spheres, but they exploded upon impact, disguising Makoto's other attacks for a moment, but she wasn't having any of it, and charged light all around her hand.

"You're forgetting Devil, I am a Fallen Angel! Devils are weak to me!"

Kalawarner went to unleash a blast of light before her, when she felt something wrap around her hand.

Turning towards it, she saw that there was a line attached to her hand, which wrapped around her wrist, then it was forced upwards as she released the power, Kalawarner gasped at the light shot high into the air.

"N-No! It can't be!"

"Eat this!"

Makoto watched as the energy bullets rained onto her, blasting her in several sections.

Kalawarner, as she was being hit, continued to get more angry.

She was feeling the anger fuelling her.

She wasn't sure on how she was supposed to feel.

As the last attack hit her, she was forced downwards.

Makoto watched as she came down, and panted slowly.

"_She's not done yet...though she's strong, if she keeps her anger on, I can take advantage of the small mistakes she's making. As Kaichou has said, as long as I can exploit those mistakes, I can turn this battle around for myself. But seriously...these Fallen Angels, it wont stop until she's finally...I need to think of something to stop this once and for all. Perhaps I could have this Fallen Angel tell me where the others are, then I can finally have a rest from being attacked like this..._"

Makoto thought that would be for the best.

He couldn't live his life while waiting to be attacked from all corners.

Kalawarner, falling down to the ground, turned her darkest glare for Makoto himself.

"Y-You bastard...w-why couldn't you just...die…?"

She felt the bleeding happening around her.

Yet she still wasn't going to go down.

Her wings flapped several times, with Kalawarner's movements being unsteady.

It was something that angered her.

She didn't think she'd be losing like this.

She couldn't lose like this…

As her feet touched the ground, she fell down to her knees, with her blood leaking out of her.

Makoto readied himself to fight, seeing the blood around her, yet the dangerous look in her eyes.

One false move, and Makoto knew that it could be the end.

She was dangerous after all.

Her eyes shot up towards him, and formed a spear.

Makoto got ready to attack, when Kalawarner's eyes narrowed darkly.

"...I'll seriously kill you Devil boy!"

"Just because I helped out a friend of yours?! Shouldn't you be happy that I did save her?!"

"Tch, it isn't about that at all...no rather, it's because she was interacting with you at all. She spoke to you, and the others in our group would only end up hurting her as a result. You saw how she is, she's not the most brightest, but I do like her. She's a person that I have a good relationship with, and would be disheartened if she died...so, I have to make sure that doesn't happen. One way or another. I wont have my life changed because of you!"

Makoto began to slightly understand what she meant.

Though he didn't like the idea of being killed because she wanted to keep the status quo.

"That's not my fault, you can't attack me because you want to keep your friends from killing her. Hell, maybe you've got the wrong friends if they wish to kill your fellow Fallen Angels if they interact with other people!"

"You don't understand anything, so don't even begin to try and convince me of anything!"

"One who knows nothing, cannot understand anything, is that the mentality you have?"

Kalawarner smirked.

"You're damn right. Now if you'd be so kind as to-"

Makoto, just before she could attempt anything, rushed towards her, and shoulder barged her hard in the upper body. Kalawarner was so surprised that she couldn't act in time, and was flung backwards.

But even then, Makoto saw that she was still able to stand.

He hadn't been damaged yet, but he felt like that was due to her arrogance in her abilities, and her will to not give up. It was a dangerous foe that he was facing, and if he kept fighting her, she definitely could get off a good hit on him.

Kalawarner, taking a stance with her light sword, charged for the young man, using her wings for a burst of speed, appearing beside the young man in a heart beat, swinging towards him. She was faster than the Exorcist, and he barely could move out of the way in time, but he received a slash to his torso, with the light infecting him.

But he still wouldn't allow himself to be done in by the light, and continued forward, flinging his line forward, allowing it to head towards the sword of light, but Kalawarner came out swinging, cutting apart the line itself, before she came at him once more.

"Now little boy, die!"

Kalawarner used her impressive speed to get before him, turning her light sword onto his body to pierce him…

But then the sound of light reverberating around rang in Makoto's ears, along with a new voice.

"Ararara, Onee-sama is attacking my Makoto-kyun~ That's not nice Nee-san!"

Makoto recognized the voice.

He turned to see a boy wearing what seemed to be a priest attire, wielding a sword of light in one hand, and a gun in the other. The sword of light was before Makoto, defending him against the light blade of Kalawarner's.

This person was...

"F-Freed-kun…?"

Makoto was astonished.

What the hell was happening?

Freed, with a sword of light, and a gun in his hands…

Freed showed a daring smile to Kalawarner who ground her teeth.

"Onee-san, are you attempting to kill this boy~? Because I don't mind if I cut you up protecting my friend!"

Freed swung his blade outwards, pushing Kalawarner away with a good amount of force, all the while taking out his gun, shooting off a number of light bullets towards Kalawarner, who gasped, and attempted to dodge, but received some through her wings, and made her cry out.

Makoto noticed that Freed seemed to be...excited about this.

He wasn't sure why that was.

A thrill of battle?

Or something else?

He wasn't sure.

Freed then got before Makoto, who was bewildered.

He tried to speak, but Freed merely said "I'll explain in a minute~" which Makoto had to understand right now due to the circumstances that he had found himself in.

Kalawarner looked at the wounds she had, then turned towards Freed.

"You're an Exorcist, right?"

"Hahaha, I'm a lot of things~ Though that doesn't matter to the current you Fallen Angel-nee-san! You are my enemy, so I'm going to have to slice you down in the name of God! Amen!"

Freed went to move forward when Makoto saw from the right hand side, that a spear of light was coming for them.

"Look out!"

Freed turned at the call, and used his sword to slash apart the spear of light.

But as he did, Mittelt swooped in, grasping Kalawarner's body, and began flying her into the air.

"I don't think so!"

Freed aimed his gun for Mittelt, who gasped.

But Kalawarner summoned her strength, shooting off a good number of light spears.

Freed took to his blade to dance around the bullets while slashing them apart. Then the gun he had shot off a number of times, attempting to hit Mittelt, who flew away. Though he didn't get a downing shot, he managed to clip her shoulder, and caused her to bleed.

"I thought we were having fun! Come back Onee-san~"

Freed yelled, but they were able to fly quite fast.

Makoto looked baffled by what had happened.

* * *

Makoto then saw the light blade in his hand, pointing it towards Makoto himself.

"F-Freed-kun…?"

Freed walked forward, almost as if he was on a mission.

Nothing could be told from his bright red eyes.

His face was also unreadable.

The blade of light came nearer, and nearer to Makoto's body.

"F-Freed-kun, what's...w-what's going on with your attire...y-you're a...what's called a Stray Exorcist…?"

"That's right..."

Makoto could feel the venom in his voice.

Freed didn't sound like he was messing around.

"A-And I'm..."

"A Devil."

Makoto felt fear growing in him.

Freed looked serious.

The blade of light began moving forward, with Makoto beginning to move backwards.

"What's wrong, Makoto-kyun? Running away from your friend?"

"F-Freed-kun...w-what are you going to do to me…?"

"I'm going to end you..."

Makoto's hand tightened.

He couldn't believe it.

This is…

His friend was turning on him.

Now that he was a Devil, Freed hated him…

But as Freed got really close, his serious face turned into a goofy smile, confusing Makoto.

"Just kidding~"

Makoto's mind went through a number of emotions, before settling on annoyance, and gripped his hands tightly.

"You idiot!"

Makoto hit Freed's head with his fist, Freed sticking out his tongue in slight pain.

"Now that you're a Devil, you've got some real strength there, that really hurt!"

"Good! B-Because I thought you were going to kill me!"

Makoto yelled at him, unable to contain his voice.

Freed just showed a cheerful expression on his face.

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry about that~ You know that I love teasing you~"

Makoto gave a frustrated sigh.

But then that was replaced with a look of shock as his eyes went towards the outfit he had, and the light sword and gun.

It was exactly the same as the Exorcist's that had targeted him beforehand.

Makoto didn't know what to think about this.

"...Freed-kun, you know what's going on with me, don't you?"

"Yup, you're a Devil boy now, under Kaichou~"

"And...if you know that...w-why didn't you say anything? Just what's going on?!"

Seeing the panic in his friends eyes, Freed relented with a kind expression.

"I'm sorry, it's confusing isn't it? I promise, I'll explain why I didn't reveal anything. Why I've been...I'll explain Makoto-kyun, I promise that I will~"

"R-Right...then we should go..."

Makoto didn't know what to think.

Freed knew all along about him being a Devil. He was an Exorcist, or a former one.

Either way, it seemed that he truly didn't know his life anymore.

His friend...was someone that knew all along.

Definitely, Makoto wanted to know what the hell was going on.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, surprise that Serafall showed up! Assessing Makoto, and in some cases, slightly frightening him with her love for Sona, and her hate for Gabriel. Makoto also learned that Freed is some kind of Stray Exorcist after fighting Kalawarner who revealed more about her relationship with Mittelt, and we'll have to see what side Freed truly is on, was he faking being friendly, or was he being genuine and wishes to continue being friends despite Makoto being a Devil?**

**Now for the peerages, it seems that Rossweisse is going to be Sona's, eventually Makoto's, peerage member and it was rather even between Xenovia and Gasper in votes, so I'll leave that for another chapter. As for Rias' peerage, I know who are going to replace those taken from her peerage regardless who wins between Gasper or Xenovia. Since Valerie's going to be on Makoto's eventual peerage, Gasper probably will be too regardless of what peerage Gasper starts out in.**

**As for Ravel, that seemed rather split as well in the votes, as I could see her and Makoto having a fun dynamic with their battle styles coming together, and then there's the dynamic Ise has with her in canon where she is second in command of his peerage, if she did join Makoto's harem/peerage, I know who'd be the person to help Ise out in that role of leading/commanding the peerage in Rating Games and for those wondering, I do know who's going to replace on Ise's eventual peerage, like who's going to be the replacement for Rosssweisse and depending on if Xenovia is in Makoto's peerage or not, her as well.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo, Ruruko, Valerie, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Serafall,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome, Asia, Elmenhilde,**


	6. The Devils and Nun

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Nirvash Neo; Thanks for the votes! Freed is, a complex guy, that's all I can say about him right now~**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, she could move in with him~**

**Clarent excalibur; I could see Sona attempts at flirting coming off rather...bad but in an amusing way~**

**darkjason78; Thanks for the vote!**

**Unzueta; I suppose that he could be seen like that huh~ Thanks for the vote!**

**yogaratw607; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, he could reign her in if she tries anything like that. Maybe he could have a sword like that.**

**marco794; Thanks for the votes!**

**umarahmed1323; Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And thanks for the votes!**

**Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Freed could be, it could be an act, or he could be genuine. Haha, he's surely beginning to understand that yeah~ Yeah, it could be pointed out, and the arcs nearly done now. And thanks!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Serafall can be difficult to deal with, Makoto's gonna have a hard time dealing with her. That's the best kindness he could give Ise at that time. He did yeah, and I'm glad you picked up on that reference, I thought it fit the scene~ Freed could be good, it could be an act, either way we'll learn more about Freed as we go on. Thanks for the vote!**

**Jack Gold Sword; Thanks for the votes!**

**Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, it seems that Freed's on Makoto's side, at least for now. Makoto and Serafall have a fun relationship. Thanks for the votes! There's plenty of teams in the beginning, Makoto will have a team there as well, we'll see who's in that and it wont be an odd number. Yeah, Makoto wishes to help Ise as much as he could. Haha, Serafall made her entrance, and while Makoto did feel a bit worried about her, he also wasn't going to back down. Gabriel might show up earlier than she did in canon. Kalawarner's looking out for her in her own way yeah. Yeah, he isn't going to take crap anymore so he showed it with Kalawarner. Freed is quite the guy huh. He will get multiple lines, Saji does so Makoto will as well. Well you never know, Lint might appear soon. Those would be pretty cool as well. They could be going to other people. Yes, if he managed to make a clone of anyone, then yes he'd be able to use their Quirks, even if it was a Nomu, though he'd have to get close enough to measure them before being able to make a clone. He'd be friends with Geten yeah. He could have a past connection with them. Roygun could be yeah. **

**Guest 1; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 2; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 3; Thank you for the votes!**

**Andrew123456; Thanks for the votes!**

**Skull Flame; That's Serafall for you haha~ Hmm, good theory, maybe he is. It did yeah~ Yeah, Kalawarner just wants to protect her friends, even if she went the wrong way about it, that's all she wished for.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much!**

**Miraculous Psychic Hero 100; Thanks very much! Yeah, Kalawarner does care about Mittelt quite a bit. That's Serafall for you, she'd use any chance that she could get~ Makoto and Freed do have a genuine nice friendship, and we'll learn more about the circumstances of their friendship as we go. Yeah, I might reboot them one day and I'm glad you enjoyed the fics.**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the votes! I could see Makoto liking Sona's cooking.**

**Guest 5; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 6; I don't see why not, she's had many kids, one more wouldn't be out of the ordinary. That would be cool Devil Fruit. I like the pairing, and it would be fun to see Reiju doing something like that. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Valtryek-sama; Thanks for the votes!**

**SenpaiMAN46; Thanks for the votes! And yeah, those could be good with him.**

**Sandshrew master 317; Thanks, glad that you like it. And thanks for the vote.**

**Guest 101; Thanks, glad that you like it. Yeah, Makoto's gonna use the Vritra Sacred Gears in some unique and fun ways. Thanks for the votes! And yeah, Gasper will join Makoto's future peerage.**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the votes!**

**a fan; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 8; Thanks for the votes!**

**HolyKnightX; He'll eventually catch a break haha. Yeah, Makoto could see the interactions between sisters~ Yeah, Makoto and Ravel could come up with fun combinations with their powers. He will have access to them, and he'll be making use of all of the Sacred Gears abilities. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, Ophis and Makoto could be cool together.**

**Guest 9; Yes, I will.**

**Guest 10; Thanks for the votes.**

**Guest 11; Thanks for the votes.**

**helios darkus; Thanks very much! He'll care about Asia when they meet. Serafall was determined to make sure that her little sister was safe~ Haha, Serafall wishes to keep Sona safe from others, through Makoto~ Kalawarner and Mittelt do have a fun relationship huh. Thanks for the votes!**

**dxdfanficfan; Thank you for the votes!**

**Guest 12; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 13; Thank you very much! Thank you for the votes!**

**Guest 14; Something like that yeah.**

**Guest 15; Thanks for the votes!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Devils and Nun**

As Makoto and Freed were walking back towards his home, Makoto had so many questions. He didn't know where to begin, he had to ask them. He needed to know more about what was going on right now.

But as he got close towards his home, he saw that Koneko was approaching.

"Ooh my, it seems that your loli girlfriend has-"

Just as he was going to speak, Koneko charged forward, thrusting a fist towards Freed.

"Koneko-chan!"

Makoto tried to stop her, but she followed through with the fist, forcing Freed to dodge out of the way. Freed landed a few feet away, looking towards the young girl as she simply stared on harshly towards him.

"Senpai, he's a Stray Exorcist...I knew something was different about him...and now seeing him with Senpai, with a gun and sword in hand...don't worry Senpai, I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you...I'll keep you safe this time."

Koneko seemed very determined.

Makoto could see that she wasn't kidding, not that she ever really did kid around.

But it did seem like the young woman was showcasing her strengths.

"No Koneko-chan, you don't understand-"

"Ararara, it seems that the loli girlfriend is trying to be a protector? Isn't that cute Makoto-kyun~?"

Makoto tiredly looked towards Freed, seeing that he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Freed-kun! Please listen to me and don't anger her!"

Freed weighed up his hands as if he didn't really seem to be worried about the situation going on.

"But, it's alright. She wont really do..." Koneko thrusted her hand forward, shooting off some demonic power, shocking Freed who ducked out of the way. "D-Damn loli-sama! Don't fire your power at people like that! It's scary!"

Koneko gave him a no nonsense stare.

It seemed that she was rather serious this time.

"...I wont let you hurt Senpai. Is that why you got close to Senpai? Are you working for the Fallen Angels?"

"Please, not my style~"

Makoto slapped himself in the head.

He knew Freed wouldn't take it seriously.

"Freed-kun, read the room. She's really not messing around. Her fists can turn stone to dust."

"Well, that sounds scary."

"Because it is! Please don't do anything weird!"

Makoto pleaded with him.

He truly didn't know what Koneko could be capable of doing.

But if it was anything like he had imagined...then he knew Freed was in trouble.

But Freed didn't even seem to be that worried at all.

"But, but! She isn't really angry! She might think that I'm trying to steal you from her! But I'm not a loli, so I'm not your type!"

Makoto sweat dropped while Koneko surprisingly nodded.

"...Yes, I never questioned Senpai's lolicon ways."

"I'm not a..." Koneko shot him a stare. "...I'm...yeah, you know Koneko-chan."

"Good Senpai. Now, I'll just deal with the Stray Exorcist, then we'll be able to go back to-"

"Koneko-chan! Wait! Please! Don't do anything!" He called, throwing himself between Koneko and Freed defensively. "Freed-kun might be weird...b-but, he's not a bad person, I know that he isn't! So please don't charge him or anything!"

Koneko saw the expression on her Senpai's face.

He was worried about her.

"...Senpai, he infiltrated your life, into Kuoh, and you died as a result of being stabbed by an unknown weapon...why are you so sure that he isn't involved?"

"It's because we're besties~"

Makoto wished that Freed was trying harder to act normal around Koneko.

But that was Freed, and oddly, Makoto wouldn't have him any other way…

Besides the times where it was needed so no one attacked him.

"A-As weird as he makes it sounds...it's true. I know Freed-kun isn't after me. He's had plenty of chances to kill me before, yet he never did. I've been to his house before, and we were alone...yet, never did a single thing to me. He's a good person, I know that he is. So, please don't fight him Koneko-chan."

Koneko looked towards Freed who showed a smirk.

But when Makoto frowned, Freed sighed, and merely showed the peace sign.

"See, I'm totally friendly~"

Koneko wasn't sure if she was convinced.

She didn't know him as well as Makoto did.

So she wasn't sure if she could trust him or not.

Freed then saluted Makoto, and turned around.

"Guess it seems that your loli girlfriend wont permit us to speak tonight. But don't worry, I'll explain all about myself tomorrow~"

Koneko wasn't sure about how Freed was acting.

It seemed that he was as shifty as he always was, and he couldn't discern what he was thinking about right now.

"Freed-kun, I...thank you for helping me today."

Freed paused as he was going to move away, and gave a happy smile on his face.

"No problem~ I'd always come to help my friend Makoto-kyun~ Don't worry about the important stuff right now, I'm going to make sure that you're okay, always~ Good night, I'll explain about my feelings on the matter of you Devils tomorrow when..." His eyes drifted to Koneko who looked on with a bewildered expression on her face. "...time allows us to have some fun together."

Koneko still couldn't work out what his true agenda was.

Even as he was turning around, she couldn't trust that he wasn't going to try and attack.

There was something about his eyes...just something that she couldn't work out.

Even if he had saved Makoto...it was a deep feeling that she couldn't explain.

As Freed walked away, Makoto glanced at Koneko who turned towards him.

"Senpai...that boy, Freed is a Stray Exorcist."

"Yes...but, he saved my life Koneko-chan, he came to help and defend me. My friend...he's my friend that helped me out. I know that the Devils might see him as a threat...but, he's had many chances to kill me before, yet he didn't take any of them. Maybe he became a Stray for a good reason."

"Perhaps Senpai, but I'm still worried about Senpai. So I'll make sure Senpai is safe."

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"...It means that I'll be coming home with Senpai tonight."

Makoto began to sweat as he saw that she was deadly serious.

"A-And after that?"

"...I haven't decided yet Senpai. I'll find a way for you to be safe. Even if I have to stay there all night."

Makoto looked bewildered at the young girl.

But he knew he needed some rest, and he was too tired to argue against her, so he began walking away. Koneko followed after him, walking slightly behind him as she kept her eyes on his form. She couldn't see anything that would indicate that he had been injured.

Though she couldn't shake the feeling that something about Freed was rather, wrong.

* * *

When Makoto went towards his home, he invited Koneko inside, while she said "Is that pervert here?" causing Makoto to stifle a small laugh.

"I think he'll probably be in his room at this time."

"...As long as I don't have to deal with him."

"You can always go home Koneko-chan. I'll be alright."

"...I couldn't leave Senpai alone right now. I have feelings about Freed Sellzen, and that he could be doing something dangerous...I'm not sure what to think about it Senpai."

"I understand your hesitation, but you don't have to worry about me here. I'm sure that he wont try anything, if he was going to do which I think that he wouldn't, now that he knows that you know about him."

Koneko couldn't deny the logic, it would make sense if he didn't try anything.

But still she walked upstairs with Makoto, who casually looked towards her. It seemed that when they got upstairs, she glanced at Ise's room, shuddering at the sight of it, before turning away and began walking towards Makoto's room once more.

Getting there, Makoto walked inside…

Only to be stunned when he saw that there was Bennia sat on the bed, showcasing her small body towards him, wearing a robe that covered the more important parts of her body, running a hand through her braided hair, to Koneko's annoyance and Makoto's shock.

"Hello Lolicon-senpai, I've arrived to make sure that your dreams are filled with happiness~"

"B-Bennia-san! W-Why are you here!? Dressed like that?!"

Snapping at her while trying to look away from her, Bennia perched upwards, allowing some of the robes she had on to slide down her body, revealing small portions of her body, allowing the sides of her breasts to Makoto's vision who kept averting his eyes.

"Because you need a loli with you at all times Senpai! Besides, Momo-chan got to sleep with you, so why can't I also do the same thing?"

"T-That's different! She did it because she needed to heal me! You don't have to heal me!"

While he couldn't deny that Bennia was cute, he also knew that she was a prankster, so he didn't know how he was going to end up in the morning if she attempted to do something while he rested.

Though Bennia seemed slightly disheartened when he said that she couldn't do it, which he did feel slightly bad about.

"We could pretend, Senpai~ Besides, I don't know why you're getting so bent out of shape over it. We're all apart of the same group now, we should get to know one another more intimately~" Bennia hopped forward, and looked at Makoto with a cute expression on her face. "So, Senpai...do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Makoto almost did a spit take, looking down to see that for a few moments, Bennia's near nude body could be seen, so he looked away with his cheeks reddening, Koneko's eyes sharpened at the sight before her, and pulled closer.

"...Bennia, you're showing off your body to Senpai. Unlike the pervert next door, Senpai is a modest person, so cover up your body."

"But, it's alright between peerage members~"

She sang out happily, Koneko looked on with an annoyed look on her face.

She wasn't pleased with Bennia right now.

"...Bennia, you have to leave the room."

Bennia looked past Makoto to see that Koneko was stood there giving an unpleasant stare.

"Ooh my! Are you here to challenge me for the loli position?!"

"Loli position? Having to challenge anyone implies that I already want to be with Senpai, when right now all I think of Senpai is that he's a kind Senpai."

"Even for me, Senpai is kind! So, I have to make sure that he's taken care of! As a member of Boss Sona's peerage, the only male member I might add, he needs also need to be taken care of! So, I'll make sure that Senpai's body is warm during the night~"

Koneko didn't know why, but she felt rather annoyed.

Shaking her head, her finger darted forward.

"...Bennia, Senpai needs his rest, so you need to leave."

Koneko ordered, but Bennia swayed from right to left, showing that she didn't really seem to care.

"No, I don't want to leave~" As she said it, Princess came strolling into the room, igniting fear within Bennia, who jumped up, revealing that she was wearing a near see through negligee. "Ooh shit! She's here!"

Koneko looked at Princess, who looked back at her questioningly.

Princess then turned to Bennia who was showcasing true fear on her face.

"Nyaaaaa..."

"P-Princess no, don't do anything please..."

Bennia begged as Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"...Senpai, I didn't know you had a cat."

"Yes, I've had her for a while now, I do really like Princess. Though for some reason, people keep calling her weird, but she never shows me anything that could make her really weird. Perhaps they're just..."

As Makoto was going to say, Bennia saw Princess sharpening her eyes.

"A-Alright, I'm not going to stay here...s-sorry Senpai, I'll leave now!"

Bennia grabbed her clothes, and shot out of the room, confusing Makoto and Koneko.

"...At least she left."

Koneko murmured, while glancing at Princess. Princess showcased a small smile on her face, drawing Koneko's eyes towards her. She didn't know what it was, but she did feel and smell something was...weird about Princess but she couldn't quite place her fingers on it.

"Yes, now that she's left, I think I'm going to get to bed. It's been a hectic day today..."

"...Senpai, do you want me to stay?" Koneko asked while showing a small cute redness to her cheeks. "...I-I could stay with Senpai...b-but, I don't know if I could sleep in the same bed...Hanakai-senpai did, but I am not that sure..."

"Koneko-chan, I wouldn't ask you to do anything that you'd be uncomfortable with." He gently spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your concern for me is really sweet, but don't worry about me. I know that you're worried about Freed-kun, but I genuinely think that he is a good person. He might be eccentric and kind of out there to people who don't know him...but, he's genuinely been supportive of me through the time that we've known one another."

"...It does sound like you believe in him Senpai. Though please be cautious. A snake can hide in sheep's clothing."

Makoto knew what she was trying to say, and gently petted her head, a small blush appeared on her face, causing complicated feelings to spread inside of her chest, a warmth that she couldn't deny was quite nice.

"Don't worry, I'll remain cautious."

"...Then I'll leave Senpai alone. Good night Senpai."

"Good night Koneko-chan."

Koneko bowed, and walked out of the room.

As she did, Ise happened to be coming out of his room, seeing the redness on Koneko's cheeks, as she was walking away. Conclusions came to the young man's mind, believing that Makoto may have lost it with Koneko, the thing that he wished to lose.

"W-Wait, Koneko-chan! D-Did you and Makoto, do it?!"

Koneko's eyes shot for Ise who flinched.

"...Unlike you pervy-senpai, Mako-senpai isn't just focused on sex all of the time."

"E-Even then, it doesn't mean he doesn't focus on it sometimes! So, did you and he...d-did you do it with him?!"

Koneko sharpened her eyes for him.

"...What Senpai and I do together is not your business pervert."

"B-But you're not denying it!"

Koneko rolled her eyes, and walked out of the house.

Wanting some answers, Ise shot for Makoto's room, barging in as he was taking off his clothes.

"Oops, sorry about that."

Makoto sweat dropped, pulling his pants back on as Ise faced away.

"W-Why are you here?"

"I saw her. Koneko-chan. You deny you're a lolicon, but I saw her Makoto! Leaving here! Admit it, you are one, aren't you?"

"What I am is a Devil."

"Heh, if you weren't an actual Devil, then I'd consider that something else." Makoto folded his arms as the brown haired boy faced back. "But, tell me! Did you and her...d-did you have sex with her Makoto?! She was blushing as she came out of this room! You did, didn't you?!"

Makoto exhaled slowly.

"No, we didn't have sex."

"You're lying to me! Your Onii-sama!"

"I assure you, I'm not lying Onii-chan. We didn't do anything-"

"Aaaaah! Now that you've lost your virginity, I'm behind you! W-Well, I also have Buchou, and she's beautiful! S-So, maybe if Buchou wants to be with me too, then we could lose it to one another as well! That would be alright, wouldn't it?"

Makoto had to give him questioning looks as Princess hopped off the bed.

Ise paused in his hyper activities as she got closer.

"A-Alright, I'm sorry Princess...just calm down..."

"Nyaaaaaa..."

Ise's heart sunk in his chest when hearing that.

So much so that he turned around, and shot out of the room, leaving a bewildered Makoto behind.

"Honestly, I don't get it Princess." Makoto walked over, bending down and gently petted the cats head who purred, and rubbed her head against Makoto's fingers. "How adorable Princess, you're so cute~"

"Nyaaaa~ Nyaaaaa~"

Makoto smiled down at the cat while she looked up with her bright eyes.

* * *

Later into the night, Makoto was laying down in his bed, almost ready to go to sleep, when he felt the presence of his Guardian Angel once more.

Excitement came over him, rushing to the window with nothing but his underwear on, opening said window, and revealed the glowing person before him. A small smile appeared on his face, as he leaned against the windows ledge.

"I was getting worried about you, Guardian Angel."

He relayed towards her, a small laugh escaped her mouth.

"Guardian Angel huh? I don't think I deserve such a title."

"Well, until you tell me your name, or at least what you are, I can't call you anything other than that, right?"

The woman couldn't refute what Makoto was saying.

"Heh, maybe so. I felt you fighting a Fallen Angel. Sorry that I couldn't be there, something else came."

"Another assassin?"

"Nothing major, just something that I had to deal with. But you handled yourself rather well."

Makoto smiled lightly.

"Freed-kun was there to help me out."

"Freed...the Exorcist you mean."

"You know of him?"

Makoto pursed his lips as she simply gave a small grunt, not really answering.

He wasn't sure if she actually knew him, or was just saying she had heard of him.

"Either way, I'm glad that you're safe, Makoto."

Makoto continued to smile, as her hand slowly reached outwards, going for his face. Allowing it to come closer, the hand brushed against his face, soothingly stroking his face, and sent a warmth through his chest.

"You tease me...not telling me who you are..."

"Honestly, each time I approach you, I wonder if I should be doing that at all."

"Because of that guy that hates that you love me?"

"Yes...because of that."

Makoto clutched the hand that was stroking his face, showcasing a loving smile.

"Don't say that, I'm glad I got to meet you. I might not know your name...but I know you're a good person. You've spent so much time being with me, protecting me. When you're ready to tell me who you are...then I'll be happy~"

Makoto's smile caused the young woman to also show a slight smile.

Though it was obscured by the light surrounding her, Makoto could see it just enough to make him happy that she was smiling like that.

"I should probably go, allow you to get some rest."

"Maybe next time...you could come in, and we could...talk about...stuff."

"Perhaps. Until then, rest."

With that, she shot off into the sky, and lit it up like a shooting star.

That brought comfort to the blonde haired boy.

Knowing that she was still out there, watching over him.

* * *

The next day, Makoto went to school on his own. But when he arrived, he was called into the Student Council room, and had a face down with Sona. She had a mixture of worry and questioning looks within her eyes.

The rest of the peerage sat around, and looked between Makoto and Sona as while Sona was being her usual stoic self, it seemed that there was more emotions behind that than usual.

Even then, Makoto was standing before her without being nerved at all.

"I received your message last night about the Fallen Angels. And also, I received the message about Freed Sellzen. To think that a Stray Exorcist was under our noses this entire time. What's more, getting close to my Pawn."

Makoto wasn't sure what Sona was trying to say.

If she was merely stating a fact.

Or, she was being distrustful of Freed.

"Kaichou, I know that he's a Stray Exorcist, but he saved my life yesterday. If I kept fighting that Kalawarner, she could have called back up, heck even one of her Fallen Angel friends came down as well. If it was two on one, I'm not sure I'd be alive."

"Be that as it may, he hid his presence from us Devils."

"Of course he did, he's a Stray Exorcist. If he had told you guys he's there, wouldn't you have assumed the worst?"

Sona couldn't refute what he was saying.

But she still was worried about Freed being near Makoto.

"Perhaps you're right. But his motives, we can't be sure. He could be trying to get close to you for reasons we're currently unaware of. Perhaps it would be better if you don't associate with Freed Sellzen, until at least we can determine what he's truly up to."

"With all due respect, I believe that Freed-kun is my friend. He saved me, he's had chance after chance to get me while we've been alone together. I was his friend way before I became a Devil. I understand your hesitations. If I was you, I'd probably feel the same way. But can't there also be good Stray Exorcists?"

"...I haven't come across one before, but it isn't like it's impossible. It could happen. But you have to wonder, why did he get close to you? What was his objectives here? Was it just because he wanted a friend? He could have felt your Sacred Gear. You have to remain open minded to the possibility that your friend could be trying to achieve something sinister."

"...I do understand that. And while I do have questions for Freed-kun...I just can't see any gain from saving me if he was after my Sacred Gear. He's clearly skilled enough to fight off the Fallen Angels with ease. So, why not just take advantage of that and take my power when I was distracted?"

Sona folded her arms.

She knew that he did have a point.

But she was still worried about the things happening.

"...Yes, that also does stump me. We'll have to find out what Freed Sellzen's goals are."

"And what if his goals are just to live a normal life here? Maybe he got tired of being an Exorcist...maybe he didn't like the life style, or he was kicked out for being...I don't know, for doing something that the Church didn't like. It wouldn't make him a bad guy or anything like that, right?"

Sona furrowed her eyebrows.

She honestly wasn't sure what to make of Freed, and if that was his goals...

"I do understand wanting to keep your friend safe, it makes sense to me Makoto-kun. But I also have your safety to be concerned for."

"...Thank you for being concerned, but I'd like to find out about Freed-kun myself. If he comes here and is surrounded by Devils...Freed-kun's got this mechanism to cope with things that usually aren't things he's able to deal with right away, and it might come off as him being rude or playful. But he's got good intentions...if I speak to him in a more calm setting...you can even have other people around my house if you want. But I need to ask him important questions Kaichou. Wouldn't it be the best if we can get through this without any...lets say, aggressive moves from both sides?"

Sona closed her eyes, and thought about what Makoto had said.

It was difficult for her to think about.

"...It seems like it might be difficult, and while I'm not sure if I share your optimism Makoto-kun, you haven't given me a reason to not believe in you. You've always followed everything I've asked, you've been doing your best since becoming a Devil. If this is something you have to do...then we'll make sure that you're safe during the inquest to Freed Sellzen."

Makoto let out a relieved breath.

He was glad that Sona trusted in him.

He could tell that she herself wasn't sure about Freed.

But if he could speak to him, Makoto was sure that he'd get some knowledge from him.

That he'd be able to finally understand what was going on.

"Also Kaichou...it seems odd that you haven't found the Fallen Angels yet...maybe it's more difficult than I think it is..."

"No, you're quite right. I also find it suspicious that they can hide themselves this well. Usually, Fallen Angels of this level wouldn't be able to hide themselves. I believe that they might have assistance from someone else, willingly or unknowingly, I can't determine yet. Though if they knew...it does seem weird that stronger people haven't come."

Tsubaki also involved herself.

"It's unusual. But we also have to remember that there is a force that is after Makoto-kun as well."

"But, what gain would they get from hiding the Fallen Angels?"

Momo's question remained unanswered.

Makoto thought more and more about it.

If they were being hidden so well that even Sona couldn't find them...

Makoto wondered if there was a way to find them a different way.

* * *

Once lunch time came around, Makoto walked towards the Occult Research building once more. Going into said building, he followed the darkness trail, seeing if he could see Gasper once more. He was quite fascinated to know more about the different kind of beings that were in the world, and Vampire's, he was quite intrigued.

Looking around, he began taking off the bag on his back, and going into it.

"Hello, Gasper-san...are you here?"

Calling out, he continued looking around, until he heard a small cute cry.

"S-Senpai...y-you came back!"

Turning to the voice, Makoto smiled as he saw the outline in the darkness.

"I remembered that you liked sweets, so I brought some for you." Makoto took a bag out his school bag, and tossed it into the darkness. "Here you go. I thought I'd throw it since you're quite shy, I didn't want to worry you with me approaching."

"Senpai...you're so considerate, t-thank you very much!"

Hearing the sound of the bag being opened, and then an eating sound, Makoto couldn't deny that it was rather interesting.

"By the way, Gasper-san...erm, can I ask you a few questions about Vampire's? I'd like to know more."

"More...about Vampire's?"

"Yes, to be honest I'm very curious about many aspects of this new magical world. It isn't all smiles and sunshine, but it's interesting to know how different races are, what they like, dislike, how they interact with the world at large. As a Vampire, is it true that you drink blood?"

"Y-Yes, we drink blood...human blood is...b-but I couldn't drink directly from the body! I-I'd be too worried!"

Makoto sat down in the sunlight, his eyes bewitchingly on the darkness.

"So, there's a thing like that with Vampire's?"

"M-Mostly me..."

"Ooh I see. So drinking blood...do you sleep in coffins?"

"We can also...sleep in bed, but yes we do sleep in coffins...pure bloods can't go out in sunlight...but, for half bloods...they can but it does bring discomfort..."

Gasper continued speaking as Makoto asked more questions.

As time went on, it seemed that Gasper was becoming more and more confident in the way she spoke, how she was budging closer and closer.

She didn't leave the darkness fully, but Makoto could make more of her out now, seeing that she was rather small, but taller than the likes of Koneko.

However, Gasper also noticed that there was something on Makoto's mind, by the way his face was scrunching up.

"Senpai...is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about the Fallen Angels...it seems that they've hid themselves very well, or are getting help by someone to hide them...so, I'm not sure if we'll be able to find them quickly, since I wish this could be resolved. I'm also worried about my Onii-chan...I know that he likes a girl...from the Churches side, I don't want anything bad to happen to him. If he can't see this girl again...it might break his heart...I wish there was something I could do..."

"It seems hard Senpai...I'm sorry."

Makoto waved his hands in front of his face.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. You don't have to be sorry~"

"I wish...I could help too...but, I'm...I can't leave here Senpai..."

"Please don't sound sad, it's going to be alright. Though...Gasper-san, do you know anything about tracking magics?"

"T-Tracking magics?"

"They exist, right?"

Gasper hummed as Makoto formed a small plan in his mind.

"Yes...I think that they do...I-I have some magic books...m-maybe there could be one in there...but, I'm not sure it would help track the Fallen Angels..."

"Anything would be great! But, don't worry if you don't find any Gasper-san, I'm sure eventually we'll find them. They can't stay hidden forever, they'll make a mistake somewhere."

Hearing his words, the gentleness in his voice, the kindness he displayed, Gasper felt more and more comfortable with Makoto as time went on, it really did fill her with warmth and happiness.

But seeing Makoto looking rather lost in thought, she wished that she could do something.

"Senpai..."

Makoto cocked his head.

"Yes?"

"Senpai...you really care about your Onii-sama, yes?"

Makoto lightly smiled, nodding his head ever so slightly.

"I do. He's...well, he can be a pervert, and kind of embarrassing, but he can be really great as well. He's been there for me when I've been sad, or when I've really needed him, he comes through for me...so, I want to come through for him too...I wish I could help somehow...but, I don't know what I can do yet...but, I'll try my best."

"I'm sure Senpai will think of something."

"I'll try my best Gasper-san~" Singing that out, Makoto suddenly heard the bell. "Wow, we've been talking for nearly an hour now, time flies huh." Makoto stood up, and waved. "Goodbye Gasper-san~"

"Y-Yes, goodbye Senpai!"

Makoto smiled as he walked away, leaving Gasper's eyes to be on his form, becoming more curious about Makoto as time went on.

* * *

Having returned back to his home after what he needed to do for that day, Makoto sat down on his bed while Freed was causally playing with some of his own hair. Facing the white haired boy, Makoto exhaled slowly.

"So...are you going to explain what's going on with you exactly? You were...are an Exorcist...so, when I came to you when I first became a Devil...did you know that I was a Devil at that point?"

Makoto had so many questions, he didn't know where to begin.

But that's the best thing that he could think of asking.

"I knew when I first saw you that day yes. But, I didn't know what to think. Friend, foe. I didn't know if you had chosen to become a Devil, so I did a bit of an investigation, and found out that you were murdered, so I knew you didn't choose it. But with Kaichou...mehehehe, I'm a Stray Exorcist you see, so Devils aren't exactly great with someone like me. Generalization and things like that."

Makoto could understand that.

He still had a few more questions for Freed though.

He just couldn't get it out of his head.

"R-Right, so now that you know I'm a Devil..as an Exorcist, and as I'm a Devil, is it possible to be friends with them...?"

"As an Exorcist, we'd be enemies right now, since that's just how it is. It's as simple as that. But, now that I'm not a true Exorcist, it's not the same kind of deal. Personally, I really like Makoto-kyun so I'm not going to stop being friends with him because he's now a Devil~"

Makoto placed a hand to his chest.

Feeling warmth spreading inside of his chest, Makoto was so happy right now.

He felt blessed by what was happening.

"Thank you Freed-kun, I was really worried that you wouldn't want to even be around me once knowing that I was a Devil."

Freed stuck out his tongue cheekily.

"Naturally! I was quite happy to be your friend, and I still am!"

"Thanks Freed-kun...but, what are you doing in a town full of Devils? If you're a Stray Exorcist...wouldn't it be dangerous? Wouldn't you want to be as far away from this place as you possibly could be?"

Makoto thought that would be a reasonable thing for someone who was, or used to be aligned with the Church, wouldn't want to be in the place the Devils would be in.

Getting out of the area that a Devil occupied, but from the way that Freed was acting, it seemed that he was rather happy about that.

"Yes...maybe you're right. And it wasn't the plan for me to settle here. However, remember when we first met?" Makoto nodded, he did recall that. "I...how to say this...I knew you had something inside of you."

"My Sacred Gear."

Makoto added, believing that's what Freed was speaking about.

Freed inclined his neck, showcasing a wild grin on his face, and gave the peace sign.

"Right, right~ Your Sacred Gear~ I knew you had one, so I was curious about what was going to happen with you. The Devils, I was feeling like they'd want you to become apart of their group. Even then, I didn't have a real reason to be here, but I still...I don't know. I guess that I got to like you as we spoke more and more. My life hasn't exactly been that amazing. Being a creation of the Church's whims, I wished to experience my own kind of life. I love fighting, I love destroying the bad guys. Maybe that might be a bit weird to Makoto-kyun, but that's my kind of existence."

Makoto didn't judge, he wouldn't judge him for anything if he truly was the same Freed that he always knew, and merely shook his head.

"No, I never would question anything like that Freed-kun. If that's how you are, as long as you're not killing good people, and killing people that...can't be redeemed. I'm not naive, I know that there are people out there that can't be redeemed. But I know that there can be some people that can be redeemed."

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong~ I don't know~ Though I'm glad that you have that kind of mentality. However, what are you going to do now Makoto-kyun?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean Freed-kun?"

"I mean, now that you know of my existence, your King might not want me around you. Because she might be a mean Onee-san and might try and make me leave-"

"That's not gonna happen Freed-kun!"

Freed was taken by surprise when he had declared that.

"Makoto-kyun..."

Makoto overlaid his hand with Freed's, showcasing a kind and trustful nature.

Perhaps it was naive, but Makoto genuinely felt like Freed was his friend. Maybe he was a little bit odd sometimes. But Freed saved his life, he was there when he needed him. He couldn't distrust this man until he gave him a reason to distrust him.

Right now, he didn't have any reasons to distrust him at all.

"As I said, I can't allow you to leave like that Freed-kun, it's simply not happening. The only way you'd leave is if you wanted too. Not because anyone else was forcing you to leave this...I don't want anything to happen to you. I know that others might not want you around...but, I wont let them force you away either. You've been a real friend for me, so I'll do my best for you as well."

Freed nearly was taken aback by what he was feeling right now.

It was nice for Makoto to be as kind and gentle as he was.

He did feel blessed.

"My Makoto-kyun, I knew that you'd speak like that to me~ It's beautiful~"

Makoto smiled gently at the young man before him.

"Yes...ooh, by the way...do you know who my Guardian Angel is?"

Freed showed a genuine confused expression on his face.

"Guardian Angel? What are you talking about?"

It seemed that Freed didn't know what Makoto was speaking about, and if that was the case...then he was no closer to knowing where he is.

"It's...my current situation leads me to have a Guardian Angel...you see, someone is trying to kill me. Because this woman...this beautiful woman is someone that loves me...now the person that hates that she loves me, wants to kill me to hurt her...something like that."

"Wow...that's quite the bad situation, isn't it?"

Makoto slowly nodded.

"Weird thing is though...it feels good."

"What? To be hunted? That doesn't sound that great to me~"

"No, not that. But the idea of being loved like that...hehehe, I didn't quite get it at first, but I felt...I felt good about being loved. This woman...she sacrifices a lot just to be near me. She doesn't force me to even like her either. She'd keep me safe from the shadows if I wished for it..."

"Aah, what a love story~ It warms my heart~"

Makoto chortled.

"Speaking of warm hearts...say Freed-kun, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Then...my Onii-chan. It seems that he's found himself a nun girl to like. She likes him too...perhaps. But, since she's a nun and he's a Devil...is there any realistic way for them to be together? Or is it a case where Onii-chan wont be able to see her anymore?"

Makoto knew what the answer would be.

Though he held out hope for Ise that he'd be able to be with her.

"It's impossible." Makoto looked disheartened for Ise. "Well...I mean, not totally~ If she's still with the Church then I guess it is impossible. But if she's like me, then I can't see why it couldn't be possible. Do you know if she's with the Church or not?"

"Erm...I honestly don't know. She wore the nuns outfit, and she went into that abandoned Church."

Freed's eyes sharpened.

"Abandoned Church, huh."

"Yes...is something wrong with that?"

"It depends. You know the Fallen Angels tend to be in holy places that are either abandoned, or places that have some significance to the Church or Heaven in general. It's basically them putting the middle finger up to Heaven and saying "We're here, so screw you!" things like that."

Makoto could get that.

With the Fallen Angels, it made sense to him.

"So...that girl could be with the Fallen Angels?"

"It's certainly possible. Though from what you've said, she might be an unwitting servant of theirs. Can you tell me anymore about her?"

"Erm...she had long blonde hair...green eyes I believe. She also had the power to heal."

"Healing power..."

Makoto saw that Freed recognized that all of a sudden.

"That's right. Is there something wrong with that?"

"This is important Makoto-kyun. This blonde nun...did she have rings on her fingers? When she was healing whoever she was healing?"

"Rings?"

Makoto thought back to when she was healing.

Remembering the situation, remembering what she had on.

Her nuns outfit...her fingers…

He remembered the green glow, he also remembered that she did have something there.

"...I think that she did. Do you know her?"

"I've never met the Holy Maiden myself, but that description sounds like her."

Makoto had to know more.

A Holy Maiden, she sounded important.

But if she was...why was she in Kuoh then with the Devils and Fallen Angels?

"Holy Maiden...she's some kind of big figure in the Church?"

"The Holy Maiden is a girl around our age, with the Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. As I said, I never met her myself, but I did hear the rumours of her incredible power. But, it wouldn't make sense that the Church would send the Holy Maiden to a town full of Devils. She basically could be compared to someone really high in normal society. The Church would covert that power...unless, an incident went down and she was kicked out. But I can't see her doing anything bad unlike the naughty me~"

"The naughty you, huh?"

Makoto said it with an eye roll, something that Freed snickered at.

"Right, the naughty me~ But as I was saying, she was supposed to be really kind and upheld the Church's belief's to a high degree. So if she was kicked out, most likely it was because she had something happen to her, she's a victim of circumstances, or she's one of the best actresses in the world and kept her true intentions hidden. Though that last one is probably unlikely."

Makoto nodded with an "I see." as he thought about the possibilities, and if he could think of anything else that it could be about.

But he couldn't come to any conclusion, not really.

"To be honest, I can't think of anything...other than what you've said. But I can't see her being a bad person either. I might not know her...but the way that she spoke to Onii-chan and how he was taken with her...I'd say that they'd be quite good together..."

"Speaking of, where is your Onii-sama anyway? Being pervy and spying on the girls?"

"Haha, he's also a Devil so..." Makoto suddenly got a sinking feeling, looking at the time and seeing how it is getting quite late. "...this is odd, he should've been home by now..." Makoto took out his phone, and rang Ise right away. "Come on Onii-chan...come on..."

Makoto waited for him to answer.

For a few seconds, the phone just continued to ring.

But then there was an answer.

[Hey, Makoto. What's going on?]

"Hey Onii-chan, I was just checking in. It's a bit late, isn't it?"

Makoto didn't hear any panic within Ise's voice.

So, it seemed like Makoto was worrying for nothing.

[Hahaha! Yeah, I got caught up in a contract, that's all. I've got one more to do then I'm heading home. Speaking of, I'm already here so…]

Makoto exhaled slowly.

He was glad that Ise seemed to be alright.

He was also sure that Rias was probably making sure that he was alright and wouldn't send him to a place where he'd be in danger.

"I see. Onii-chan, good luck on your contract. But maybe you should come back home straight afterwards..."

[Don't worry about it. I'm alright. Just be safe, and I'll be back soo-]

Suddenly, the phone went dead, shocking Makoto.

"O-Onii-chan!" Makoto didn't get an answer, looking at his phone to see the phone call had ended. So he tried it again, but there was no answer. "Freed-kun, the phone calls ended...w-what could that mean? Could he...could he be in danger right now?"

"Where is he? Do you know?"

"Erm..."

Makoto didn't know many of Ise's contracts, he wasn't sure.

"It's alright, I know how to track someone down like this Devil-kun. It's all apart of being a Stray Exorcist, you have to track and keep your prey in sight, and get away from them if necessary. So hurry up, call the others on the way."

"R-Right! I'll have Ruruko-san and Bennia-san watch over this house just in case the Fallen Angels come for our parents!"

"Those two are outside, huh~? Good, then we'll go~"

Makoto got his shoes and coat on, quickly turning and began to run out of the door with Freed, hoping, praying that is was going to be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Makoto was having his conversation with Freed, at the same time, Ise was unknowingly walking into his own kind of terrible situation. Arriving at a clients house, Ise strolled towards the door, after having rode his bike there, noticing that the door was ajar.

Confusion came to Ise, but he knew he'd have to do his duty of being a Devil.

Walking inside, he came to a dimly lit hallway.

"Eeh...hello, is anyone here…?"

Ise didn't get a reply, he felt chills going up and down his spine. Towards his right hand side, there was a door, so he went through it, going into a normal living room with a television flickering on the right hand side.

Slipping inside of the room, he smelt something…

Disgusting.

He didn't know where it was coming from.

But then his phone began to ring.

So Ise went into his pocket, and began to answer his phone.

"Hey, Makoto. What's going on?"

[Hey Onii-chan, I was just checking in. it's a bit late, isn't it?]

Ise was quite touched that Makoto cared for him that much.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I got caught up in a contract, that's all. I've got one more to do then I'm heading home. Speaking of, I'm already here so..."

[I see. Onii-chan, good luck on your contract. But maybe you should come back home straight afterwards...]

"Don't worry about it. I'm alright. Just be safe, and I'll be back soo-"

Ise stopped when he saw something on the wall…

Pinned to the wall, upside down. Was a man...it was a man that had his torso cut open, and allowed the insides to come out.

Because of that, Ise dropped his phone, and vomited at the sight, unable to hold it in. This kind of scene was something that he couldn't even understand. He had seen some strange things since becoming a Devil, but this...this was disgusting.

Ise saw that his phone was ringing, but when he went to pick it up…

A boot came slamming down onto the phone, breaking it on the spot.

Ise's eyes traced up the long boot that went up the leg of the person.

Catching the sight of a black outfit that left little to the imagination, Ise saw who it was this time.

The person that he never wished to see again.

"Hi Ise, did you like the gift I left you?"

Ise felt violently ill when he saw who it was.

"Y-Yuuma..."

Raynare, showing a disturbing smile on her face, ground her foot into the phone, making sure that it was completely destroyed. The young man began standing up fully, but Raynare suddenly slammed her foot deeply into his stomach, sending him flying across the room, until he hit a couch, and cried out from the pain.

"Yuuma-chan, I kinda love that name Ise. It makes it sound so sweet coming out of your mouth."

Ise clutched his stomach from the pain.

Raynare's kick was harder than he thought it would be.

"Y-Yuuma-chan...w-why are you..."

"Doing this?" She spat out, showcasing a large grin on her face. "Simple, I hate Devils. Disgusting pieces of shit. That's all you are Ise. Though, I must admit, our date gave me a thrill. A thrill that's going to last a lifetime."

"No...I was going to ask...why are you killing innocent people?!"

He snapped at her, but Raynare wagged her finger at him.

"Honestly, don't do something like that to me. Yelling as if you have a right. Don't worry about why I killed him. He merely was in the way, that's all. Well, that and because he was helping you Devils, summoning Devils to have contracts with him. Disgusting piece of crap."

Ise felt a sting to his heart.

Her words cut deeper than a knife ever could.

She was truly a terrible person that could push any buttons she wished to push.

"B-But, he was human...I was human Yuuma-chan...w-why did you...do this to me…?"

Raynare continued showcasing her evil smiles.

It really showed that she wasn't messing around either.

"I explained it before. Humans that have Sacred Gears, need to vanish. I made you vanish. Though some Devil bitches did this and saved you. Your precious face when seeing that you had been betrayed by your date was a wonderful scene. I began falling in love even more with the eyes that you had. So passion filled." Raynare put her hand out, and summoned a spear of light. "Remember this Ise? It was the spear that finished you off last time. How about you feel this entering your being this time? Sorry that you have to suffer...wait, no I'm not."

Ise began pulling backwards, seeing the terrible spear before her. Pure pink that it looked too bright for his eyes. The jagged spear looked as if it was going to end up piercing him, so he went to move backwards as Raynare laughed, flicking her hand forward, and allowed her spear forward once more, slicing his cheek, sending a mass of light through his system.

"Aaah..."

He winced, even a small cut could drop a Devil if they weren't used to it, and Ise wasn't used to it right now.

He began feeling dizzy from the small cut, as Raynare formed a spear once more.

"Did you see that? I'm so excited to see what you're going to do next my adorable Ise-kun~ Hahaha, perhaps I could go and find your Otouto to find you dead...ooh, maybe it could be a repeat of what happened before~ That would be cool, wouldn't it~?"

She was toying with him.

Ise knew that.

She was scary, and made him feel ill all at once.

"...You wont touch him!"

Ise growled, lunging forward as his Sacred Gear showed itself. Despite the light infecting his system, Ise wouldn't allow Makoto to become hurt, he wasn't going to bow down to Raynare. Raynare herself was mildly surprised as Ise's Sacred Gear announced [Boost!] and Ise suddenly felt it running through his body.

But it wasn't enough for Raynare who simply evaded him, and got towards the right hand side of him, raising her hand, and slapped him across the face so hard that he was brought up off his feet, and flung him into a nearby wall, causing a large crack to appear on the wall.

"Aaah...damn..."

"Swine's shouldn't touch pearls like me, you know?"

Ise glared at Raynare.

He hated her so much for what she had done.

The eyes of hatred fell upon Raynare, but she didn't even care.

"Hahahaha! Those eyes you're giving me right now are so beautiful! You're truly angry right now aren't you Ise? It's alright, I wont make you suffer so much. I'm not a sadist myself, so I wont prolong your suff-"

"I-Ise-san?"

Suddenly, a new voice came into the room.

Ise froze, and Raynare just smirked, as they looked towards the location of the voice, seeing that it was Asia, the innocent nun that Ise had spoken to before, someone that he had come to really like, wish to take care of.

"Oh Asia. I didn't know you had come here. Finish with the barrier did you?"

Asia couldn't fathom what was going on.

She was going to answer, when her eyes were drawn to the wall, seeing the corpse.

"N-Noooooooo!"

"What do you mean no?" Raynare glared at Asia who was scared and felt ill also from looking at the corpse. "Oh, you're looking at the corpse right now, don't look so sad Asia-chan, he died while being an evil person."

"R-Raynare-sama..." Asia's eyes fall to Ise, who couldn't look towards her. "This person..."

Raynare gave her a curious look.

"Person? This isn't a person Asia, this is a Devil. Devils are our enemies. Don't you even know that?"

"Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

Ise also couldn't look at her.

Feelings of sadness built inside of him, while Raynare raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, forbidden romance it seems. Hah, I'm not surprised. He would go after female. So, he even chases after an innocent nun." Raynare's eyes scanned Ise, who was trying to peel himself off the floor. "You really are the worse, corrupting poor Asia here."

Ise didn't know what to say.

He wasn't sure if he was going to see her again.

But now that she knew the truth...

"God would hate it Asia. Being friends with a shitty Devil like this. Are you really thinking you can be friends with him?" Asia didn't know what to say, Ise also couldn't face her. "But don't worry Asia. Since I care for you, I'll make sure that this bastard is killed straight away. I'll make sure that he can't do anything to you ever again."

Raynare took out her spear as Ise tried to stand.

At the same time, his Sacred Gear went off once more, allowing another [Boost!] to come out, confusing her for a few moments, before her spear touched the Sacred Gear, pushing against it so harshly that his arm was forced back into the wall.

"Cute, I like your Sacred Gear. But, I think it probably is that common type. Maybe it's Twice Critical...seems like it to me. The power to double your power. Only worth a little bit of time and effort to get, and wouldn't be useful. So, don't worry about dying again. No one will want to have your Sacred Gear, so we wont take it. Your Otouto on the other hand...now he's got a nice Sacred Gear that could be useful, the same for precious Asia here."

"D-Don't..."

Raynare placed a hand to her ear.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I said...don't do it!"

"Don't do what?"

"Don't you hurt my Otouto or Asia you crazed bitch!"

Raynare was taken aback by what he had yelled out.

Asia also didn't know what to say.

But then Raynare showed a disturbing smile on her face.

"That wasn't nice, Ise-kun. Yelling at me like that. But, if you wished to die so quickly, then that's fine with me as well. I don't mind doing that. Don't worry Ise-kun, it's going to feel good as I take this spear and stab you!"

Raynare showing her wild expressions came forward, stabbing towards his upper body.

Ise panicked, trying to escape, but Raynare was moving pretty fast.

She was able to surprise him with the speed that she had.

But as the spear got close…

Asia jumped in the way, with her arms outwards as if she was protecting him.

Raynare's eyes slit themselves at the sight before her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Raynare demanded, but Asia remained stern.

"I...I can't allow you to do anything Raynare-sama!"

Raynare looked surprised as did Ise.

"Are you serious? I give you a roof over your head, and you do this now?"

"Y-Yes...I-I am thankful, but please...please don't hurt Ise-san. He was really kind to me..."

"Ooh Asia, you precious silly girl. Don't speak as if you understand what's going on."

"But..."

Raynare put on a disturbing smile that sent shivers through Asia's body.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright. If you stand down, I wont have to kill you."

"...I can't let you do...this...please..."

Raynare's eyes scrunched together, her hands tightening.

"Seriously, don't piss me off now!"

Raynare snapped, and moved forward with her spear. She threatened to pierce Asia even when Ise yelled "Stop! Don't do it!" again and again, but Raynare didn't seem to care, and just showed a wicked smile on her face.

But she stopped as the spear was going to hit her upper body and Asia had no intentions of moving.

"...Seems like you're not going to move. What loyalty you have to the Devils. It's fine though, I'll take care of you now."

Raynare, with a cold look, slapped Asia down to the ground.

Seeing Asia being slapped...

Ise's anger filled his entire being.

Ise's eyes displayed his anger, his fist tightening to a point where his rage couldn't be held back.

"You bitch!"

Raynare turned to see Ise's fist going forward, so she raised her arm, allowing Ise to slide by her, and then she simply grabbed him by the scruff of his coat, yanking him backwards, and displayed her angry expression fully for the man before her.

"Don't call me a bitch you bastard!"

"I'll call you what I want! I wont let you harm this girl again!"

Ise stomped on her foot, and then elbowed her in her upper body, sending her back a little bit.

"Damn annoyance. I'll make sure you're dead!"

Raynare watched as Ise came towards her once more.

But she merely dodged out of the way, while sending a fist towards him. Surprisingly though, he was able to move his head back just in time, avoiding the fist, as his leg came up, aiming it for her face.

But she blocked it with her arm, and swatted Ise away with the strength of the Fallen Angels. She also went to spend a spear of light for Ise, but she paused when she felt something off…

She didn't know what it was at first...

* * *

However, as Ise was slammed into the ground, the door burst open, and a sphere of demonic power shot for Raynare, who blocked it with her spear.

But Raynare was surprised when a number of light bullets shot forward for her, forcing her to dodge out of the way, but one of the bullets grazed her arm, cutting into the flesh of the Fallen Angel.

Raynare let out a cute cry, turning to see that it was Makoto and Freed who had arrived.

"Great, the Otouto and...who the hell is this?"

"My name is Freed~ And I'm going to slice you apart, amen!"

Freed shot forward with his sword of light. Raynare readied her spear of light, but as she did, Makoto shot forward his Absorption Line, attaching it to the spear, and sucked out the power from said spear.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Raynare snapped, as Freed got close, swinging his sword forward, and cleaved through the light spear due to it being weakened by Makoto's Sacred Gear, and the blade continued for her body, so she didn't have a choice but to jump backwards, however a small cut appeared on her right hand side of her chest.

She grimaced at the feeling of the blade, while Makoto went over to Ise, bending down to see that he was damaged.

"Onii-chan, I'm here now..."

"M-Makoto...h-how did you..."

"It was Freed-kun actually. It's a long story, but he's going to help us out now."

Ise looked towards Freed, seeing that he was forcing Raynare back with his blade of light. Ise didn't know if they could trust Freed, but if Makoto did, then he would be alright with that.

"Yeah, we have to go..."

"No!"

Raynare snapped, flapping her wings so hard that a gust of wind forced back Freed to the point that she was able to summon spears of light around her, launching them one at the other for Ise and Makoto.

Makoto grimaced as did Ise.

But Freed got in the way, and used his blade of light to slash them out of the air each and every time.

Knocking them into a wall, or into the ground, or even into the ceiling.

It was quite amazing to see her being able to do that.

"Makoto-kyun! We're at a disadvantage here! We need to leave!"

"Yes, I know. But..."

Makoto looked towards the door, and then towards Ise who's eyes were on the floor, where the girl was.

Where Asia had been hit.

"Makoto, we can't leave her here! We need to take her with us!"

"Onii-chan..."

Makoto thought Ise would say that.

But he kept thinking about what they'd need to do once getting Asia away, if they could get Asia away.

"She's a good person! She tried to protect me! W-We can't leave her with that nut job Yuuma-chan!"

"I'm right here! Don't even start with me!"

Raynare snapped, only for Makoto to fire off a bullet of demonic power, forcing Raynare to block that, but it gave Freed the chance to get closer, slashing in a complicated manner, cutting into different parts of Raynare's form.

"Hahahahaha! Have that Fallen Angel!"

Makoto glanced at Freed, wondering what he was doing.

But then turned to Ise, and the girl on the ground.

"Onii-chan, I'm...I'd be alright with her, you know that. But since she's with the Fallen Angels, I'm not sure how our new Kings would react to her. I want to believe that they'd be fine with it...but knowing their status', they'd be in a difficult position when it came to her, and if it was to cause problems with the Fallen Angels..."

"M-Makoto, you're not suggesting we leave her here?"

Makoto shook his head immediately.

"No, I'm not suggesting that. What I'm saying is that we need to make sure we're really going for this before making any kind of decisions. Even if we get into trouble with our Kings, you'd still want to do this?"

Makoto believed he knew the answer.

But he wanted Ise to know what he would be getting into before saying it.

"Of course I'm in this! Are you with me? Though I'd get it if you aren't, not wanting to cause problems for Kaichou..."

While Ise spoke, Freed continued to hold off Raynare on his own which impressed Makoto.

Makoto shook his head once more, showcasing that he'd stand with Ise if he was this passionate.

"While that's a worry, and Kaichou has done a lot for me which I am grateful for...you're my Onii-chan, you say this girl needs protecting, that's all I need to know." Makoto glanced at the floor, seeing that a Gremory circle was appearing. "...Besides, seems like we've got company in the form of your King…" Thinking quickly, Makoto thought of an idea that could help out. "I'll take her back to ours, and we'll go from there, okay? I'll ask Freed-kun for assistance as well."

Ise felt so blessed right now.

Makoto knew that he could get into trouble if the Devils found out that they were helping someone from their enemies side. But just him saying he needed Asia protected...he was willing to risk any punishment for him.

"R-Right! Be careful!"

Makoto nodded as he turned to Freed.

"Freed-kun, we're going!"

"Awww, I didn't even get to finish off the Fallen Angel~"

He whined, Makoto gave him a curious look as he got towards Asia.

"Hello there, my name is Makoto, the Otouto of Issei Hyoudou."

"His Otouto…? But you don't look alike..."

"Hehe, I'll explain later. For now..." Makoto took Asia, and hauled her over his shoulder as she let out a gasp. "Sorry about this Nun-san." Asia looked bewildered as Makoto turned to Ise with a pleading look in his eyes, showing that he was worried for Ise but also knew that he'd have to do this. "Be safe Onii-chan!"

"You too Makoto! I'm placing her safety in your hands!"

"Got it!"

Makoto rushed for the door as did Freed.

Raynare yelled "Dohnaseek!" and flying through the window was Dohnaseek.

Makoto grimaced at the sight, but as Dohnaseek activated Shadow Prison, the shadows suddenly turned around on Dohnaseek, a prison of shadows around his body, he let out an annoyed "Shit!" as the shadows enclosed around him.

Ise thought "_Are the shadows really turning against him?_" with a sweat drop.

"Get off me you stupid shadows!"

Dohnaseek snapped at the shadows that were attempting to bind him, wondering why the Sacred Gear was doing this to him.

Raynare sighed as Makoto and Freed got away.

"Honestly..."

Raynare looked annoyed, while Ise glanced at the floor, seeing that Rias had arrived.

It was her, and Akeno.

It seems that her other peerage members weren't in attendance, so Ise was curious about why they weren't there, but didn't question it further as Rias looked around.

"Ara ara. This is awful Buchou."

Akeno smiled out, while Ise looked towards Rias in relief.

Rias glanced around, seeing that Raynare was tightening her hand.

"...The Devils have come, have they?"

Raynare glared hard as Dohnaseek forces the shadows back down.

Rias' eyes go towards Ise's body, seeing that he had a few cuts on him.

"...Ise, my precious Ise, it seems that you're safe...but, you've been injured. I'm sorry that we're late, we were distracted by an attack, that's why only Akeno and I are in attendance, my other peerage members are dealing with that situation right now."

Ise understood now why she was so long.

But he was glad that she was there now.

"Great, just what we need...red head, and her Queen..."

Raynare growled, as Dohnaseek looked towards Rias.

His hand twitched and he summoned a spear, readying himself to run her through, but Akeno stood forward, sticking out her fingers, and allowed some lightning to trickle between her fingers, Dohnaseek smirking at the sight.

"Are you going to stand in my way?"

Akeno nodded.

"Yes, if I have to."

Dohnaseek sneered at her, while Rias angrily turned to Raynare.

"Fallen Angel Raynare, are you the reason my cute Pawn is hurt?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know? Guess that we didn't get as lucky as we could have. But this time, I'm going to show you why it's not alright to mess with me!"

Raynare took her spear, throwing it towards Rias, but Rias didn't even twitch as an aura of red surrounded her. The aura was dense, and thick, causing the spear of light to bounce off of her body, and be destroyed instantly.

The young woman grimaced at Rias, while Dohnaseek charged forward in an attempt to stab her, but Akeno allowed her lightning to spring forward, shooting it at close range, so Dohnaseek summoned a shadow wall to block off the attack.

But the shadows pushed backwards as they did, hitting Dohnaseek backwards, and slammed him into a wall.

"Did his own power just attack him...?"

Akeno gave him a questioning look while Raynare slapped her forehead.

"For...seriously Dohnaseek. Why use it if you can't use it without it hurting you?!"

"You shut up! I'm mastering this Sacred Gear!"

Dohnaseek snapped at the young woman while Rias moved closer to Ise.

"Come on Ise, we should be going now. I can sense more people coming here, we're not equipped for an all out war right now."

"A-Ah, Buchou..."

Ise thought about Makoto, wondering if he was alright.

He knew that he had asked too much of Makoto, putting his life on the line for someone that he didn't even know.

"We don't have time Ise, we need to go. Akeno, prepare the circle."

"Okay Buchou."

Akeno began preparing the circle, as Dohnaseek snapped.

"Don't you dare!"

Dohnaseek summoned a spear, and lunged for the group. Ise panicked, but Rias stuck out her hand, summoning a barrier to defend herself, and the others, blocking the incoming strike, but she did feel the power behind Dohnaseek's strike, which caused her hand to shake ever so slightly.

But she didn't give in, releasing from her other hand a red energy that crumbled Dohnaseek's stance when it hit him, allowing Rias to sent out more demonic power for him, shooting him away from her…

Or so she thought.

"Shadow Prison! Protect me!"

Dohnaseek called, as the shadows erupted forward, the attack of Rias' clashed with the wall of shadows, shocking Rias slightly. But she wasn't about to give up, shooting off more power towards the wall of shadows.

Dohnaseek was mildly surprised that Rias was able to shoot out multiple strong blasts like that, but thanks to Shadow Prison, it seemed that he was able to hold back the powers for the moment…

But then he saw that Shadow Prison was beginning to open up, allowing some of Rias' power through, so he jumped out of the way, as Raynare sneak up on Rias, using the distraction to her advantage, and aimed her spear for Rias' head…

"No!"

Ise used what he could, and shoulder barged Raynare's upper body as hard as he could.

The impact of his body forced the woman away from her, and sent her flying backwards.

Rias also was surprised and pleased that Ise did that.

She also felt slightly warm from Ise doing that inside of her chest.

"Ise..."

"Don't worry Buchou, I've got your back!"

Rias gave a light smile on her face, turning her hand towards Raynare.

"Yes, I'm glad that you do, my Pawn."

Rias allowed her Power of Destruction to erupt forward, Raynare stuck out her spears, and formed a wall with them, taking on Rias' power, which smashed against the spears, forcing Raynare backwards ever so slightly.

"I wont give up!"

Raynare snapped, pushing more power into the wall she had created.

It wasn't strong enough to stop Raynare completely, but it was long enough for the light of the teleportation circle to erupt around them, and took them out of there just before they could launch another assault against the Devils.

"Damn it, they escaped, and they took Asia! I'm seriously getting annoyed now!"

Raynare roared while Dohnaseek folded his arms.

"Damn this crap...no, they won't get away with this...one way or another, we're finishing this off!"

Sighing deeply, Dohnaseek wondered what they were going to be doing next.

* * *

Meanwhile, an unknown figure had been watching the events unfurl and...wasn't pleased with the Fallen Angels antics.

Seeing how they weren't able to do anything useful, he wasn't pleased.

However, there was something that he could do to make it more interesting.

Something he desired more than most things.

To be entertained, and the only way that he could be currently entertained, is if he lent a little hand...

"Hahaha, it's time for me to have a little bit of fun~"

Singing that out, the unknown man jumped up, and gleefully clapped his hands together.

Whatever his true intentions are, it seemed that he had his eyes on a certain blonde...

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we learned a bit more about Freed this chapter, more of his seemingly intentions. Koneko also came to make sure Makoto was safe, and almost pulverized Freed who teased her, and then when Bennia somewhat challenged her. Makoto spoke more with Gasper, and learned a bit more about her. Makoto and Sona also had their back and forth's, showing while Makoto does respect Sona greatly, he also will stand up for what he does believe in, showing in the last part of the chapter as well where he decided to trust in Ise, knowing Sona wouldn't approve of Asia being with them, he still went along with it and helped her get away. Speaking of, Ise came across Raynare again who kept taunting him while Dohnaseek is still having trouble controlling the Sacred Gear. Finally at the end, and speculated by Sona and Makoto, it seems that someone is watching and interfering, but why that is, we'll soon find out!**

**As for the votes, first of all, thanks to everyone who voted! It seems that it was more Ravel, and Xenovia sided this time with Makoto, so that's how it shall be! Thanks to everyone who voted, and if you voted for Ise, I'm sorry that didn't win, but don't worry, he'll still have girls and a strong peerage as well.**

**Well, we're getting close to the end of the arc! Until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo, Ruruko, Vali (fem), Valerie, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Serafall, Ravel, Xenovia,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome, Asia, Elmenhilde, Isabela,**


	7. The Capture!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**yogaratw607; Yeah, maybe she could be.**

**weslyschraepen; Thank you very much for the votes!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Haha, she surely doesn't no. Glad you liked their talk, for now it seems that Gasper is. Yeah, he'll say something if he thinks it's appropriate, while respecting Sona a good deal, he'll stand up for what he believes in. Not everything was explained, but it does seem like Freed genuinely cares about Makoto. Haha, it seems that Sacred Gear doesn't like Dohnaseek at all~**

**Jack Gold Sword; I didn't forget her, she's just not in this story, maybe she could appear in the future, but right now she's not in it.**

**Andrew123456; Thank you for the votes! Yeah, maybe I could do that, I'd have to think about what kind of backstory she'd have though.**

**OechsnerC; She could be~ It could be her, we'll find out quite soon~ And thanks very much!**

**Guest 1; Thank you for the votes!**

**Skull Flame; She surely is yeah~ Glad you liked that scene~ Hmm, it could be, we'll find out soon~**

**HolyKnightX; Yeah, Koneko's quite protective over him huh. Haha, loli wars begin~ He did yeah, while respecting Sona, he also stood up to her. Haha Shadow Prison really doesn't like Dohnaseek it seems. I could see that gaining a space manipulation aspect, Ruruko's got a time based one, so barriers that have a spacial ability to them would be cool.**

**Miraculous Psychic Hero 100; Thanks very much! Yeah, it's gonna be quite shaken up by then huh~? Maybe Gasper could come out earlier, he'll certainly try and help her out. Haha, don't challenge Koneko~ Makoto will stand up for things he believes in, when he thinks something is wrong or if he feels the need to say something. Of course he'll always respect the people that deserve it, but he'll still call them out when he thinks they're wrong. I don't know about the Fallen Angels yet, they could be. Mostly because I'll be doing a remake of some of them in the future. And thanks!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Haha, Freed and Makoto had a good rapport between them huh. It seems that a fight is gonna go down with the loli's haha. He is yeah, he'll speak his mind when he thinks it's necessary. Makoto does accept Freed, as long as he doesn't kill innocents, he's alright with it. That's Raynare for you~ Shadow Prison doesn't like Dohnaseek haha~ It could be his attacker yeah. That would be pretty cool with the metal powers. He will eventually. Maybe they could do something like that. Yeah, he could give them a look. Yeah, Issei's been there for him as he has been for Issei. Yeah, that's who Vritra is after all. She could accept it rather soon. Yeah, those would be cool, I'd keep to the Alice in Wonderland theme since that's what it seems to be going for. Yeah, they probably do see that he's got the strongest Quirk in the Meta army. Eri would be protected somehow. He'd have his own views on the world, while understanding his Father's, he wouldn't agree by how he does things. Who said they'd only have their starting Quirk~? Even without One For All. I could see him doing that to Mineta. For Twice yeah, for Overhaul, he'd be with the Hero's there~ He'd have some connections to different Hero's yeah. He could make things like that for them. Himiko is cool yeah~ The poll will probably end this week, and story be out next week. I'd probably do a story for Persona's 3, 4 and 5. That would be the main character doing that, not the oc.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, they could be!**

**helios darkus; Koneko is yeah, after everything that's been going on. Haha, yeah seems like the loli wars have begun. He is the type to do that yeah, if he believes in something then he'll do it. We'll be seeing Freed more and more as time goes on. Haha, Dohnaseek seems to be unable to tame that Sacred Gear. It wont be the exact same, there's gonna be a number of differences. And thanks!**

**Duke of Death; It wont become too big.**

**A fan; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 3; Yeah maybe she could be.**

**Neonlight01; He isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in. Freed's gonna be there and helping out~ Haha, Dohnaseek can't control that Sacred Gear, no matter what he tries~ Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 4; I don't know if it's the saddest for anyone else, but I always found Esdeath's death quite sad, how she died, she might have been a wicked character, I thought how her death was handled suited her quite well, which made it sad for me.**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Capture!**

Makoto ran and ran with Asia.

The girl wasn't sure what to say, how she was supposed to feel. She didn't know Makoto, but it seemed like Ise had trusted him, so she was also placing her trust in Ise as well.

Freed had made sure that the area in front of them was safe, and cleared away any enemies that could attempt to stop them.

But even then, Makoto felt unsure if Ise was alright, he just hoped that Rias and the others managed to get him away from that place. He was sure that Rias would at least be able to fight off the Fallen Angels. But still something was something in the back of his mind about the possibilities of what could be happening.

"E-Erm...excuse me..."

Asia meekly called, Makoto's eyes shifted towards her, seeing that she was looking on as meekly as she was calling.

"Yes...may I help you?"

Makoto called, Asia's eyes went towards Makoto's own.

"I-Ise-san...i-is he going to be okay…?"

Makoto didn't know the answer to that question.

So he gave what he thought would be true.

"Y...Yeah, I think that he will be. He will be with his...erm...how much do you know about him anyway?"

Makoto wasn't there when the reveal came to Asia.

Asia cleared her throat as she smiled.

"Ise-san, is a Devil."

"R-Right, so you do know...and how do you feel about that exactly?"

Makoto wanted confirmation. He wasn't sure what Asia was feeling right now, if she hated Ise, if she was scared of Ise, if she was scared of him. He didn't want to cause any distress for the innocent nun girl.

"W-Well...erm, I was quite shocked when I found out about Ise-san...but, Ise-san still tried to protect me. He was really kind to me...and I've caused Ise-san to be in danger...maybe we should go back and see if we can help..."

Makoto shook his head immediately.

"I'm sorry but if we go back then the chances of you being caught again is high...and I know that his King has been there, I saw the circle on the ground, and I'm sure that she's pretty tough. My priority right now is to make sure that you're safe. I'm also worried about Onii-chan...but, he asked me to take care of you, so that's what I'm going to do."

Makoto conveyed his words the best way that he could.

Asia looked on towards Makoto, seeing that while he believed in his words, he also was worried about Ise, and how it could be going down back there, yet he was still focused on doing what Ise had asked him to do.

As they ran, Freed came running up, and saluted Makoto so Makoto paused, his eyes went back, and saw that he wasn't being followed. He was so relieved, he didn't think that he'd have to worry about being killed by a Fallen Angel right now.

"No one up there sir~"

Makoto smiled lightly at the man before him.

"Thanks Freed-kun. It seems that we're also not being followed either."

"Phew, and I thought that I'd have to save you from distress of the Fallen Angel-sama's~"

"Heh, nothing like that I'm afraid Freed-kun."

Freed twirled around as they began running away once more.

* * *

Running as fast as they could, they eventually arrived back at Makoto's home. Makoto saw that Ruruko and Bennia looked bewildered by seeing Asia there, so he went towards them, and tried his best to smooth it over.

"I know what you're thinking right now..."

"Senpai really took a nun back home?!" Bennia roared, but then did the peace sign. "It seems that you've really become more bold in your ways. And here I thought, you were a simple lolicon~"

Ruruko lightly tapped Bennia's head, sending her face first down into the ground.

"Sorry about her Senpai, it seems that she's rather...difficult sometimes. But she does have a point, there is a nun here, and it could cause trouble with Kaichou and Buchou. Yet, it seems that you're not going to back down, are you?"

Makoto shook his head.

"I have to do it Ruruko-san, Bennia-san. Onii-chan wishes for this girl to be safe...I know that it could be difficult for Kaichou. I'm aware of that. But she's also an innocent girl...don't worry, I'll be speaking with Kaichou myself, so I wont ask you to keep a secret for long. But please...allow me to tell her? I wouldn't want either of you to get involved or hurt because of this."

Ruruko glanced at Bennia who furrowed her eyebrows.

"...I suppose that we could do that for Senpai, but I'm worried about what could happen to you and...being with the nun, it will be dangerous. But then again, it seems that you thrive off danger, don't you Senpai?"

Makoto didn't see it quite like that.

But it was good to know where Ruruko's mindset would be right now.

"...I don't know about that. But I'm going to have to try and think of a way out of this... Onii-chan wishes for this girl to stay alive...so, I'll make sure that she does stay alive for as long as I can."

Makoto's words hit Ruruko and Bennia quite hard.

Bennia in particular looked quite shocked.

"Honestly...I didn't know that family could be so heart warming like this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't get on with my shitty old man, so seeing that there's a family out there that can be quite close like this. Hahahaha, don't worry Senpai, Kaichou wont hear anything from my mouth when it comes to something like this~"

Makoto looked relieved, and thanked her.

"Thank you Bennia-san. Don't worry, it wont be long."

Bennia gave a peace sign while Ruruko looked on with a baffled expression on her face.

"Well, I'm sure that Senpai is aware of the situation, so if that's the case...then I'll go along with it for now. Maybe...Maybe it will turn out alright. Though Senpai, if you have to fight, make sure that you do it to the best of your abilities."

Makoto nodded as Ruruko let out a breath.

"Understood."

"Then I'll also not say anything until you tell Kaichou. Good luck with that though. It's going to be scary."

Makoto knew it would be.

But he still needed to do it.

Once dealing with that, he slipped in with Freed and Asia, and went towards Ise's room without his parents knowing (he wasn't even sure how he'd explain that he had a nun with him right now), slipping inside of the room, Makoto released a breathe.

"Damn, I don't think I've run that fast in a while."

Makoto chortled awkwardly, with Asia looking around the room in amazement.

"It looks so beautiful...I really like that Ise-san has pictures of lots of girls around. Are they relatives?"

Makoto sweat dropped at the innocent nature of Asia.

"...No, they're...erm, they're..."

"They're naughty stars~"

Makoto did a spit take while Asia cocked her head.

"Naughty stars? I don't understand..."

"Hahahaha! Don't worry about that nun-chan! It just means that Ise-kun really likes girls!"

"Ooh! Then Ise-san will like me!"

Asia cheered, Makoto didn't deny what she had said which was technically true.

But he still wasn't sure how much Asia was actually aware of Ise's more...perverted nature.

He wasn't going to stain an image that she probably had built up in her head over Ise.

For now, he was going to keep her occupied, and wait for him to return.

* * *

Over an hour later, Ise finally returned back to the house, and saw that Asia was safe. Makoto looked on as he strolled forward, smiling at the nun. Not in a perverted way, but in a way that showed he truly did care about what was happening with the young nun girl.

"Asia, Makoto. You're both okay." Freed cleared his throat. "A-Ah, you're also here, glad you're okay too, Freed."

Freed gave a light smile as Makoto glanced between them all.

"Onii-chan, I'm glad that you're okay. I didn't feel right about leaving you behind like that."

"Yeah...I'm alright. I'm glad you're alright also. You did as I asked, and got Asia away. Thanks."

"No need to thank me...but, now that she's away, what are we going to do?"

Ise developed a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have this nun here. If she's found out by Rias-senpai and the others...well, I'm not sure how they'd feel about her. But even more than that, we've just taken the nun away from the Fallen Angels. They wont take that so easily. We might even be ambushed trying to protect her."

"Maybe you're right...I don't know. If we tell Buchou, and the others...we have to think of something Makoto. Come on, you're smart, you can help out, right? Thinking of plans is more your way than mine..."

Makoto folded his arms.

"We only have a few options really. We have to take down the Fallen Angels, and to do that, we have to find the Fallen Angels. But more than that, with have to decide what Asia-san's going to do after this. I mean, this is her life and all..."

Ise looked towards Asia, feeling the same way as Makoto was.

"Asia, what is it that you want to do now?"

Makoto turned to Asia also, seeing that the girl was poking her fingers together shyly.

"Erm...what I want to do? What do you mean Ise-san?"

"What you want to do. What you can do...after this mess is dealt with I mean. You can do anything. Are you going to go back to the Church?"

"Church…? No, I can't do that Ise-san...I was...I was...erm...I was..."

Makoto could see that she was struggling to speak, maybe it was because of his and Freed presences since she didn't know them that well, or maybe it was difficult for her to speak about with others present and she wished to have some more privacy, so he stood up, and bowed.

"Onii-chan, we'll be going. We'll decide what we're going to do tomorrow. Take care of Asia-san, the spare room should be free, perhaps have her go in there for the night."

"Ehehehe, yeah of course~"

Makoto smiled, and waved as he left towards his own room with Freed.

Getting inside, Makoto looked towards the white haired male, knowing that he had something on his mind.

"I know that you're probably thinking that this is dangerous."

Makoto didn't even need Freed to say anything, he could see it in his eyes.

"But, you've already made up your mind to be with your Onii-sama, so I can't complain. Don't worry Makoto-kun, I'm sure that you're going to keep helping him. But have you thought about what this means for you? With your own King? She wont be happy about this."

Makoto knew that to be true.

He couldn't even fathom what it would be like when Sona found out. He knew that she was strict, but he wasn't going to stop either, knowing that he'd be able to do amazing things if he tried his hardest.

"I know that she wont be happy. It does make me feel conflicted. But Onii-chan's passionate about this girl, and seeing the mark on her face, it was clear that she was hit. The Fallen Angels were abusing this girl, so she has to be protected. Even Kaichou must know that...though with her position, I bet it will be difficult."

"Perhaps. I'm sure that she probably does, but would be conflicted. Maybe it would be best to tell your King about it so they can be here to protect you."

"Maybe you're right...I know that Kaichou is going to be against it. But I can't simply abandon Onii-chan either...so, I'll bite the bullet, and make sure that she is here...yes, that would be for the best Freed-kun."

Makoto could only imagine what it would be like if Sona found out about Asia.

Makoto also knew that Ise probably was worried about telling Rias.

Realistically, he wasn't sure what they were going to think, or how they could act.

But at least, Makoto had to make sure that Ise was safe, and the same for Asia.

"Right, if you're sure to do that. Then I'm going to go~"

Makoto understood why he wished to go.

He then bowed his head to Freed who grinned at the sight before him.

"You're so precious Makoto-kyun~"

"P-Precious..."

"That's right, precious~ Caring so much about Ise, and the others. Well, got to go~"

Freed turned, and began running away.

Makoto didn't even know what to think about it right now.

But he had to do this, he had to make sure that Ise and Asia were safe, so he picked up his phone and dialed Sona's number…

* * *

An hour later, Makoto was sat down within his room, with Sona stood before him.

Her eyes scrunched together, focused in on the blonde haired boy. Makoto could see that she wasn't exactly pleased, though he knew why and could understand why that was.

Even then, he kept himself ready for anything Sona was going to say.

For a few moments, it seemed that Sona looked rather shocked.

She didn't usually display that kind of face...but now she was.

However, she soon shifted back to normal, and gave inquisitive eyes.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you'd do this."

"I did it because it's what's right, Kaichou."

Sona furrowed her eyebrows.

"While I do agree, that girl is with the Fallen Angels. It could cause problems."

Makoto guessed that she'd say something like that.

It was logical to think like that.

"The Fallen Angels have done things that are unforgivable, right? They tried to kill us repeatedly. The Fallen Angel leaders couldn't be behind this, right? If that was the case, then why wouldn't they send someone that is one of their leaders if this was what they truly wanted?"

Sona did get the point that Makoto was putting across.

But she still was worried about her peerage member.

She couldn't have Makoto be in danger, he was her Pawn.

"Yes, that is the case before us. But having her here, places you all in more danger. They wont stay silent about you being here. The Fallen Angels wont stop until they're retrieved that girl once more. Can you say it is truly worth doing this?"

Makoto didn't even have to think about it.

It wasn't even a question.

"For my Onii-chan, I'd do anything he needed me to do. That girl, she's innocent. She can't be with them, they'd abuse her even more than they probably already have. Can't we just find a safe place for her to go? I understand that you and Buchou wouldn't be pleased, and would want us to not have ties with her...but, we do have ties with her. She needs help Kaichou."

Makoto's words carried strong emotion.

While he did care about Asia, he was also thinking about Ise's happiness as well.

Sona did quite like that he wasn't being an idiot either. He had told her, despite knowing he could be in trouble. It showed that he had the mind to be a good member of her group, someone that showed maturity in their thoughts, yet also had a passion that couldn't be denied either.

"...While I'm not pleased with the situation. What's done is done. We can't change that now, can we?"

"Right...so, what are you going to do?"

Makoto had to ask.

He couldn't tell by the way that Sona was looking at him what she was feeling at this moment in time.

"I'm going to have to talk to Rias about this...but, I will leave some of my peerage members here tonight. Tsubaki, and Momo. Momo is good with barriers, and Tsubaki's abilities as a Queen are quite strong. I'll also have Bennia and Ruruko search the area in case a Fallen Angel could be lurking around. Also, what about your friend Freed Sellzen? Can we trust him?"

At Sona's words, Makoto paused for a few moments.

Recalling all of the times that Freed had helped him.

What had happened between them so many times.

It did feel like they really could trust Freed.

That's how Makoto's felt anyway.

"He helped me save Asia-san when Onii-chan was down. I say that we can trust him. If you want to hold reservations about him still, then I'd understand that. You don't have he relationship with Freed-kun that I do. Perhaps you can see something that I currently can't became I'm too involved."

Sona couldn't help the corner of her mouth beginning to lift up.

Makoto truly was someone that thought with both head and heart.

Acknowledging that there was a slight chance he was being deceived.

It was a quality that she couldn't deny she liked within her Pawn.

"Understood. I'll remain cautious, but I'll also trust in you right now."

Makoto looked relieved.

He thanked her with a hand over his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, returning back from the situation at the house, Raynare was pissed off. She threw a chair against the wall, while Dohnaseek scowled, his eyes burning into the shadows, hating how he couldn't control it. Mittelt and Kalawarner didn't make a sound, they simply sat there together, seemingly not moving at all.

"Damn bastards. I hate those damn Hyoudou's!"

"That Sacred Gear though...absorbing opponents powers, definitely useful."

"I guess. That boy, Issei...it seems that he might have a Twice Critical, I heard that it called boost, or something..." Her eyes shifted to the two Fallen Angel girls. "...what's wrong with you two? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"No one needs to hear the words of Mittelt. She doesn't..." Dohnaseek paused, when seeing a shadow of a man appearing behind the women. "W-What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know, lets kill it!"

Raynare roared, summoning a spear of light.

But the moment she went to throw it, some kind of energy shot out of the shadows, breaking the spear all together.

"W-What?!"

"Now now, jumping the gun like that isn't good~" A frivolous voice called, wagging a finger. "I've heard you've had trouble with some Devils. Aren't you weird Fallen Angel-sama's?"

"Don't patronize us!"

Dohnaseek snapped, but the man simply laughed.

"It's not that entertaining, watching you fail and fail over and over again."

Raynare scoffed.

"Did you really just come here to mock us? If so, get out. Also, why aren't those two speaking?"

The man's hands placed themselves on Mittelt's and Kalawarner's shoulders, who winced.

"We just had a nice chat, that's all~ They were quite receptive to spilling the beans after we had our chat. I heard you're after Twilight Healing, and Absorption Line. Why not go for Issei Hyoudou's huh~?"

"It's a weak Twice Critical, hardly worth the trouble."

The man snickered at Raynare's words.

"How precious, it seems that you're not aware."

"Aware of what?!"

Dohnaseek's booming voice came to an end when the man released a pressure from his body.

The intense power behind him dropped the man down to his knees.

It was terrifying to feel this kind of aura.

Raynare and Dohnaseek sweated more and more, while Kalawarner and Mittelt bit their lower lips.

"I've decided to give you guys some help."

"W-Why would you?"

Raynare demanded, but the man simply wagged his finger once more.

"That's not how you reply when you get offers for help. But if you must know...I wont tell you! Aren't I bad?" Raynare sharpens her gaze, as did Dohnaseek. "Just know, I want to see something interesting. So, I'll give you some assistance, make your plans or whatever you're doing. Just know that I'll be helping you out. I also have some information about that Shadow Prison and that boy Makoto-kyun's Absorption Line, it seems that they are a matching set, so why don't you try and acquire it?"

Dohnaseek became intrigued.

Raynare also became intrigued.

Wondering where this was going, they both leaned forward with their interests high.

Mittelt and Kalawarner however, they weren't exactly thrilled about this.

They felt something was off, and especially this man...

What he was truly after, they couldn't tell at all.

* * *

The next day, while Makoto was in school, Ise's eyes went outside, seeing that there was a large barrier around the house. With him trapped inside, he turned his sights onto Asia, who looked questioningly towards him.

"Ise-san, it seems that everyone is willing to help me...I feel unsure about putting so many people in danger."

Hearing her concerns, Ise waved his hand, trying to dispel her worries as much as he could.

"I know that it is rather worrying, but they're doing their best. So don't worry Asia, I'm sure that we'll come through this soon. But until then….hmmm, maybe we could have some fun in here instead?"

"Fun in here?"

Ise nodded, and took her hand. Asia looked flabbergasted as he rushed downstairs with her. Going into the kitchen, Asia watched as Ise brought out all different types of food. She hadn't seen so much before, and it was bewildering for her.

"Look at these Asia. Have you ever had a breakfast with bacon, eggs, and sausage before?"

Asia shook her head.

"No, I usually have soups, and bread for my meals."

Ise cocked his head to the side.

He couldn't imagine that she had many good times with food if she ate usually plain stuff like that.

"Just soups and bread?"

"Yes, it was usually foods like that Ise-san."

"Haha, then lets try this! Eeh, I'm not that much of a good cook, so I'm sorry if it doesn't taste that good."

Asia shook her head, showing that she was alright.

"No, no, I'm happy with anything Ise-san makes me."

"Then, I'll try my best!"

Ise got to cooking straight away. Asia's eyes looked around the kitchen, and saw that there was a picture on the fridge of the Hyoudou family. Seeing Ise's parents, Ise himself, and Makoto stood together happily.

"It's beautiful..."

Ise cocked his head back.

"Hmmm?"

"Your family, being together like that."

"Ehehehe, we're just a normal family. Me, Makoto, and our parents. Before this Devil stuff. To be honest, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all. That day, when Yuuma...when she did what she did, I wondered if I could have done anything differently, but...it seems that there wasn't much that I could do."

"Ise-san..."

Ise shook his head, not wanting to worry Asia.

"Aha, no problem! Anyway, this food will be ready soon!"

Asia looked astonished, as Ise continued cooking.

Then once finished, he placed the food in front of Asia, who looked puzzled by it. She hadn't seen such amounts of food before. She wasn't used to it, so she watched Ise as he began eating with the knife and fork.

"Amazing Ise-san!"

"Eheh, try it Asia. As I said, I'm not the best cook, but maybe..."

Asia took her knife and fork, and cut some of the sausage up, and began eating it, a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Ooh my! The taste is very good Ise-san!"

"T-That's great! After that, we can play some video games if you want?"

"Video games?"

Asia wondered, while Ise smiled, taking her hand in his own and said "Lets have a fun day Asia!" something Asia was thrilled about, so she ate as quickly as she could as did Ise, and began doing different things to occupy their time.

After spending a number of hours together, Ise could see that Asia was having a good time. Though they couldn't go out, it was lovely to see that she was still able to smile as well as she was. Seeing her play video games was amazing, because she hadn't done it before, she simply didn't understand much about it.

But there was something that Ise was wondering about ever since he had met her. There was something, that he wished to know about, but he wasn't sure how he was going to bring it up...so, he just tried the direct approach.

"Asia..."

"Yes, Ise-san?"

"Y-You know...I heard that you had a Sacred Gear...right? That's what that power to heal is. I also have a Sacred Gear...but hahaha, I'm not sure what it really does. All I heard was boost...from the Sacred Gear...maybe it makes me stronger or something, I don't know...but your healing power is amazing."

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry.

Ise was surprised, placing his hands up, and apologized again and again, but she simply shook her head, showcasing a smile despite her sadness.

"Ise-san, please don't be sorry, I'm...There's a story, that I want to tell you...about me, who was called the Holy Maiden."

"Holy Maiden?"

Asia nodded, and began explaining about it.

Asia was discarded by her parents when she was young. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. Asia, who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance

From there on, her life changed. Asia taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval.

Asia had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. Asia was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at Asia as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. Asia couldn't ignore it. Asia thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it. The power to heal Devils was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

So the people saw Asia as a heretic. Asia, who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of Fallen Angels, that's how she was able to survive. She never forgot to pray to God, and she also thanked God as well, believing that it was a trial. But God didn't come to save her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I don't know much about this world...This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

"You don't have to say anything anymore…"

Ise tried to console her, but she continued on, still shedding a few tears.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears. Ise thought that she had been dealing with it for so long alone, he didn't want her to be alone anymore, so he took her hand, and directly stared into her green eyes, with a kindness that he could muster up.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." Asia stands there looking puzzled. "I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Besides, you can even stay here now Asia!"

Ise wasn't sure if he was saying the right thing, but he was saying what was deep within his heart.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, we talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

Ise holds Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for all this time we've been together. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

Ise felt content right now, glad that he could give this girl some happiness.

Even if it was a little bit, he knew that it was going to help her in the long run.

* * *

At the same time, Makoto went towards his school, and did his normal stuff in the mornings. Classes, speaking to friends, things of that nature.

However, as he was going to leave for lunch, he was surprised when Aika approached him, so he placed his hand out.

"That's far enough."

"Hahaha, don't worry Otouto-chan, it's nothing to do with that. I came to see if you know where that damn Ise is."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm surprised you want to know about that."

Aika weighed her hands up.

"Eh, I'm just curious, nothing major."

Makoto could see that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

It seemed like she was keeping something back.

"Are you worried about him?"

"No!" She rejected immediately. "I'm not worried about him at all! It's just odd that he's staying off. Hmph, whatever, I don't even care anyway. I'm going now. Maybe he's off with a girl...nah, that's not possible."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing.

Aika was in denial, but she did seem to be worried.

"Onii-chan's alright, he's just not feeling well today. He's taking a day off, that's all."

Makoto tried to relieve her worries, but Aika just huffed.

"I don't mind either way. If he's ill, then I guess that we'll see him soon. I just thought he was trying to have a day off the lazy boy. Hahaha, and then I thought he had met a girl...odd, he'd not meet a girl like that."

Despite her words, Makoto could tell that she did care about him.

She then walked off as Freed walked closer.

"What a weird girl. When is she going to tell everyone that she's in love with him?"

"Eh...I don't know about that right now, but I do know that she is concerned for him. Maybe she has a small crush on him or something like that."

Makoto thought that could be the case.

Freed tossed his shoulders up into the air.

"It could be something like that. Either way, don't worry Makoto-kun, it's going to be alright. Speaking of though, those Fallen Angels...did you tell Kaichou about it?" He confirmed that with a bobbing of his head. "Ooh, what did she say about it?"

"I knew she'd be torn, and I feel bad about putting her in that position, but I also know that this has to be the way. That girl Asia-san is an innocent, it wouldn't be right to just leave her with the Fallen Angels. Though we have to find them Freed-kun, do you have any ideas where they'd be?"

"No, I've checked their usual haunts, and I can't find them."

Makoto became worried about what he was saying.

"Y-You...You tried to go and find them...you didn't get attacked or anything right?"

Feeling worry for his friend, Makoto conveyed that the best that he could to Freed.

Freed waved his hand up and down.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you. You don't have to do anything alone anymore Freed-kun, we're apart of a group now...I know that you're not a Devil, but you're my friend. Heck, we could be an awesome team, couldn't we?"

Hearing those words, Freed felt touched.

It did feel good to know that perhaps...it would be alright to team up with the others.

Even though they were Devils…

He knew he could rely on Makoto at least, and that was enough for the moment.

"Heh, that sounds amazing to me Makoto-kyun, thank you for believing in me. I know that it couldn't of been easy."

Makoto shook his head several times.

"No, don't worry about it. Thank you for being here for me, Freed-kun."

"Haha, of course~ That's not a problem at all~"

Freed smiled out, showing a big smile on his face.

Makoto was glad that Freed was here, helping him out the best that he could.

* * *

After that, Makoto went to go and meet with Gasper once more. Wanting to see what the Vampire girl had come up with, he went into the Occult Research building, and went towards the shadows as he looked around.

"Gasper-san, are you here?"

Calling into the darkness, he didn't hear anything for a few moments.

But then he heard a small cute crying sound, something that drew him closer.

"Gasper-san, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes Senpai, I'm okay!"

"That's good. I was worried when I heard a crying sound..."

"N-No, I was just...n-never mind Senpai! I...I erm...I found something that could help...b-but, you'd need something of the Fallen Angels to track them with..."

"Something? Like an object of theirs?"

"No...it would have to be some part of them...like some of their blood, or...some of their skin or hair or something that's apart of them."

Makoto curled his eyebrows, thinking about how they'd even get that.

"I see...erm, what about some of their feathers, would that work?"

"T-Their feathers…? Y-Yes, that's right Senpai..."

"I see, then I'd have that...haha, maybe it would be the greatest way to do it Gasper-san! Though we'd have to actually find the Fallen Angels...but, this could be a great big help, thanks Gasper-san!"

A cute giggling sound came from the darkness, as Makoto saw the figure approaching. Seeing the figure more and more, seeing the cute way that she had her hands to her small chest, and how she looked on shyly.

"S-Senpai, I'm gl-glad that I can help..."

Makoto showed a kind smile, and brought out what seemed to be a vial of blood. Gasper's heart skipped a beat as Makoto walked forward.

"I asked the Devils if I could give you any blood, so after getting the okay, I drew this from me. I hope that you enjoy it."

"S-Senpai's blood…? Y-You want to give me your blood Senpai..."

"It's a thanks for what I've asked you to do."

Gasper shot out of the darkness, with Makoto seeing her fully. Seeing the cute doll like face she had, her platinum blonde hair, her pinkish eyes, and her slender small body, though he could tell that she was more endowed in the chest area than Koneko was.

Seeing the cute shy blush on her cheeks, Makoto couldn't help but blush as well.

"How cute, you look like a doll~"

"V-Vampire's have this appearance...of dolls Senpai..."

"I see, it's quite cute Gasper-san~"

Gasper blushed even more as Makoto gave her the blood.

She placed it close to her body and watched keenly as Makoto smiled at her.

"It's okay, you can drink it in front of me."

"A-Are you sure? It might be weird..."

"Blood drinking will be down low for the weirdness I've experienced since becoming a Devil. I honestly don't mind."

Gasper looked at the blood, then towards Makoto, seeing that he was smiling at her, gave her the go ahead, so she placed the vial to her lips, and could smell the scent of his blood. It was quite intoxicating, the scent of it was unlike what she had smelled before when it came to peoples blood.

Allowing the red liquid to touch her lips, a sensual shiver went through her body, a large blush came over her, a heat built up inside of her, and she ended up collapsing to her knees, a wave of pleasure came through her, and she let out a cute moan.

"S-Senpaaaaaai~ Y-Your blood is so delicious~"

Makoto blushed at the tone she used.

It sounded like she was aroused.

He bent down to make sure that she was okay, placing a hand on her shoulder as she keenly looked into his eyes.

"Gasper-san, is this normal?"

"N-No...b-but, this feels soooo good~ Senpai's blood is amazing~"

Makoto, continuing to blush, was relieved that she was feeling good, and he hadn't accidentally cased some problems for her.

With her heat growing inside of her, she fell forward into Makoto's arms, crossing her legs as she let out another cute moan. Her hand clutched Makoto's arm, looking deeply into his eyes, and pursed her lips.

"S-Senpai, c-can I also ha-have more in the future…? I-I feel so good Senpai..."

"S-Sure, if you want more, I don't see why not."

Gasper was content.

She didn't know what it was about Makoto's blood that tasted so good…

But there was definitely something about it.

Something...different to any normal former humans blood that she had ever tasted before, and she felt like that she could become addicted, but she didn't mind if she did, because it meant that she could spend more time with Makoto.

* * *

In the afternoon, Koneko and Ruruko stood near the Hyoudou household, with a protective barrier surrounding it. Nothing could get in or out. Not even they could due to the fact that it could go wrong and the enemies could use them to get inside nor could Ise get out, knowing that he might try something, they would protect him from doing something, the same with Makoto himself.

Ruruko threw her hands back, and let out a small yawn.

"Darn, I wish we could have gone with the others to investigate the Fallen Angels."

"...We're here now, so there's no point complaining."

Koneko spoke up, Ruruko shrugged her shoulders.

"Haha, I guess that makes sense. But, I still wish that we could have a good fight...to be able to experience a good fight, and knock some Fallen Angels into shape, that would be the best thing that we could do."

"Even then, we should be alert."

Ruruko yawned, leaning back onto a wall, and peered into the sky.

Koneko wasn't sure if Ruruko was taking it seriously or not…

But then she felt a new presence.

It felt strong, it felt powerful.

She looked left and right, but she couldn't see anything.

"...Ruruko-san, I think that we could be in danger."

Ruruko jumped up, crushing her fist into her palm.

"Right, it's about time that we got in some action. Now, where are th-"

As she was speaking, Koneko noticed a flash of light heading for her from behind her.

Rushing forward, Ruruko was forced out of the way by Koneko, but received a point blank light attack to her upper body, blowing her backwards, as she coughed out a good amount of blood, slamming down into the ground several times.

"Ooh crap, Koneko-chan!"

Ruruko went to rush forward, but she then saw Raynare coming down from the sky with a sword of light, swinging it down for the young woman. Jumping back, Ruruko avoided the slashing, then she rushed forward, sending a powerful kick towards the young woman with raven black hair.

Raynare blocked the harsh kick with her sword of light, but she also noticed that there was a dent appearing in the light sword, surprising Raynare a good deal.

"Eh, you're not an ordinary girl are you?"

Raynare smirked out, but Ruruko simply snickered.

"No, before this, I was an ordinary girl! But now, I'm a Devil-chan that's going to fight you!"

Raynare scowled as she forced Ruruko backwards. Skidding across the ground, Ruruko noticed that a bunch of Exorcists were appearing, so she spun and swung her leg outwards, slamming several of them at a single time, sending them flying through the air, and towards the back of the area, hitting them into the ground.

At the same time, she used her knee to force back a man with a sword, so hard that he spat out some blood. Raynare was surprised that she could do something like that, but it didn't deter her as she snapped her fingers, creating more and more portals for Exorcists to come through.

Ruruko looked shocked as Koneko stood back up.

Despite bleeding, it seemed like she was prepared to fight.

"_...It seems that we've got a bit of a problem, I should call Buchou..._"

Koneko's thoughts were interrupted when she smelled someone flying down.

Quickly turning, she saw that it was Dohnaseek coming down with an array of spears. Light spears that threatened to kill her.

She pushed her power up higher, allowing a demonic aura to surround her as she thrust her fists forward several times, catching the spears of light in her power, and shattered them, while Raynare prepared herself.

With the Exorcists, and the Fallen Angels, along with Koneko being injured, they knew it would be difficult for them to deal with.

* * *

At the same time, while that was going on, blissfully unaware of the situation, after spending the day together at home, Ise and Asia found Makoto in the living room, seemingly catching up on some homework that he had.

Ise turned towards Asia, and simply said "This is my Otouto for you, he's kind of a nerd." but Asia shook her head, and put her hands together.

"Ise-san, don't be mean to your Otouto."

Ise turned to Asia and said "Sorry." then turned to Makoto questioningly.

"Where's the Demon?"

"If you mean Princess..." Makoto mused, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Now that you mention it, I've not seen her since this morning. I'm sure she'll be finding some place to sleep, some place you aren't going to call her names."

"She is a Demon Makoto!"

Makoto rolled his eyes at what Ise was saying, he didn't believe anyone could hate on a cat so much.

"Regardless Onii-chan, it seems that she's not here right now."

Ise was relieved that she wasn't around.

"So, have fun at school today? Also got a weird message of Kiryuu, she almost seemed like she cared."

Makoto wondered about that, recalling that he spoke to her as well.

"Nothing major happened really, schools the same as always, and yeah, seems like Kiryuu-sans acting strange. Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, nothing happened. Asia and I just spend sometime together. Ordered some take out and had it delivered. Even Koneko-chan approved of it. Though I could see that she kept sending me dark eyes and basically said "Don't do anything with the nun." which was kind of scary."

Makoto chortled, switching his computer off, and turned fully towards them.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do now?"

Ise looked towards Asia who smiled gently.

"Asia wishes to stay with us for the time being."

"I can't see that being a problem. Though, if she does, you'll have to tell our parents."

Ise chuckled lightly.

"Yeah...but, I'm glad that this is going to be over soon."

Makoto hoped for the same thing as well.

"Yeah...it should be over soon. The Fallen Angels are going to be caught sooner or later. With us like this, we should be safe. Not even the Fallen Angels could get through the barrier, according to my King anyway."

Ise glanced at Asia who kept smiling.

"That's good, isn't it Asia? Soon, we'll be able to make sure you get to do everything you want. We can even go and pick flowers together."

"Picking flowers Onii-chan. My, you do like this girl don't you?"

Ise shot a look to Makoto who kept smiling.

"W-Well, it's what she wants to do!"

"Yes, it's really wonderful. She'll be able to do that, and more. Though have you thought about...eeh, never mind."

Makoto was going to bring up about the fact that Asia was still human, and Ise was a Devil.

Life spans would be completely different.

Asia wouldn't have nearly the same amount of time that Ise would have in this world.

He thought if Ise had thought about it, but he didn't want to bring any negativity into the situation.

Instead, he merely smiled, and continued the conversation.

"What else are you going to do Asia-san?"

"Well..maybe Ise-san and I could go to out to try...fast food. I've tried many foods today, and Ise-san said he'd want to show me fast foods. I am curious about what makes it fast..."

"Eeh, Asia-san he didn't mean literally..."

It seems that Asia didn't hear Makoto as she was thinking about how fast food could be.

"Hehehe, she's really quite unique, isn't she Makoto?"

"Ooh definitely, and it seems that she's really attached to you Onii-chan."

Ise scratched his cheek.

"Y-You think?"

"Yes, much better than that damn Raynare."

"Oh...her. Yeah...when we saw one another yesterday...every time I think about it, she makes me more angry...threatening Asia like that...speaking to me in such a vulgar manner...she's nothing like the Yuuma-chan I thought I knew...Makoto, I hate her. I hate her so much..."

Makoto placed a comforting hand on Ise's back.

"I know Onii-chan. We'll find her, then you can tell her as much. Don't let her ruin your life now with her evilness. This girl...Asia-san, she really does care about you, I'm sure she'd never hurt you like Raynare did. And even Buchou...granted, I don't know much about her, but from what I can tell, she does genuinely care for you."

Ise was thankful to have Makoto there, encouraging him like that.

So much so that he leaned to Makoto, and gently jabbed him in the side.

"What about you Casanova?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you must have a girl, right?"

Makoto thought about it.

Having a girl…

He thought about the Guardian Angel of his…

Why she was doing what she was doing.

It became such a good feeling that his cheeks bean to turn red at the thought.

"W-Well..."

"i knew it! It's Koneko-chan, isn't it?!"

"N-No! W-Well...I-I don't know! S-She's...well, I don't think about these things!"

"Well you better, because I heard from Buchou that Devils gather harems, you know? If you want to be a full and enriched Devil, you also better gather your harem~ Full of loli's no doubt. Well, there's that Bennia too, she's a loli, so is Koneko-chan. Any other loli's you know Makoto?"

Makoto narrowed his eyebrows at him, while Asia watched their interactions.

It seemed rather wonderful to see the brothers interacting so playfully with each other.

* * *

As they spoke, they suddenly felt the house shaking. Makoto and Ise shot for the window, and saw that Koneko was in the grasp of Dohnaseek and Raynare.

Somehow, it seemed that she had been captured, and as for Ruruko, she was currently fighting off some of the Stray Exorcists.

Makoto was surprised that they didn't even sense anything negative. Did the Fallen Angels have that far planned out? Or was it something else entirely?

He didn't know, but seeing Koneko in such a situation, it was terrifying.

"D-Damn, they got this close while fighting..."

Makoto muttered, Ise clutched his hand tightly.

"Damn it, Koneko-chan, and Nimura-san as well..."

"Perhaps they thought a full out assault would be best...but still, I'm shocked that we didn't feel...maybe the person hiding them before...hid them now so we didn't even feel them...maybe that's why Koneko-chan and Ruruko-san also were surprised..."

Makoto mused as Raynare showed a disturbing smile on her face.

"Ise-kun, why don't you hand over Asia right now?"

Makoto looked towards Ise after Raynare had said that. It was disturbing to see that Koneko was in danger like she was. He also wondered about the others, and went to take his phone, when Dohnaseek spoke up.

"Wondering where your friends are? They wont be coming here."

Dohnaseek's evil words stirred something within Makoto, who opened the window.

"Why wont they be coming?"

Dohnaseek chortled ever so slightly.

"We had an interesting visit last night from someone that wished to be of help, it seems that we also have similar goals. They wished to give us a hand out, so your friends are currently dealing with a different kind of threat. Sorry about that, even that bitch that protects you wont be coming this time."

Makoto's hands clutched together, he wasn't sure what they'd do in this situation.

Koneko was in danger, Ruruko was also in danger.

They also wanted Asia…

If they gave her over, then they could gain her healing power…

"Now, send out Asia. You have two minutes. If you don't, then this little cat here is going to get it."

Makoto saw Koneko looking towards him.

Her eyes displayed a sorrow that he couldn't even fathom.

"...Senpai's, please don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Koneko-chan, we aren't going to abandon you!"

Koneko looked shocked that Makoto had said that.

She didn't even know what to think.

Her eyes went towards the ground in her sorrow.

She didn't think that this would happen.

Makoto looked towards Ise, who was already heading for the door. Seeing that he was going to do something, he stopped Ise.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

"It's my fault that they're here, that we're in danger..."

That's what Ise thought.

But Makoto didn't believe that was true.

"No, it's not your fault Onii-chan. Don't even think about it like that."

Makoto tried to comfort him, but Ise shook his head, turning to Asia who looked down.

"Makoto...I have to do this. To protect Asia-"

"You go out there, how do you know Koneko-chan isn't going to be killed? They get you, then what Onii-chan? You'll be captured, so will Koneko-chan, so will Ruruko-san as well. Having three captives, means that most likely, one of you will die, maybe even all of you."

Makoto tried to have Ise see sense.

Even Makoto knew that this situation was horrible.

There weren't any good outcomes that Makoto could see.

But he did see one that could minimize the potential damage that everyone would be suffering now, and perhaps, be able to find them if he could get close enough to get something.

"I know that! But there's nothing else I can do! I'm not amazing Makoto-"

"Onii-chan." Makoto stopped him, surprising Ise. "Don't say that. You can be amazing, don't be put down by these Fallen Angels or anyone else. We have to think about our options now."

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't leave the others out there, they'll be killed. The Fallen Angels have no qualms with murder. They did it to me...they tried to do it to you, and they threatened Asia, with the intention of killing her if she didn't comply…"

Makoto looked towards Asia, then towards Ise, then towards Koneko and Ruruko.

He looked down at his wrist.

He also thought about his Guardian Angel.

She wasn't there right now.

Sona and the others might also not make it in time.

But, he couldn't stand by and do nothing either.

Makoto looked towards Ise, and gave a bright smile.

"Onii-chan, thank you."

Ise became confused.

What was Makoto thanking him for exactly?

"Eh? What are you saying?"

Makoto steeled himself.

He was about to do something he didn't want to do.

But to protect them…

He knew that he'd have to at least try it this way.

"Thank you...for being here for me for so long. I...I might not have had my birth family...but, I got a great deal from you, and Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. So, don't worry about the complicated stuff now Onii-chan...you've done enough for me. You promised to protect Asia-san, so I'll protect you while you're protecting her."

"Makoto, I don't-"

Makoto used his training he got from the Devils to swiftly appear behind the elders back, and with tears in his eyes, karate chopped Ise's neck from behind, with enough force to send Ise down to the ground, shocking Ise who's mind felt dizzy.

Ise groaned, attempting to get up, but Makoto used his Sacred Gear to wrap around Ise's body, binding him, and began draining his energy.

"M-Makoto, what are you..."

Ise couldn't even think straight.

With the swift attack on his neck, and now his energy being absorbed, Ise couldn't even think right. His body was feeling weaker and weaker, his vision was blurring more and more, while Makoto bent down towards Ise.

"I know you were planning to do the same thing to me. You'd knock me out to save me." Revealing that, Ise was shocked. "I know you'd sacrifice yourself for Asia-san, and myself...but I can't let you do that Onii-chan. If you go out there now, we'd have three people that would be in danger, and could die...but I've got an idea, and if it is successful...then maybe we'd only have one, and we'd be able to find the Fallen Angels."

"M-Makoto...please...d-don't do this...I-I'll do it...I'll protect you..."

"This time, it's my turn to protect you."

Makoto whispered against his ear, Ise began shedding tears, trying to break free but Makoto wouldn't let him.

Asia attempted to try and help Ise, but Makoto stopped her with his free hand stretched out, Asia noticing that he had tears in his eyes.

"Asia-san, take care of him, okay?"

"Makoto-san...please don't do this, not just for me..."

Asia felt guilty.

She was sure that Makoto was going to risk himself.

But he simply smiled at her, trying to relieve the girl of her worries.

"It isn't just for you, it's for both you and Onii-chan. Onii-chan can be reckless, I know that if I don't do this, he'll go out there, and he'll risk his life for us...Onii-chan doesn't have a chance...even I don't have a chance. But I do have a plan...I might be able to save them...Onii-chan also needs someone there Asia-san. He's tough...but he gets too hard on himself sometimes. He's...Raynare's way of killing has placed a sadness onto him, so be there for him...if something happens to me, be there for him...I'm sorry for asking this of you...but I worry about him you know?"

Asia didn't get it, wondering what Makoto was going to do.

Ise tried to move, but by the time he tried, his energy had been taken down to the point that Makoto got behind him, and bound Ise's hands so he couldn't try and come after him, tying him to the door, and with Ise's current energies, it would take him a little bit of time to get out of it.

"W-Where did you get the rope…?"

"Heh, secret Onii-chan." Makoto stood up, glancing at Asia who placed her hands together. "Don't worry, I've got an idea. If it comes down to that, I know that a Vampire can find me, tell Buchou and Kaichou that...I'm sorry, this is all I can think of to make sure everyone survives."

Makoto turned around and walked towards the door despite the protests of Ise.

He grabbed something off the table near the door, and continued forward, hearing Ise's pleas.

But right now...he just couldn't let Ise do anything.

Knowing that he didn't have a chance.

Even Makoto knew that he also didn't stand a chance but he did have a single idea.

An idea that could help them out.

Going towards said door, he opened it, and walked outside.

* * *

Steeling himself, he moved forward, seeing that Koneko was tightly within Dohnaseek's grasp. Raynare scowled, looking towards Makoto with her anger turned on high, while Makoto himself began using his Sacred Gear on the barrier, knowing that it was designed to keep people in as well as out, weakening it enough for Makoto to smash through it.

"We wanted Asia, not you! And you're not even the one I love to torture!"

"Sorry, you've got me. So no torturing my Onii-chan today you bitch."

Makoto replied, glancing at Ruruko who was being overwhelmed by the many Exorcists there.

He also had to wonder where Kalawarner and Mittelt where, what they were doing, but ignoring that for the moment, his eyes shifted to Dohnaseek.

"It wasn't enough to try and kill me. That shadow power you got, it looks remarkably like the Exorcists that attacked Koneko-chan and myself."

"It does, doesn't it? You see, this is called taking what is rightfully mine. That Exorcist didn't even use it correctly. So, I decided to take the power for myself. Killing him wasn't that hard, all I had to do was use my powers a little bit. Heh, it can be a bit wild, but I've begun taming this power. I've also thought about taking your Sacred Gear away from you."

Makoto saw that the barrier was weakening more, he just needed a bit more before being able to get through it.

"Why my Sacred Gear exactly? There are Sacred Gears that could be stronger, right?"

Trying to keep the conversation going longer, while trying his best to divert attention away from his Sacred Gears line touching the barrier, he knew that he'd have to do it swiftly, and to make sure that he didn't make an error.

He was only going to get one shot at this.

And it seemed like Dohnaseek was willing to play along, which Makoto was happy with.

"Because it's part of a missing set. I found out that this Sacred Gear that I acquired is part of a set. Originally, I didn't even know about that. It's fun when you think about situations like that, isn't it? We've been allowed to come together, and meet one another. So, deliver Asia to us, and yourself, and we'll let your friends go. It's as simple as that."

Makoto didn't believe him for an instant.

He knew that Dohnaseek wasn't going to stand by his words.

"I see...so I go with you, and you'll let them go?"

Dohnaseek nodded again and again.

But Makoto simply stared on, he knew that Dohnaseek wouldn't be telling the truth. He'd back stab them, so Makoto had to do something to make sure that the others would survive.

Then, Makoto was feeling the barrier having weakened to the point that Makoto would be able to get through it.

He looked towards Raynare once more.

"Raynare, that's your name, right?"

"That's right. It's nice that you know my name."

"I learned it from a buddy of yours. That's all. But you know, you made a mistake. Whatever you think you're doing...you wont win this time Fallen Angel Raynare, Dohnaseek. I wont let you win."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

Makoto smiled at Dohnaseek's question as his Sacred Gears line attached itself to the thing hidden in Makoto's hand, which began to shine brighter and brighter.

The Fallen Angels also noticed that it was seemingly becoming brighter, and questioned what that was.

It was revealed to be a simple flash light, but the power flowing into it was turned on high, so Makoto merely closed his eyes, and thrusted it forward, releasing a brilliant light that was so bright that Raynare and Dohnaseek were caught off guard for a few moments.

But those few moments were enough for Makoto to break through the barrier and begin his plan.

Summoning his demonic power, he shot it for the blinded Raynare and Dohnaseek, so fast that the spheres hit their torsos, while wrapping his line around Koneko, dragging her out of danger, and flung her towards the inside of the barrier, Koneko's eyes turning bewildered.

"S-Senpai, this is..."

Makoto glanced at Koneko and smiled as he turned to Ruruko.

Rushing for her, seeing the barrier being brought back up once more, he thrust his line towards her, and wrapped it around her as an Exorcist attempted to slash her, but she avoided it by Makoto flinging her back towards the barrier, and he turned himself towards it.

However, Dohnaseek managed to gain his sight back first, readying a spear of light, firing it off towards the young boy, who was forced to dodge out of the way, but the spear came in so fast that it did cut his leg, causing him to wince.

He also saw that the barrier had closed, with Ise now having just got outside.

"Makoto! Makoto!"

With the energies that he had, he rushed towards it, and hit the barrier, but it didn't even budge.

Koneko's eyes hung down.

"...It's no use, it was designed by both Kaichou and Buchou. They had the power to seal this place, and the barrier keeps up unless a truly powerful force destroys it all at once, since Senpai only made a hole in it...it still stands and keeps us in here. They also knew...you'd not sit still forever, so they made sure that nothing could get in or out, unless they allowed. Like for your parents...or for when Mako-senpai came back home..."

"W-Well, call them now! Makoto needs us!"

Ise roared, but Koneko couldn't answer, so Ruruko did instead.

"We've tried, but we're not getting through. Senpai...he knew that this could happen...he's doing this to save us...to protect us all...Kaichou, you should be proud...Senpai's very courageous right now...he's quite a man..."

Ruruko admitted with a mixture of sadness, and also understanding, knowing why Makoto was doing this. He knew that this way...he'd be able to save both Koneko and Ruruko. They were fighting a losing battle...but this way, Makoto had protected them.

Ise looked on, his face filled with horror as Makoto began fighting off the Exorcists.

One came at him from the right, so he dodged it, bringing up his leg and hit him in the chin, sending him back a good distance, as another one took out a gun to fire at Makoto.

"Die you bastard!"

But Makoto shot off a sphere of demonic power for the gun, destroying it before it could be fired, as he ran forward. Extending his line, he ducked under three people, as his line came behind him, wrapping the three of them and crushed them together, binding them in a trio and forced them down to the ground as another Exorcist took a sword, slashing for Makoto.

"I'll make sure you disappear!"

Makoto was forced to dodge out of the way, but the sword grazed his chest, causing him to bleed. Feeling the pain of light entering him, he grit his teeth, knowing that he couldn't simply go down without a fight, no matter what happened.

But even then, Makoto lunged his head forward, headbutting the man so hard that it sent him flying backwards, just enough for Makoto to rush forward, shoulder barging him in the chest area, sending him down to the ground heavily.

Raynare, witnessing this, was becoming increasingly more pissed off.

"Shit, this boy is scary...he's fighting a losing battle, and yet...and yet, he's still going for it. He's not stopping..."

"Shut up Raynare! I wont let some kid beat me!"

Dohnaseek took his spear and aimed it for Makoto, so Makoto used his line with the three wrapped up in them, tossing them all towards Dohnaseek, with a hard throw. Though Makoto wasn't as strong as Koneko in the strength department, it was enough thanks to the training to throw the three at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek growled, batting them away enough for Makoto to use the power he absorbed from the power, and allow a mass of demonic power to circulate his hand, aiming it forward for the Fallen Angel male.

Dohnaseek sweated at the sight, as Makoto released the powerful shot of energy.

Because it was a combination of Sona and Rias' powers, along with his own, it was a powerful shot that was strong enough to take down opponents of his kind, he knew that for certain.

But Dohnaseek desperately threw up Shadow Prison to take the shot, which collided with a heavy explosive power, creating a large smoke screen before him, while also destroying the shadows at the same time.

Grimacing, Dohnaseek tried to see through the smoke, and what he did see was a figure moving closer, so he took his spear, and rammed it forward, seemingly piercing through a body, believing it to be Makoto's…

But as the smoke cleared, he saw that it was an Exorcist's downed body, being controlled by Makoto's line, using it to move him like a puppet.

"W-What?"

Confusion came over Dohnaseek, turning to Raynare, and saw that she was dodging a barrage of bullets that was being shot at her. Light bullets at that. But they seemed bigger than normal, more powerful than they should be.

Following the line that was attached to the Exorcist, along with the rapid firing of bullets, with his hand aimed towards Dohnaseek, charging up a good deal of demonic power, seemingly absorbing some of the power from the Exorcist he had tied up, and sending it into the gun itself, powering up the light bullets to the point that it would cause some trouble for Raynare if she got hit by them.

"_Shit, for this kid to not only fire at Raynare, charge up the gun he no doubt got from one of the Exorcist's he's downed, and also distract me...this boy is very smart, and is capable of making decisions that can help him fight overwhelming odds. Gotta give it to the kid, he's not an idiot. He's dangerous as well...and that Sacred Gear, it seems so simple...yet, he's able to do this much with it, how terrifying this boy...no, this man truly can be..._"

Dohnaseek didn't want to praise him.

But Makoto's tactics to fight off both Raynare and Dohnaseek, who together had the combined power to overwhelm him, was simply outstanding. He was overcoming his own weaknesses by using his Sacred Gear.

Dohnaseek snarled at Makoto.

"Don't even-"

Makoto thrusted his hand forward without a word, shooting off a good chunk of aura for Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek ripped his spear out of the Exorcist's body and went to move his hand, when he felt something pulling on his arm.

Turning, he saw that it was Makoto's line, winding its way up his arm, attempting to bind him.

"W-What the hell?!"

The male Fallen Angel slashed at the line, cutting through it, but the aura smashed into Dohnaseek's body, causing blood to leak out of him as he was slammed down into the ground.

Though the attack didn't finish off Dohnaseek, the fact that he had managed to fight off them to this degree. Ise was astonished, seeing how his little brother had become a strong person. Seeing how he was able to fight, seeing how he was able to do these things and still fight…

But Raynare was also there, who managed to get close to Makoto, stuck out her leg into a kick, slamming it against his side, sending him flying backwards. Makoto flipped in the air, as Raynare came at him with her large spear.

Activating his Sacred Gear, he sent a line forward, and shot it for Raynare. Raynare tried to slash at the line, but Makoto used his demonic power to fire off a barrage of bullets. However, Dohnaseek came between them, and used Shadow Prison to block off the attacks.

Koneko, Ise, Asia, and Ruruko watched as Makoto fought valiantly.

Braving the fierce threat, he managed to take down over 30 Exorcists, and wound Raynare and Dohnaseek. It was a losing battle, and try as they might, but the barrier managed to do its job, keeping them from assisting Makoto.

But he knew that…

Yet he still fought as hard as he could.

He fought and tried his best…

It was scary yet he pushed forward, to take down as many as he could.

But in the end, after taking down another Exorcist, Raynare and Dohnaseek got in a double lucky shot to him, sending him down to the ground with blood coming out of him. Asia cried "No..." and turned to Ise, who couldn't even fathom what to do.

Seeing how strong Makoto was being…

The lengths he would go to…

Makoto tried to peel himself off the floor, but Dohnaseek slammed his foot into his back.

"Gwaaah!"

"Makoto! Oi! Get away from my Otouto you bastard!"

Ise cried out, with Koneko clutching her hands to her chest, Ruruko could only watch in sadness as Makoto began pushing his body upwards, futilely trying to get Dohnaseek's foot off of his back, but he couldn't do that.

Raynare sneered, but then she frowned when she felt something.

"Shit...Dohnaseek, they're coming here. We need to go."

Dohnaseek snickered, bending down to Makoto, and grabbed him by the back of his neck, suspending him in the air.

"Alright, I guess that we should go." His eyes shifted to Ise, and he grinned devilishly. "I'll be taking his Sacred Gear now-" Makoto reached back, and yanked off some of Dohnaseek's feathers, causing him to cry out in pain. "-you little shit! What the hell are you doing?!"

Makoto simply dropped the feathers while muttering "Vampire..." something that surprised Koneko and Ruruko, baffling Asia and Ise.

Koneko wondered if he meant a certain Vampire back at school, seeing the feathers scattering on the ground.

Dohnaseek growled, and extended his damaged wings, flying off into the air. Ise called "MAKOTO!" again and again, but they could only watch as he disappeared into the sky, leaving behind a devastated Ise.

But Ise was determined…

Seeing Makoto's courage, seeing his strength…

He'd do it.

He'd do anything he could to save Makoto from the Fallen Angels.

No matter how long it took, what was going to happen next…

He'd save his little brother, no matter what.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we got the capture! But rather than it be Asia, it was Makoto this time who was captured while getting the feathers they'd need for Gasper's spell to find them, making a sacrifice for the others to locate them among other things. Asia will become Rias' Bishop through different means, giving her a choice. **

**But before that, we got a bonding moment with Ise and Asia, Aika also began showing a little bit of concern about what's been going on with Ise, though Aika being Aika, she played it off. Meanwhile, Makoto met with Gasper once more, and it seems that his blood causes an unusual reaction with Gasper. Makoto and Sona also had a conversation, while disagreeing somewhat, Sona acknowledged Makoto's determination, and respected his decision in doing what he did, while Freed was quite happy that Makoto kept believing in him, even touched that Makoto said that he didn't have to be alone anymore, and could be apart of a team with him.**

**While Koneko and Ruruko were on guard, when they got attacked by the Fallen Angels, seemingly being able to keep them hidden in part thanks to who seems to be helping out from behind the scenes. Knowing the situation was dire, and also knowing that Ise would do it but could die, Makoto sacrificed himself to protect Koneko, Ruruko, Ise and Asia, and put up a good fight against them, showcasing different usages of Absorption Line like somewhat manipulating a humans body's movements and though lost, he was able to give them the ability to find the Fallen Angels, and by extension, himself.**

**Next time, we'll be seeing Ise coming to save his little brother, and risking himself just as much as Makoto did this chapter, showcasing more of his Boosted Gear, his determination in protecting his adopted brother among other aspects of him and confronting Raynare head on over what she's done to Asia, and now Makoto. **

**Makoto will also be doing stuff as he has some unfinished business with Dohnaseek and Shadow Prison.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo, Ruruko, Vali (fem), Valerie, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Serafall, Ravel, Xenovia,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome, Asia, Elmenhilde, Isabela, Karlamine,**


	8. Rescue Makoto part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**yogaratw607; Maybe, or it's something else. We'll see.**

**darkjason78; I suppose in a way he was yeah~ Thanks for the vote!**

**Unzueta; We'll be seeing Makoto doing that. I could see Michael doing that, it would be quite the gift for him. Thanks for the vote.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Makoto's gonna be showing his strengths rather soon. Haha seemed like Gasper got quite a charge out of his blood. Freed is on Makoto's side yeah~ Sona will be rather impressed about how he handled himself. Ise's quite determined yeah, he'll do his best.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Glad you enjoyed their interactions~ He did yeah, he can handle himself pretty well. Something like that with some of Riser's group yeah. Maybe Ravel will come right away yeah~ Yeah, Makoto has the trust of some of the peerage members of Sona and will gain the others as the story goes on. We'll see what happens. Yeah, he could have, we'll see what Makoto's past was like. It could be, it would fit the Alice theme. That's how Vritra is. Latia and Iryuka, we'll learn more about them as they keep showing up, right now we don't know much about them, how they speak, things like that while with Cleria we have seen some of her. Glad ideas for Black Clover! Overhaul and his brothers relationship is going to be complex. He'd be paired with Ochaco if he's about.**

**Guest 1; Yeah, you're not wrong, it doesn't really tend to be single pairings, besides Sirzechs and Grayfia really. I'll think about it~**

**Skull Flame; It happened yeah~ Aika's gonna be showing some sides that she usually doesn't.**

**OechsnerC; She could be~**

**TOMBDRONE; Well you never know~**

**Andrew123456; That would be, interesting~ And thanks for the votes~**

**deltafrost; I don't know yet, I'm leaning more towards Makoto.**

**Guest 2; It should remain pretty much the same, just been a bit busy to write.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Rescue Makoto part one!**

Hours had passed by since he was taken, and now, Makoto was slowly opening his eyes. The fight had took a good deal out of him, so when his eyes fully adjusted to the world around him, he came face to face with Mittelt.

The closeness towards him.

The way her eyes were on his form, the way that her smile was creeping up more and more by the second.

Makoto felt slightly freaked out.

"Geez...don't do that."

Makoto groaned, feeling pain rippling through him. His side felt like it was damaged, his back that had been stepped on was causing him pain. His head felt dizzy from the assault. But he still wasn't going to simply sit around and do nothing at all.

"Haha, so you're awake Devil boy?"

"We're talking...so, I'd say yes."

Mittelt frowned, folding her arms with her anger slightly growing by the second.

"Don't try and be funny with me! I will throw my spears of light at you Devil boy!"

Mittelt snapped, but Makoto simply stared at her curiously.

Seeing how she was getting angry, he expected something like that.

But he didn't mind it all that much.

"You're going to attack me because you are angry at me for pointing out something obvious?"

"Naturally! Of course that I am! You're weird!"

Makoto didn't get how he was weird.

But the moment when he tried to move his neck, he felt a sudden wave come over him. He began feeling woozy, probably because of the assault that he had suffered at the hands of Dohnaseek, and Raynare.

"I feel dizzy right now." Mittelt turned her neck away from him, acting slightly as a Tsundere when confronted with a complex situation. "So...what do you want? Come to mock me that I'm your prisoner now?"

Wanting to know what was going to happen to him, Makoto couldn't hide his questions.

Mittelt waved her hand.

"Please, I don't mock my opponents that have the mettle to stand up against the odds. I heard about you, you caused Raynare and Dohnaseek a good number of injuries, and took down many Exorcists despite being a Devil for only a short time. It was fantastic to see that happening. Haha, Raynare came back in floods of angry tears. She deserves it if you ask me for how she treats people. Especially someone like me."

"So, I made her cry?"

Mittelt nodded strongly, jumping back, with Makoto noticing that he was in a cage now, his eyes having fully adjusted to the world around him, bars of light in front of him, and the wall reinforced with strong stone.

Mittelt spun around, her eyebrows twitching with a relaxing expression on her face.

"It was a wonderful sight~ She always made me feel sad, so seeing her angry crying was funny~ I couldn't help but feel good~" Mittelt wagged her finger towards Makoto. "Also, you gave me some good advice once. Believing in myself, getting knocked back down, and getting up again. It's right, I am able to move forward while thinking that I can try again."

Makoto was astonished that she was so happy that Raynare had cried.

It wasn't his intentions...but, it was quite interesting to know that's what was going on.

"Well...I guess I'm glad that I could be of help."

"But still, it doesn't mean that I will let you go. I do feel bad about it...but, I've got to look out for number one, you know? If I even tried to let you out, then I'd be totally killed instantly. They're stronger than I am."

Makoto understood.

He didn't hold it against her.

Though ideally he did want to be freed.

But if he couldn't, and she wouldn't do it…

Then he thought it was alright.

"I get it. Though I wish you wouldn't taunt me with it either."

"W-Well, I'm not taunting you! I'm just saying, that's all!"

Mittelt snapped at him.

Makoto expected she'd do that.

But still, thoughts ran through her mind, thinking about what could happen to him now.

Even if she wouldn't tell him, he thought he'd at least ask her directly.

"So...at least tell me, what's gonna happen now? Dohnaseek said he's going to take my Sacred Gear, and he's wielding that other Exorcist's Sacred Gear I fought once...how is he going to take it? Is it some magical ritual, or what?"

"We have a device that can extract Sacred Gear's. It takes time to set up. And currently, it's not fully ready yet. But in about an hour, it will be ready. You'll...It will kill you, Makoto Hyoudou. I'm sorry, but that's the simple fact of the matter."

Makoto suspected it was something like that.

In an hour, and he was going to be executed.

He had to wonder what the others would think about his death.

He contemplated this the first time that he had been murdered.

This time…

At least he had sometime to think about it clearly. He hoped that Ise and the others would remain safe and sound. That they wouldn't be harmed in anyway.

Mittelt turned her neck, and began walking away.

But she stopped when she reached the door.

"We heard about what happened. You saved them people, didn't you? Your fellow Devils."

"I did yeah."

Mittelt turned her head back towards him, confusion within her.

"But, why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I do that? I care about them, that's why. Even if I didn't...I couldn't simply abandon someone that needs my help. Someone that needs protecting. Maybe that's something weird to other people...but, that's just how it is."

Mittelt was caught off guard.

She hadn't expected that.

She thought Devils were selfish, and that they wouldn't want to be together, nor would they help each other.

"Why would someone do that though? You're going to die...is it worth it? Dying for the sake of your friends?"

Makoto didn't even have to think about it, he definitely thought it was rather worth it.

"Dying...I already died Mittelt-san. I died that day in the park. I was reborn as a Devil. For a good while, I wasn't sure what to think. I was grateful, yet I didn't understand what my purpose was now. I didn't know if my life was different, if I was going to be used, or if I was going to have to do everything that my King does. I made my own choices to be here. I decided that I'd sacrifice myself for the others."

Mittelt didn't really get it.

She hadn't found anyone that she'd do that for. She guessed that it could be Kalawarner. But she wasn't fully sure about that either.

Mittelt didn't know what she was going to say as a response, and began turning around, walking away from the prison cell. Makoto simply sat there, thinking more and more about what the others would be doing, how they'd be able to help him out.

* * *

Going out of the basement she was in, Mittelt went towards her room, and slipped inside. She fell down onto the bed that she had, and contemplated what she should do.

She knew that the Fallen Angels she was with couldn't be beaten by her.

Yet, she wasn't happy about this situation either.

She breathed slowly, as her door opened.

"Mittelt, what are you doing?"

Kalawarner demanded, seeing Mittelt just laying there.

"I'm thinking."

"I keep telling you, that it isn't good when you do that."

Mittelt shot up, glaring at Kalawarner.

"Be quiet you!"

"Be quiet, why is that?"

Kalawarner mused while Mittelt seemed to be contemplating something deeply.

"Because, I'm thinking about my future, that's why."

Kalawarner scoffed.

"If that's what you're doing then I wont stop you. Though I can tell you right now, that this situation can either end good in the short time, and bad in the long term, or we're just going to die."

Mittelt was mildly surprised.

"...So, you don't trust that guy either?"

"Of course I don't. He's weird, and he might be stronger than us, but he's also kind of nuts. We need to get away from him somehow."

"And how are we going to do that? We try and leave and we'll end up dead, you know?"

Kalawarner pursed her lips.

"Perhaps...but, we can't simply just sit around here and die by ourselves either. Raynare and Dohnaseek don't see it. They only see the opportunities that this man has delivered. But I can tell. This man is more sinister than either of them. He's...He's really strong, and we stay, we're going to die..."

"So what? That's it? We give up?"

Kalawarner shook her head several times.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. We'll just have to think of a way to get out of here. I'm sure that he doesn't really care about us. But the Fallen Angels here, Dohnaseek and Raynare simply wouldn't let us leave either...but, if they're distracted, then perhaps we'll be able to make a break for it..."

"Aah, I get it...alright Kalawarner, I suppose that we'll have to get ready."

Kalawarner smirked, knowing that this is what was going to happen.

Mittelt also knew that they'd have to do it when everything was going to go down.

To save themselves...they knew they'd have to try it.

* * *

Still reeling from what happened to Makoto, how he had sacrificed himself for the others, for him…

Ise couldn't take just sitting around. He was worried about his little brother. He also thought that he was very strong mentally to do that, and seeing all of the cool stuff that Makoto could do, it was amazing to see that happening, and he knew that he'd also have to begin training.

Koneko explained the situation back in the Occult Research Clubroom.

Freed wasn't there, it seemed that he was doing something else currently.

Sona looked on, and didn't say anything. Hearing the bravery of her Pawn, she was proud. She was immensely proud. Of course, she also wished that it didn't happen, and was angry that she couldn't have done more to help protect her Pawn.

But he still saved and protected Ruruko, Koneko, Ise and Asia.

Also, apart from that, he gave them a way to find him and the Fallen Angels.

While listening to Koneko, Sona noticed that on Rias' chair, there was a picture of Princess.

She found it rather odd that Rias had a picture of a cat, especially one that was sticking out her tongue towards the camera. In the background of it, she noticed that Rias was in the image as well, making her question who took the picture in the first place.

"...And that's how it happened Buchou, Kaichou. Mako-senpai...he saved us. He put himself on the line...he disregarded his own safety...stupid Senpai...doing something like that for us..."

Despite her words, Koneko was remorseful while Momo walked closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Koneko-san."

"...No, I couldn't...Senpai did all of these things for us, we have to get Senpai back...we have to get him back."

Koneko denied it.

She couldn't do anything other than feel sadness at the thought of this happening.

"We will. Thanks to his sacrifice, we'll be able to find him."

Tsubaki comforted the best that she could, as Ruruko thrust her fist out.

"You should have seen it though!" Ruruko cheered, trying to cheer everyone up, and pump them up for the battle ahead. "Senpai was like doing these awesome tricks! Like he did this puppet thing with his Sacred Gear, controlling an unconscious Exorcist, and then used the power to strengthen a gun he had, to deal with that nutter Raynare. Then he wrapped a wire around three Exorcist, hitting them together, and launched them away at Dohnaseek! It was freaking cool! Kaichou, you should have seen it! He was amazing!"

Sona was mildly surprised to hear that Ruruko was like this.

It was fascinating to hear about her Pawn and how valiantly he had stood up to the odds. How he was able to fight and keep his battle wits about him in a situation that he had little hope of winning. She was quite proud of him.

"...It sounds like Makoto-kun's able to adapt better than my estimations, which were already a good deal high. My Pawn keeps surprising me in his actions. Whether that be a good thing or a bad thing...I have to admit though, that hearing Makoto-kun doing these things does fascinate me."

"Fufu, sounds like he's quite the scrappy boy~"

Akeno giggled out, as Rias glanced towards Ise.

Ise hadn't said anything.

Even when Asia tried to cheer him up, she still saw that he hadn't said anything. She guessed that he probably was thinking about how it went down and had regret inside of him.

Rias, seeing the solemn face of Koneko and some others, turned to Sona, seeing that she had a stoic face.

She couldn't be read from facial expressions alone.

"If nothing else Sona, your Pawn definitely is a clear thinker. Even in that situation when it was dire, he still managed to think of a way for us to find him and the Fallen Angels. I'm sure that you must be proud of him."

Rias praised, but Sona shook her head, surprising her, and the others in the room.

"Kaichou, is something on your mind?"

Tsubaki had to ask.

It seemed as if Sona was annoyed about something.

"I'm not proud of myself right now. If we had found the Fallen Angels in the first place, then my Pawn wouldn't be put into this kind of situation. He'd be back here with us...that's why, lets hurry and find their location with this spell from Gasper-san."

"I have to admit though, it was quite smart for Makoto-senpai to do what he did."

Ruruko explained as Sona pointed to the picture.

"Rias, what's with the picture?"

Rias developed a confused face.

"What do you..." Rias' eyes broadened as she saw the picture in her chair. "...n-no, it can't be!" Placing a hand by her mouth, Rias began to break out into a cold sweat. "Princess, she's taken a picture and sent it to me! It wasn't there before, it's like it appeared as if by magic! Ooh, shit...she's going to do stuff Sona, you don't know..."

Sona didn't get why Rias was becoming worried, and why she seemed unnerved by just seeing a picture of her.

"But, she's just a cat..."

"She's a monster!"

Bennia yelled, with Rias agreeing.

"I completely agree, she's completely mental. I've seen her doing things. She's...She's got something wrong with her...you know, it doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

She finished off, seeing people giving her a disbelieving look, apart from Bennia who was looking on with scared eyes.

Sona rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Ignoring that-"

"Shouldn't we be going to rescue Makoto already?!"

Ise could barely contain his anger, his hands were quaking, something that Rias noticed.

"Ise..."

She called, seeing his agitation growing, trying to connect with him.

"Just sitting here…I can't help it, I can't...I couldn't do anything Buchou! He saved us all! He protected us! And now...I can't just sit here Buchou, we have to save him! Isn't that what we do? Save our comrades?!"

Seeing the pain on her Pawn's face, she couldn't imagine how much he was feeling right now. She had an elder brother, yet she hadn't seen him suffering so much, and she couldn't even fathom it either.

She walked over, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, but Ise shrugged her off, one of the only times she had seen that he wasn't anything other than compliant with her.

"Ise, I know that you're worried about him...but, he gave us the means to find him. As soon as we do, we'll be going. Don't worry, your Otouto is very strong willed. He gave us this chance, lets not let it go to waste."

"I know that Buchou...b-but he's my Otouto…I wish I could...I could have done more…I wish that I could have saved him...I could have protected him...damn it...damn it all to hell!"

Rias placed her arms around Ise, and hugged him gently.

"Ise, you are my Pawn. Your Otouto is Sona's Pawn. Perhaps it was fate that you both became Pawn's. It's time to show everyone your powers. Because, we're going into enemy territory Ise. You have my permission to promote." Her hand went over his own, the place his Sacred Gear usually would be. "Remember this Ise. Desire, is what fuels the Sacred Gear."

"Desire..."

"Right now, your desires could cause your Sacred Gear to grow stronger. Show it, be ready to use it. Your passions will fuel your growth, and you'll be able to showcase your strength Ise. He's waiting for you, your Otouto placed his trust into you. He protected everyone, now it's time for us to protect him."

Ise began becoming emotional at her words.

He found them rather beautiful.

But still, he thought about what Makoto was doing right now. If he was being hurt, being tortured.

He didn't know, and he was worried about that.

Just then, Freed came into the room, feeling the tension, and shrugged.

"Seems like the Devils are having a moment then~"

Breaking the tension, or he tried to at least, it only seemed to cause more tension to be there.

The Devils in the room mostly stared at him as if he had two heads.

"I wish Makoto-kyun was here, he's the only one that likes me."

"...He's not here, so you'll have to put up with us."

"And you'll have to put up with me! Though, if we're going, shouldn't we be going soon? They'll be wanting to take his Sacred Gear, right?"

"We're waiting for a friend of ours to use their magic to get us the location."

Rias replied while Freed gave her a smile, something that sent shivers down her spine.

"Haha, it seems that you're quite excited Onee-sama." Freed said to Rias who was narrowing her eyebrows. "But, don't worry so much about it, we're going to be alright." Freed, as he spoke, caught the sight of a young blonde haired man who was looking towards him. "Ooh my, what's with the killer eyes there? Something wrong?"

"...I detest Exorcists such as yourself."

"Don't Yuuto..."

Rias said to her Knight, who put on a complicate expression.

"Ararara, it seems that I'm popular with all Devils! But, I'm only here because I wanna find my best friend Makoto-kyun and make sure that he's safe and sound~ If we have to work together for that goal to be accomplished, then I'd be alright with that~"

Yuuto Kiba, Rias' Knight, scowled at the presence of Freed.

"Buchou, why do we have to work with an Exorcist? We can't be sure what his motivations are. Though we also have a nun here...it seems that she's more innocent than anything. This boy...I can't get a good read on him at all. How do we know that we can-"

"Oi, Kiba!" Ise snapped, surprising most of the room. "I get it, Freed's a person that can't be read. But Makoto trusts him. And if he does, then that's good enough for me. He seems to want to help Makoto, so the more people that want to help him, the better, right?"

Yuuto simply turned his head away.

Ise raised a confused eyebrow, he didn't quite get it.

Freed though seemed rather calm and looked ready to fight.

However, he saw the picture of Rias and Princess, snickering.

"Do you like Princess Rias-senpai?"

Rias' eyes scarily went towards Freed.

Seeing his smirk, her eyes sunk, her face dropped considerably.

"...Do you know something about her?"

"Know something? Like what?"

Giving off an innocent smile on his lips, Rias didn't trust it at all.

Rias placed a hand over her heart, feeling something was off, narrowing her eyes considerably at Freed.

"Freed, Princess..."

"Rias?"

Sona questioned, Rias sharpened her eyes upon Freed.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Rias smoothly played it off, as Akeno walked over. "Akeno, what's going on?"

"Our little Vampire has come through. We've found him, and the Fallen Angels."

Rias looked serious as Sona pushed forward.

"Alright everyone, gear up. We're going to rescue Makoto-kun now."

"...Like Sona said, lets get going."

Everyone had a serious face.

Now was the time to go and save Makoto before his Sacred Gear could be taken.

* * *

The hour had finally passed, and Makoto knew that he would be taken very soon.

He waited, and waited.

He wondered if the Devils had found him yet, wondering if they were on their way.

Or, if they hadn't been able to find him at all.

Whichever it was, Makoto felt as if it was…

He felt as if he would have to buy them time.

He couldn't feel any difference in the Fallen Angels. They felt as if they were completely relaxed.

So he concluded that the Devils hadn't found the location just yet, so he'd have to do something, he knew that his offensive attacks wouldn't do much, they'd prepare for that, so he'd have to get creative.

Fortunately, he was getting used to being creative now.

Waiting for the fight ahead to come up, Makoto tried to dress the wounds that he had done. Though he only had so much to work with. He tore his shirt, and tied it around his arm to stop it bleeding, and did other things to make sure that he was in at least fighting ready.

When he was expecting it, the door opened, revealing Dohnaseek and his disgusting grin.

Seeing it, Makoto felt sickened.

But he also could see that Dohnaseek seemed relaxed, with the Exorcists behind him.

So, chances are, the Devils hadn't come yet.

"Ready Makoto? It's time to hand it over, the Sacred Gear."

"Why are you obsessed with taking my Sacred Gear? Why do you even care about having it?"

"It's about power, boy."

Makoto scoffed.

"Power? You're doing this just for power?"

"Of course, having power is what makes you special in this world. The world goes around for you when you have the power. While you don't possess a Longinus, I saw what you did with that Sacred Gear. Pretty ingenious, if you ask me. I did feel a certain level of respect for you during that kind of fight. The odds against you, it gave me more passion to become even stronger by having your Sacred Gear. Then I'm going to go and find Delete Field and Blaze Black Flare. Then with those four combined, I'd be able to awaken his consciousness."

"His...consciousness?"

Makoto didn't quite get it.

What was he trying to awaken?

"Don't worry about that. It's something you wont have to understand. Because you're going to be dead rather soon."

Makoto watched as Dohnaseek ordered his men to take down the light bars.

Makoto readied himself.

He didn't summon his Sacred Gear, as that would be an indicator that he was going to fight.

So when the light bars came down, Makoto opened his palm, and let out his demonic power.

However, rather than use it to fire, Makoto used it as a detonator on the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke with it.

Dohnaseek growled "I knew you'd be difficult!" and quickly waved his arms out, shooting light spears through the smoke. He thought that since the confined area, Makoto wouldn't be able to escape his barrage of spears.

But as they cut through the smoke, they simply saw that he wasn't there at all.

Dohnaseek's eyes broadened, and yelled "Where the hell did he go?!" raging and roaring as he shot into the cage itself.

Looking around, believing that perhaps he made some kind of invisibility spell so he couldn't find him at all.

However, that wasn't the reality at all.

All Makoto did when he was being attacked was use his Sacred Gear to get to the ceiling, using the line as a climbing device, and eventually, after Dohnaseek shot into the cell, he jumped down, delivering an axe kick to Dohnaseek's face, sending him slamming deeply into the ground.

He winced at the feeling as Makoto got out of the cell, and pushed the button, revealing the bars of light once more, trapping Dohnaseek inside.

But as he did, Makoto fell down to the ground, his wounds hindering him.

He could only fight the pain for so long.

But he didn't even have time to relax as some Exorcist's shot forward. One of them attempted to stab him in the shoulder, so Makoto dodged out of the way, and as he was, his hand went forward, shooting off a ball of demonic power, hitting him squarely in the face, and sent him flying backwards.

"You little bastard Devil! I'm going to slay you for that!"

Another Exorcist got in close, aiming the gun to Makoto's body, but in his movements, he flipped upwards, kicking the gun, and while the gun was shot, the light bullet merely grasped his skin, but it did fill him with a sick feeling.

"I wont give up...I wont give up!"

He carried on though, shooting off his Absorption Line around the man's body, tying it around him, and absorbed his energy all in one. The Exorcist tried to struggle, but he couldn't break out of Makoto's trap, so Makoto used his strength, launching him at a group of incoming Exorcist's.

The Exorcist's body slammed against them, while Makoto channelled the power he absorbed, growing his own power, and shot off a good sized wave of demonic power. The area began to shake from the release of demonic power, Dohnaseek's eyes narrowed upon the boy as he recovered from the axe kick he received.

The demonic power ended up knocking the men out, but Makoto could feel the stamina drain was real hard for him to deal with. His body was draining, and he fell down to his knees, attempting to catch his breath.

Dohnaseek, seeing the downed Makoto, began to laugh.

"I'm not a Devil. I don't care if it's light there, those bars aren't going to detain me for that long."

To prove his point, Dohnaseek summoned his spear of light, throwing it at the bars, and dispelled a good chunk of them instantly. Makoto, forcing himself to his feet, went to run for the exit, but Dohnaseek wouldn't allow it, shooting off his spears of light for the doorway, collapsing it in above Makoto's head, forcing the young boy to jump backwards.

Hitting the ground hard, Makoto gritted his teeth, seeing Dohnaseek simply laughed.

"You thought you could escape. Trying to delay the inevitable are you?"

Makoto looked up towards Dohnaseek, while sending out his line towards the Exorcist's bodies.

"Wouldn't you? If you were trapped?"

"Perhaps I would. But right now, I'm currently not interested in what you want. What I want, is your Sacred Gear. One way or another, I will be getting it."

Makoto didn't deny Dohnaseek's words to be true either. It seemed that Dohnaseek was power mad, and nothing would stop him in his pursuit.

But Makoto wasn't going to sit there and take it either.

He had to either escape or buy time for the others to come and find him.

So he had fueled a gun that fired off light bullets, channeling his power into the bullets and causing them to erupt with more and more power, to the point that they were becoming unstable, and finally, ready to explode.

Makoto used his line to launch it at Dohnaseek, with the overloading gun exploding as he did. The shock wave of it, flung back of them in different directions. Dohnaseek's body hit the wall where the cell was.

While Makoto was flung to the doorway, which was broken through by a combination of the explosion and his body.

Makoto clenched his body in his pain.

Seeing Dohnaseek winded from the attack, Makoto got to his feet with agonizing pain running through him. Using the handrail, he began moving his body up the stairs.

Blood leaked out of his body.

His body felt as if he was dying.

But he wouldn't surrender.

He couldn't give up if he had something he could do.

Anything that he could do.

Making it half way up the stairs, Makoto tripped forward, his vision blurred.

"No...Not yet..."

But he stopped himself from falling, as Dohnaseek recovered from the explosion, having light burns across his hands and chest.

Makoto looked up towards the exit door, panting more and more.

Sweat dripped off of him, he still didn't stop.

Practically dragging himself up the stairs, Makoto saw his blood staining the stairway, but he didn't care.

After agonizingly pulling himself to the top, he rested his hand on the door handle.

"Nea...Nearly...there..."

A light smile appeared on his face, twisting the door handle.

The door opened as he fell through it, revealing the outside world.

He was there.

He could smell the grass, see the trees swaying in the light winds at night.

Makoto went to stand, but a disgusting voice called, "Sorry boy, but you're done." when Dohnaseek's hand grabbed him by the throat, suspending him in the air.

Turning him around, his eyes met with Dohnaseek's, the Fallen Angel didn't look happy at all, but a disturbing smirk.

"Your Sacred Gear better be worth this, boy!"

Dohnaseek growled, tossing Makoto down the stairs he had worked so hard to climb.

"Aaaah..."

Landing at the bottom with a heavy smash into the ground, Makoto knew he couldn't do anymore.

He was exhausted thanks to the light.

He just hoped that this had given the others enough time to come.

Even if it was only a few minutes…

He hoped they'd come.

* * *

Reaching the area that Makoto was in, Sona and Rias were discussing the best way to go.

Ise was dead focused on the building before them. It almost looked like a mansion in the middle of nowhere. More than that, it seemed to be buzzing with beautiful lights, each of the rooms that he could see from the outside looked to be covered in lights and other things of that nature.

Even the outside was decorated to a perfect looking state.

It definitely felt homely, from what Ise could tell.

To the point that he was baffled.

He thought that the Fallen Angels wouldn't live in such a place.

Koneko however simply sniffed the air.

"...I thought it was that."

Ise raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"She means, that the thing before our eyes, is simply an illusion, that's all."

Momo responded with sharpened eyes.

"So, they're making it look like it's like any ordinary place? Why go to the trouble?"

"It's not just because they're attempting to blend in. It's also some kind of cloaking spell. Right now, Koneko-san. Can you feel anything about that structure before us? Does that current structure exist in your senses? No...rather, does it exist in that form right now?"

"That's an odd question Hanakai-san, of course it does-"

"No, it doesn't."

Koneko spoke over the baffled Ise.

Tsubaki moved forward.

"Yes, it does seem that they received outside help then. The Fallen Angels wouldn't be able to come up with something this complex...that is to say, the current level of the Fallen Angels that we have been dealing with. They wouldn't have the necessary skills, or powers to do something like that."

"But, who'd want to help the Fallen Angels do this? What would they get out of this exactly?"

Ise's question couldn't be answered by Tsubaki.

She simply didn't know the answer.

As the talking continued, Freed simply began walking forward, Rias shot a glare for him.

"Freed, what are you doing?"

"They'll know we're here, so why shouldn't we just go forward like this?"

"Because we don't want to endanger Hyoudou-kun, that's why."

Rias argued, but Freed weighed his hands up.

"But, he's already in danger. We should just go."

"You are difficult. We don't even know where he is."

"Then we'll go find a Fallen Angel, and force that person to tell us where he is. Seems simple enough to me." Freed's eyes looked behind Rias, and lightly snickered. "Besides, it seems that we have some company."

"Company?"

Sona's question was cut off when Rias felt the presence behind her. Turning, she saw a blade coming for her, so she ducked out of the way, Freed's smile grew lightly as Akeno pointed her fingers forward, shooting off a decent sized bolt of electricity, wrapping around the opponent, and flung him away.

But behind him, more and more of them began to gather around.

They didn't look like humans exactly.

Rias could tell though that they were stronger than the average Devil would be. But for them, she thought they'd be able to handle them if they keep on their toes.

Gritting their teeth, Sona looked at the available people around them, and then towards the hideout of the Fallen Angels. Making some decisions within her mind, Sona began announcing.

"Okay everyone, we're going to be splitting up from here. The stronger force seems to be concentrating on us out here. Rias, you and I along with Tsubaki, and Akeno with Momo supporting us will stay out here. Everyone else, please head to the hideout of the Fallen Angels and save Makoto-kun."

Rias didn't have a problem with that, and nodded along with her.

"Alright, you heard her everyone. Lets get going!"

[Yes Buchou, Kaichou!]

Upon hearing that, they all lunged forward at the ready.

This time, it was going to be personal.

They wouldn't lose here. They'd get towards their desired location, they'd save Makoto this time.

* * *

Getting into the room by being dragged in and tied up with light so he couldn't move as the light continuously zapped his energies away, Makoto saw a room full of Exorcists, all of them seemingly looking at him as if he was scum. Because he was a Devil no doubt. Makoto pondered where Kalawarner and Mittelt were.

Though he wasn't expecting anything like a rescue from them. They had their own worries, and he wouldn't expect them to put their life on the line for him.

Raynare was there though.

Her eyes looked over the young boy, and showed a sadistic sneer.

"Hello there, my cute Otouto-chan. If it's alright, can you become a Devil that sacrifices himself for the greater good?"

"There's no good here Raynare. All I see is you."

Raynare sharpened her gaze, tightening her hand.

"H-Honestly, you're about to die, and you've still got bravado to say such things to me? I am Raynare-"

"I don't care who you are, you're the reason my Onii-chan suffered as much as he did..."

Raynare waved her finger.

"Don't be cute. It's not like I did anything that bad. He was the one who took it so seriously. It was only like, one date. Who puts their eggs in one basket on one date? You know what I mean? It feels as if you're just becoming a little scary here with your words Makoto-kun~"

"I-I'm becoming scary? You toyed with someone's emotions. Of course he took it seriously. You were the first girl that had approached him like that...you loved it though, didn't you? You liked that you could toy with him like that...right?"

Makoto said it with a dark stare.

The Fallen Angel simply just stared at him with a callous expression.

"I did yeah. I enjoyed seeing his despairing face. I thought it was rather cute. I only wished that I could have done the same to you. Fallen Angels, came from God originally you know? So, why is it that Devil scum get to own those Sacred Gears after they die? A flaw in the system it seems. But, this device, allows us to be closer to God, to be able to walk with God...and be able to destroy God as well."

"Destroying God...is that your goal?"

"He shouldn't have kicked us out then, should he?"

"Maybe if you weren't so cold, he wouldn't have kicked you out. You did this to yourself, don't go blaming others for your mistakes. Maybe he did the right thing with you, because all you care about is yourself, and hurting others."

Raynare was actually angered by his words.

So much so that a spear of light formed in her hands.

She went towards Makoto, pressing the spear against his cheek. Makoto could feel the sizzling of the light on his skin. It hurt, the burning sensation was near unbearable. Raynare though liked to see Makoto wincing at the feeling of the light.

"Don't speak about things you don't understand my dear Makoto-kyun. It feels pretty good on your skin doesn't it? Do you like that Makoto-kyun?"

Makoto scowled at the sight before him.

He wouldn't yield to her.

He wasn't going to give up to her, so he put on a strong face.

"Your light tickles, Raynare."

Raynare's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You insignificant little..."

"Raynare, he's trying to get to you, calm down." He pushed her spear from his face. "Don't kill him. Not yet. Once we've got the Sacred Gear, then he can die."

Raynare huffed, and folded her arms.

"Yeah, right. Alright Makoto-kun, time to be hooked up to the device."

Makoto would struggle.

But he didn't have the energy to do that anymore.

He simply could only watch as he was being tied up to a machine, suspending him in the air. Raynare went over to the activation device, and her finger gently brushed around the button. Seeing Makoto's eyes on her, she began laughing.

"Goodbye, my dear Makoto-kun. I don't know what Devils return to when they die, so I guess you'll find out."

With that coldness, Raynare pushed the button and immediately, Makoto began feeling immense pain running through him. He couldn't control his voice something that both Raynare and Dohnaseek enjoyed hearing as they laughed darkly.

* * *

Busting into the warehouse looking area, it was huge. It seemed to have been changed more than the average warehouse. The area was filled with destroyed Church objects, such as crosses, and other holy things.

"Destroying holy things, they are bad aren't they~?"

Freed sang out to Ise, who cringed when seeing Freed giving him a creepy smile.

But then they heard Makoto's screams coming from down below, shocking them all back into reality.

"Senpai..."

"Come on lets go!"

Ise called, and began running forward, when a spear of light came out from the right hand side. Ise grimaced, but Yuuto got before him, slashing through the spear all at once, twirling the blade, and aimed it at the person stepping out of the shadows.

The person that came out, was Kalawarner herself. Armed with a golden spear of light, she readied herself, Ise tightened his hand, and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Koneko-chan, will you keep Asia safe for me?"

"...I'll do it."

Ise was relieved that she was going to do that.

His hand then turned to Kalawarner once more.

"Alright Fallen Angel! Tell me where my Otouto is!"

Kalawarner tipped her spear towards Ise.

"So, you're the older one, are you? Can you do impressive stuff too?"

"I'll show you right now!"

[Boost!]

As soon as Freed heard that, his eyes drifted to Ise's Sacred Gear. His eyes narrowed upon the Sacred Gear as he saw a number of Exorcist's coming out from behind Kalawarner. Ruruko raised her foot, and grinned.

"Alright, now it's time for me to have some fun!"

"Hahaha! Me too!"

Freed and Ruruko rushed forward, using their quite impressive speed to get before the Exorcist's. They attempted to launch an attack against Ruruko and Freed, but they outmatched them in speed, cleaving through their defences, and cut them down or in Ruruko's case, beat them down with brute force, while moving as if they were dancing.

"Geez, it seems that those two are ready to fight always." Bennia raised her scythe, twirling the scythe around. "But, it seems that I'll also have to fight against these people too!"

Bennia rushed forward. Ise couldn't even follow her speed with his eyes, and she ended up cutting down a number of people before they could even react. Their bodies erupted with blood as they were knocked out by Bennia.

Kalawarner rolled her eyes, pointing her spear towards Ise once more.

"Show me, what you've got!"

Ise watched as the woman came at him. He barely could see her speed, and when she got up close, Yuuto appeared before him, blocking the spear with his sword, Kalawarner growled, pushing against Yuuto's sword, but he managed to keep her at bay.

"Your spear of light is strong Fallen Angel, but I wont stand by and simply die either!"

Yuuto swung out his sword, parrying the young woman while Ise looked down at himself. Feeling very determined right now, Ise knew that he'd have to do something. He knew that he'd have to try and save Makoto.

So he pushed himself forward, and placed a hand to his body.

"Now...give me the power, of the Rook!"

He recalled what Rias had said about him being able to become different pieces. He also knew that he'd not be able to become the Queen right away, so he went for the Rook. Strength and defence, he'd go like that for this kind of fight.

[Boost!]

Ise heard his Sacred Gear going off once more, while he saw that Yuuto was clashing with the spear of light. With Kalawarner's skills, Yuuto was definitely stunned by her, but he also didn't give up either, and kept his sword strikes precise enough so Kalawarner was parried away from her.

"You're pretty good, for a Devil!"

Kalawarner yelled, thrusting her spear for Yuuto's side.

Yuuto saw it coming, and blocked with his blade.

As soon as he did, Kalawarner noticed that some kind of darkness was beginning to come off of it. The darkness wrapped around the spear of light, Kalawarner noticed that she was having her spear of light devoured.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"My sword, it's got a special ability."

Yuuto announced, the darkness having fully enveloped the spear, shattering it out of existence. He then swung for Kalawarner, who flew backwards, but her chest received a small cut, Kalawarner wincing at the feeling.

"Special ability? You wield a Sacred Gear also?"

"Of course, this Sacred Gear of mine can allow me to do a number of things. This one in particular is called Holy Eraser. It's ability is to take away the light of you Angels and Fallen Angels, and the Exorcist's as well."

Kalawarner smirked at the sight, summoning another spear.

"That's quite the ability to have. But I have a unique ability also."

Kalawarner said with a grin, throwing her spear forward. Yuuto went to block the spear, when he saw that the spear began to split apart. Forming more and more spears in the air, they soon became like a heavy downpour that was heading for him.

Yuuto didn't have a choice, and ended up standing there, with his sword extending forward. Swinging it outwards many times, he managed to bat the spears away from him, and return them to nothingness.

But because of that, he couldn't move forward towards Kalawarner who kept throwing more and more spears. Even his Holy Eraser couldn't help out, Kalawarner's technique seemed to be something that he couldn't stand against.

Ise though didn't want to stand there and do nothing, seeing a comrade being attacked, lunged forward. Kalawarner noticed him coming closer, so she took one of her spears, and threw it towards him without a care.

"Just give up. That Twice Critical can't get through to me."

She mocked Ise.

She didn't believe he'd be able to do anything anyway.

Ise saw the spear coming, thrusting his Sacred Gear out. Because of the power of the Rook, Ise's Sacred Gear was able to force the spear backwards, breaking it down into nothingness. Seeing that, he was surprised that he could do that.

Yet he was quite happy at the same time to be able to do that.

Seeing Kalawarner stood there with her eyes shifting to Yuuto, he rushed her, as his Sacred Gear called [Boost!] once more, Ise feeling the power of his body increasing by the moment, feeling the power that was growing inside of him.

Kalawarner turned her eyes back to Yuuto, who attempted to try and move right, but Kalawarner stopped him as she charged forward, getting to that right hand side, and came at him with a barrage of stabbing motions.

"Come on Devil! Show me what you've got!"

Kalawarner demanded, as Yuuto dodged out of the way from the barrage of stabs. Then seeing the opportunity, he clashed his sword with her own, and used his Sacred Gear to absorb the light to turn it into nothingness.

But Kalawarner counted on that, sticking out her other hand, creating a blinding light that took Yuuto by surprise, his eyes being burned by the incredible light, allowing her to embed her knee into his stomach.

"Gwaah."

"Fast little bastard, but even you can be taken by surprise."

Following her knee with a kick to his side, the foot caused Yuuto to be flung into the air.

Koneko gasped and went to grab something to throw at Kalawarner, Ise had already approached her. His fist balled, he went to strike her silently from the left, but she saw him coming, releasing a pulse of light from her body, attempting to blow Ise away.

"Don't bother me, I'm currently in the middle of killing a Devil."

Once more, she mocked, not taking Ise seriously at all.

But as the pulse hit his body, his Rook defence helped boost his stance, and he didn't move.

Kalawarner glanced at him, seeing that he didn't move.

He did feel the light, and he was trying his best to not be bothered by it.

"Geez, it seems you still stand. What are you in the Evil Pieces? I didn't hear what you called out before... A Rook maybe?"

"Rook...no, I'm all of them as Buchou's Pawn!"

Ise snapped, attempting to get close, but Kalawarner once more came at him with her light, turning it into a blast wave this time. Ise crossed his arms, and took it head on, the blast of light broke through his arms, and hit his body, sending him flying down into the ground.

Yet…

He still began attempting to stand once more, as Yuuto landed on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"G-Getting up..."

"Why? You can't win against me."

Ise turned his eyes towards her.

Despite feeling the light on his body, he saw the pain Makoto went through.

He could hear the cries of Makoto as he spoke.

Being tortured, being killed…

He couldn't give up now.

He simply wouldn't stand for it.

Kalawarner watched as he got to his feet, turning his hand towards the Fallen Angel.

"Don't bother trying to get up. You can't win!"

Kalawarner unleashed a burst of light from her body.

"I might not be able to, but Makoto knew that too! He still fought! And I will too! Though I'm the older one, my Otouto showed his cool sides, so I'd be a failure if I didn't show my cool sides as well!"

Ise stood there, his stance almost crumbling as the light hit him. Yet he still stood there, trying to keep his body up. Some wounds appeared across his body.

But still, he wouldn't give up.

Kalawarner watched as he began running forward once more.

[Boost!]

His power increased once more, Ise seeing the Sacred Gear releasing some kind of green light.

Kalawarner watched as the boy got close to her, so she readied her spear of light, ready to strike down Ise with the spear.

But Yuuto managed to sneak up on her, and launch an attack, his blade slashing across her arm. Kalawarner winced, turning towards Yuuto, who came at her once more with his blade, being forced to block with her spear of light.

"Don't mock me boy!"

Yuuto watched as she shot off a spear for his face from her other hand, so he bent out of the way, however he received a cut to his cheek. He winced at the feeling, but Ise came closer, with his fist balled tightly.

Kalawarner glanced to see that Ise was getting closer once more.

So she went to fire an attack, when Freed appeared slashing at her wildly.

"Haha! Come here Onee-sama!"

"Shit!"

She let out a cry, and blocked the attack, only for Ruruko to appear, jumping up into the air, and came down with a wide kick to knock her down.

"You're not escaping this time!"

"Get lost you weirdo!"

Kalawarner aimed her hand up, shooting off a spear of light, while still clashing with Freed, attempting to hit Ruruko.

"Don't attack Ruru, she's very delicate!"

"Shut up Bennia!"

Bennia got in close as she snickered, and slashed the spear out of the air when Kalawarner launched it.

"Damn it!"

She grimaced at the sight before her, as Ise got in close. Kalawarner saw him, and went to fight him, but Yuuto appeared on the other side, slashing at her, as Yuuto said "Ise-kun, deliver a strong blow!" as Kalawarner was trapped between the two of them.

As Ise was getting closer, thoughts of more power kept flowing through his mind. He remembered what Rias said about, about the Sacred Gear, and how it was growing stronger.

"Come on Sacred Gear...give it me...give me the power!"

What he wanted was to grow stronger at that moment, so he poured his power into his fist, and ended up embedding his fist deeply into Kalawarner's face, because she was stuck between the people attacking her, she couldn't escape, and was flung right through a wall, as she let out a cute cry.

Slamming her into the wall, Kalawarner's eyes began to close at the impact.

Ruruko walked over to Kalawarner, who was seemingly knocked out, waved her hand over the Fallen Angel.

"Gotta say, didn't think she'd go down with a hit like that. I thought that she'd be able to fight a bit more...maybe she was weaker than I thought…? Or maybe she was worn down...either way, it's a good thing she's passed out huh? I was ready to kick her in the head, and take her out!"

Ruruko grinned as she said it, thrusting her fists in front of her.

Ise panted, glad that she was. He didn't even want to think about fighting her alone, he knew it would have been difficult. He recalled that Makoto fought both Raynare and Dohnaseek by himself, so he knew he couldn't give up now, he had to find his little brother wherever he was.

He also noticed that the entire room had over a hundred Exorcist's knocked out or dead, he wasn't sure. Either way, it seemed that the Fallen Angels

"It's good...but we still have Makoto to rescue. Come on, we need to find a way for us to get down-"

Freed simply waved his hand, pointing to a door at the end of the area.

"This probably leads down. The screams are louder from here."

"T-That's great Freed!"

Ise cheered.

"...Though I do find it odd that you found that before all of us."

Koneko said with questioning eyes.

Freed twirled around, and pointed his sword to the door.

"I am very observant you know?"

Ise brushed off the others concerns, and simply pushed forward.

"That doesn't matter! We need to go and rescue Makoto, right now!"

Koneko nodded, walking to the Fallen Angel. She produced rope with demonic power, and tied it around her limbs, so she couldn't attack them if she woke up once more.

"...Now we should go. Gotta cover all bases."

"R-Right, good thinking Koneko-chan."

Ise said with a grin, but she simply walked by him.

Asia went towards Ise's side, and smiled.

"That was amazing Ise-san, you fought really well."

"Hehe, thanks Asia. But we've still got things to do, lets go."

"Okay!"

Asia followed after Ise, with the others also following, ready to go and get Makoto.

As they disappeared, Kalawarner's eyes opened, seeing that she was alone, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Good, they're gone. Seems like I could convince them I was unconscious. As if a punch like that would knock me out...but, it did hurt, little bastard. I hope that damn Mittelt's set it up so we can get the hell out of here..._" Kalawarner looked down at her limbs, and saw that she was bound. "_...Damn it, didn't think they'd have the time to tie me up like this. Mittelt, come and free me..._"

Kalawarner sighed, she didn't think it would end up being quite like this.

* * *

Back down in the area where Makoto was, hearing the noise coming from up above, Raynare tapped her foot on the floor. She saw that Makoto was doing his best to hang on. Even though he was in pain, he was letting out his voice in said pain.

He still was showing that he wouldn't be killed so easily.

Hanging onto every little bit that he could do.

"Damn it Makoto! Just die already! Give us your damn Sacred Gear!"

"It takes time Raynare, don't be rushing it."

Raynare smirked at Dohnaseek.

"Well, you wanted this Sacred Gear. If the Devils come down here, you're going to have to deal with the Devils."

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes.

"I have Shadow Prison, don't I?"

"Oh yeah, your Sacred Gear that keeps attacking you. Such a killer thing isn't it?"

Dohnaseek growled at Raynare.

"Don't be cute with me. You don't know anything Raynare, this Sacred Gear is difficult to control because it's strong."

"Or you're just so weak."

Raynare snickered, something that caused annoyance to build within Dohnaseek.

"You can laugh it up if you want. But you'll be even worse than I am when it comes to the Sacred Gears. You wont be able to control them at all! So don't mock me you freaky bitch!"

"Don't call me a freaky-" An explosion rang up from above them, pausing their actions. "They're coming. We have to be ready."

"Of course we do, we'll be fine."

While Makoto was having his Sacred Gear extracted, there was a sudden shaking of the ceiling.

Raynare's eyes darted up "What was that?" but no one had an answer, with the ceiling shaking more and more.

Light seemed to be peering through the cracks in the ceiling.

They also felt cold chills down their spines.

It felt awful.

It felt angry.

Dohnaseek felt the shivers going through him, arming himself with a spear of light.

When he went to move, the ceiling caved in, and a mass of light shot down.

Within a second, the machine that Makoto was attached to was completely destroyed.

"No, it's her! We can't fight her!"

Raynare screamed while Dohnaseek thrusted his spear outwards.

"Don't worry, I've got this bitch right no-"

But the instant it came near the light mass, it obliterated, along with Dohnaseek being smashed away.

"D-Damn it all to hell! She came here! I thought you said you'd keep this woman away from us!"

Raynare saw a wave coming towards her, so she placed a shield of light before her, attempting to take on the wave of energy.

It shattered instantly, and blew her away.

Wounds appeared across her, and Dohnaseek's bodies.

But not just them, all of the Exorcists that were in the hideout were knocked down by the powerful wave. They were knocked down so hard that the ground shattered in the place they hit the ground.

Makoto's vision was blurry.

He didn't know what was going on.

He could only see a mass of light surrounding him.

He also felt his arms and legs weren't bound anymore.

It felt like he had been freed from many different things.

"...Am I...Am I dead…?"

"No, you're not dead."

Makoto's eyes broadened slightly, recognizing the voice.

The figure flew down to the ground, with Makoto resting next to the figure. His head landed on something that felt soft. His eyes caught the sight of a beautiful face. The softness of the features in his eyes, he could clearly see that it was a woman.

Silver hair falling down to meet his face, tickling his nose.

"...Feels...Feels weird..."

"Did you think I'd leave you alone Makoto?"

"...No...I was...I was sure that...you'd come...cutting it close..."

"Heh, I had something's to do. Besides, you hung on pretty well, Makoto. I'm proud of you." The woman's arm went around Makoto's form, bringing him close. "You're rather cold."

"Yes...it's so cold..."

Makoto murmured.

His voice was crackling.

It was something he couldn't control.

"Don't worry, you'll soon warm up. I'm sorry for being late, just had to get past some bastards, that's all. But, I saw on the way here, your Onii-sama and the others are coming. They managed to find you somehow."

"...I'm glad...I left...those feathers behind, Gasper-san...she should have...been able to find me like that..."

"Haha, so you lead them here. You're very odd Makoto, definitely." Makoto felt her hand touching his face, bringing it upwards to meet her own. "I was worried about you, when I couldn't find you. I'm glad that you're alright."

"Don't worry...I'm alright...you came to save me...my Angel came for me..."

Makoto's words caused the young woman gently embrace the young boy. Feeling the arms around him, his arms went around her as well. Feeling her face nuzzling against his shoulder, he could feel the affection that she had for him.

"Yes, you're alright now."

"Thank you...I wish though...I knew who you were..."

The woman brushed her fingers across his face. Drinking in the sight before him, her eyes and his own locked with one another. Makoto's face began to turn redder by the moment. Her lips pulled closer to Makoto's own.

Makoto was mildly surprised, he wondered if she was going to kiss him.

Oddly...he felt like he'd be alright with it.

Being kissed by her.

Being held by her.

It was something he hadn't known he wanted.

But, now that the opportunity faced it…

However, her mouth went towards his ear, and she whispered "My name is, Vali." Makoto gasped lightly, turning his head to meet with her own. Seeing the soft beautiful look that she had, Makoto couldn't help but feel warm inside of his body.

"Vali...chan?"

"That's right. Sorry for the secrecy, but I thought that you'd not want to know about me."

"...Thank you for telling me...Vali-chan...it's a cute name..."

"Heh...you know, if anyone called my name cute, I'd flatten them. But if its you, I'll make that exception."

Makoto thought that was oddly sweet.

He guessed this Vali was usually quite stoic to others. That's the impression that he was getting anyway.

"Vali-chan...I thought...you were going to kiss me..."

"I think that's your mind simply wanting it."

"...Quite confident..."

Vali smirked lightly, bending down to his cheek, and lightly kissed said cheek. Makoto blushed even more, as she simply embraced him.

"Confidence, this isn't that. This is simply me understanding the nature of our relationship."

"And...what is that?"

Vali held back a small laugh, opting to keep hugging him.

"You'll soon know." As she spoke, she heard the sound of people approaching, so she gently placed Makoto on the ground. "It seems that your help has arrived. I'll come back soon, be safe until then Makoto."

"Vali-chan..."

He couldn't say anymore, and fell against the floor, his eyes closing.

Overlooking him, she knew the others would be able to help, and she also could sense something outside, so she went to investigate, and if need be, fight it off.

* * *

As the door opened, revealing Ise, Asia, Freed, Ruruko, Koneko, Yuuto and Bennia.

Nearly all of them rushed forward towards Makoto.

But Yuuto stopped them with his sword.

"...All of them have been knocked out. Did your Otouto do this?"

"If he did, damn that's awesome! Haha, just like him, he didn't need anyone to come and do this!"

Koneko however shook her head.

"...No, this wasn't Mako-senpai. This feeling is something different..."

"Someone else was here?"

Bennia's question remained unanswered.

It seemed that Koneko was wary of what was happening.

Ruruko though was just thankful that Makoto wasn't dead.

"If that's the case, then they helped save Senpai. And if they did, then they're a-okay in my books. Perhaps we could find them and give them cuddle times."

"Cuddle times…? You're a very odd person aren't you? And that's coming from me!"

Freed declared happily, with Ruruko huffing.

Ise didn't care though, pushing past Yuuto, and ran with Asia while Freed also shot off towards Makoto to make sure that he was alright. Carrying Asia over his shoulder, he crossed the rather large room quickly.

It took him over half a minute, and that was Ise trying his best to make it.

The rooms length seemingly was huge.

Koneko, Ruruko, Bennia and Yuuto also got towards Makoto, following behind Ise, while being worried about the downed Exorcist's, and the Fallen Angels as well.

Getting before him, Freed looked down at him, and saw Makoto had his eyes closed, a blush on his cheeks.

"Ararara, look at him. He's enjoying his sleep~" He jabbed an elbow to Koneko who scowled. "Maybe he's thinking of loving you Loli-sama. Take advantage Koneko-chan, this might be your chance to express your undying affections for the Lolicon-sama! Give him the kiss of life!"

Koneko's rage built up within her.

But she was enraged, because she felt embarrassed by what he was saying.

Undying affections, it sounded crazy to her.

"...Shut up Senpai."

Freed stuck out his tongue, while Ise overlooked the wounds on him.

"Asia...please, will you..."

"Y-Yes, of course."

Asia bent down, and began using her Sacred Gear on him.

With her Sacred Gear, the wounds across Makoto's body began to disappear. However, Ise also saw that he was smiling, seemingly he was coming too, so he placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking said shoulder.

"Makoto, wake up. We've come to save you."

Makoto groaned "Vali-chan..." causing confusing feelings within each of them.

"Who the heck is Vali-chan?"

Ruruko asked Ise, who shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"It's what he calls Koneko-chan here. She's totally Vali-chan, aren't you Koneko-chan? A thing between you. I'm sure that you've got a nickname for him. Maybe it's something like..." Koneko shot a dark glare for Freed who snickered. "...never mind then."

"...Still, it seems that Senpai is alive. I hope they didn't manage to get Senpai's Sacred Gear before...whatever happened here, happened."

Koneko murmured, as Bennia sharpened her gaze.

"Maybe it was Princess." Besides Ise, everyone gave her a disbelieving look. "You don't know! She's insanely powerful! I saw her lifting a refrigerator up! She's like some weird cat Demon that's come to hurt us and..." Bennia kept getting strange looks, so she sighed. "Fine, whatever. Don't believe me then."

"We wont." Bennia shot a challenging look to Koneko. "...Either way, we should get Senpai out of here."

"Yeah." Ise leaned towards Makoto, and went to lift him, when Koneko grabbed him instead. "Ooh, I get it. The Princess wishes to carry her Lolicon."

"...For your information, if Senpai was or wasn't, he's still got more sense not to spy on women changing pervert."

A cut to the heart for Ise.

Asia looked confused as Makoto's eyes opened slowly.

Looking around, he saw the faces of Asia, Ruruko, Freed, Bennia, Ise, Yuuto, and finally Koneko. All of them had come. He was astonished, yet he was also very happy at the same time.

"...Koneko-chan, what's going on…?"

"...Your Onii-sama is being an idiot again. But, apart from that, we've come to take you back from the Fallen Angels."

"I-I see...I think I can walk...s-so could you put me down please…?"

"...Are you sure Senpai?"

Makoto nodded so she allowed him down.

Getting to his feet, Makoto felt slightly dizzy, and went back, but Freed caught him, helping him stand.

"Whoa there, don't fall back now Makoto-kyun, you'll look bad in front of your loli's~"

"Honestly...Freed-kun."

Freed snickered while the others were just glad that he was okay.

However, Dohnaseek had woken up, and he wasn't pleased.

He was enraged in fact.

He wanted to cause pain.

Misery for what happened to him.

Dohnaseek began standing up. Seeing that the Sacred Gear within Makoto was going, he couldn't take it.

He wasn't going to simply give up now.

He had to try something, anything to stop him.

He couldn't let Makoto slip through his fingertips.

Standing up slowly, the shadows around him thrashed angrily. Some of the shadows even hit his body. But he didn't care.

His hand pointed towards the group that was attempting to leave, a spear of light forming. His finger aimed for Makoto who was stood unaware of what was going on.

However, the moment that the spear left his hand, Koneko caught the sight of it, her eyes broadened.

Again...

He was going to be attacked again.

She couldn't let him.

She...

"...Ngh..."

Makoto and the others looked to Koneko, seeing that she had a spear sticking in her stomach.

Seeing that she was stood before him in a protective stance.

She had...taken the stab for Makoto himself.

"K-Koneko-chan!"

His eyes widened, his hands shook as he caught her falling body.

His eyes shot for Dohnaseek who was smirking towards him.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot. One way or another, your Sacred Gear is coming to me! I've gone through too much to let you go now you bastard! Now, give it up! Or I'll kill each and everyone of your friends until you break!"

Roaring that out, Makoto knew that this situation was dire.

Koneko had been stabbed, she was bleeding and the light seemingly was slowly killing her.

His rage though was building.

Koneko being attacked like that.

Just to save him...

Dohnaseek wasn't going to get away with it.

Not this time.

One way or another, Dohnaseek was going to be finished, now.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we got the first part of the rescue! Makoto and Mittelt seemingly had an understanding conversation, along with Mittelt and Kalawarner knowing that this situation wasn't great, and whoever was helping them didn't care about them. Meanwhile, while waiting for Gasper to work her magic to find Makoto, the others came together, and discussed a few things, with Ise showing his determination as much as he could. Makoto tried to buy them as much time as he could despite already being battered.**

**Then the group arrived, and fought off the Exorcists, and seemingly took down Kalawarner, who revealed to be just faking it, though she did get tied up.**

**They managed to get down to the area he was in, and save him, or rather, they found him having been saved by Vali.**

**Finally, Koneko has been stabbed, taking a spear for Makoto, doing the only thing she could at that moment. And now that she has, Makoto's gonna be releasing that anger on Dohnaseek, while Raynare and Ise will be getting out their own feelings of him dying to her out next chapter.**

**With nothing else to say, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo, Ruruko, Vali (fem), Valerie, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Serafall, Ravel, Xenovia,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome, Asia, Elmenhilde, Isabela, Karlamine,**


	9. Rescue Makoto part two!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He never did no, he fought to the bitter end to escape, to buy time, do to anything he could. Ise was yeah, he knew the situation was dire, so he didn't care who helped, as long as he got some help, even if it came from Freed. Haha, that's Vali for you~ No, it's not gonna be taken lightly~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! It was Vali all along~ That's Raynare for you~ Yeah maybe~ Kalawarner and Mittelt will be coming back in someway. Sona can see that Makoto is doing quite well, and that he's got a lot of courage. Haha, that's Princess~ Freed's just telling the truth~ He did yeah, Makoto is trying his hardest, he wont go down without a fight. Kalawarner threw the fight yeah~ Makoto is gonna fight Dohnaseek yeah~ Yeah he'd protect Freed. He could have a supernatural heritage, we'll see if he does~ He's at least got some human in him. Ophis could do yeah~**

**Anime PJ; Haha, I suppose it is yeah~ Yeah, he's doing what he can~ He'll be fighting Dohnaseek and having a good battle with him. Kalawarner and Mittelt will try and split the scene, we'll see how well that goes for them. And thank you~**

**OechsnerC; I could see Gasper doing something like that~ Especially with her reaction to his blood last time. And thank you very much~**

**kpop1392as; Thanks very much! Yeah, he fights smart, and tries to use his mind to help think of a solution~ Yeah, Vali appeared and helped save him. Princess is quite the prankster. **

**Andrew123456; I haven't seen that series before. And yeah, I might do~**

**Guest 1; That looks like a great idea for Prison School! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**yogaratw607; I haven't watched them series before.**

**Unzueta; I've seen some of it yeah, need to catch up on it. I could see Makoto doing that. Yeah, she could be~ There's a few that could replace her yeah.**

**Hetes; They can be yeah~**

**Guest 2; I don't know yet, I might end up killing him.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Rescue Makoto part two!**

While Kalawarner waited, she heard the roaring sound of a battle happening outside.

She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to become involved with it either. She thought about how Dohnaseek and Raynare were getting on. If the Devils had managed to save Makoto or not.

Kalawarner could only hope that Mittelt was going to come.

Fortunately, that's what she did.

Mittelt entered the scene, looking around at the destruction around her.

"Geez, it seems that a bad fight went on around here..."

"Milly!"

"Did you just call me Milly?"

Mittelt wondered, seeing how Kalawarner could even mistake her name.

Though she guessed it was just Kalawarner being her usual self, and angering her.

"Mittelt I meant! Come over here, and untie me! The stupid Devils went nuts, and tied me up! I became worried when you didn't show up for a while! So, if you could just keep being adorable, then I'd appreciate it, so come and help me!"

Mittelt rolled her eyes, a playful smile appearing on her face.

She moved forward, bending down next to Kalawarner.

"I could just leave?"

She teased, seeing that Kalawarner was getting more and more enraged.

"Y-You what? You're going to leave me?!"

Mittelt showed a wild smile, poking Kalawarner's distressed cheek.

"I've thought about it. I mean, you're stuck right now. Why couldn't I just run away? Leaving you here, would mean that I, Mittelt, the supposed weakest of the Fallen Angels, managed to actually escape with her life. I could write a book about it, how I tried to save the life of my comrades from the big mean Devils~ But, I was too late, and Kalawarner even ended up marrying the Devils!"

"Milly!"

She scolded, Mittelt kept wondering why she was called Milly, but she didn't seem to care all that much.

"Yes, she married the perverted boy, and began making out with him~ Then they had weird children that were fully perverted, and had mixture of blue and brown hair~ Fufu, I can imagine it now, the Fallen Angel Devil children cuddle themselves as the Kaa-chan and Tou-chan laugh together~ Though, that's only going to be in the story. Truth is, that you'll probably be murdered."

Kalawarner's rage was growing higher and higher.

She wasn't having any of this, and she couldn't help but let out her voice.

"You lolicon bait! If you don't get me out of this soon, I'll make sure you know about it! I will destroy you! I'll make sure you bleed from your eyeballs from the amount of crying you're going to do! And I'll make sure that everything you've ever loved is gone! You hear me!? I am not going to be the wife of a Devil in your damn story! So let me out of these binds, right now! Don't push me! Don't do it Milly!"

Mittelt snickered, seeing the expressions on the young woman's face.

Kalawarner truly did look desperate at that moment in time.

She couldn't keep it going, she knew that she'd have to get a move on, so she placed her hand towards Kalawarner's face.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Although, I wish that you would stop calling me Milly, I don't even know why you're doing that."

Mittelt moved her hands towards Kalawarner's binds, and began taking them off.

"I'll call you what I want."

"Whatever."

Mittelt murmured, while Kalawarner laid on the ground with a heavy sigh.

While she did, Kalawarner murmured "They're going to die, you know?" bringing Mittelt's eyes to Kalawarner's serious ones.

"Yeah...they are. They wont be able to escape."

"Even then, I feel as if we should say something about it. They were our comrades."

"They abandoned us a long time ago Kalawarner. We have to think about ourselves now."

Kalawarner knew that she was trying to say, and she was right.

They did have to think about themselves.

"Yes, you're right. We have to think about ourselves, and get ourselves out of here."

Mittelt nodded, thrusting her hand forward and helped Kalawarner up.

They looked back towards the area Raynare and Dohnaseek would be in, sighed, before leaving, having made their minds up, knowing that Raynare and Dohnaseek were far beyond help now, knowing that no matter what they did, they'd not be able to save Raynare and Dohnaseek.

* * *

The horror of seeing Koneko being impaled, Makoto couldn't even think straight.

After all that had happened, after all the things they went through…

Dohnaseek was simply laughing. How he had been fighting Makoto all along, and now he had managed to take down a Devil.

Makoto couldn't have this happen, he was angry, he wanted to fight and defeat Dohnaseek.

Now that Dohnaseek had pushed him this far...

Seeing Koneko in such a situation, he turned to the others, knowing what he was going to have to do.

"Everyone...please get Koneko-chan out of here."

"Senpai, what's..."

Bennia murmured, seeing that Makoto was deadly serious.

He was ready to fight and he wasn't going to stop either.

"Please...Please get her out of here, make sure that she doesn't die."

"But, what are you going to do?"

At the question, Makoto pointed at Dohanseek.

"You want my Sacred Gear asshole!? Come and get it!"

Provoking him, Makoto knew that the others would have a chance to get away. But more than that, he wanted to end Dohnaseek now. If Koneko died, then he wanted Dohnaseek to know the pain that he wanted to do that.

"Hahaha! Don't try and think you're better than I am!"

Dohnaseek snapped, throwing his spear towards Makoto.

Makoto stuck out his Sacred Gear, and shot off a line. The line acted like a whip, and smacked the light in the air, sending it flying right back into the wall, causing a small explosion to erupt around the wall.

"Go, everyone."

"Makoto-"

Ise tried to persuade, but Makoto shook his head.

"I'll be fine, just go."

Ise hadn't seen him so serious before.

The way that he looked right now, he was ready to fight. They didn't want to leave, it was the whole point of them coming in the first place, to save Makoto. But with Koneko in the situation she was in, they also had to think about her.

Freed, seeing Makoto's worry, slapped Ise on the back, and pushed him forward.

"Go! Don't you get it? My Makoto-kyun is about to kick major ass! I wont be leaving though, I can see that those Exorcists are waking up...well, most of them are passed out or dead or something~ Even then, it doesn't matter~ I'll stay here and make sure that they wash their teeth with my sword hahaha!"

Freed's laugh drew Yuuto's eyes.

But Freed didn't seem to care, and kept his blade before him.

Ise looked down at Koneko, then with Asia there as well. If she got hurt as well, then it would be too much. She was their healing, if she went down then the Fallen Angels could win and take out a good number of them.

So he made the decision.

"Makoto! You gonna come back?!"

"You know it."

He replied, his eyes not leaving Dohnaseek's own.

"Right...then I'll go and help out Koneko-chan. Just make sure that you survive, okay?! Make sure you've got the way to win this kind of fight!"

Ise waved his hand and began having the others retreat with Koneko in Ruruko's arms. Bennia though looked between Makoto, Freed, and the Exorcist's, then towards the others, and took her scythe, moving forward.

"Bennia-san..."

Makoto murmured, as Bennia grinned.

"As I said Senpai, a lolicon needs a loli at all times!"

Makoto would have scolded her for that.

But, he didn't have the energy, he had to fight against Dohnaseek.

"...Alright, but please just help Freed-kun. I've got this bastard myself. Even if he's stronger than I am...he stabbed Koneko-chan. He can't get away with this."

Makoto said it with a strong expression.

His power began to swirl around him. His hand twitched, his body being coated with demonic power. Bennia and Freed glanced at the boy, seeing how he wasn't going to back down. He might even be exhausted…

But he wasn't going to quit either.

"Senpai, we've got it. You go and knock the shit out of Dohnaseek."

"Right."

Makoto thanked Bennia and Freed as he strolled forward. Dohnaseek was also ready to fight, but he also could see the others attempting to escape, so he stuck out his hand with the air vibrating, creating a spear in the air.

He then tossed it towards the exiting others.

Ise grimaced, and thought that they'd be stabbed…

But Makoto stuck out a line, absorbing the power from the spear until it could be swatted away by Ise easily. His Sacred Gear fuelled his own power, allowing Makoto to increase his power, while also using his Sacred Gear to stick it into some other unconscious Exorcist's, absorbing the power from them to top himself up.

Dohnaseek grimaced, kicking Raynare who was close by.

Raynare groaned, her eyes opening slowly.

"Raynare! Go and get the people escaping you idiot!"

"Ugh...don't call me an idiot...I already feel dizzy, could you just not piss me off right now?"

Dohnaseek scowled, and summoned his spear, pointing it towards her.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to ram this in your throat."

Raynare was unamused by the threat.

In fact, she laughed it off.

"Whatever Dohnaseek, you need me. You know it."

"I need you to leave right now!"

Raynare rolled her eyes, and simply flew off. Makoto knew that they'd be able to handle it, and so he concentrated his eyes on Dohnaseek before him. With the Fallen Angels looking towards him with cold destructive eyes, Makoto was going to fight him and stop him from causing anymore problems.

* * *

Ise and the others rushed up the stairs as fast as they could. With Koneko being injured, they had to make sure that they could get out of there.

However, the moment they reached the top of the stairs, Raynare came shooting up with spear in hand. Making a silent move, she went to penetrate Ise in his heart, but Yuuto got before him, blocking the light spear with his sword, clashing together.

"Get out of the way!"

Raynare snapped, and concentrated her light into the spear, causing it to erupt forward. The light detonated, and created a wave of light, crumbling the surrounding area, shooting it out towards the young Devils, shattering Yuuto's sword, and capturing him, along with the others in the light wave, smashing them right through the doors, and ended up breaking through them.

Ise in that moment managed to use his body to protect Asia from the explosion and thanks to the Rook piece he had turned into with his fight against Kalawarner, he managed to stay safe and sound, while also protecting Asia.

"Ise-san..."

"Eeh, I'm fine...I think that was just to blast us up..."

Raynare, flying through the floor, and aimed her spear for Ise and Asia.

"Come on Ise! Show me what you've got!"

Ise panicked, seeing that she was going to stab downwards.

But, the moment the spear came close by, Yuuto placed his hand on the ground, erupting the ground into blades that would protect Ise and Asia. Raynare just smirked, and swung out her spear, cleaving right through the swords and shot a spear for Yuuto's upper body.

Ruruko announced "Don't think so~" and came up with her leg, hitting the spear into the back wall, and continued on with her kick. Raynare scowled, readying herself to fight against Ruruko, arming herself with a spear.

Coming at the brown haired girl, Ruruko ducked under the spear, and thrusted her foot upwards, catching Raynare in the chin. Slamming her upwards, Raynare grimaced, shooting off her spear towards Ruruko, Yuuto got before her, cutting through the spear with his own sword, forcing Raynare to jump back.

"You pieces of crap...honestly, getting in my way like this." Raynare turned towards Ise who held onto Asia and now Koneko thanks to Ruruko dropping her off. "Ise-kun, how are you feeling? Being between us all, it must be so scary~ Since you're so weak and pathetic~"

Ise narrowed his eyebrows at the young woman.

"You dare speak like that..."

"I dare. Because, you get all nuts about a single date. Geez, let it go. You're only going to be alive for a little while longer. Your comrades here, are more scary than you. Your Sacred Gear is a simple Twice Critical, it's nothing that I can't handle by myself."

Ise hated to admit that she was probably right.

Even though he didn't want to be weak, the others had more experience.

He didn't want to have to be the reason the others suffered.

Seeing Koneko in this state, seeing how Asia was there.

He couldn't leave her like this.

Not wanting to break the promise to Makoto either, and help out Koneko, make sure that she survived.

Ise also had to deal with Raynare.

He needed to converse with her, and beat her.

He had to stop her.

As Ruruko and Yuuto got ready, Ise handed Koneko off to Yuuto.

"Hyoudou-kun..."

"Kiba...everyone. Get Asia and Koneko-chan out of here."

"What are you saying? Are you trying to be cool or something?"

Ruruko demanded, Ise chortled.

"It would be simple if that was the case...but, I'm doing it because I need to fight her. Maybe I'm being crazy right now...but, this woman...I need answers from her. I know she's tough...maybe she's tougher than I am...but, I'm also Buchou's Pawn. Asia and Koneko-chan are in danger here, and the others might also be...Our King's haven't returned to our side yet."

They couldn't help but agree.

It did seem odd that they hadn't come back at all.

"That's why, I have to go and fight her. Please, please get Asia and Koneko-chan out of here! I'll fight Raynare!"

"You're speaking as if you could Ise-kun. You must be really nuts if you think you can. Then again, you are someone that goes nuts from just having a single date with someone and being hung up about it. Was it really that important? Even if I cared about you, which I don't, I wouldn't have many feelings about someone that I've just been on a date with and had no prior history with. I mean, it's pathetic."

Ise felt every single blow of her words.

But still, he didn't stop fighting, and kept going forward.

"Get them out of there! I'll be fine! This Fallen Angel can't beat me!"

Raynare smirked, waving her hand.

"As he said, take the snivelling guys words for it. He'll be fine. I mean, if dead is fine."

Yuuto didn't like it, but he saw Ise's determination.

It seemed that both brothers had the same determination to win their fights.

Nodding at Ise "You better come soon!" and ran away with the others. Asia was reluctant to go, but that didn't stop Ruruko from grabbing her, and dragging her away.

Once gone, Raynare smirked.

"You are a fool, aren't you Ise-kun? Being left alone with me...how to write your own death certificate."

Ise wasn't going to back down from her. He wasn't going to lose, no matter what. The memories of what Makoto had gone through, what he had done for them fuelled his mind, and what he was doing now.

Makoto was risking it all, so he was going to do the same thing as well.

His desires where on high, and because of that…

"You bitch! You're the reason I died...but more than that, you made my Otouto suffer! I will make sure you feel what he felt! Even if you laugh at me, I don't care! I will make sure that he survives, and you can't hurt him anymore!"

[Dragon booster!]

Ise was shocked, the Sacred Gear on his arm was responding to his feelings. The jewels on the Sacred Gear shone a brilliant light, and at the same time, power flowed into him, like a wave overcoming his body.

He was now ready to fight her, he was going to beat Raynare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto was currently staring down Dohnaseek. Staring into his eyes, he couldn't see any goodness. His intentions were clearly dark, evil. Nothing within him was good at all, so he had to fight and beat this Villain, no matter what was going to happen.

Freed and Bennia already went forward, swinging their weapons and cutting down the Exorcists that dared to fight. Makoto himself was focused upon Dohnaseek, who showed a condescending look to him.

Makoto then placed a hand on his chest.

"Kaichou said that this situation was like chess...I don't know if this is going to work...but, I need it...I might not be able to become the Queen...but, I know what kind of power I need now...I don't need strength, I don't need speed...I need the power of the Bishop! Evil Pieces, please respond to me! I want the power of the Bishop!"

Dohnaseek thought that Makoto was being crazy.

But, he didn't realize that Makoto had managed to actually tap into the power of the Evil Piece, due to Sona already acknowledging this place as enemy territory, which allowed him to gain the power, changing his piece into that of a Bishop.

Looking forward, demonic energy swirled in Makoto's palms, while Dohnaseek sneered.

"Bishop, Knight, Rook, Queen, whatever piece you turn into doesn't matter! My power is absolute! You are nothing to me!"

Makoto tried that out, and shot off a wave of demonic power, enhanced by the Bishop's power, his demonic power was stronger, bigger, and tougher than before, eclipsing the area that Dohnaseek was in from a single shot.

Dohnaseek managed to raised a shadow wall with Shadow Prison, but as he did, Makoto heard [...Don't belong…] something that confused him.

It sounded like it came from his mind.

"What was..."

Makoto wasn't sure what had happened.

Dohnaseek also noticed something.

His Sacred Gear right now that he stole...was calm.

It wasn't going out of control.

However, that only seemed to be the case when Makoto's aura was around.

When he managed to block the shot from Makoto, it became rampaging again, turning onto him, and tried to grab him.

Dispelling the shadows, he saved himself from being attacked.

"_Why was it calm when it came to that kid? What's it about his aura that made him the one that this Sacred Gear's aura responded normally too...is it possible...no, I can't be beaten by this kid. This Sacred Gear will listen to me, one way or another._"

Dohnaseek wasn't sure what to believe right now.

Though he still had his enemy before him.

Dohnaseek didn't allow his thoughts to distract him, shooting forward towards Makoto.

"Come on brat! Die for me!"

Getting towards Makoto, the tip of the spear shone brightly, swinging for his upper body. Makoto reacted by using his line to grab a nearby downed Exorcist's sword, bringing it to his hand, and clashed with Dohnaseek.

The shock wave between their clashing blades, destabilized the blade of light of Makoto's, and continue on for his body. Using his knowledge on fighting, Makoto leapt back, at the same time he shot off his demonic power at close range.

Dohnaseek didn't have time to bring up the shadows, so he threw his spear at it, causing an explosion between their attacks, sending them both flying.

Dohnaseek ground his teeth, flying upwards, and saw that he had received some wounds on his body.

Makoto ended up hitting a back wall, spitting out some blood.

But, he knew that he avoided the worst case scenario.

"...You brat, you're putting me through much strife. No...you're not going to do this to me...you're going to perish boy!"

Makoto didn't have time to be hurt, seeing that Dohnaseek was flying in at high speeds.

Using what he could, Makoto got to his feet while his body was shaking, summoned his line, swinging it like a whip for the light spear to capture that, and destroy it out of existence.

Dohnaseek saw it coming though, and simply shot off into the air, seeing hiow Makoto was still resisting him.

"Stay still you bastard! Seriously, why are you doing this much resisting?!"

Dohnaseek was becoming more and more angry.

Even though he had caused damage to the young boy.

He still was resisting his attacks.

He was still fighting hard and strong.

"Resisting you, until I can't anymore...I'd be letting down Koneko-chan if I didn't put a stop to you...if I gave up now, then she'd call me weak...when that girl risked herself for me...she saved me from being killed...you're going to be finished!"

Dohnaseek couldn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it.

He came shooting out right at Makoto with his heavy spear being formed, making multiple stabbing movements towards the younger boy, who was forced to dodge out of the way, with one stabbing managing to catch his arm, cutting into it.

The light burned him, sizzling his skin.

Yet, Makoto didn't even bat an eyelid, he already had suffered a number of injuries, he didn't mind suffering a few more.

But the light did make him feel weaker and weaker.

"Have this!"

Makoto clapped his hands together, releasing his demonic power and caused it to create a smokescreen before him. Dohnaseek's eyes waved through the right and left sides of him, trying to find Makoto.

He tried stabbing forward as well, but Makoto was already gone.

Wondering where he was, Makoto had managed to get behind him.

Makoto readied himself, cupping his hands together, and created a sphere of demonic power. Knowing that tricks weren't going to help him this time, he'd have to go all out from the beginning.

His power swirled, and became a strong sphere that would destroy everything that was before him.

However, when Dohnaseek got in close, he made a stab for Makoto's body, so he shot off the sphere at close range.

"Shadow Prison! Protect me!"

Calling upon the shadows, they shot up and blocked the shot of energy, while Makoto heard [...belong with …] something that confused him again.

Who was speaking?

Why were they?

What did they want?

But Makoto saw that the shadows were beginning to creep up Dohnaseek's arms, attempting to bind him, so Dohnaseek dismissed the shadows.

"Damn shadows, they'll listen to me sooner or later!"

Dohnaseek growled, and threw a spear towards Makoto himself.

Because of the damage he had received before, and still trying to recover, his movements were a little slow, so he received a cut to his arm as he dodged out of the way, and the light filled his system.

His organs felt as if they were on fire.

Melting in fact.

The pain was unreal. Accompanied by the pain he continued to feel from having his Sacred Gear nearly extracted, Makoto knew that he couldn't fight for much longer. He was close to passing out.

He was close to being unconscious, and then Dohnaseek…

No, he wouldn't allow his body to fail right now.

"...You just got cut with light yet again. How are you not dead yet?! All you've been through today, no normal Devil would still be alive!"

"Because...I wont give up...I wont die because of you! What you've done...who you've hurt...and now you came after Koneko-chan as well...you think I'd let you get away with that?!"

Dohnaseek waved his hand.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're finished. I don't care if you've Vali's lover or not!"

"...You know about Vali-chan?"

"Hehe, of course I do. We come from the same organization. She's made it known to stay away from you. It pisses me off, don't touch my Makoto. Heh, look at you now. A Devil, and I'm going to make sure you don't get back to Vali at all!"

"...That's why you wanted me to die...are you jealous of Vali-chan?"

Dohnaseek's face fell when Makoto said that.

But then he became more angry, shooting off two waves of light power, forcing Makoto to jump away. But the lights explosion caught Makoto in it, and he was flung backwards, exactly what Dohnaseek was hoping for.

"I am not jealous of her! She's Azazel's perfect golden girl! It pissed me off that a Devil like her, could get such a high position! What does that mean for me?! I tried all my life to become strong, to become a better Fallen Angel, and she just walks in, and does this shit to me?!"

Makoto got to his feet, seeing Dohnaseek already before him, coming at him with a sword of light.

"Because of her status, you hate her...and because you can't beat her...you took your anger out on me?"

Makoto demanded, skidding backwards to avoid the heavy slash from the man.

"Of course I did brat!"

Still, Dohnaseek pursued him, getting in close with the blade.

However, the moment it went to slice him, Makoto's line shot out, wrapping around his arm, and he yanked it back, so he wouldn't cleave off Makoto's head. But he did received a cut to his cheek that caused him to bleed.

Feeling the light entering him, Makoto could feel how it burned.

The sizzling pain that he felt.

It caused him to feel weak.

His knees felt wobbly, like he was going to fall over.

But he still had a job to do.

He had to defeat this Fallen Angel.

He couldn't allow him to continue on.

Staying on his feet, with the blood from his wound gradually leaking out of him, he directed his hand forward.

The Sacred Gear responded, allowing the line from the Sacred Gears mouth to come out, aiming it for Dohnaseek, shooting out a line towards him. Dohnaseek laughed, dodging out of the way only to see an orb of demonic power coming for him.

"Those tricks wont work with me!"

Dohnaseek went to cut down the sphere…

When he saw the line shooting around it, forcibly moving it into a different direction, avoiding Dohnaseek's spear all together, and continued on for his upper body, exploding right in his face, Dohnaseek ground his teeth at the feeling of the power.

Dohnaseek dropped down to his knees, while looking towards Makoto…

And saw that he had fell down to his stomach, flat on his face.

The pain on his face, didn't express how much pain he was in.

It felt like he was dying…

No, it felt even worse than that.

"Haha...your body is giving out, you can't fight anymore. Your Sacred Gear...it's going to be mine!"

Dohnaseek mocked him, laughing at the misfortune of Makoto at this moment.

Despite the amount of pain he felt, the blood coming out of him…

Makoto still wouldn't give up.

Pushing his hands onto the stone cold floor, he began moving his body. Blood came from his body, his mind was dizzy. He felt a sick feeling building inside of his stomach. His vision was hazy at best.

But even then…

Makoto, still trying to stand, pointed his Sacred Gear at the Fallen Angel.

Dohnaseek waved his hand in an uncaring manner.

"Don't point that at me. You can't hope to win. Your body will give out. Even if that nun healed you, even if you've been stealing power, you've been through a lot today. If you're a good boy, I'll make sure your death is painless...well, as painless as I could anyway."

Makoto scoffed at the idea, looking at his body and then Dohnaseek.

He knew that he might not be able to fight to his fullest extent now.

But he still wouldn't give up.

Even if he had a little bit of power within him.

"...Yeah right. As if I could just give up like that. Already been through too much. And Koneko-chan..." He looked at the Sacred Gear on his wrist, and exhaled slowly. "...all this, just for this Sacred Gear. The pain my friends went through...the sadness that girl Asia-san had to endure...Koneko-chan being stabbed just to save me...for this thing on my wrist...this Sacred Gear..."

As he said it, Makoto's lizards eyes began to slowly open.

Dohnaseek flared his aura.

He showed a strong disgusting expression on his face.

"My Onii-chan, my friends...all suffering... Not anymore...I wont let you get away this time. I'll show you the power of a former human, to the fullest extent!"

As soon as he said it, the eyes of his lizard opened fully, and produced a purple glow. As if responding to his feelings, the mouth of the lizard opened, producing a number of new lines around him.

Waving through the air, the lines shot out from around his body, and wrapped around knocked out members of the Exorcists, and absorbed their power directly into Makoto himself. The aura around Makoto increased, growing higher and higher by the second.

"...This power, he's taking their aura into him...he's growing stronger...no, I can't let this little bastard destroy me! I wont let it happen!"

Dohnaseek came towards Makoto with a high speed flap of his wings. Shooting through the air like a rocket, he attempted to get in close to the young boy.

But the lines around him caused the Exorcists deceased bodies to move around like puppets. Grabbing their blades, they lunged at Dohnaseek, slashing from the right and left hand side of him, forcing Dohnaseek to activate Shadow Prison.

But as he did…

Makoto heard a small [...Don't belong with you…] coming from the area…

No, it felt like it was coming from his head.

Again, he wondered what that was.

"_Don't belong with you...who doesn't it belong with…? And why can I hear this voice? What is this voice? Bennia-san and Freed-kun aren't reacting to it...am I the only one that's hearing this? Even Dohnaseek doesn't seem to hear it..._"

Makoto thought to himself, only to suddenly hear the voice booming in his head.

[You...answered. Do you...hear me?]

"_Hear you...I hear you...who are...you?_"

Makoto wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

Hearing this voice…

[Soul...fragmented...can't fully...connect. ...That...Angel...doesn't...deserve...my power…]

"_...Doesn't deserve...are you...the thing that Dohnaseek mentioned…? The creature that resides within...the Sacred Gears...Absorption Line...and Shadow Prison…? You said your soul is...fragmented...that means, he's got a piece of your soul...and I have..._"

[...Hate...Fallen Angel...struggle...hard...struggle against...him…]

"_Struggle...the Sacred Gear...the shadows, they keep attacking Dohnaseek, that's you, isn't it? Struggling against him…? You're fighting Dohnaseek's control...but because your spirits been split up, you can't do much...am I right?_"

[...Deplorable...Fallen Angel...he doesn't deserve my power...he deserves…nothing of my...power...]

Makoto could hear the voice less and less.

He presumed it must be difficult keeping the connection up between them.

[...Stay with...you...I want...to stay...with you…together...we'd be...powerful...Fallen Angel...has weak resolve...he himself...is weak spirited...you, are strong spirited...I respect...the strong resolve...you have.]

Makoto looked down at the Sacred Gear on his arm, seeing the lizards eyes on his own.

He wasn't hallucinating.

He wasn't daydreaming.

The Sacred Gears spirit was speaking to him.

He didn't want to be with Dohnaseek, he wanted to stay with Makoto...

Makoto looked towards Dohnaseek as he fought off the men that Makoto was semi controlling.

The lines around him, the eyes of the lizard on his form…

Makoto saw the shadows beginning to appear around Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek didn't even seem to realize it.

"You want to make your own decision...you chose to be with me...I don't know if I'm worthy of your power...but, I'll do as you ask. You want to fight him, right Sacred Gear?! Then, I'll give you a helping hand!"

Dohnaseek's eyes went towards Makoto, who announced that out.

He saw lines coming towards him, and went to move, when Makoto thrust out his hand, shooting off a number of demonic bullets. Using the power he was absorbing from the unconscious Exorcists, allowed him to stop Dohnaseek in place, forcing him to cleave through the bullets of demonic power.

"Shit…"

Dohnaseek saw them all coming for him, so he placed his hands out, and announced "Shadow Prison! Protect me!" recalling that Shadow Prison was calm when Makoto's aura was coming for him.

However, this time was different.

As the shadows grew, Makoto stuck his lines into the shadows, and rather than absorb, he sent his own power into the shadows.

The shadows power increased more and more, becoming more unruly, stronger, denser.

Dohnaseek also saw that the shadows were twisting and bending, not to his will.

He then saw that the shadows were opening, allowing the demonic powers to get through to him.

"No! Get lost! Shadow Prison! Protect me now!"

Shadow Prison didn't obey, and simply wrapped around his arms, binding them down, stopping him from blocking off the powers.

Dohnaseek's fearful eyes went towards the power as the power slammed into him, causing blood to erupt out of him again and again. Puncturing holes into the man, Dohnaseek's face fell into despair, seeing something else.

The shadows...were seemingly helping Makoto himself.

They weren't following his will at all.

Even though he didn't own Shadow Prison...

"W-What?! H-How are you doing it!? You're taking the Sacred Gears control from me!"

"...This isn't me...this is the Sacred Gear...it's chose to defy you...the Sacred Gear hated your way of thinking Dohnaseek...it hated how you acted...so, I'm going to have to stop you…" Makoto placed his hands forward, and summoned a mass of demonic power. "This power...it will finish you off now!"

"N-No! Stay away from me!"

Dohnaseek tried to fly backwards.

But Makoto saw the shadows erupt forward, wrapping around Dohnaseek's body, pinning him down.

"For all you've done...I can't let you escape now."

Makoto stuck in the Absorption Line, sucking out his power, and added it to his own.

True panic entered his eyes, his heart stained with fear.

"N-No! I'm superior to you! You can't do this to me!"

"Blow away!"

With that, Makoto unleashed his incredible wave of demonic power.

Dohnaseek was frightened, but he couldn't escape.

The power washed over the Fallen Angel, and caused a mass of wounds to erupt all over his body. His cries were cut off from the sound of the ground rupturing around them all.

Freed and Bennia, having watched on from the side once finishing off fighting the Exorcists, was stunned by Makoto's power.

"Damn, Senpai just kicked his ass~ Have that Dodo brain!"

Bennia sang out happily, Freed smirked.

"Yes...it does seem so. Makoto-kyun, you won..."

While murmuring that out, Dohnaseek's body appeared within the fading demonic power.

His lifeless eyes went towards Makoto's form.

Makoto didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't feel the desire.

But for Dohnaseek, he had to make the exception this time.

Dohnaseek fell flat on his face, in a pool of his own blood.

Freed went towards him, and placed a hand to his throat.

"...Seems like he's gone. Damn Makoto-kun, savage~"

"...I hate it...that I had to kill..." He began to fall, but Bennia and Freed caught him. "...But, I had to do it...this time...I had to make sure that he was...gone..."

"No worries Senpai, we've all had that moment. If you're like Ruru-chan, then you'll freak out and cry as you have to kill the person trying to kill you. But nah, Senpai was pretty cool~" As she spoke, the corpse of Dohnaseek began to blacken...no, shadows were coming out of said corpse. "Wait, what's going on? Isn't he..."

As she spoke, the shadows pulled themselves away from Dohnaseek, and travelled towards Makoto himself.

Bending down, his finger touched the shadows, which suddenly wrapped around his body.

"Senpai!"

Bennia became worried, but Freed stopped her.

"It's fine, they're not trying to hurt him."

"Then...what are they doing?"

Freed showed a bright grin, as the shadows enveloped Makoto's form, sinking into his skin, disappearing all together.

"They joined him."

"Joined...him?"

Bennia seemed confused.

"The Sacred Gear was Shadow Prison, right?" Bennia shrugged as Makoto nodded, having heard Dohnaseek say that. "And yours is Absorption Line. There's word about those Sacred Gears, belonging to a strong Dragon that had its soul divided into different Sacred Gears. Probably because they were in close proximity, they recognized each other, and the Dragon's soul awoke, even just a bit due to not being complete. Seeing the disgusting evilness of Dohnaseek, and the bright light of Makoto-kyun, the Dragon probably chose to go towards Makoto-kyun~ Or maybe it was because he had higher potential, or maybe he just liked Makoto-kyun more, who knows~ I know who I prefer~"

"You're right...I heard it...it's voice, this Dragons...it chose to come to me...seeing Dohnaseek's methods as...something it...no, he didn't want to be apart of Dohnaseek."

Freed threw his hand up.

"Two down, just two more to go~"

"You know an awful lot about this."

Bennia's inquiry was met with Freed sticking out his tongue.

"Loli-sama, your Lolicon is calling you! Go and do your duty~"

"Ooh right!" Bennia rushed Makoto, and hugged him to his bewilderment. "Aah, Senpai's cuddly body is the best~"

Makoto shook his head at Freed who showed a cheery smile.

Though he was glad, that this fight was done.

It was hard, painful...

But he managed to win somehow.

* * *

Back with Ise, he was facing down Raynare. Seeing the expression on her face, only made him hate her even more.

"Even now...you're sneering at me..."

"Of course, you're a loser Ise, there's no good qualities about you."

Ise shook his head.

This clearly wasn't the Yuuma he knew and cared for.

So, without missing a moment, he went forward with his power flowing out of him. Raynare watches as he gets close with his fist, which she expertly dodges with a wave of her body, as if she was dancing, pulling out a spear of light, pointing it towards Ise's body.

"Come on now, make it more entertaining!"

She snapped, launching her spear at him. Ise grimaced, pulling back, but the light cut into his leg, drawing some blood, and the light to circulate into his being. Ise could feel the burning sensation of the light, it was harsh and it was painful.

Raynare didn't stop though, summoning her sword of light, and came for Ise, the sword shimmering as she came from the right hand side. Ise barely had time to dodge it, so he raised his Sacred Gear, causing the sword to hit the Sacred Gear with enough force to send him flying into the ground, shattering a part of it with his body.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel, indicating his increasing power. He could feel it wrapping around him, he was growing in power. Ise didn't miss this opportunity, getting off the ground, and shot off for the Fallen Angel.

"Uoooooooooo!"

Raynare looked unimpressed, and simply parried the punch with her light sword. But she noticed that her blade did have a crack in it from the heavy pressure of the punch, allowing him to twist around her, and aim a kick for her.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

She raised her arm, blocking off Ise's kick, grinning as she moved her body forward, kneeing Ise in the gut so hard that he coughed up bile, dropping him down to the ground, then she placed a finger to his chin, lifting him back up.

Staring into one another's eyes, Raynare's disturbing smile was showing quite strong.

"Don't worry Ise-kun, I know that you're worried. But I promise, your body isn't going to be in that much of a terrible pain, for much longer anyway. It will be alright, you can still feel good from my attacks. My light is good for killing Devils after all!"

Raynare in her deranged mode, shifted her spear and went to stab Ise's upper body.

Pulling back, he managed to avoid getting stabbed in the torso, but Raynare's spear kept going, piercing his right thigh. Even with the power of the Rook aiding him, Ise still fell down to the floor, where Raynare laughed at the sight.

"Haha, just like stabbing butter."

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ise screamed, feeling the intense pain of it. But he also remembered that Makoto also went through hellish pain, and that he was still going to be fighting regardless, whispering "This is nothing..." with gritted teeth, grabbing the spear.

But when he did, his hands began to sizzle from the heat of the light, it was burning and causing his skin to smoke.

Raynare starts to laugh at Ise seeing his attempts to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low Class Devil like you, it's-"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Ise wouldn't give up now, and yanked the spear out with one fell swoop.

"T-This is nothing Raynare! Not compared to what you did to Makoto!"

Ise threw the spear at Raynare feebly, Raynare saw it as a pitiful move, and simply dodged out of the way.

But because she did, Ise managed to lunge at the woman, his elbow aimed for the woman's face. Raynare saw the closeness of the impact coming in, forcing her to flap her wings, and get out of the way, watching as Ise tripped, and hit the floor.

Blood leaked out of the wound on his leg.

He was bleeding pretty bad.

[Boost!]

Though he did fall over, he still was receiving more power. He was getting stronger, and because of that, Ise was going to keep fighting, he was going to keep going, no matter what was going to happen now.

Ise placed his hands onto the ground, forcing his body up. Even with the wound he had received, he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Makoto also fought hard, he saved everyone. He was going to fight against Raynare, even if he ended up in a terrible condition.

Raynare was remarkably surprised that Ise was still trying. The light must have done a good deal of damage to his body.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low Class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. The light circulates around your body from my attack, causes damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

"I-Is that praise...Raynare?"

He demanded, Raynare though wasn't pleased with her name being called by Ise.

"Heeeeh, so you dare call me by my name Ise?! I don't want it to become filthy because of you!"

Ise stared defiantly towards the young woman, his body having come off the floor. Despite the wound in his leg, he still was ready and prepared to fight hard. Even if the light was causing his entire body to feel as if he was going to die from the light.

"I'll call you...Raynare...because of what you are...you're not the Yuuma...I knew..."

"The Yuuma you knew, was an illusion. She was a fabrication of what I desired to be. Dating an idiot like you doesn't give me any thrills. I can't even stand to stare at you, you know? Seeing the way that you are-"

"You like hearing yourself talk, don't you?!"

Raynare chortled.

"I like it when things go my way."

Ise lightly laughed as he stood before her.

"You know...we were normal once...just a normal family. You came in and ruined that...you caused my death, and you're responsible for Makoto's death too!"

"You had a Sacred Gear, you couldn't have lived a normal life. It would be impossible!"

Ise didn't care about that.

He didn't care what she thought either.

"...You know, I really did care about you."

"And I keep telling you, it was a single date. How many times do I have to drill that into your thick skull?"

"It didn't matter if it was a single date or not...that date meant a lot to me. Even if you call it trivial...you're the first girl that ever wanted...to be around me. I thought that we'd end up doing...many things together...but, it was just a lie."

Raynare rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ise, I really don't care-"

"I know that!" Ise snapped at her, causing her to back away slightly. "I don't care what you think...because the Yuuma I knew...as you said, was an illusion. She never existed...it was all fun and games to you...that's why, I'm going for it."

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this, and even speaking as if our date matter...weirdo. He's not even speaking to me anymore...how odd. Has he gone crazy? Huh, it seems our date truly messed him up...oh well."

Raynare didn't get it.

But Ise did, he knew what he had to do.

"...Just one time, I want to do it...I might not be talented like the others….I might not have a cool sword like Kiba, or punch hard like Koneko-chan...I might not be able to heal like Asia, or shoot out powers like Akeno-san...and I might not be as smart as Makoto...but, I do have this Sacred Gear. It was given to me...and I wont back down! Just once, I'm going to show you the pain you've caused, and make you feel it!"

His legs began moving. Albeit slowly at first. Even just moving the one pierced leg was agony. But he could still move, and that's what he was doing, right towards Raynare.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light..."

Raynare looked shocked about how he was able to move. The light he had in him should have stopped him by now. Yet he still was carrying on towards her, showing that she wasn't going to back down.

"Even if I'm not supposed to...I saw it, back then. Makoto...he was moving. Even when he was dying in that fight...even with the odds against him. I can't pull off complicated stuff like he could...but, I don't need to. Just a single time, and I can finished you off with my strength...you're already in a weakened state. I can see it...your body is shaking right now. Is it because of my Otouto? Or it is because of me?"

"G-Get away from me Ise!"

Raynare snapped, summoning her spear of light, tossing it towards him at a high speed.

Ise, in his anger, managed to thrust his Sacred Gear arm out, along with another [Boost!] sound, swatting away the light spear, shattering them into nothingness, Raynare gasped at the sight before her.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling. But, it wasn't giving him any damage, unlike the light of the Fallen Angels. This was giving him the power, the power to fight.

Ise begins moving forward at a higher speed. The blood from the wound on his leg kept shooting out of him, but he fought through the pain, fought through everything that he had been going through, fighting through everything he felt to land a punch on this woman.

Ise's fist rose up into a punch, as he got close towards her.

Raynare looked baffled by how he was doing this, his power increasing, the way that the aura swam around him. It all seemed as if she had made some miscalculation, that she had done something wrong.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic power I'm feeling..."

"My power has…? Maybe it's because you're injured...but, I don't care! I will beat you down with this power of mine!"

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that will attain the powers of Twilight Healing and then betray Dohnaseek and take his power too!"

"No honour...you're going to turn on your own friend?"

Raynare showed a dirty sneer.

"Dohnaseek is not my friend, he's a piece of shit that is getting too up himself, he's a stepping stone. The powers I'll get, are for Azazel-sama. I'd live my entire life for him. I love Azazel-sama, and he's going to be with me always! Especially after I get these Sacred Gears! Asia's, your Otouto's, and for added measure, I'll take yours!"

She growled out at him, but Ise wasn't having any of it.

He wasn't going to back down from this woman.

"No...you wont!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands, but the moment she went to stab Ise, he forced himself to dodge out of the way, his movements just a little bit quicker than hers, so he grabbed it with his Sacred Gear hand, and crushed it with his Rook strength, shocking Raynare.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

Ise went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and grabbed her arm. His speed definitely had surpassed Raynare's now, she couldn't get away. She tried to yank her arm away, even release bursts of light out of her hand.

They hit Ise, and dug into his skin.

The light sizzled his skin, they burnt him so much that he was bleeding.

He gritted his teeth, enduring the pain.

He pulled her towards him, and glared deeply into her eyes.

"I won't let you get away, not this time!"

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Fallen Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low Class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and forced it to his hand. Using that fist, he aimed it right into her face, slamming it so hard that her face began to bend around his fist, launching her away from his body.

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise.

The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall.

Dust starts to spread everywhere.

When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction Ise punched Raynare towards.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground.

She isn't moving, but she isn't dead. It seems that the injuries she had sustained ended up taking her down.

"Serves you right."

Ise was smiling.

Finally, he had managed to punch her out. Not just for himself, but for Makoto, for Asia. For everyone that she had hurt.

However, his energies left him, and he fell backwards...

* * *

But he was caught by Yuuto who smiled towards him.

"Casanova..."

"Not just me, the others have arrived also."

Yuuto said, jabbing a finger behind him. Turning, he saw that Makoto was being healed by Asia, while Koneko laid in Makoto's arms, seemingly having her wound healed, but she also seemed to be weakened from the attack, Freed was stood close by, holding up a sign which said [Loli x Lolicon] something Makoto scowled at, especially when Freed placed it above his head.

He also saw that Sona and the others of her peerage where there, as were Rias and her peerage. Sona looked towards Makoto with pride, seeing what he had accomplished, and while she didn't say anything, it was clear to others that she was happy right now.

"Looks like you won safely."

Rias called, Ise nodded.

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." Rias turned towards Raynare, and directed her hand towards her. "Come here Raynare." Rias grabbed Raynare with some magic, and dragged her to the front of them. "Akeno, wake this woman up please."

"Ara, are you alright Buchou?"

"Just tired Akeno, get her up."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air, and drops onto Raynare's face.

"Shit!"

Raynare coughs after the splash.

Her eyes open, and meet with Rias' who bends down towards her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…even the Sitri is here as well..."

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance. This is Sona Sitri, if she had her own way right now, she would tear you to pieces for what you did to her Pawn."

Raynare looked towards Sona, seeing her scowl, and the aura around her body. It was clear that Sona would do what Rias had said.

Raynare sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"Dead." Ruruko announced to her shock. "Well, Makoto-senpai wasted the male Fallen Angel. The other two seemingly ran off. We don't know where they are actually. Weird, I guess they did the smart thing."

"Lies! They wouldn't abandon me!"

Raynare wouldn't believe it, but Sona explained.

"They did leave you here. Perhaps they weren't as loyal as you thought. Or maybe, they didn't fear you as much as you thought they did. In either case, Dohnaseek at least died while he couldn't fight my Pawn. After all you did do to him, it's justice."

Seeing hear, Raynare's expression darkens.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"Y-You can't do this to me...y-you can't..."

Raynare began to tear up, as Rias placed her hand out, gathering her demonic power.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Yuuto speaks with praise, while Makoto glances at Sona.

"You don't have that, right?"

"I command water with my Sitri ability."

"I see...so, you could just drown someone then."

"In a sense yes."

Makoto mused if Sona would actually do that.

Rias glanced at Ise, seeing his Sacred Gear.

"...Raynare, do you know why you lost to my Pawn?"

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Rias.

"What are you talking about?"

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression while Ise and Makoto seemed perplexed by it.

"B-Boosted Gear… Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maou's and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High Class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Ise was stunned by what he had just heard.

Makoto also was stunned to hear that.

It seemed as if both of them had heard crazy things.

Ise had the Boosted Gear, the power to kill a God, and Makoto had now two Sacred Gears...

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Rias said it while glancing at Sona.

Sona raised an eyebrow as Rias offered a cheery smile.

"Sona, this Fallen Angel caused your Pawn pain, as well as mine, it would only be right if we both finish her off, wouldn't you think?"

"I don't mind either way, as long as she's gone."

Rias shrugged, turning her hand towards Raynare.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

Rias held a cold tone, she wasn't pleased at all.

"Y-You can't be serious!? Don't do this to me!"

"Of course I'm serious. Please don't struggle, I don't want to make this more hard than it has to be..."

Rias aims her hand towards Raynare.

Raynare put on an expression of despair.

Raynare starts to shiver.

Raynare then looks at Ise, and makes a sorrowful expression.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice had become like that of how Ise remembered her, of Yuuma. "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

She begged Ise for help, something that Makoto couldn't believe she'd pull and went to speak, but Sona stopped him.

"Kaichou..."

"This, is something your Onii-sama will have to deal with. I understand wanting to keep your Onii-sama's heart safe, it's the same as my Onee-sama. This kind of emotional manipulation is awful, but it's something that he will have to deal with. Remember Makoto-kun, he has his own hurdels as you do. You overcame yours down there, with Dohnaseek. Allow your Onii-sama to do what he must."

Accepting it, he watched as Ise stared at Raynare.

Seeing how she was pleading.

He couldn't take it.

He hated her for what she did, what she said.

"Yuuma-chan..."

"Y-Yes Ise-kun?"

She said with a sweet smile, but he shook his head.

"...I can't forgive you for what you did. Me...fine, but you endangered Asia, and Makoto...I can't stand you."

Raynare's world shattered when he said that.

He then looked towards Rias.

"Buchou...please."

Rias nodded, shoving her hand right to Raynare's own face.

"…Goodbye."

The demonic power shot by Rias left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

The only thing left is the mysterious feeling Ise had and the black feathers floating around the area.

Makoto himself was glad for Ise, that he was able to push past her feelings. But still, he could see the wound that Raynare had left on Ise's heart, it was clear in his expressions, that there was some mending that needed to happen before Ise's heart was fully healed.

Makoto then raised his hand.

"Eeeh...can I just go home now?" Everyone turned to Makoto with a bewildered expression. "Been through a lot today. Kidnapped, tortured, stabbed, cut, punched, kicked, thrown into walls, thrown down some stairs...you get the idea."

Sona was surprised that he could be so light hearted right now.

Though she wondered if it was to cover up the fact that he did go through some hard times, and didn't want to worry anyone else.

"Yes...I think that would be a good idea. Everyone, we should leave this place."

"But, what about the Fallen Angels that escaped Kaichou?"

Tsubaki wondered, Sona didn't know what to think about them.

"Right now, we have to think about the members here, they need to have some rest. Besides, we already searched for them. If they come back, we'll be ready. With Dohnaseek and Raynare deceased, I doubt they'd come back to fight us again."

Tsubaki hoped that she was right.

Sona glanced at Makoto who looked down at Koneko who rested in his arms.

"She'll be alright."

As she said it, Asia went over to Ise to heal his wounds, and check up on him.

"Yes...Koneko-chan, she truly did save my life..."

Makoto smiled at the loli girl, glad that she had been around. But also, hoped that she didn't get injured like that again.

He was glad that the situation was over and done with now, that he could finally have sometime to relax.

* * *

Makoto had made sure that Koneko got home that night.

After seeing her taking a spear for him, he was naturally worried for her, so he wanted to make sure that she was safe, and sound back at her own home.

Once making sure that she was safe, Makoto parted his lips.

"Koneko-chan...you took a spear for me tonight."

He stated, wondering more about what Koneko was thinking, and how she also felt about it.

"...Yes, I...I didn't know why...my body just moved...and I..."

Makoto walked over towards her, and sat down beside her.

Koneko turned towards him, seeing a kind smile spreading on his face.

"Koneko-chan...I was worried about you...next time, Koneko-chan. You wont have to sacrifice yourself for me. I'll...I'll become strong, stronger than anyone else, and make sure that no one else suffers. So..."

Koneko shook her head, budging closer.

"...I did it this time Senpai...I couldn't stop Senpai becoming a Devil...Senpai, I have to confess...even before you became a Devil...I knew...I knew you had a Sacred Gear...deep down, I knew...I tried to reject it, I tried to convince myself that you didn't...and I was just being paranoid about your friend Freed-senpai as well..."

"Koneko-chan..."

Koneko's eyes lowered, he thought that he even saw a few sad tears entering her eyes.

"...Because I didn't act...Senpai died, and then...Senpai was tortured...Senpai got so much pain...because of me...because I didn't...because I couldn't do anything...if Senpai wanted to blame me...then I would...if Senpai was angry at me..."

"Koneko-chan." Makoto cut her off, and embraced her, to her shock. "Don't blame yourself again, I wont let you."

"S-Senpai..."

She murmured with a hiccup.

Makoto didn't want her to be like this, so he tried his best to comfort the girl.

"You didn't do anything wrong. So what you knew I had a Sacred Gear. I'm sure there's lots of people with them out there. If you worried about every single one, you'd never be able to relax. Besides...you didn't torture me...you didn't cause me any pain Koneko-chan. You saved my life...you protected me. How could anyone be angry at anything you did?"

"S-Senpai..."

Makoto placed a hand on Koneko's face. Her face began to turn red at the touch of his fingers.

Her eyes met with his own, and she could feel her face burning all the more red.

"Koneko-chan, thank you for protecting me. Next time...I'll protect you, that's my promise to you."

"...Senpai...yes, lets protect each other Senpai."

"Yeah, that sounds great, Koneko-chan."

Makoto and Koneko embraced one another.

Koneko though could feel her face reddening more and more.

She didn't know why at first.

Maybe it was the closeness of a boy.

Maybe it was because of the feelings inside of her.

Whatever it was, she liked it.

She enjoyed it.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen next…

But she definitely liked it.

* * *

Returning home that night, Makoto laid down in his bed, replaying the events of the day over and over in his mind.

Fighting Dohnaseek, killing him...things that he didn't think that he'd ever do.

He wasn't even sure what to think about it.

As he was laying there, the window opened, Makoto's eyes going towards it, and saw Vali coming through his window.

"There you are...I was worried."

"Worried about me? Heh, you don't have to. I was worried about you."

"Right back at you." He smiled weakly, sitting up in his bed, but winced. "Ow...my bodies pretty sore."

"Taking the punishment you did, I'm not surprised. Sorry I didn't return until now, driving off that bastard that was lurking around. It's also why your King was busy, he had sent some personal people to go and deal with them."

"Kaichou mentioned something about it being difficult for them...but, they also thought it wasn't too bad either. As if it was simply trying to block them."

"Yes, he probably was doing that. It seems that you're fine, so I'll leave-"

"No...please, don't leave."

Vali raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"...Not really, I just...I'm thinking about what happened today...I killed someone Vali-chan. If I was a human, then that would be...but now that I'm a Devil...I don't even know what to think about. I don't know if I should feel happy that he's dead, or disgusted with myself for killing him...I was brought up to not hurt people...to not do anything that could lead to pain of others...but, since I've become a Devil...those thoughts are slowly going away...and now, I keep thinking about how I can fight, and grow stronger...it's weird, isn't it? I was more concerned about what kind of college I'd go to before becoming a Devil, now I'm wondering how I can make my battle power more amazing."

"It's natural, since you're now a Devil." Vali retorted, getting onto the bed, as he hugged her from the side. "There's nothing wrong with what you did to Dohnaseek. He was going to kill you, Makoto. You did the right thing in taking him out."

"I hope so...I really do."

Vali's hand placed itself on his face, and brought it up to meet her own. The light from the moon shined onto both of them, and Makoto couldn't help but feel heat growing within his chest. Vali also seemed to have a light flush on her cheeks, though she was trying to deny it, deny her own feelings in this moment.

"You're a good person. Now you're a Devil, you might have to kill sometimes. To protect yourself, to protect others. I tried to stop it...so, you wouldn't have to be dragged into this life...but, I know you'll also do quite amazing."

Makoto smiled at the praise he received from the young woman.

It felt nice to be with Vali now, after wondering for so long what she was like.

"Hehe, thank you...I'll get used to it eventually. But for now...I guess I'll just have to work through it. I hate Dohnaseek, everything he touched was ruined...but, I stopped him. If I think of it that way...I stopped him and saved his next victim...then I can get through it."

Vali lightly smiled, her head moving down and laid on his chest. Makoto could feel her large breasts pushing against his body, only sending more heat through him. Vali could also hear his heart increasing in beats, something she quite liked.

"I know you'll be fine."

"...Vali-chan. Now that I'm growing stronger...one day, we'll fight, together."

"Heh...yes, we'll fight together."

Makoto saw her hand laying beside him, so he took it in his own, and held onto it. Vali's hand clutched his own, as she noticed that he was beginning to fall asleep. Soon, he fully fell asleep, with the events of the day, it was only natural.

A small smile spread on her face as she continued to hold onto him through the night.

* * *

The next day, Makoto and Ise walked towards the school together, with Ise glancing at his little brother, seeing that his eyes were simply looking forward.

"Look, about yesterday…"

"Onii-chan, I'm fine, don't worry."

Makoto reassured, Ise though still didn't feel right about it, what happened, and how he almost died, again.

"Even then...I'm sorry dude, about that bitch Raynare...and what happened with the Fallen Angels."

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I said it was fine. It worked out, didn't it?"

"I guess that it did yeah..."

Makoto could see that Ise was still hurting, and wondered how he'd be able to help him.

"By the way Onii-chan, what is Asia-san going to do now?"

"Well...she can't go back to the Church. I heard that Buchou offered her a place on her peerage."

"I see...a former nun becoming a Devil. I suppose it would be unique, but ultimately up to her."

"I'm glad she has the choice. Though whatever happens, Asia can stay with us, Buchou said it would be alright."

"I'm sure you'll be happy about that, huh~?"

Makoto lightly teased, poking his cheek.

Ise looked mildly embarrassed, and let out a little cry.

"Aah! Don't say that!"

Makoto twirled towards the school as they arrived.

"I've got to go and see Kaichou this morning. She might tell me how reckless I was yesterday."

"Harsh..."

"Well, it's alright. I welcome a normal time from Kaichou and the others. They keep promising things will begin getting better, so I can't wait to see it myself."

Makoto waved to Ise, and then took off into the school.

Running through the corridors, he eventually made it to the Student Council Room.

Knocking he heard a [Come in.] so he did just that, entering the room to see that Sona was indeed sat there, waiting for him.

He politely smiled as he sat down nearby Sona.

"Makoto-kun, yesterday was...a very eventful day."

"Yes...it was quite hectic."

"Still, I am relieved that you made it out alive and well. According to your words, you also happened to gain another Sacred Gear?"

Makoto nodded, looking down at his hand, then towards the ground where some shadows were slowly coming up, before disappearing.

"I don't really get it myself. All I know is that the spirit residing inside of these Sacred Gears didn't want to be with Dohnaseek."

Sona rubbed her chin.

"In the end, he was betrayed by the very power he killed someone else to gain. I suppose that would be quite, poetic justice."

Makoto lightly chortled.

"You're not wrong. But still...this Sacred Gear I've got now, and the one I was given naturally...this is quite the...interesting experience. I also heard about Onii-chan's Sacred Gear, it being one of thirteen...something called..."

"Longinus." Sona began, seeing Makoto listening to her. "Indeed, his Sacred Gear is called a Longinus due to the power of it being able to defeat a God. It's something that's supposed to be very powerful." Makoto could get that, and wondered how he'd reach that kind of feat. "But, it doesn't mean that you'll fall behind either."

"Ah, Kaichou, I wasn't..."

"No, it's alright. He might have a Longinus, but a Longinus is two different abilities combined together into a single Sacred Gear. In a sense now, you have two abilities Makoto-kun. Shadow Prison and Absorption Line. It seems that my Pawn is going to be a rather interesting one to see going forward."

Sona said it while showing a prideful look.

It seemed that she was rather proud of him.

Makoto scratched his cheek while smiling lightly.

"Kaichou, I'm still not sure about this whole Devil stuff. But, I do know that fate can't be changed now, so I'm going to keep embracing it. Getting stronger. But also...I want to know more about the Devils, and see if there's anything that can help benefit me. Before this...I was so focused on the future, and when I became a Devil...I thought that future had been forfeited. But maybe, I can work my way to a new future now."

Sona looked impressed with Makoto.

So much so that she sat down beside him, and showed a kind smile.

Makoto was taken off guard by the smile, Sona didn't usually smile like this so it was shocking.

"Makoto-kun, keep doing what you've always been doing. Keep being the you I see before me. Because, if you can do all these things while only being a Devil for a short time, I can't imagine what kind of life you'll have if you truly keep going 'll have many opportunities to craft a unique future. I know that you will. Though maybe next time, don't put yourself in so much danger."

Makoto gave a thankful smile.

"Yes...I'll do my best, Kaichou."

"Good response. Because I wont be going easy on you. Even after what happened."

Makoto showed a sideways smile.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't."

"Then once you're back to normal, we'll continue the training." Makoto chuckled awkwardly, as Sona lightly smiled. "But, for today. It's time to do something else."

"Something else?"

Sona nodded, and snapped her fingers.

As soon as she did, the door opened to reveal Bennia, Ruruko, Momo, Freed, and Tsubaki all looking quite happy.

Momo had a cake in her hands, Ruruko was holding some snacks, Tsubaki had some drinks, and Bennia was apparently dancing to some tune no one else could hear all the while showcasing a grin. Even Freed seemingly was helping the girls carry some stuff in.

Makoto wasn't sure what was going on so turned to Sona.

"Kaichou, what's this?"

"It's my way of congratulating you."

"For what?"

Sona hid her smile.

"Just...congratulating you, that's all. For all your hard work thus far. Please, enjoy yourself."

"You don't have to tell me twice~"

Makoto jumped to his feet, and went for the snacks, but Ruruko snatched him away, and began swaying side to side with him, as music blasted throughout the room.

"Ooh yeah Senpai! This is amazing~"

"Hehe, yes, it's quite amazing~"

Makoto and Ruruko continued to dance together as Momo and Freed were casually speaking as they ate some snacks, seemingly getting along with one another.

"Hey! Don't leave me out! Senpai needs a loli at all times!"

Bennia got in on the dancing with Makoto and Ruruko, to Ruruko's chagrin.

"Honestly...you're always hogging Senpai! Stop it Bennia!"

"You stop it! I can do what I want with Senpai!"

"Don't I get a say?"

Bennia and Ruruko look at him curiously as Freed snickered.

"Makoto-kyun, remember this. Don't become between two women fighting, you'll not make it out alive. Especially these supernatural ones, they'll really get you~"

Ruruko and Bennia gave bemused looks to Freed as Momo stood up, hugging Makoto from behind, pressing her impressive assets against his back, drawing a blush to his face.

"Makoto-kun, even if you're a lolicon, you also like other types of girls, right?"

Makoto gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not a lolicon..." Koneko entered the room, Makoto was sure this girl heard these things like Spiderman's spider-sense. "I am one." Koneko nodded without a word, moving closer to Makoto and held onto his hand. "Koneko-chan..."

"...Senpai, I can't...not with that pervert...so, I'm staying here from now on."

"But, wouldn't Buchou..."

"...She's currently busy with the pervert, they're doing...things together. I ditched them before I could see it happening."

Makoto gave a bemused look, while Bennia frowned, seeing Koneko still holding onto his hand.

"Koneko-chan! You can't just come here and steal our Pawn!"

"...Deal with it."

Bennia gave challenging eyes to Koneko who did the same thing.

Momo raised her eyebrows curiously as Freed sang "Loli's fight for their Lolicon~ How sweet~" something that drew Makoto's ire.

Tsubaki walked over to Sona, and sat beside her.

"Kaichou, this isn't really prohibited in the school. A party, at this time in the morning."

Sona revealed her smile to Tsubaki, one she hadn't expected to show.

"Sometimes...rules can be bent, just a little bit. Maybe it's alright to have times like this, when everything is quiet."

Tsubaki was surprised by Sona's lack of...structure.

She was someone that usually was a structured person.

So seeing this was...quite surprising.

But also, was quite amazing as well.

Seeing how in such a time, Makoto had helped Sona relax, Tsubaki was thankful to the young boy for that.

While respecting Sona, Tsubaki also knew that Sona found it hard to relax, so seeing that she was openly admitting that the rules could be bent, when before Makoto had arrived, she wouldn't have said that, Tsubaki knew that just as good of an influence Sona was on Makoto, Makoto was also equally a good influence on her.

They seemed to balance one another out, which for Tsubaki, she thought it was a good thing.

Now, they could finally have sometime to relax...

* * *

Elsewhere, Kalawarner and Mittelt...didn't know where they were.

Once they had teleported away, they had ended up somewhere else entirely.

They weren't sure what had happened, but it was very creepy.

They felt as if a thousand was around them, staring directly at them.

They couldn't see much, the atmosphere was heavy with fear and dread.

"M-Mittelt...what's gong on here…?"

"I-I don't know Kalawarner...I don't know..."

"Shit...we teleported...did we miscalculate or something?"

Kalawarner's question remained unanswered by Mittelt, she simply didn't know.

"Welcome girls, I'm glad you could join us."

A mysterious voice boomed through the area.

Kalawarner and Mittelt felt as if their hearts had stopped for a few moments.

But then, Kalawarner tightened her hand.

"W-Who's that?!"

"Don't worry Kalawarner, it's going to be alright~ I'm going to take care of you now~ You'll come in handy, I know you will~"

A frivolous tone surrounded them.

A laughing could be heard ringing all around them.

Kalawarner and Mittelt felt afraid of what it was.

Truly, they had found themselves in a new nightmare, a nightmare they didn't know if they'd get away from...

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So the end of the Fallen Angel arc happened! Ise and Makoto fought their personal Fallen Angels, with Ise expressing his thoughts to Raynare, and not falling for her manipulations anymore. Makoto himself fought Dohnaseek, for what he did to Koneko, and made contact with Vritra for the first time, albeit not fully, but eventually he will. It seems that Vritra's spirit was fighting against Dohnaseek, causing the Sacred Gear to attack him due to not liking his resolve, along with the desire to be with Makoto instead.**

**Makoto and Koneko had a small talk about what happened, and their relationship is growing closer. Also the same with Vali and Makoto. Sona also seems to be relaxing a little bit more, thanks to Makoto's influence, even surprising herself that she is this relaxed.**

**At the end, it seems that the Fallen Angels Mittelt and Kalawarner have been caught! But by what, we'll soon find out!**

**Makoto; Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Bennia, Irina, Momo, Ruruko, Vali (fem), Valerie, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Serafall, Ravel, Xenovia,**

**Issei; Rias, Aika, Kiyome, Asia, Elmenhilde, Isabela, Karlamine,**


End file.
